High School Experience
by Ember Hinote
Summary: The FACE family are sending their precious younger siblings, abroad in some cases, to your average American High School. They believe that their younger siblings London, Paris, New York, D.C, and Ottawa need to learn how to be "normal" and how to interact with "normal children of their age group". Can they really pull off being "normal" or will it all just blow up in their faces?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA.**

**I _do_ however own London, D.C, Paris, New York, and Ottawa the OCs. **

**And I apologize in advance if I have indirectly insulted any person while writing this. **

* * *

The Kirkland house

"YOU WANT ME TO _WHAT_!?"

Arthur Kirkland, also known as England, Britain, and the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, cringed upon hearing his younger sister's Banshee impression. Part of him was impressed that she could raise her voice to such levels while the other part was just annoyed that she had shouted at him. He wondered why she had such an interesting reaction, it wasn't as if the news he had given her wasn't that bad compared to others.

The said younger sister stood in front of Arthur, who was seated on the sitting room sofa, with her hand plants on her hips. She was Rowena Kirkland, also known as London the capital of England, Britain, and the United Kingdom. Her long snow white ponytail swung back and forth as she glared furiously at Arthur, teal eyes flashing dangerously. London typically did as her elder brother told but this was just something she **did not** want to do. Ever.

"London, be reasonable," sighs England, "It is not as bad as it sounds."

"Bollocks!" retorts London, "There is no bloody way that I would ever consider attending a High School! I study at the University level Big Brother, nothing less!"

"Come now London," he reprimands, "You won't be alone. New York, Washington D.C, and Ottawa will be there with you."

London narrows her eyes at him. She can't help but feel as if he's leaving something out on purpose.

"Go on," she hisses, "you sound as if you've forgotten something _Big Brother_, what might that be that you aren't willing to tell me?"

England chuckles nervously as gives him a scrutinizing look as she cross her arms. Oh she was not going to enjoy the next thing he was going to tell her, not one bit.

"Um…Paris will also be with you all during the experience," he adds with a forced smile, though it comes out crooked.

The room had gone silent as soon as those words escaped his lips. A pregnant pause sat between them as London processed what her brother had said.

"Let me get this straight," She whispers, there is an edge to her voice, "_You_ are expecting _me_ to attend a drama filled _High School_ in _America_ overrun with _hormonal human teenagers _with _New York, D.C, Ottawa_ and of course, the _Cheese Eating Surrender Monkey?_"

England just smiles and nods, not wanting to say anything that would upset his sister and make her want to chase him around the country with a knife. He watches as she sighs heavily and her shoulders slump as her hands drop to her sides. Her next words were what threw him completely off guard.

"So when do I leave?"

* * *

The Bonnefoy House

"…And why would I want to do that grand frère?" asks a young strawberry blond curiously, "I don't want to go."

A man in his late twenties was seated across the table from the teen, swirling his glass of red wine, in exasperation. That man was Francis Bonnefoy, also known as France, the country of love. The boy across from him, his younger brother Damien, was Paris, the city of lights. The boy was just like him.

Paris preferred to spend his time shopping, spending time with the ladies, and proving that the French were better than anybody else. He enjoyed annoying his English female counterpart, London, like his Grand Frère liked annoyed her Big Brother. A trip to an _American High School_ would surely remove him from those past times. That would suck!

"But Paris," huffs France, "You need to be able to interact with other young people." A sly smirk appeared on the younger blonde's face. "AND NOT LIKE THAT!"

"Merde et ça sonnait vraiment bien pour un moment. (Damn and it sounded really good for a moment.)"

"Paris," drawls France warningly.

"Oui France?" asks Paris "innocently" but the perverted grin on his face said otherwise.

France sighs upon hearing Paris. Maybe the boy was a little _too _much like him. Oh how he hated that thought, the thought of Angelterre being right. It wasn't his fault! Paris was…Paris! The city was his heart and of course Paris would be like him in that way. All capitals were like their elder siblings.

"But it will be an experience you will enjoy," he continues, "Vos cousins , New York, Washington DC, et ... Ottawa sera là aussi. (Your cousins, New York, Washington D.C, and…Ottawa will be there as well.)"

Paris raised his blonde brow upon hearing the pause in his Grand Frère's speech. He knew that he was purposely leaving out something. That was odd. France always told him everything, no matter how unpleasant it was. Their sibling relationship held no secrets between them and as his capital and younger brother; Paris would pester France until the country spoke.

"On dirait que vous avez oublié quelque chose là-bas France (You sound as if you left something out there France)" comments Paris as he leans over, forgoing his manners and put his elbows on the table, "Ce qui pourrait être si mauvais que même si vous ne voulez pas me le dire? (What could be so bad that even you wouldn't want to tell me?)"

France resisted the urge to tell his younger brother to remove his elbows from the table. Paris was a clever boy and he would learn later anyways. What was the harm in telling him now?

"Londres sera là aussi. (London will be there as well.)"

Paris reeled back immediately. London? Londres, his best friend, cousin, and rival would be there at the _American School_ as well? Well this was a shocker. The Londres he knew wouldn't dare leave her university education for something as simple as high school. The girl hated being around hormone raging, clouded minded people. Heck, when England had gone all lovey-dovey on Queen Elizabeth the first, Londres had gone to _him_ telling _him_ about how much she hated her elder brother for acting like, well, a hormone raging, clouded minded human teenager. If Londres was going to be there, then he would need to be there to keep her sane.

France carefully watched Paris' reaction. The boy acted as if the fact his friend was going to be there was just so shocking. Sure he knew of the British capital's personal standards on many things from Paris' rants but about hearing that she would be there caused Paris to react in such a way.

"Paris?" he asks cautiously.

"'ow long do I 'ave to pack?"

* * *

The Williams House

"So you'll be going to school in America with New York, D.C., Paris, and London," begins Canada in his soft voice, "What do you think?"

The light blonde, wavy haired teen in front of him just stared back with matching violet eyes for a moment. Canada wonders what could possibly have gotten his younger brother so quiet. It was unlike Ottawa to be silent at all. Unlike him, Ottawa liked to be as loud as he possibly could.

"It sounds interesting," says the boy calmly before asking, "But why those four specifically?"

Canada was taken aback by how calm Ottawa was actually being. Seriously, was something wrong with the boy that he wasn't screaming his lungs out? Was he ill? Canada placed a hand on Ottawa's forehead, he didn't feel warm.

"Grand Frère," begins Ottawa cautiously, "What are you doing?"

"Checking if you could possibly have a fever," answers Canada, "you're not shouting and you're actually being calm and quiet. Are you feeling okay?"

Ottawa looks at his elder brother in surprise. Honestly, he could be calm and quiet if he wanted to be. It was just that he chose not to most of the time because unlike his brother, he rather be noticed, like his uncle America.

"I'm fine," he sighs, "But why them? Paris and London hate each other's guts, New York is just so stuffy and a joy kill, and D.C's just way too much of a neat freak. Am I just there to act as the referee and to split up fights?"

Canada blinks as Ottawa finished his explanation. He just shakes his head and chuckles. Ottawa didn't really know his cousins at all from what he heard. Ottawa watches as his brother laughs and pats him on the shoulder. Elliot looks at Matthew in confusion, what was so funny?

"Then (little brother) you do not know your cousins at all then," chuckles Matthew, "This experience will help you learn more about them and it will be fun for you as well."

Ottawa just watches as his brother crosses the living room floor and enters the kitchen. He didn't know his cousins? How could he not know them? London and Paris taught his just about everything he knew besides what Canada taught him! What did his brother mean by that?

Ottawa continued to ponder it as he heard Canada fixing lunch for them. But if what his brother said was true, then this would be a good way to get to actually know them. Besides, experience was the only way to make sure Matthew wasn't lying to him.

"So," he shouts to the kitchen, "When should I start packing?"

* * *

The Jones House

"YEAH!" shouts an overly eager bespectacled blonde with bright blue eyes, "Did you hear that Yorkie? WE'RE GOING TO HUMAN SCHOOL!"

A calmer bespectacled brunette with sapphire blue eyes grimaces at the sheer volume of the shout before answering, "Yes, I heard D.C, and may I remind you that I'm sitting right next to you," he pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose, "And don't call me Yorkie, I'm not some prissy canine little brother."

"But seriously New York!" continues D.C eagerly, "This is gonna be so much fun! I mean Ottawa's gonna be there! And so is Paris! And London too! This is gonna be so awesome!"

"Don't you find it odd that Paris and London are both going to be there?" asks New York curiously, "Paris doesn't seem like the type to want to do this and London doesn't even want to set foot anywhere school that a college."

"Yeah but New York, we'll all be normal for once," says D.C as if it were obviously, "And don't we all want to be normal? We kinda need to fit in with everybody duh."

America just watches as New York rolls his eyes and D.C pouts in response to his brother's lack of enthusiasm. New York was the elder of his two younger brothers and the serious one of the pair while Washington D.C was easily excited and ready to take on any challenge present to them. America had always been wondering what _exactly_ they were teaching children in his schools. New York and D.C were always quick to form opinions on the subject from what they heard from the politicians and all but, even America had to admit, most politicians were liars.

Besides, he wanted them to spend more time with _normal_ children and see what being _normal_ was like because he knew, being normal was not traveling across oceans to play video games with your best friend who lived in Tokyo, Japan with your best friend/cousin from London, England or sampling wine and cheese from both Paris, France and Rome, Italy in the same afternoon. Normal wasn't going to boisterous meeting with countries and capitals and other important cities from all over the world every month. And normal definitely wasn't clubbing in Berlin, Germany and building snowmen in Moscow, Russia. No, that was far from normal, but after doing it from so long, it felt like normal to them.

"But I still don't understand why we are doing this," groans New York, "Seriously, Alfred, why do Daniel and I really need to experience this, especially with Elliot, Damien, and Rowena? It doesn't make sense."

"Specially, Derek," says Alfred, "they're family, it would be easier for all of you to just stay together as a family rather than have anybody else go with you two instead."

"Fine," sighs New York, "But when do we need to start packing?"

New York still wasn't entirely convinced but he had had enough of the conversation and would rather just get it done and over with.

"Oh! And where are we going to go?" asks D.C as he jumped excitedly, "What state?"

America just chuckles, "Oh, you'll find out as soon as Canada, England, France, and I have made the final decision and work out…a few things while we're at it."

* * *

**So yeah...this idea has been nagging me for quite a while so it's relieving to actually see this written out. I'm sorry if any of the countries seem too OOC. I'm sorry if this is crap so far, I'll try to make the next chapter better than this. **

**So any comments or suggestions, I'm open to anything. Flames will be used, however, to light my fireplace as I roast marshmallows and sing Iggy's demon summoning song while my family starts to wonder if I've finally snapped or not ^-^'. **

**Basically, just please review and tell me what you think. **


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA. **

**I also apologize if I have offended anyone by writing this. **

* * *

"So you vant _me_ to look after those brats?"

"Oui Mon Amie, zey are of ze upmost important to us and zeir safety is our priority."

"Not that we don't trust them to take care of themselves old chap, we just want to make sure that they will definitely be all right during all of this."

"Come on dude! It's not like you're doing anything better and we know you'll do a good job!"

"Please? I'll make you pancakes and we'll give you all the beer you want…."

A silence settled amongst the speakers. Four were quite tense as the fifth was making up his decision to help out the four speakers of not. But the offer of pancakes and beer did sound rather appetizing. A heavy sigh was heard before the answer was giving.

"Then don't worry your un-awesome selves about it! The awesome Prussia is on the job!"

New York and D.C were looking up at their new home away from home in surprise. They had to admit, it was a lot more…grand than what they were used to. D.C was just speechless while New York was readjusting his time nervously as they looked up at the house. America slung his arms around the shoulders of his younger brothers.

"So, what do you think about our heroic Texas house?" he asks, "It's been several years since either of you've gone this far down south."

"It's huge…." Gasps New York and D.C in shock, they still hadn't even gotten used to the sight yet.

"Well everything is bigger in Texas," laughs America, "but don't worry, you'll have a stuffy Brit, flirty Frenchman, and a loud Canadian to share it with."

"Bloody hell," gasps a voice behind the trio.

The American trio turned around just in time to see two people getting out of a black Mini Cooper decorated with Union Jacks wherever possible, right hand drive obviously. One was male with messy sandy blonde hair with brilliant emerald green eyes coupled by very thick eyebrows. The other was a much shorter girl with long snowy white hair and vivid teal eyes. Both wore looks of pure shock on their faces as they stared at the house.

"It is quite grand," coughs the male.

"Thanks Artie!" shouts America eagerly, "And yeah, my Texas house is awesome right? It's just enough to fit my heroic self along with my two sidekicks." He patted New York and D.C on their shoulders.

"It's Arthur, not Artie!" retorts England angrily as he stalks over to America, "But I do have to admit, it is quite impressive."

London follows after him with a cheerful smile on her face as she approaches New York instead of America. Being that they worked together a lot and London doing him a ton of personal favors, there was some form of kinship felt between them. New York returns her smile and they shake hands as usual.

"All right love?" he asks with a smirk.

"Nothing much dude, what's up with you?" she answers before they break off into a laughing session.

"That just doesn't fit you London," he says clapping her on the back, "especially with that Limey accent of yours."

London playfully shoves him back with a wide smile on her face before giggling out, "Oh shut up Yankee!"

"Bonjour losers," shouts a voice behind the Brits and the Americans, "The Canadians are here to rock the house s'il vous plaît, so get ready to party!"

"If you would please calm down Ottawa, there's no need to do that," comments Canada softly as he quickly hurries after his exuberant younger brother.

Ottawa swaggered over to his cousins, his violet eyes hidden behind aviator sunglasses and blonde hair pulled into a short ponytail. He and D.C high fived immediately as Canada went over to where England and America were. Both boys were high energy so they like New York and London, spent a lot of time together, developing a closer kinship with each other.

"Dude what's up," says D.C eagerly, "It's been what, 3 weeks?"

"Peu (Not much) just watching my tulips, dude," answers Ottawa, "They're really nice this year!"

"Dude, so were my cherry blossoms! They were the bomb!"

Ottawa nods before looking over at the house and his jaw hit the ground. Seriously?! He heard that the state of Texas in America was where everything was bigger but this was ridiculous! How did one guy live here? Though from what he heard, he didn't really stay for a long time as his main home was in Virginia, where he lived with D.C and New York.

"Magnifique, tout simplement incroyable, et tellement gros (Magnificent, just astounding, and so big)" gasps a voice behind them, "Comment peut-on vivre ici personne seule? C'est énorme! (How could one person live here alone? It's huge!)"

The four cities turned around and smiled over at their fellow Frenchman. His long blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail as a smile graced his face with blue eyes sparkling. The four immediately approached their friend and cousin, all of which were glad to see him.

"Hello Frog," greets London as she and Paris shook on it.

"Bonjour Rosbif," he answers before looking over at his fellow guys, "New York, D.C, and Ottawa, it 'as been a while since we all 'ave met outside of ze usual conference."

"Yeah dude, it totally has!" D.C cheers as he jumped on to London and Paris causing the next chain of action.

London was much shorter than Paris and she tumbled into him after the collision. Paris stumbled upon impact and collided with New York. New York was knocked back into Ottawa and the next thing they knew, all five cities were in a heap on the concrete with their elder siblings staring at them.

"Uh…hey Alfred," chuckles D.C as he was sitting on top of the pile.

"Get off my back sodding git…."

"Oui, I don't want a Rosbif on me for too long."

"I don't want a French man on me either, dude."

"And you think I want a chubby Yankee on me, Eh?"

The countries just released a heavy sigh upon hearing the complaints and groans from their siblings. D.C just laughed nervously as he just remained seated atop London's back, while the British, French, Economic, and Canadian capitals plotted the American capital's impending doom. Lucky for D.C, Alfred was able to sense the killer atmosphere at the moment and pulled the boy off of the pile and immediately the stack returned to their previous standing positions but this time closer to their elder siblings than with each other. Each of them staring at the house in surprise before a loud roar sounded behind them.

Pulling into the driveway alongside the four other vehicles was a gleaming red Audi R8. Once the engine was killed, out from it stepped a familiar _Prussian_ with his signature smirk, and yellow chick in his hair. Paris yelped and immediately jumped on to the closet person to him, who just happened to be London, sending them both crashing into the pavement. The French capital was still very scared of Germans after his little imprisonment and would jump on and cling to the nearest non-German person, often that person being the British capital.

"Blast it all! Paris get off of me you sodding git!" shouts London as she tries to push the Frenchman away.

"Ils sont là! Londres me sauver! (They're here! London save me!)" Shrieks Paris as he clung tighter.

"Je croyais vous avoir dit de descendre et tout va bien idiot! Il n'est pas nécessaire d'avoir peur! (I thought I told you to get off and everything's alright you idiot! There's no need to be scared!)" shouts London back at the terrified Frenchman.

After ten minutes of wrestling and pulling, France and Canada were able to pull off Paris from London, who had taken to hiding behind England and America. Ottawa, New York, and D.C just laughed in amusement at their elder cousins. Prussia just laughed off the scene, thinking it was just an amusing greeting.

"Aw, is Paris still intimidated by the presence of Awesome?" laughs Prussia, "You taught him vell France!"

"Good to see you too Mon Amie," chuckles France, "I apologize about mon petit frère (my little brother) 'e is a little jumpy. Vous voyez? (You see?)"

"Pas de problème (No problem) now let's goes inside and get down to business!"

America's Texas home was, like everything else in Texas, big. Three stories high with a high arched entry way with multiple windows dotting the white exterior along with three balconies. There was a massive dome with windows and railing, looking as if it could be used as a look out. It brought an old world look to it but with all the grandeur and elegance of America. Hard wood covered the floors of the house and white twin stair cases with iron railings led up to the second floor where the bedrooms could be seen in the circular arrangement. Big screen TVs and leather seating were in the multiple living areas and the kitchen held top end appliances and glittering countertops. The home also included an indoor pool, as well an outdoor one, a theater, basketball court, theater, wine storage, gardens, card room, home offices, multiple fire places to match the living rooms, 7 car garage with a polished caramel colored tile floor, and multiple gaming systems with surround sound.

"Why don't you kids settle in while we adults go talk everything over okay?" said America as the capitals just nodded, still very silent from shock.

As soon as America and the other countries left to one of the offices, the capitals went out to fetch their luggage. Once gathered again in the main living room to just talk about what just occurred.

"Wow," breathes D.C, "Never thought America liked this sort of stuff. I mean, this is seriously ritzier than what we are used to in Virginia."

"Yeah," adds New York, "I mean it's cool and all but man!" He lets out a long whistle, "This is just a bit much!"

"This house is the bomb! I mean seriously it's freaking huge!" shouts Ottawa as he started flailing in shock.

"Oui, zis is much larger zan our house," nods Paris in approval, "and I never zought Amérique 'ad such good taste!"

"This place is just huge," whispers London in awe, "I agree with Paris, this place is way bigger than Big Brother's house."

There was silence in the room before New York got to his feet and started making his way up one of the staircases with the others looking at him in surprise.

"What?" he asks, "America told us to settle in, so why don't we?"

"Oui, but what rooms?" presses Ottawa, "I mean, I don't want to go into any rooms that I'm not supposed to enter and I'm pretty sure the rest of us feel the same tu ne crois pas (don't you agree?)?"

The other capitals nod in agreement and New York sighs.

"Then just grab your luggage, America showed me a map of this place once and I remember where the bedrooms are."

Without much idea of what to do next, they follow New York as he leads them up the right staircase and shows them to the rooms they would stay in. New York and D.C chose two rooms in the middle of the outer circle, across from entry way to the main living room, while London took the room to the right of New York and Ottawa to her right and Paris took the room to the left of D.C. The rooms had large King sized beds with large windows hidden by velvet curtains in either royal blue, dark purple, burgundy, emerald green, and gray. Private bathrooms were attached to the rooms as well. Once they were settled in, they left their rooms and gathered at the railing with their backs to the living room as they looked at their doors.

"I still think there's something missing," mutters D.C.

"Yeah," London sighs, "It just doesn't feel right…."

"Oui but what is it?" murmurs Paris.

They were silent as New York had run out of ideas. They were all wondering what they were missing when they heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Their attention was focused on the walkers, who soon appeared as their elder siblings who were all grinning followed by Prussia.

"How about we all help you to settle in," says America softly as he patted both New York and D.C on the shoulder.

"Yeah, you all will be away from home for a while," adds as he put a hand on Ottawa's shoulder.

The capitals soon led their brothers' to their rooms and the countries couldn't help but feel slightly amused by how quiet their siblings were being.

* * *

With New York and D.C

New York's room was the one with gray curtains with the bed dressed in the garnet red1 sheets with the seal of New York on top of them. Atop the sugar maple2 desk, rested a picture of New York, America, and D.C at the Statue of Liberty in a wooden frame with the word "Excelsior3" etched into it. Books of all sorts lined the empty shelves as reading was his favorite pastime.

"Nice job Yorkie," commented D.C as he looked around his brother's room.

"Thanks…but it still doesn't feel right," answers New York, ignoring the nickname as he gave his room the look over before he saw America doing something to an empty wall, "Hey Bro, what are you up too?"

America just smiled at him as he hung promptly hung an American flag on the wall and bellow it hung the flag of New York. Something about seeing the flags immediately soothed New York's nerves and made him feel much calmer than before. They added a homier feel to it.

"There how was that?" asks America with his movie star grin as he opened the door and proceeded to add a second flag of New York there as well.

Seeing the flags were just the things he needed and New York couldn't help but grin himself.

"I think it's perfect, thanks Bro."

"Naw, it's no problem," replies America, "Now on to D.C!"

"YES!" shouts the eager teen as he bolts from his brother's warmer room to his own, though it felt much colder now.

D.C's room held the dark purple curtains and his bed was dressed in coffee colored sheets with a picture of the Supreme Court House on it. A desk made of scarlet oak4 rested in one corner and on top of it sat a framed photo of the three brothers at the White House and on the frame the words "Justia Omnibus5" etched on to it. But just as before, the room felt cold, unlike New York's. A Bald Eagle plush was situated next to the picture with a second one lying on the bed.

"Pretty blank in here," comments New York as America set to work.

First went the American flag and below it went the flag of Washington D.C in all its glory. The room immediately opened up as D.C stared at the flags on the wall and grinned. America had gone to putting the flag of Washington D.C on the outside of his door as he had done for New York.

"There," sighs America as he finished securing the flag to the door, "You two will be alright here, right?"

"Of course Bro, we'll be alright," laughs New York, "Don't worry about us."

Soon sniffing could be heard and the laughter ends when America and New York turn to see D.C tearing up and rubbing his eyes. D.C had always been the cry baby of the family and would always end up tearing up whenever overcome by emotion. America just smiles and pulls his younger brother into a hug.

"D.C, it's un-heroic to cry like that," scolds America teasingly, "What's up?"

"Do we have to stay here without you?" asks D.C sadly, "It's nice that you're here now but what if the kids at school are mean and don't like us?"

New York froze upon hearing that. D.C had a point, the school year had started a couple weeks ago so they would be rather behind in class and most people already formed their friend circles by then. Would they be outcasts? What would it be like to be an outcast?

'I don't like it,' thought New York, 'I mean, even in isolation periods, Ottawa and London would visit me and D.C as often as they could so we were never really outcasts but I don't like that thought, sounds frightening.'

"Then they don't know what they're missing," chuckles America as he drags New York into the hug, "You two will be fine and don't forget, Paris, London, and Ottawa will also be there, so you won't truly be alone at school."

"But what if we don't have a class with them?" asks New York.

"Don't worry about that, we made sure that you were with at least one person."

"Fine," sniffs D.C, "but we will still miss you Big Brother."

America laughs and ruffles their hair, "And did I tell you not to?"

* * *

Ottawa

Royal blue curtains hung in his room and his room was dressed in gold sheets he had brought from home. On a maple desk, sat a framed photo of him and Canada in a field of tulips6 in a maple frame with the words "Advance-Ottawa-En Avant7" etched into it. Stacks of music were piled up next to a radio Ottawa had brought with him so he could listen to his favorite songs while studying.

"Looks pretty cozy in here, right frérot (little brother)?" asks Canada with a smile.

"I guess," sighs Ottawa as he flops down on the bed and stares up at the beige ceiling.

Canada's smile immediately formed into a frown as he sat down on the bed next to Ottawa. He gently lays a hand on the younger blonde's arms as Ottawa removed his aviators.

"Hey, why are you so down?" asks Canada curiously.

"It's just not home," mutters Ottawa, "This place is just not home. It's too hot and there aren't as many plants as back home." Ottawa then took the moment to sit up and lean on Canada, "Et vous ne serez pas là grand frère. (And you won't be there Big Brother.)"

Canada just smiles and wraps an arm around his younger brother. Ottawa was never usually too far away from Canada and never usually stayed away from him for as long as he would during the experience. It was normal for the boy to feel anxious about this.

"Petit frère, tu peux toujours m'appeler si vous avez le mal du pays (Little brother, you can always call me if you're feeling homesick)." Whispers Canada.

"But it's not the same."

Canada just shook his head and got up from the bed, surprising Ottawa with his sudden movements. Ottawa watched as his brother hung the Canadian flag on an empty wall and below it, the flag of Ottawa. The boy was still in shock as Canada preceded to hand a second flag of Ottawa on the outside of his door before he snapped out of it. Ottawa looked at the flags and almost immediately, it felt as if he were at home again. The foreign feeling of the room had disappeared as Canada pulled him into a hug.

"Hey, it's going to be alright. You will have fun, just trust me on this."

Ottawa looked up at his elder brother and grinned. When was his brother ever wrong? Canada wasn't an idiot and Ottawa trusted his le grand frère (big brother) more than anything else in the world. Maybe he would be right here again.

* * *

London

England ran a hand along the emerald green velvet curtains while London just stared out the window and into the pool. He noticed that London had brought her cobalt blue sheets from home for the bed there and grinned when he noticed throw pillows she had brought as well, decorated in the Royal banner of England, Royal Arms of England, Tudor Rose, and the St Edward's crown. Sitting on the Royal oak8 desk was a photo of the two siblings taken at the Garden at Buckingham Palace in a silver frame with the words "Dieu et Mon droit9" engraved on it. Joining the photo was small mantle clock along with a second with two faces that displayed the current time in the UK and the time in Texas with her pocket watch lying nearby.

"Only three London," chuckles England as he ran a finger along the mantle clock, "I was pretty sure you would bring more."

"I did, just haven't unpacked them yet," she sighs.

England frowned and gently placed a hand on London's arm.

"What's wrong London, something bothering you?"

"I just…" London huffs and walks away from the window and flops down across the bed with her back towards the ceiling, "I don't like this. I want to go back home. Usually you're the one gone for a long time and I'm stuck at home…it's just weird."

England stared at his sister for a full minute before sighing and lying down next to her, facing the ceiling.

"It's normal to be homesick," he whispers, sadly causing London to look over and he smiles, "But don't let that bother you poppet, you'll be fine here and I'll call you as often as I can."

"But it's not like home," sighs London.

England smirks and gets off the bed, taking out two folded pieces of cloth as well as his wand, a rowan wand with a unicorn hair core. London sat up and watches as her brother flick the wand and the pieces of cloth unfold into the flags that she usually kept hanging in her bedroom at home, the ones her brother embroidered for her. The room immediately brightened as the Union Jack and English flag went up on the wall. She watches in awe as he removes a third folded cloth and points at the open door. The cloth jumped out of his hand and took its place on the door; it was the flag of London. England watches as a smile spreads across her face and pulls his sister into hug.

"Now there's the London I know," he chuckles, "You'll do fine and my phone line is always open you know, I'll also visit as often as I can, you'll be smashing!"

London just smiled, Big Brother was usually right. Big Brother telling her that he was going to be there if she needed someone to talk to just helped.

* * *

Paris

"C'est un très bel endroit, ne pensez-vous pas le petit Paris? (It's a very nice place, don't you think little Paris?)" Asks France as he took the burgundy velvet into his hands, "Et un tel choix belle couleur. (And such a lovely color choice.)"

"Euh ... oui, je suppose (Uh…yeah, I guess)" answers Paris as he placed a framed photo on the yew10 desk.

Paris let out a heavy sigh as he places the photo on the desk. It was of him and le grand frère (Big brother) at the Gardens of Versailles in a golden frame with the word "Liberté, égalité, fraternité11" engraved into it. Sure, he was used to being out of the country but not on his own, le grand frère (Big brother) was usually with him. He jumped when a hand settled on his shoulder and turned around to see France looking at him curiously.

"Paris, sont ce que ça va ma chérie? Vous n'avez pas l'air heureux. (Paris, are you alright my dear? You don't look happy.)"

"Je vais bien grand frère France (I'm fine Big Brother France)" he sighs, "C'est juste ... un peu stressant ... (This is just…a bit stressful…)"

France raised a brow upon hear that, "Stressé? Comment venir? (Stressed? How come?)"

"Toute cette épreuve (This whole ordeal)" shouts Paris, "Il n'a pas de sens! Pourquoi devons-nous faire cela? Londres se prépare pour l'été prochain! New York est envahi par l'économie! D.C s'apprête à passer patrons! Ottawa essaie de faire un nouveau nom pour lui-même! Pourquoi faisons-nous ça? (It doesn't make sense! Why do we have to do this?! London's preparing for the upcoming summer! New York's swamped by the economy! D.C is preparing to switch bosses! Ottawa's trying to make a new name for himself! WHY ARE WE DOING THIS?!)"

"Calmez-vous, le petit frère (Calm down, little brother)" whispers France as he wrapped his arms around Paris in a hug, "Je comprends pourquoi vous avez peur de cela. Tout cela va bientôt devenu clair d'accord? Calmez-vous, tout ira bien, je vais m'assurer de lui. (I understand why you are scared of this. It will all become clear soon alright? Just calm down, everything will be alright, I'll make sure of it.)"

Paris just slumped down in France's hold. He just wanted everything to make sense. Something as impromptu to as this wouldn't be good. Oh how he hoped that France would be right about this.

* * *

****Edit 8/24****

**ALL FRENCH PARTS WERE DONE VIA GOOGLE TRANSLATE!**

**Notes**

**1. Wine red garnet- State Gem of New York**

**2. Sugar Maple- State Tree of New York**

**3. "Excelsior"- The motto of New York meaning "Ever Upward"**

**4. Scarlet Oak- Tree of Washington D.C**

**5. "Justia Omnibus-" The motto of Washington D.C meaning "Justice for all"**

**6. Tulips are the official flower of Ottawa**

**7. "Advance-Ottawa-En Avant"- The motto fo Ottawa**

**8. Royal Oak- The national tree of England**

**9. "Dieu et Mon droit"- The motto of England meaning "God and my right"**

**10. Yew- The national tree of France**

**11. "Liberté, égalité, fraternité"- The motto of France meaning "Liberty, Equality, Fraternity"**

**A.N:**

**Okay, chapter 2 is done and all the boring stuff has been gone over and now I can go continue my work on chapter 3. Oh and for those of you who are confused on why Prussia has been added to the staff of characters, he's important later and will be playing major roles in this story, just not in this chapter. **

**As usual, please review and constructive criticisms and suggestions are encouraged while flames will be used to light a fire in my fireplace so that I can roast marshmallows while singing England's demon summoning song and scare my parents in a good way ^-^'. **


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA!**

**I also apologize if I have accidentally insulted anyone. **

**Oh and I would also like to thank my awesome reviewer** Nekolandia** for such a great review and reminding me that I forgot that I used Google Translate for the French portions. I speak English (American and sorta in the process of learning UK) and Southeast Asian, no French and a little bit of German. So most of the time for France, Canada, Ottawa, and Paris, those will be done via Google Translate. **

* * *

Dinner was a rather…interesting per se. For one, whoever did the seating was obviously anticipating an argument as France was directly across from England, likewise with Paris and London. France, Paris, Canada, and Ottawa did the cooking so French cuisine was obvious while England and London selected the alcohol for the occasion, a sweet German Ice Wine. About halfway through the meal, an expected argument broke out between the two countries.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT MY COOKING YOU FROG?"

"It's not moi's fault zat vous cannot cook," chuckles France as England seethed.

"I recommend you don't speak of subject you don't have insight to Frog," hisses London as she weighed the discretely weighed the table knife in her hand while plotting on how to use it against the Frenchman.

"And you know about the culinary arts Londres, oh s'il vous plaît (oh please) you're cooking was probably what made you drop in rankings," taunts Paris as he delicately sips his wine.

"What did you say Surrender monkey," seethes London, "If you haven't noticed, I'm still on top as a Global Economic Center with New York and Tokyo while you're just trying to make a name of yourself on the economic stream."

"Those rankings will soon change ma Cherie," adds Paris with a smirk, "Moi will be where you are by the end of the year."

London and Paris were practically glaring dangers at each other, mimicking their elder siblings who were about ready to break out into a fist fight. The tension between the rivals had been so thick; you could cut it with a butter knife when Canada decided to intervene by clearing his throat.

"Could the four of you please calm down so we can start," says the Canadian in an uncharacteristically strict tone.

London just gave the formal colony a curt nod before settling in her seat as Paris did the same.

"My apologies Canada," says England as he too takes his seat.

"Désolé mon petit Canada (Sorry my little Canada)" apologizes France.

The table was silent for a moment before Canada got to his feet at the head of the table with America at his right. Just why observing how they stood, they all could tell that the Canadian was the leader of this idea and not the usually boisterous American. This was an odd occurrence; it wasn't expected for the Canadian to do this.

"I believe that our capitals as well as Prussia are in need of explanation for why we had decided on this event at such an active time where we are all working assiduously. We noticed that often we have the tendency to shirk some of our responsibilities to our capitals so that we ourselves have some more free time to ourselves," began Canada.

"Isn't that the truth," grumbles Ottawa with his fellows voicing their concurrence with the Canadian causing the countries to appear rather shocked. Had it really gotten that bad?

"As I was saying," continues Canada, "America and I had gotten together one day to plan this out for originally for just Ottawa, New York, and D.C when it had come to our comprehension that since we had the majority of the family gathered for such an event, we might as well have the rest join in, with the fact that London and Paris haven't really gone on vacation for a few centuries."

London and Paris were both surprised at hearing that from the looks on their faces. How did the Canadian know of that? Well it's not like they really had time to go on holiday, London had her own work and studies while Paris was trying to compete with her by improving himself. Besides, they had England and France to deal with and those two were stressful and a major handful as is.

"Mais mon cher oncle Canada (But my dear uncle Canada)" said Paris, "Londres et je (London and I), we don't think we need to go through with this."

"I agree with the Frog," Sighed London, "Paris and I am busy enough as is; we don't need something like this."

"But," adds Canada quickly, "We need two people to keep an eye on Ottawa, New York, and D.C during class and we would prefer it to be two people we trust than the teachers. And who better than the capitals of the countries that colonized us."

Canada immediately regretted those words as Paris and London were immediately at each other's throats. Maybe that wasn't the best way to put it….

"Je vais prendre le rôle principal de Londres ainsi que sucer! (I'll be taking lead role London so suck on that!)" Shouts Paris as he tries to pin London.

But he forgot one thing, London was British and trained with special ops and easily got her dominance back, whispering menacingly to him, "Who says I'm going to let you lead Froggy!"

Paris then uses whatever manly strength he had to flip their positions, "I do, peu à Londres (little London)"

London wasn't an idiot; she knew when she couldn't escape a situation and with the position Paris had put her in, she was trapped. He had pinned her arms above her head and had seated himself on knees. She just glares at her French rival before sighing.

"Fine," she hisses, "You lead."

Paris gets off of her and returns to his seat next to France as London just continues to glare at him. Just as soon as he was about to gloat in his victory over his rival when London just had to take the moment from him once again.

"But," she adds, "If you show me any sort of weakness _Paris_, I won't hesitate to take over."

Paris didn't know what hit him first, the fear or the realization. He was French, therefore, known for surrendering and wasn't really a force to be feared anymore. But, neither was London…supposedly….

France and England just watched their younger siblings in surprise. Did they really rub off like that on them? With England being the dominant one who strove for power and control and jumping to take the reins wherever he saw weakness? With France being seen as the one who couldn't be trusted with power over a group and showing vast amounts of the weakness?

"Well," sighs Canada, "Now that we have that settled out, we all agreed to this that you _children_ need to spend more time with your human peers and just need to learn to live a normal life."

"And by normal we mean, calling each other by your human names, going to a normal school, spending time with people your age, and not having to stress over paperwork due dates, new laws, new bosses, and world and G8 meetings," interjects America.

"WHAT!?" shouts the capitals in shock.

"You can't be serious America," says Ottawa quickly.

"I agree, Bro, I mean that's normal!" shouts D.C.

"And we actually like those meetings!" adds New York.

"America, please be reasonable mate that sounds like torture than relaxing" chimes London.

"Oui, I don't like it," pipes Paris.

America, Canada, France, and England ignore the protests coming from the panicky capitals while Prussia was actually taking note in the way the capitals were arguing against the supposedly normal life. From what he could see, these children were much like his own nephew, Berlin, all work and thinking that the life they lived was all normal and that human normal was odd and torturous. He had to constantly remind Berlin of how to be human normal by taking the boy out for normal human activities that didn't involve other capitals or countries.

"Actually," coughs Prussia, "Your reactions are normal."

The capitals immediately snapped their attention to the Prussian. What was he talking about? In what sense were their reactions normal for this situation? It didn't make sense!

"Explain please Prussia," says Ottawa, knowing he was speaking on behalf of his cousins.

Prussia nodded and cleared his throat, "As I said before, your reactions are normal for being in the lives we have that is." He got to his feet with the full wine glass in hand as he began to walk around the table, "We countries, we are able to understand the humans as we spend our lives watching and observing them and we are more human like ourselves. Countries understand humans, but what we forget, is that capitals don't." He sips his wine, "From what I saw from Berlin, capitals understand government, laws, and economics, everything that will benefit the country and that is what they work for. Is that true?"

"Yes," murmured the capitals in surprise that Prussia actually understood.

He smirks, "You all bend over backwards to work what will benefit countries so you distance yourselves from humans, only having to deal with ones in the government or sometimes in higher levels of education." He continued his walk around the table while sipping his wine, "Berlin was the same way, I had to go in and teach him exactly how to be a normal human and now, he's a much happier and much more relaxed person." He sips his wine again, "D.C," the boy flinched, "You enjoy walks around American's national mall. New York," the brunette sat up straighter, "You enjoy baseball and watching Broadway musicals. Ottawa," the Canadian looked over at Prussia sheepishly, "Your favorite pastime is going out to concerts of all sorts. London," she snapped her head around, "Your guilty pleasure is walking through rose gardens and collecting time pieces. Paris," the blonde slumped in his seat, "You were the most interesting, and you enjoy fashion design, painting, cooking, and ballet."

"Get to the point Prussia," groans Paris, "And how did you find all that out?"

"Your habits haven't changed in centuries," answers Prussia, "Your habits all tell me something, that you all cling to parts of the past where you wish to return to. D.C, you want to go back to the times when America would take you on walks and spend time with just you." D.C stares at Prussia with wide eyes as the East German continued, "New York, you want to go back to when America played games with you and gave you his full attention." New York sighs as he remembers the days he was the only one for his brother, "Ottawa, you wish to go back to the times when Canada sang to you, do you not?" Ottawa blushes as his memories from early childhood returned, "London, you dread when England does a disappearing act on you and ignores you for, what, several centuries and you wish he was rooted to the ground like the roses?" London looked down at her lap where she fiddled with her watch, "Paris, you just long for the times when France was great and your _Grand Frere_ as well don't you, when he would shower you with attention while doing all _his_ favorite pastimes." Paris looks away from everybody and Prussia sighs, "Those are all human emotions, specifically, longing for loved ones who aren't the same anymore."

"Is your goal to humiliate and depress us Prussia?" jokes Ottawa with an awkward laugh, "Because it's kind of working."

Ottawa watches as his cousins send him glares, wishing to silence him for his comment. They had wished to keep their emotions hidden behind the darker corridors of their minds where they could dwell in their own lonesome.

"This experience can help you get more in touch with your human sides as well," explains Prussia as he returns to his seat and England refills his glass, "Thank you England. Because, from what I have seen from Berlin, you all are even more connected to humans than we countries are, it's just that you all shy away from it out of instinct or fear that you won't be able to do your jobs." Prussia finally lets his glass rest on the table as he weaves his fingers together with his elbows on the table, "And I am here to help teach you all that. By going to a normal human school, it will help you understand your human sides. You will get to interact with humans around your visible ages and observe how they react to certain tasks."

"Is that the only reason why you're here Prussia," asks New York curiously, "To teach my cousins as well as myself to be more human?"

"Nein! Of course not," laughs Prussia, "I'm also here to babysit you all so that you all don't screw up and get any less awesome!"

That immediately killed whatever respect the countries and capitals had for the Prussian. How was it possible that he could do such a wonderfully deep speech and then just destroy it with something so light hearted as that? Seriously, what was with that man?

France, Canada, England, and America had to leave early the next morning, leaving their younger siblings with the Prussian who was preparing to meet with the school's principal. They had all be granted special permission from the small town's police department to park in a normally restricted area during the school day so that they could observe the students as they exited the campus for the weekend.

"Hey, what's that," they heard from even across the busy streets.

"Don't they know they're not allowed to park there?"

"Idiots," scoffed another unknown voice.

All in a row, America, Canadian, English, French, and German made cars with people who they suspected owned the cars sitting on the hoods and watching the school. The first was a silver Cadillac CTS-V Coupe with two people, obviously brothers just sitting there and watching, one was brunette and the other was blonde and both wore glasses. A blue Zenn NEV was right next to the Cadillac with a blonde seated there with aviator sunglasses on and his hair pulled back into a ponytail. Next to him was a black Mini Cooper with a Union Jack on the roof with a girl with long white hair sitting atop the hood. Beside the girl was silver Venturi Atlantique 300 with a blonde teen was with lavender tinted sunglasses. Next to him was a red Audi R8 but unlike the other cars, nobody was sitting on it.

"Alors mes amis (So my friends)" says Paris as he lowers his sunglasses, "What do you think?"

"They keep looking at us as if we're stupid," answers Ottawa.

"Kind of rude on how they keep staring at us," adds New York.

"Well aren't we watching them as well?" asks London as she went to fixing her ponytail.

"Only merely observing and we are waiting for Prussia," chuckles D.C.

Not long after those words, the white haired Prussian left the school with a wry grin on his face as he swaggers across the street over to where the capitals waited.

"So what do you kids think?" he asks slyly.

Ottawa smirks over and lowers his aviators to reveal his mischievous purple eyes.

"I'm speaking for all of us when I say this," he says before declaring the same mischievous tone, "I think we're going to like it here."

They all grin at approval to his answer. They had all been through many battles, mostly of the violent kind that left them bleeding and cursing their existences, so they were prepared for their next challenge. They were ready for the school, but was the school ready for them?

* * *

**ALL THE FRENCH PARTS WERE DONE VIA GOOGLE TRANSLATOR!**

**So here was chapter three and I have to admit, it was the easiest to write so far. Yes there will be bullies at this school like every other school but do you guys have any suggestions for that? Also to clear this up, this is taking place in the 2011-12 school year because I loved that year personally... and I want to have London freaking out over the Olympics when the year progresses. Now any guesses on what job Prussia has here besides being the babysitter to those five? **

**As always, I'm always open to suggestions and constructive criticisms. Flames will be used to...actually I really don't know what I plan on using them for this time. GOT IT! Flames will be used to light my grill so that I can make hamburgers while singing Hamburger street!**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA!**

**I also apologize if I have indirectly insulted anyone in the writing of this. **

**I would also like to thank my amazing reviewer **Nekolandia **for being awesome. Luckily, this chapter is only in English, unless somehow I messed that up too. **

* * *

The morning had become a very interesting experience in the house. New York was always up early and would go out for a morning jog. Paris was the next to rise and the one to make breakfast. London was the third one up and served as a barista, making coffee, hot chocolate, or tea. Prussia followed with Gilbird nestled in his hair as he would turn on the morning news to see what was going on. Ottawa and D.C were the last to wake up, both wanting to sleep until noon.

"Come on Mon Cher," sighs Paris as went to trying to wake the sleeping Canadian.

"5 more minutes," groans Ottawa as he further buries himself into his blankets.

Paris was about to throw in the towel when a shrill scream could be heard, followed by the slamming of the door. Ottawa was immediately out of bed and racing out of his room with Paris at his heels. They watch as London leave D.C's room looking rather bored as she was checking the time on her pocket watch.

"What was that all about," asks Ottawa in shock, catching his female cousin's attention.

"Oh, top of the morning to you Ottawa," says London with a cheerful smile on her face, "All right mate?"

"All right but what was that?" asks the Canadian, wondering exactly what the Briton had done.

"Oh, D.C just woke up," she answers with shrug of her shoulders.

"Screaming?" adds Paris skeptically.

"Now I don't understand why he screamed thought," sighs London as she slips her pocket watch back into her pocket, "It wasn't that scary."

D.C had come down, fully dressed and awake, ten minutes later, staring at London as if she would attack him at any moment. London just smiles and hands him his coffee, done the way that he liked it.

"So, what scared you so early D.C?" asks New York before downing a glass of water.

"Yeah," chuckles Prussia, "That was so un-awesome."

"London told me she would take out her red coat if I didn't wake up," shivers D.C as he sent a wary look towards the Briton, who just stared out the window while sipping her tea innocently.

New York, Paris, Ottawa, and Prussia looked towards London, wondering exactly _why_ she chose to say that.

"Seriously London, there are other threats out there," deadpans New York.

"None as effective," answers London, "And besides, Big Brother uses it on America all the time when he comes over and doesn't wake up."

Of course, only one person was that twisted to use a threat like that and of course that one person was probably the only one who London actually would listen to 100%. Breakfast was rather uneventful after that occurrence with Ottawa and D.C assigned to washing the dishes. Once those were completed, the guys had long since retired to their video games whereas London decided on doing a bit of shopping.

Sure, before any of them arrived at the Texas house, they had all done school supply shopping back at their own homes. From what London could understand, High School as it was called in the US, was where you had to show off what you had and why you were better than everybody else instead of how much of an intellectual you were. Though, at this age, she could say it was the same just about everywhere else in the secondary school of any country, hence why she stayed away from schools like these.

"There has to be a tea shop somewhere in this bleeding state," mutters London as she was about to get into her car when the sound of running rapidly alerted her to someone.

"Hey Row!" shouts an ever familiar voice.

She sighs and stands up straight once more to see D.C smiling back at her as he ran across the tile. The blonde was probably the most cheerful person she had ever met, besides America of course. London sighs and smiles as D.C came up alongside her, she remembers the time when she first met the kid, secretly of course. Back then, her Big Brother wasn't too keen on America, so whatever meeting she had with him, since he was a new country, was done in secret.

"Hello D.C," she answers cheerfully, "Did you need something?"

"No Row," he says before laughing, "Haha! That rhymed!"

"Of course it does," huffs London as she rolled her eyes.

"Aw come on Row," chuckles D.C, "I want to go shopping with you too! Please, pretty please! Please Row! Please! Please! Please!"

He even did his irresistible puppy dog eyes on her, knowing that nobody would be able to resist them. Plus he already knew that London couldn't say no to him since he had done the act to her several times. Well, she could rarely say no to him on a normal occasion anyways, the puppy dog just would solidify the fact that she would let him go.

"Fine," she sighs, "You can come with me."

"YAY!" cheers D.C as he eagerly hoped into left side passenger seat, "Thanks Row!"

"Whatever."

D.C was happily singing to just about every song he had turned her car's radio to while London was mentally reminding that she was in America and that they drove on the _right_ side of the road and not the _left_. Obviously D.C could see what his cousin was thinking as sometimes he would verbally remind her as well. Now it wasn't as if he liked to pester London into letting him do whatever, it was just that she was his favorite relative. Sure there were times when their brothers were at odds but that never stopped her from visiting and helping him out with whatever he couldn't understand.

"Hey Londie," chirped D.C.

"It's London or Rowena," corrects London before sighing, "What is it?"

"Where are we going Londie," asks D.C eagerly, "Are we going to the mall? Are we? Are we?"

London shrugs, "If you want, but do you know where it is?"

"Uh huh," nods D.C excitedly as be began to rattle of the directions while London who just tried to follow them as he spoke.

After 20 minutes and three near heart attack moments (on London's part), they finally got to the mall. D.C was happily skipping ahead of London, whose nerves were still rather frazzled from the Texas roads. Sure she was used to the congested roads of her region but she wasn't used to the Texas road rage, especially when one man shouted for her to go back to the UK because she didn't want to go above the speed limit. Not her fault she didn't want a speeding ticket.

"That wasn't so bad Londie," laughs D.C as they entered the mall.

"That man was too bloody loud," groaned London as she rubbed her temples, "I bet Big Brother heard that as well as Uncle Scotland. Bloody hell, I bet Grandmother Britannia probably heard that!"

"Aw come on Londie! We've got shopping to do!"

So she sighs and allows D.C to lead her around the bustling mall, occasionally pulling her into various shops when he saw something that caught his attention. If anything, it was better to let D.C do as he wished or be prepared for his constant whining. After their fifth shop, London was beginning to wonder where to boy possibly got all his energy when it came to shopping especially with all the bags he was holding.

"D.C, do you think we can take a break?"

He looks up from the map of the mall in his hand and looks towards his cousin before grinning and grabbing his cousin's hand.

"Come on Londie, I think I found the perfect shop for you," he says eagerly as he began to drag her up the nearest flight of stairs, "You're gonna love it!"

'I swear, this must be his revenge,' thought London as her sunglasses began to slide down the bridge of her nose allowing herself to be dragged by the overeager American capital.

They soon found themselves in front of a shop that called itself "A Haven of Tea", also known as Teavana. London cringed upon hearing the cheesiness of the name and suddenly wished she was back at home where the tea shops were more…sensible. D.C however was animate as usual, looking at his tea enthusiast of a cousin for approval.

"Whatcha think Londie?" he asks in delight.

"Makes me think that this is some sort of hippie haven instead of a tea shop," sighs London, "But it looks interesting, might as well check it out but Twinning's is still my favorite."

D.C just smiled as they made their way into the shop. It was neat and well organized, done with neutral and warm colors. Large tea canisters lined the shelves with colored wrappers that signified the base tea. London was just mildly impressed by the display, it was rather…cool. A more interesting way to display tea to a generation that was practically ADHD and the teas were done with peculiar flavor combinations that involved actual fruits that still kept their color. She soon found herself wishing that she had brought her tea set from home with her until she remembered how bad shipping was sometimes. London sighed; she didn't want the set broken anyways.

"Londie! Londie! London!" cries D.C's jubilant voice from a spot near the back of the shop, "They have your favorites here too!"

"Daniel calm down," answers London in a hoarse whisper as she didn't want to attract any unnecessary attention to them as she quickly made her way towards the spot where D.C stood.

Just like most stores, Teavana also carried English breakfast tea and Earl Grey but in its loose leaf form instead of in teabags as Twinning's did. She had to give the shop some props for selling the loose leaf variation like the shops she typically went to in England. As D.C buzzed around the shop, looking at teas like the hyper active young capital he was, London calmly sifted through the selection.

"Well," she chuckles softly, "it's a lot better than the ale that Big Brother used to drink so much back then."

As she leafed through the selections, she couldn't help but feel eyes drilling into her. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed three people staring at her, well, more like trying to hide the fact that they were staring and failing miserably at it. London just smirks as she leaves the selection she had just been staring at and makes her way over to the counter, making sure to go past the group.

"You know," she says as she walks past them, "You three make absolutely brilliant spies."

She could feel them gaping as she went to order her teas. When the purchase was made, London quickly led D.C out of the shop; luckily he even noticed the spying. They made quick exits from the mall and back to London's car.

"Are we honestly that suspicious?" sighs London.

"Well…no offense Londie but you have this weird old fashioned walk," answers D.C, "you know, like when people used to wear corsets and doorways were huge!"

London's head immediately hit the steering wheel. She definitely didn't want to remember those days. They had been absolute torture, completely dreadful! It was nearly impossible to breath in those days and besides, with D.C bringing them back up, they just reminded her how old she was compared to the American capital.

"But hey!" he quickly adds, "If it helps, technically, I'm still practically a baby!"

That didn't help at all as London remained slumped on the steering wheel. Luckily, D.C was also able to see that.

"I still act like a human 6-year-old sometimes Londie!" adds D.C as he began to wave his arms frantically.

"Just shut up D.C," groans London, "Just shut up."

* * *

**Okay, I liked this chapter the least so far but for some reason, I felt the need to add it before they start their first day of school. I cannot promise when that chapter will be up but it'll be up as soon as I can possibly get it written and too my standards. **

**As always, please review, they make me smile and help me in the creative process. I'm open to suggestions and constructive criticism is encouraged. Flames will be used to start my grill so that I can have one last summer cookout while singing America's Hamburger Street.**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HETALIA**

**I also apologize if I have insulted anyone by accident. If I have, I am deeply sorry and this is not meant to hurt anyone in anyway. **

**I would also like to thank my one reviewer, **Nekolandia**, for their awesome review and continued support as well as all of you out there who are reading this. It makes me happy to see a review or to see people reading. **

* * *

"…honestly?"

"You know, if it were brighter and less dull, it would be a really nice place."

"Reminds me of a prison," groans Ottawa.

"In what country?" asks New York, "Because this is seriously weird, especially with that stuffed cougar or was it a mountain lion?"

"Oui," huffs Paris as he stares at the school's mascot encased in the glass box, "Kind of tacky, no?"

"I would appreciate it if you all would keep your comments to yourselves," orders the secretary, "And that is the school mascot and it is a cougar Misters Bone-a-fie and Jones."

"It's Bonnefoy," corrects Paris bitterly, "Not Bone-a-fie as you-"

London quickly slapped her hand over the Frenchman's mouth to silence him from insulting the woman because she knew from audience experience; Paris could get very crude, very loud, and very lengthy in his insults. She smiled nervously as she held her gloved hand over the Frenchman's mouth as the secretary gave them a scrutinizing look before resuming the tour. As soon as they had received their new class schedules from the school's main office, since they were all so supposedly high profile, a secretary was giving them a tour of the campus. Apparently from what Prussia told them, all of them were ambassadors of their home country coming to the high school to promote peace or something like that.

"Now why would great nations such as the United Kingdom, France, and Canada have _mere children_ for ambassadors?" ask the secretary, Ms. Quella apparently, "They could have done better as to send an _adult_ with _experience_ in the trade instead of just _children._ That is something I would expect those idiots up in _Washington D.C_ to do."

Luckily her back was turned to them as London, Paris, and Ottawa were all internally restraining themselves but they all were physically restraining Washington D.C. The blonde was fuming and there was a murderous aura radiating from him.

"And what do you have against D.C lady," hisses New York dangerously as he was D.C's elder brother, "I, as well as my fellow ambassadors, believe that it is a great place with bubbly personality."

"That is where you are wrong Mister Jones," she counters, "little regions like that can't have personalities as they are not people but landmasses."

'Shows you what you know,' thought the capitals simultaneously.

"How did you _children_ get such important jobs anyways?" she pressed, "There were probably more qualified people out there."

"Our elder brothers are Country Representatives," answered D.C briskly as they walked.

That was what caught them off guard completely. D.C was never brisk unless he was infuriated and to even find D.C angry was nearly impossible! The capital of America was usually so joyous and exuberant that it was almost as if he ever got cross. Until the tour finished, Paris was hiding behind London who was hiding behind Ottawa, who hid behind New York. _Nobody_ wanted to be on the receiving end of D.C's rare moments of anger.

Once the tour was over and the capitals had decided to pop over to their first period class. At this school, there were for 90 minute courses a day. All of them shared the first class, a yearlong course that was AP World History one day and Pre-AP English 2 the other. Following that New York, London, and Paris had Algebra 2 Pre-AP while Ottawa and D.C had Physics Pre-AP. After that, they were all together again to go to another school shared by the school district where students who knew what they wanted to do would go to study their future career paths. London was enrolled in the Health Science, Ottawa and D.C were in Audio Video Production, Paris was set for Cosmetology, and New York was in Forensics Science. Those courses took up the final two slots of their day for the fall semester.

"Okay was it a left or a right at the top of the staircase," asked Ottawa after leading the group around the school looking for the right staircase.

"G-give us a m-minute Mon Amie," gasped Paris as he, London, D.C, and New York were all hunched over trying to catch their breath, "I-I need to retreat more, oui?"

"Haven't sprinted that much in a century," huffs London as she straightened back up, "Can I join you?"

"Count us in," adds D.C as he and New York finally catch their breath.

"Oh come on guys," chuckles Ottawa, "It couldn't have been that bad!"

"Then why are you lying atop a filthy tile floor?" questions London as she walks over to where the Canadian capital was collapsed on the ground.

"It's better than trenches London, it's better than trenches."

Once they finished organizing their new running schedule and exhaustion, New York took the lead. The hallways were luckily empty and they were still quite early, at least 30 minutes. Luckily, their classroom was at the very end of the hall after turning left of the staircase they had come up so it wasn't too hard to find. Once there, they peeked into the room to find it virtually empty, except for three students and two teachers. The room was the normal size with 5 rows of 6 desks with a bookshelf in the upper left corner of the room and computers at the upper right and lower left corner.

London and D.C quickly recognized the three as the spies from the teashop, and apparently they recognized London and D.C too. One of the teachers was a rather large man wearing a sky blue polo shirt and khaki slacks with a grandfatherly feel about him. The other was tall and lanky with thin brown hair wearing a pinstriped dress shirt with black slacks and loafers. Almost immediately, they could tell that the lanky and younger one was French, their "nation senses" screamed it. Nation senses were that feeling they got telling them where a person was originally from or their family's origins so that they could easily get along, hopefully, with whoever they come across. As soon as the five entered the room, the two teachers paused in their conversations to stare at them.

It must not have been too difficult to tell that they were new. Their bags and clothing probably screamed it. Paris had his hair in a ponytail again but this time he was wearing a black sleeveless turtleneck under a white blazer that carried the French flag on its breast pocket that was paired with blue jeans and stylish black leather French Shriner Dayton II shoes and he was carrying a white backpack decorated with the French flag. New York was wearing a white t-shirt depicting the Statue of Liberty, blue jeans, a black blazer with an American Flag on the breast pocket, and white sneakers and he carried a navy blue backpack with the American flag on it. D.C was wearing a white polo with the American flag on the back, blue jeans, and brown loafers as he carried a white sling backpack with the same American flag design. London was decked in a white button down shirt tucked into black slacks with the chain of her pocket watch hanging round her hip, a Union Jack tie, black suit vest, and black loafers while carrying a black messenger back with the Union Jack stamped proudly on it. Ottawa was wearing a crimson jacket with the Canadian flag on the back of it with a white t-shirt, blue jeans, white sneakers, and carrying a red sling backpack with the Canadian flag on it.

"Bonjour," greets Paris, "We're new."

"Oh so you all are the new students we heard so much about," drawls the lanky French teacher as he walked over with the elder instructor to shake their hands, "It's nice to meet you all. I'll be your English teacher this year, Mr. Moreau, and I'll be looking forward to seeing you all in my class tomorrow."

"And I will be your tour guide to World History," adds the elder man, "Mr. Nagle, it will be interesting to have different students here."

"It's a pleasure," answers New York, "I'm Derek B. Jones, US ambassador from New York."

"I used to live in New York," comments Mr. Nagle.

"Cool," pipes D.C before introducing himself, "I'm Derek's younger brother, Daniel C. Jones, US ambassador from Washington D.C."

"Elliot Williams, Derek and Daniel's younger cousin, Canadian Ambassador from Ottawa," says Ottawa with a smile and a polite handshake.

"Damien Bonnefoy, Derek, Daniel, and Elliot's elder cousin and French Ambassador from Paris," adds Paris with a grin.

"And I'm Rowena Kirkland, younger cousin to Damien but elder to Derek, Daniel, and Elliot as well as a British Ambassador from London," finishes London with a smile.

"Well it's nice to meet you all," said Mr. Nagle as he and Mr. Moreau shook their hands, "I can assure you all that this year will be interesting with you all from different areas."

"You're from Paris?" asks Mr. Moreau as he shook Paris' hand.

"Oui, I am," answers Paris before he and the English teacher went off on a tangent about something in French leaving the rest just standing there.

"I'll have you all introduce yourselves to your classmates later but as for now, I'll just give you all your seats," said Mr. Nagle.

London found herself sitting behind two of the spies from the tea shop, a row of desk away from the door. New York was sitting in a desk right beside Mr. Nagle's podium with Ottawa right next to him. Paris was smack dab in the middle of the room with D.C all the way at the very back row with his seat next to the computers. While Paris spoke with their English teacher, they all took their seats and London couldn't help but feel on edge by the staring.

"You know," huffs London as her accent thickened a bit, "If you want to say something then say it because this is getting annoying," she turned to face the front where the two girls and the boy were still staring, "So out with it gits."

"Sheesh," exclaims one of the girls, Vietnamese, in fact they all were, with short hair and not much shorter than London, "You don't have to be so rude."

"Then who taught you manners?" hisses London back, "Because didn't you ever learn it wasn't polite to stare?"

They exchange glares for a minute before the girl turned away due to London giving her an imitation of England's pirate stare. London scoffs and tosses her long white ponytail over her shoulder. Humans annoyed London sometimes, insisting they were better and knew better than the countries and capitals but in reality, they didn't. They actually made some things worse, much worse. Soon the second girl held her hand out to London. London hesitated for only a brief second before taking her hand.

"Hi I'm Yen," she says in a bubbly voice, "Yen Mai, nice to meet you."

"Rowena," answers London giving the girl a firm handshake, "Rowena Kirkland, pleasure to meet you as well."

"Yen," whines the short haired girl, "You're not supposed to be nice to her!"

"But I'm always nice," answers Yen cheerfully before turning back to London, "Sorry about that; she's usually not like that."

"I usually don't do this," shrugs London with a smile.

The boy was next and his name just happened to be Royce Nguyen. He was a pleasant fellow, easy going from what she could tell. He was alright but not quite her choice company. Finally, the stubborn short haired girl held her hand in front of Rowena's face.

"Hi," she said stubbornly, "I'm Eliza, Eliza Nguyen."

"Nice to meet you," answered London, "Rowena, Rowena Kirkland."

Eliza's eyes lit up immediately and London tensed, knowing just exactly what was going to come next.

"Like Rowena Ravenclaw?" she asks eagerly.

London sighs as she has heard that comparison before, "Yes, yes like those books." 'Though it's scary how right she was about the magical community.'

New York and Ottawa chuckled as they watched their British cousin awkwardly interact with the Vietnamese group. London was definitely having a hard time trying to be normal and talking about normal things. She was the second oldest of them, Paris being the oldest.

"She's a goner," chuckles Ottawa, "London is completely out of our normal."

"You're doing great Lon-I mean Rowena!" calls New York from his seat, mentally slapping himself stumbling on calling her by her human name.

"Shut up New Yo- Derek!" answers London, mentally scolding herself for the stumble.

Ottawa, D.C, and Paris cringed upon hearing the stumbles as well. None of them were used to calling each other by their human names. They always called each other by their real names, London, New York, Ottawa, D.C, and Paris. Their human names felt weird on their tongues as even by officials, they were called by their real names.

"So Ot- Elliot, do you know where we can find Pru-Gilbert?" asks D.C curiously, "I mean I kind of forgot what he was doing here."

Ottawa laughs as D.C gives him a confused expression, "Sorry Daniel but I am so not the person to ask!" he chuckles, "Parie, Yorkie, or Londie are probably the ones you should ask."

Class started at 8:15 and by then, all of the students were there and had taken a notice to their odd new classmates. New York was having issues with being a fast talker and trying to talk about something that wasn't international politics, the economy, or the stock exchange. Ottawa was surprised by their taste in music and the arts and he was glad that they knew where Canada was. Paris and London were back to back and talking with a couple others, both the centuries' old capitals struggling and tripping over the modern language, sometimes speaking French or Old English. D.C had the easiest time with the students as he is used to talking like them from being around America so much that he fits in just perfectly.

"And dudes, I was like, no way man am _I_ do that!" laughs D.C as the group around him joins him in laughter.

"You just got to be joshing us man!"

"But aren't there rules against doing that?"

D.C smirks upon hearing the question and gives the group a thumb up.

"Not when you're as cool as me," he says cheerfully, "Then the rules really don't matter!"

"That is awesome man!" says a large boy as he claps D.C on the back.

New York blinks as he saw a small group gather around him. Things were going rather…smoothly in a way. Apparently the fact he said that he was from New York immediately made them accept him. They were all eager to tell him about their travels to his main city, NYC, and ask him about places he recommended as well. New York was at first, taken aback by the sudden interest and he was progressing in normal conversation…in a way….

"So you're really from New York?" asks a really perky brunette.

"Uh…yeah…?"

"That's so cool!" adds a boy of African descent, "I just got to visit this year! I'm Kyle by the way."

"And I'm Katie."

New York put on his "I'm imitating America and D.C" smile as he said, "It's nice to meet both of you, and I'm Derek."

Paris was pleased with all the attention he was getting, especially in bringing people over to where he was situated with Ottawa and London. Ottawa took after Paris in attention, loving every minute of it whereas London wanted to hide.

"So are you two really French," asks a rather busty girl with long dirty blonde hair.

"Oui, I am mademoiselle," answers Paris brightly as he wraps an arm around Ottawa and London, "But mon petit cousin," he tightened his hold on Ottawa, "est Canadien and mon petit cousine," he nodded towards London, "est britannique."

"Huh?" asks the girl, her voice really starting to get on London's nerves for some reason.

"Frog said I was British and that he's Canadian," deadpans London as she jerked her thumb towards Ottawa.

"Frog," she laughs, "Is that your name?" she asks Paris.

"Non!" fires Paris as he sends a scathing glare towards London, "Je m'appelle Damien."

"Haha," laughs Ottawa as London ignores the glare, "No, his name's Damien un moi est Elliot."

"And what about you?" asks the girl turning to London.

"No one you need to know," deadpans the British capital as she pulls away from the group.

"RUDE!" shouts the girl at London.

"Like I care," retorts London before muttering under her breath, "I don't associate myself with harlots."

Besides being seated near Yen, Royce, and Eliza (who were much more pleasant company than the harlot who was throwing herself at Paris), the harlot was two seats away from London with her incredibly senseless friends. New York and Ottawa look over at their cousin, who looked ready to start hitting her head against the desk from all the laughing and giggling that had been occurring from that part of the room. Paris also looked ready to start pulling his hair at how annoying the squeaky laughs and giggles were, and he and London were typically the best composed unless they were arguing. If London and Paris couldn't take it, none of the juniors would be able to last.

"Okay, settle down," announces Mr. Nagle's aged voice, "As you have seen, we have 5 new students today. Now they are also here on an important job but don't be shy to give them a warm Texas welcome. Can you all introduce yourselves now?"

They capitals look over at each other before taking their positions at the front of the room.

"Uh hey," says D.C, "It's nice to meet you all." He chuckles, "well you see, my cousins, brother, and I have spoken to a couple of you before class started and well, we weren't being fully honest." He put on his professional grin, the one he used with the president and other foreign leaders, "Hello, I'm Daniel C. Jones and I'm here as an Ambassador of the United States of America from Washington D.C."

They could already see the shocked looks that their classmates were giving them and they couldn't help but smirk. This was going to be fun. New York then steps up next to Daniel and smiles.

"Hello, I'm Derek B. Jones, Daniel's brother and an Ambassador of the United States of America too but I'm from the great state of New York," he says cheerfully.

"Bonjour," pipes in Ottawa with a cheerful grin as he put an arm on Derek, "I'm Elliot Williams, their younger cousin as well as an Ambassador of the totally awesome country of Canada!"

"Bonjour," says Paris in his "I'm going to make you melt" voice, "I'm Damien Bonnefoy, their eldest cousin and Ambassador of the country of Amour, France! It's nice to be in a class with so many attractive pe-"

He didn't get to finish his sentence as London had elbowed him sharply in the gut. As the Frenchman was keeled over, the only girl of the group took her place next to the guys.

"Salutations, I'm Rowena Kirkland, younger cousin to this frog," she jerks her thumb towards Damien, "and elder to them," she gestures to Ottawa, D.C, and New York, "I'm also an Ambassador of the United Kingdom from England."

"Why are we here," began D.C.

"Good question," chuckles Ottawa and New York while London and Paris roll their eyes.

"As I was saying," hisses D.C at his family before going back to the class, "We're mainly here for observation and as our superiors call it, "a vacation from our usual jobs.""

"The gist of what he's saying is that we're here just to take part and take note of the situation so feel free to treat us like normal people and ignore the whole "Ambassador" part," huffs London as she shines her nails on her blazer.

While the class revels at them in surprise at the new information, the capitals all look at each other curiously.

"Do you know where he could be?" asks Ottawa.

"No," choruses D.C and London.

"We haven't seen him since breakfast," adds Paris.

"It's not like he'll be too far from us though," sighs New York.

The door to the classroom suddenly opens but before anyone could turn around and look, a shout, or more like a declaration, could be heard.

"NO NEED TO BE CRYING! THE AWESOME ME, IS HERE TO RESCURE YOUR UNAWESOME SELVES!"

* * *

**Chapter Five said and done, I think it's kind of obvious who is making their appearence in the next chapter and trust me, he might not look as a main player as of now but he will be as the story progresses. **

**Thank you for reading this chapter and I'll try to get the next one done and up as quick as I can. School has started already so I won't be updating as quick as I had been earlier. **

**As always, please review. I'm always open for comments, suggestions, and constructive criticism. Flames, however, will be used to light a fire as I curse my Pre-Cal class and_ then_ sing "Absolutely Invincible British Gentleman". **


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA!**

**I would also like to apologize if I have accidentally insulted anyone by writing this. This is just meant for entertainment purposes and not meant to hate on anybody. **

**Now I would love to thank my great reviewers** _Nekolandia, KnivesAndPens13, and a guest reviewer_ **for their support! You guys are amazing and totally made my day when I read them! **

**OH! AND THE GERMAN WAS DONE IN GOOGLE TRANSLATE! I APOLOGIZE FOR ERRORS!**

* * *

The capitals immediately cringe upon hearing the familiar voice. The students and their teacher watch as a tall, but sturdy and not lanky, man with white hair walk in. He wore a white dress shirt and black trousers with an iron cross around his neck where a tie should have been with a Prussian blue jacket atop of it and heavy black steeled toed boots. A staff ID card hung at the hem of his shirt. The man's eyes were crimson but that was not the most fascinating part of him. Nestled in his white hair was a small yellow chick with a small Prussian blue military cap on its head.

The man carried himself with an air of confidence and pride about him. Despite his obvious white hair, which was due to albinism, he looked rather young, too young to be a teacher but too old to be a High School student. His ruby eyes drifted over the students to where the capitals stood at the front of the classroom and he immediately made his way over to them with a stern look on his face.

"Kleine nicht so genial Hauptstädten(Little not as awesome capitals)" he says seriously, "Did any of you forget anything today?"

"Uh…hey Pru-I mean Gil- Gah! I meant Mr. Beilschmidt!" says Ottawa, mentally kicking himself every time he stumbled on what to call Prussia.

"What did we forget Mr. Beilschmidt?" asks Paris with a huff before 5 lanyards were dangled in front of his face with ID cards on them.

"You children forgot your IDs," he answers in all seriousness, "Lucky for you, I was supposed to go and meet everybody today. Next time, you all will have to remember them."

"Ja Herr Beilschmidt," they chorus as they take their IDs.

"Gut. Now you five better be on your best behavior or your brothers will be hearing about this," warns Prussia.

The next thing the class knew the five ambassadors were all looking as if they had just seen a ghost. None of the capitals wanted to see the wrath of their brothers. That was the absolute scariest thing that a capital could endure. Paris would happily go with Germans, London wouldn't mind being in the Blitzkrieg, D.C would want to be burned, New York could handle another economic crash, and Ottawa would rather go through a haunted insane asylum in the dark and alone! They would rather go through the most painful things that ever happened to them _multiple_ times than be at the receiving end of their siblings' wraths.

"We'll be good," squeaks Ottawa as the others nod behind him.

"And who are you?" asks Mr. Nagel, eyeing the albino suspiciously.

Prussia snaps around upon hearing the question putting on his sly, yet cheerful grin before facing the elderly teacher and the students.

"Technically, I'm their babysitter," chuckles Prussia as he gestures towards the capitals, "but other than that, I'm the representative of East Germany and as of this year, this school's librarian."

He ignores the surprised looks he was receiving from all sides. Was it really that hard to see him as a librarian? Just because he was known for being awesome, did not mean that he couldn't be a great librarian. He could bring such a nerdy job to awesomeness of course, along with the job of babysitting little capitals.

"You're German?!" exclaims a pale, lanky teenage boy with platinum blonde hair and blue eyes, and from what their senses were telling them, he was of German descent.

"I am," answers Prussia, "East German but specifically, _Prussian._" His usual grin soon took place on his face as he looked towards the class, "I hope I will be seeing you all in the library after my _awesome_ renovations. But of course, the library won't be as awesome as me! Kesesesesese!"

Prussia then took his leave with Gilbird flying after him as quick as its wings could lift its pudgy little body. The rest of the class was rather uneventful, covering the topic of Mesopotamia and nothing that really interested them like for example: the Celts (Paris and London), Native Americans (D.C and New York), or Canadians and how cool they were (Ottawa)! The lesson ended with 5 minutes left in class to socialize and do whatever they pleased. The capitals gathered by D.C's desk to quietly go over everything.

"So what do we know?" whispers Paris.

"That this school's a major bore and I rather be doing paperwork," answers London with a roll of her eyes.

"I am actually going to have to agree with that," groans Ottawa as he lay his head down on his D.C's desk, "I rather be at a librarians' convention, no offense to Prussia."

"It can't get any worse, though," sighs New York, "be grateful for that."

Suddenly, Paris burst out into laughter while London pinched the bridge of her nose. New York, D.C, and Ottawa looks at them in surprise as London glares at Paris, who was just starting to calm down from his laughter.

"What was that all about," asks New York, eying the two eldest capitals suspiciously.

"Londres is _horrid_ in _MATH_!" chuckles Paris as London glares at him, "For as long as I've known her, she has been dreadful at math!"

"Shut up Cheesy Surrender Monkey," grumbles London angrily.

"How she became an economic center is beyond me," he adds cheekily.

Paris soon found himself groaning on the linoleum floors of the classroom, shielding his vital regions from a second attack. London glares at the writhing Frenchman, obviously not pleased with him revealing that small bit of information.

"So you're bad in math?" asks New York as he raises a brow.

"Yes, I might be a bit…inadequate in secondary school mathematics but that _does not_ hinder me in any way or form from doing my job!" hisses London, "I'll have you know Paris, and I'm _still_ number one!"

"But how long until New York takes over," mutters the French capital.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing, nothing Londres, please don't hurt me!"

New York lets out a huff upon seeing the two elder capitals bicker, or more like London showing Paris who was boss. Oh this was going to be an interesting experience. Ottawa and D.C were the lucky ones, they had Physics together. But that was also the problem; they would give anything to see their uptight and intelligent cousin struggle in something. The bell, signifying the end of class, soon rang with the group practically bolting out of the door.

Yen, Eliza, Royce, Katie, Kyle, and their friend, Drew, watched as that happened. Wondering why the 5 ambassadors were so frantic to leave the class. Mr. Nagel's class was the best in the school, so why were they in a rush to get out?

"Don't you think there's something weird about them?" asks Eliza suspiciously.

"Besides the fact that they're all related," asks Royce.

"And that they're all ambassadors," adds Drew.

"And that they seem to know the new librarian who is also a country representative from Germany?" Kyle chimes.

"Yeah, that is kind of weird and kind of cool," chuckles Katie, "But they seem like a bunch of great people, just a little weird."

* * *

In Math

New York and Paris were doing a horrible job at suppressing their chuckles as they watch their cousin struggle. London was seated in the desk between them, and they were in the very back of the room and pretty much ready to start hitting her head against the desk in frustration.

"I. Hate. Math." Grumbles London as they were given free time to start on their homework before class ends.

"Hey I'll help you out when we get back to the house Rowena," whispers New York sympathetically as he pats her on the back.

"Honhonhonhon," chuckles Paris, "Mon Cher Derek, I've attempted to help her so many times in the past, I have come to the conclusion that Rowena is hopeless."

He was about to continue on when a sharp jab against his thigh made him stop. Paris looks down and pales as he sees the tip of London's wand pressing into him and starting to spark. From the outside observer, all you could see was the tip of something wooden coming from Rowena's sleeve, possibly a pencil, poking Damien in the thigh and Damien looking out right terrified of that pencil.

"One more word Damien," hisses London under her breath, "And you truly will be a frog!"

Paris squeaks in fear as London removes her wand and New York chuckles nervously. Last time London had made that threat, it was during a conference and she had actually gone through with it. England and France had been in such as shock when Paris the frog had hopped in while London was just sipping a cup of tea in the conference room twirling the kingwood wand in her hand like a baton. Lesson learned from that experience: don't push London on her threats because she _will_ go through with it. It was easy to say, Paris did not say a single thing for the rest of the class.

"Permission to speak," asks Paris in fear as they were gathering their things and getting ready to leave the room.

"Permission granted," answers London as she zipped her bag closed.

"Do you two want to go out for lunch?" suggests the Frenchman, "I mean school food is just 'orrible!"

"Now don't be quick to judge," chuckles New York, "I'm pretty sure it's not that bad."

As they were leaving class, they were lucky to bump into Ottawa and D.C. Both were grinning from ear to ear and looking as if they had accomplished something great. The three elder capitals immediately paled upon seeing the grinning juniors. Smiles that wide from them were never a good thing. The last time they were smiling like that New York had pink hair, Paris had a buzz cut, and London was on a sugar high.

"What did you two do?" asked New York suspiciously.

"What do you mean?" asks D.C back, "Elliot and I were just having a good time, that's all."

"I don't trust those smiles," adds Paris, "What did you two do?"

"Nothing!" retorts Ottawa, "Honest! Daniel and I haven't done anything! It's just that physics was fun, that's all!"

Paris and New York were still rather unsure of the two juniors' honesty until London sighed.

"They're telling the truth you know," she huffs as she grabs New York and D.C's wrists and started to drag them off, "Come on now you idiots, I want to see if the school food could be any worse than my cooking."

"You mean your brother's right?"

"No. I mean _mine_."

* * *

"THIS SUCKS!" shrieks Paris as he poked his enchilada…or at least he thought it was an enchilada…that was what the kind woman had told him it was.

"Wow…this is bloody awful," coughs London as she stares at what was said to be beef soup.

"…Derek," says D.C as he tosses his and everybody else's trays, "Can we go to McDonalds please? I'm not hungry."

"Sure Daniel, this does suck…."

"So not cool," grumbles Elliot, "My taste buds just died."

"So we all agree?" asks Paris as he fixed his white blazer, "we're eating out from now on?"

"Agreed," the rest of the capitals chorused as they take out their smart phones, laptops, and electronic writing tablets.

Even though they were expected to do regular school stuff, they also had to do their jobs as capitals and that meant submitting three million pages of signed digital paperwork to their elder siblings and going to conferences if they were close enough or if they were required.

"Hey Derek, did you get the forms on trade?" asks London as she signed off on the documents.

"Yeah, but that's odd," he mutters.

"What's odd?" asks Paris curiously.

"Hong's the one who signed off on them for Asia," answers New York as he rubs his temples, "Usually Tokyo's the one who signs off."

"Leadership in the Asian market was handed off to Hong last month," explains London, not looking away from her laptop's screen as she continued signing off on documents, "You were too busy to attend, remember?"

New York raises a brow and was about to comment when a large, burly man came over dressed in the school's colors. He was bald and to a normal person, he would be rather intimidating. But these were the capitals; they had to deal with _Russia_, so this man was nothing.

"You kids do know that you all will be responsible if any of that gets lost or stolen?" he says in a voice, obviously trying to intimidate them.

"And you do know that if you try to steal from us, Row would go limey on you, right," snickers Ottawa while the others chuckle in amusement.

"Belt up Elliot," hisses London as she tugs Ottawa's sleeve down, "And stay down."

"Kid, do you realize that you are making a threat against a teacher?" He continues loudly.

"Sir," begins Ottawa as he got up, ignoring London and Paris's protests for him to stay down, "I am only _explaining_ what will happen in that case scenario, not _threatening_ you in any way, shape, or form."

The man looked at Ottawa in shock before practically glaring at the Canadian.

"Listen here brat," he hisses, "I don't appreciate foreigners here at this school so I've got my eye on you. One toe out of line and I will make sure your expelled, got it?"

"I'm Canadian so suck on that," retorts Ottawa as he gives the man a shooing motion.

The man continued to glare at Ottawa as he left the cafeteria. Ottawa just smirks back at him as he takes his seat. London and Paris were looking ready to scold him while New York and DC were both giving him the thumbs up. Ottawa sighs as he tunes out the French and English scolding coming from his two teachers/cousins. Darn, sometimes being a Canadian and bilingual was hard.

* * *

**Okay, this chapter was a little...off in my opinion. I just mainly wanted to meet my "update every weekend" deadline. Sorry if this chapter wasn't any good, my mind is stuck in math (which I suck at!). I think I might also be posting a little drabble elsewhere too dealing with London and England as well as one with Vietnam and Thailand but that will be later...**

**ANYWAYS! Enough of my ranting. I am open to suggestions and constructive criticisms while flames will be used to light my grill so that I can make some kabobs while singing Iggy's demon summoning song. ^-^**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA.**

**I also apologize to anyone I have accidentally insulted because I hadn't written this to offend anyone. **

**I'd also like to thank my reviewers KnivesAndPens13 and Nekolandia for being totally awesome! Thanks guys!**

**WARNING: Paris and London's mouthes...there is going to be a lot of cursing.**

* * *

The school bus, just an absolutely wonderful invention that would carry students from point A to point B and sometimes back to point A but usually the place you wouldn't find students with their own rides. They were long, yellow, held multiple windows, and had dreadful climate control. School buses were also rather loud and cramped and that was just the perfect environment for carting around teenage humans.

"You are honestly pulling our legs now, right New Yor- I mean Derek," asks Ottawa as the capitals entered the bus.

"No Otta- Elliot," he sighs, "I'm not."

"Filthy," hisses London as she plops down into the closest empty seat, "You got to be bloody kidding me mate."

"Tacky," Paris grumbles as he takes the seat right behind London, "Pleather and the really cheap kind too."

"How do people ride these on a day to day basis," grumbles Ottawa as he slides into a seat across the aisle from Paris.

"Ewww!" shrieks D.C as he spots the dirt and grime on the windows as he sits next to Ottawa, "that's worse than Yorkie's gym socks!"

"HEY!" shouts New York as he sits down beside Paris.

"Calm down children," sighs London as she takes a book out of her bag, "Ignore the lack of cleanliness."

"But its gross!" counters D.C, Ottawa, and New York.

"Listen to Londres and calm down, tomorrow we'll drive," says Paris as he give them his best "I'm the one in charge" look.

"BUT!" begin the juniors.

"SHUT UP AND STOP SHOUTING YOU BRATS!" shouts the bus driver as he turns around and glares at the 5, "Stuck up brats! The world doesn't need kids like you!" He turns back around all the while muttering, "Spoiled rotten brats, they should all die."

"Va te faire foutre, enculé (Fuck off bastard)," spits Paris.

"Fick dich ins Knie (Go Fuck yourself)," hisses London.

"Branleur (Wanker)!"

"Luder (Bitch)!"

"Tenir votre ane (Stick it up your ass)!"

"Der Schwanz (Dick)!"

"Vous sentez comme le boeuf et le fromage (You smell like beef and cheese!)!"

"Mieser Stricher (Bad Male Prostitute)!"

Paris looks at London incredulously, who returned the look, while New York, D.C, and Ottawa look at them incredulously. Tempers were already running short enough already younger capitals but to see the older ones, especially since it was their teachers, lose their tempers like that to curse a man. Luckily from what they could tell, the man couldn't understand a single word either Paris or London was saying, especially with those "I was part of a feared empire" smiles on their faces. The phones were soon buzzing with the 5 teens all smirking in their seats.

New York: Geez, what's with you two?

Paris: Something bothering you?

D.C: U guyz looked soooooo pissed!

London: …we weren't drunk….

Ottawa: He means angry London

Paris: Then he was right, we r mad

London: …we weren't crazy….

Paris: :|

Paris: Not funny Londres

London: Whatever. That guy should just have belt up and sod off!

D.C: That's not very nice Londie

London: Bugger.

Ottawa: Guy's just a jerk.

New York: He can't be that bad, I mean we were a bit loud.

London: …And would you spend a fortnight with him New York?

New York: F No.

Paris: Then don't say things like that York.

Ottawa: I can't see anybody wanting to spend even 1 night with him.

D.C: 1 hour

Ottawa: 20 minutes!

D.C: 5 Minutes!

Ottawa: Dude! We've already been here for 15!

D.C: Oh.

Ottawa: Yeah….

Paris: So London, how long have you been able to speak German? I've never heard you say anything before.

London: When you're colonized by Prussia and your name was once Lundenwic or Lundenburh, it's kind of hard not to Paris...

London: Oh! And we might want to cut it off now, there are people coming.

The capitals peek out the window and sure enough, four people coming over to the bus. It was their classmates from History, Yen, Eliza, Royce, and Drew. Paris studies the group as they quickly approach the bus. Ever since he had met them, he couldn't help but feel a bit uneasy around them. There was something about them that screamed trouble for him and his family later on and he didn't like it one bit. If there was one thing that he didn't like, it was people harming his family.

New York went to studying Paris while the Frenchman was studying the approaching students. It was obvious that Paris was on edge because of the group. The younger capitals could always tell when the older ones were on edge, especially at meetings. Older ones like Beijing, Paris, and London would sometimes have a very worried look on their faces and would constantly shift in their seats, moving slowly closer to younger ones as if they were worried about something happening. There had been a few experiences that human had broken into their meetings and try to cause them harm but they were always quickly scared off by Beijing, Paris, and London, who were usually _beyond pissed_ at the intrusion.

But right now, he could tell that Paris was in his "must protect the juniors" mode. The blonde Frenchman was scowling and that was something he rarely did. His eyes were trained and focused on the group as they were coming closer and closer. But they were also shifting and looking over at London, as if he were trying to send the Brit a signal. New York looks at the group as well and he couldn't figure out why Paris was so on edge now. The group looked pretty harmless but obviously Paris was seeing something he wasn't. But then again it was Paris, and Paris was several centuries older than him so his senses were more trained to the battlefield than him.

"Oh no," groans Eliza as she spots the new transfer students on the bus, "They're here too?"

"What's wrong with that?" asks Yen curiously, "They seem like nice people."

"Yes but they're so _weird_," groans Eliza, "I mean seriously! They're all ambassadors and they're all cousins? That is just weird!"

"I'm not sure about them being weird," chuckles Royce, "I mean, Derek's pretty cool and he's a really smart guy."

"Yeah," adds Drew, "And Daniel and Elliot have pretty awesome marketing ideas."

"From what I can tell," continued Royce, "the only weird ones are Damien and Rowena."

Eliza's eyes lit up upon hearing someone agree with her.

"I know right!" she says ecstatically, "I mean seriously! Didn't you see how they were basically staring at Derek, Elliot, and Daniel? I swear! Damien looked as if he were going to jump the next person who looked at them funny! And Rowena, I sorry but did you see how _sharp_ that nail file was? I swear you could stab a person with that!"

"Now come on," says Yen sweetly as they were climbing aboard, "Don't be mean to them, they are from a different _continent_. Maybe Europeans are just weird."

"What about Europeans?"

The group looked towards the sound of the voice to see Daniel smiling and waving at them. Damien just nodded at them before tapping a curious Rowena on the shoulder and whispering rapid French to her. Elliot was too busy rocking out to his IPod to even care as Derek just smiled over at them.

"Oh hey Daniel," says Royce.

"What about Europeans?" asks Derek curiously, "Because if you're talking about Damien and Rowena, then yeah, they can be a bit weird sometimes."

New York was soon wishing he hadn't said that as Paris and London were giving him scathing looks. Maybe it wasn't the best idea to open his mouth….

Yen immediately went to sitting next to a surprised Rowena while Eliza sat across from them and Royce and Drew sat behind Elliot and Daniel. Eliza watches as Yen easily strikes up a conversation with the snowy haired Brit, apparently they both liked pandas and Korean bands enough to talk about them. She watches as Royce and Drew were able to get Elliot off his IPod and now they as well as Daniel, Damien, and Derek were laughing at some joke that had been told.

Eliza couldn't help but see the ambassadors as different. There was just something really odd about them. She didn't know how her friends couldn't _feel_ it. For as long as she could remember, she had always been able to sense and see weird things, such as fairies and unicorns and magic. Eliza could also sense when something was just off, like if something was dangerous in a supposedly empty room, she would know. So when she saw the ambassadors, her senses went into hyper drive.

They all seem to give off this strange aura, as if she knew them but also she didn't know them. Like she had been to Washington D.C, New York City, and Ottawa before and being around Daniel, Derek, and Ottawa seemed to spark her memories and bring the familiarities of those lands back to her. She had been caught off guard by those senses upon meeting them. But Damien and Rowena were different; they gave off a feeling of something very old and very powerful. Damien just made her hairs stand on end, especially with that analytical look on his face. It was if he had been through a ton of major fights, as if he was a newly returned soldier from a time so long ago. Rowena on the other hand just seemed to scare her; she could sense something dark about that girl and something very dangerous about her. If Damien was the returning soldier then Rowena was the general of antiquity, still out there on the battlefield and shedding blood, there was just something so dark and evil about her even though she seemed like such a nice person.

Eliza kept watching them. She was worried about her friends, not wanting to end up hurt in any way by those ambassadors. Eliza didn't care how harmless they seemed now; it would only be time before they snapped from what she could tell, and when that happened Eliza didn't want any of her friends there.

* * *

**Okay, this chapter for some reason was a bit more difficult to write than I had originally planned but it was still a lot of fun to write it too!**

**Now I have a challenge for all my readers out there! This is High School so naturally there are going to be some bullies! I need the help of you guys out there to design some bullies to pick on our dear little capitals, mainly because my mind gets a bit too cynacle for this and whenever I try to write a bully (according to my buddies in my English class, I over do it and it makes them cry). Now if you guys have any ideas, PLEASE send them to me via review or PM! **

**And as always, please review! I'm always open to ideas, comments, or suggestions as well as constructive criticism! Flames will be used to light a fire so that I can roast marshmallows while singing Iggy's demon summoning song! **


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA.**

**I would like to thank all my readers and my awesome reviewers** _Nekolandia_, _KnivesAndPens13_, _and a guest reviewer_ **for their suggestions for bullies. Sorry ****KnivesAndPens13 but Eliza cannot be a bully, I have special plans for her later. I am also very sorry that I was unable to update last week, I was really busy and did not have time at all to complete the chapter during the week.**

**I also would like to apologize to anyone if I had somehow indirectly insulted you. This was written for leisure reading and entertainment rather than to hurt anyone out there.**

* * *

The "Career Center" as it was called was quite the impressive building with its linoleum floors and semi industrial look with steel beams and high ceilings. Unlike the main campus, it was a rather clean school that left the capitals impressed. Everything was neat and tidy with its industrial/modern/coffee shop theme. To just sum it up, the capitals were rather impressed by it.

"Magnifique!" says Paris in glee as he looks around at one of the student lounges.

"This is a rather impressive arrangement," whispers London in approval.

"Now _this_ is what I call a school," whoops Ottawa in excitement, "Must be awesome to learn here!"

"Not as awesome as Prussia right," chuckles D.C jokingly.

"No," counters the Canadian, "even _more_ awesome than Prussia!"

Suddenly, as if on cue, Ottawa's phone vibrated as if someone were to text him. The Canadian quickly removes the device from his pocket to check it only to pale at what he finds. The other capitals peek from behind Ottawa to catch a glimpse of the phone's screen before looking at the device in surprise. On the screen read probably the scariest message they had received ever since setting foot in Texas.

_How dare you say something is more AWESOME than ME! We are going to have to have a talk Ottawa!_

_Sincerely the embodiment of Awesome,_

_The AWESOME Prussia!_

How did Prussia even know that Ottawa had said that? Did they have them rigged for cameras or something?! The capitals look at each other warily, still shocked by Prussia's message to Ottawa. But upon realizing that it had been Prussia who sent the message, they soon calm down. Prussia was known for his slight oddities, such as being attached to the word awesome, so a message like this should have been expected.

"Maybe I should have thought that through some more," squeaks Ottawa as he tucks his phone back into his pocket.

His only response was a single unified look he received from his cousins saying one thing, "You think?" So what if he wasn't really spouting out the brightest ideas at time. At least he was trying to have an idea and make a comparison.

The bus had arrived at the campus pretty early due to the lack of traffic so they had some time to kill. The capitals were soon lounging in some of the coffee lounge seats after picking up some drinks from the onsite coffee shop, sipping coffee and tea. They needed a pick me up before they start the afternoon courses, especially after the indistinguishable school lunch and the stupid bus driver.

"So what have we to do now?" sighs New York as he sips his coffee, "besides attend class, go home, and do homework?"

"Video conference," adds Ottawa solemnly, "We promised full reports on our first day."

"What do we report?" asks Paris as he lets out a heavy breath, "that the home campus is horrid?"

D.C taps his chin in thought for a second before smiling brightly and answering, "Yeah, pretty much Paris."

Paris rolls his eyes and huffs again, it was only the first day at school and he was already really annoyed. He disliked his classes as, even though his cousins and best friend was there with him, they were painfully boring; the teachers were rather kind though. His classmates, especially the girls, were annoying and the ladies were just horribly flirts who caked on the makeup so thick that it resembled a clown's. Seriously, someone needed to teach these people exactly _how_ to care for themselves and make themselves look "attractive" without looking like a street corner.

D.C watches as Paris glares into his coffee. District of Columbia, Washington D.C, Daniel C. Jones, probably one of the most cheerful guys up on the hill; even he had to admit, he had to agree with Paris. He _**hated**_ the school already. Sure he just loved having his cousins around him but they were the only ones who were keeping the smile on his face. During the middle of his second period class, he would have done a desk flip if A) the desks weren't all tie-wrapped together B) if he wasn't sitting directly in front of the teacher and C) _Big Brother __**AMERICA**_ would be upset with him if he did. D.C was fine with watching a little disrespect to the teacher but this was absolutely ridiculous! The students were downright rude and completely ignorant to the classroom's rules! Sure, he had done a little disrespect to London when she was still his teacher in being a capital, but nothing to the extent of what those students had done to their instructor; he was disgusted. D.C sips his black coffee, bitterly, as he relives his second period class, those kids were lucky that D.C had excellent restraint and that Ottawa was there because if he wasn't, even D.C had a dangerous side.

"We need to head to class," rang London's voice as the light _click_ of her pocket watch shutting brings Paris and D.C out of their dazes, "We don't want to be late now, do we?"

The quickly dispose of their empty drink containers as they swiftly move from the lounge chairs. As D.C was quickly making his escape, he soon finds that his wrist was caught but a strong, yet gently grip. His blue eyes follow up from the hand and on to the owner's body, who just happens to be London. D.C smiles cheerfully as he attempts to pull out of the grip, but he quickly finds that even now, after so many years of physical military strength training, he is still unable to break free from his cousin/former mentor's grip. It was like solid steel but from a being that was a lot smaller than him, it was rather shocking.

"Heh, hey London," he chuckles nervously as London's teal eyes stare straight at him.

"Are you alright poppet?" she asks in a concerned tone.

D.C slips on a huge grin and gives his cousin the thumbs up, "Of course I am! What's bothering you London?"

He watches as London frowns making the bored look she had been sporting disappear within the second. D.C couldn't help but feel a trickle of fear start to bubble up in him again, making him feel like a toddler again. He did feel a slight bit of guilt in fearing his cousin and former mentor but it wasn't the terrifying fear that he felt towards her, it was more of a respectful fear. Back then he would watch as London conduct the meeting discussing trade between the United States and Great Britain as well as instructing his brother New York on the terms that were used in business. As kind and caring as London could be, D.C could still see the remnants of an influence of being part of a feared empire still in London

"Then don't smile if you honestly aren't pleased," she says gently, "Also, remember to relax a bit love, if you go in tense, you'll be a bit short on your classmates when they have yet to do anything to you."

London releases his wrist and walks off to her class, leaving D.C very surprised. How could London be able to read him so easily? Just about no one could read him beneath his smiles besides America and apparently London. D.C sighs heavily and runs a hand through his hair before rolling his shoulders and taking a deep breath to soothe his nerves.

* * *

London sighs as she walks into the classroom. Inside the walls were lined with pharmaceutical cabinets and instead of desks, there were tables with wheeled seats. She smiles upon noticing this, as it reminds her of some of her University course classroom back home. London must have been too distracted by the openness of the classroom to notice that the lab coat donning instructor had approached her.

"Hello," she says cheerfully as she holds out her hand, "I am your new teacher, Mrs. Hedley and welcome to Principals of Health Science and Medical Terminology."

"Pleasure to meet you Miss," answers London, "I am Rowena Kirkland and I hope to learn much from this course."

"You will have a lot of catching up to do," chuckles Mrs. Hedley, "since this is the 4th week and here, one day is four days."

"I enjoy a challenge," chuckles London as Mrs. Hedley points her off into a seat near the window but also near Yen and Eliza.

'_Oh joy,'_ sighs London mentally, _'this is going to be a long three hours.'_

* * *

Paris couldn't help but be a little shocked when he entered his class. First of all, he was the only boy in there so he couldn't help but feel slightly awkward. Second, they were all staring at him. Third, they were all wearing black scrubs and he was obviously the odd one out. And fourth, the classroom looked to be more of a salon than an actual classroom.

"Hello, are you Damien Bone-a-foy?" asks a cheerful woman who he expects to be the instructor.

"It's Bonnefoy," corrects Paris with a grimace at how his name had been mangled, "and oui that is moi."

She smiles and holds out her hand, implying him to shake it, "Wonderful! It is refreshing to see a male student here, and do I detect a French accent?"

Paris grins and gives her a firm handshake, "Oui une prof, je suis de France. (Yes teacher, I'm from France.)"

"Adorable," she chuckles as she pokes his nose, "I assure your little French self that you will surely enjoy this class."

'_Mon Deui'_ sighs Paris mentally, _'this is going to be a long semester, especially if the teacher is like this.'_

* * *

New York had to admit, he was rather impressed when he saw all the lab tables as well as all the computers lining the wall. There were also quite a few tables there as well and the room was rather open.

"Hello, are you new?" asks the male instructor as he walks over.

"Oh, uh yes," answers New York quickly as he was caught off guard, "Hi, I'm Derek Jones."

"American Ambassador from New York, I've heard," says the man with a grin, "Believe me, just about every teacher in the district has heard about you ambassadors coming here."

New York blushes upon hearing that. Seriously, did everyone need to know about them coming? It wasn't a big deal right to have ambassadors go to a school right?

"O-oh," chuckles New York nervously, "I didn't think that my cousins and I would be that popular."

"Then you are mistaken," says the man, "it is normal for transfers but for actual government ambassadors, it a spectacle."

"So this is Forensics?" ask New York quickly, wanting to leave the ambassador subject.

"Oh, yes it is," he answers as he extends his hand, "I am Mr. Warner, your new teacher."

New York grins as he returns the man's handshake, "It's nice to meet you Mr. Warner, I hope I am able to learn a lot from you."

"Don't think I will be giving you special privileges Derek, just because you work for the government," chuckles Mr. Warner.

"I wouldn't want that," answers New York as he thought, _'This actually seems like fun.'_

* * *

Ottawa and D.C. walk into their production studio of a classroom and were left gaping. This place was amazing!

"Whoa!" cries Ottawa as he goes over to observe the camera, "We have to get one of these for the next meeting D.C!"

"We should!" says D.C in the same enthusiasm.

"Hehe, hello boys, May I help you?" asks an older gentleman as he enters the room.

"We're in this class," answers Ottawa, "I'm Elliot Williams and that's my best cousin, Daniel Jones!"

They watch as the man chuckles at their display and grins.

"It's nice to see young people as eager as both of you," he says, "I am your new teacher, Mr. Feeney. I hope that you will enjoy this class as much as your energy says you two do."

Identical grins cross Ottawa and D.C's faces as they both become eager to the prospects of learning the skills and using them to twist conference footage for their next big project. Oh the other capitals were so going to hate them for taking this class!

* * *

"Surprisingly," chuckles Paris as they wait outside for the bus, "class wasn't that bad. The professor was nice but I do not like how she likes to jump on moi for answers."

"I know," add New York gleefully, "Mr. Warner actually made the whole forensics department a lot clearer to me now!"

"Yeah and Mr. Feeney totally gave me and D.C a great idea for the next conference," says Ottawa excitedly as puts D.C in a headlock.

Paris grins as he sees the juniors all looking rather eager and excited about their classes before he turns to London. He had noticed that she had gone quiet after school had ended.

"Hey Londres," he says, "Why are you quite all of a sudden?"

She looks at him before sighing, "I don't want to talk about it now Paris," she answers softly, "Not in front of," she discreetly motions towards D.C, Ottawa, and New York.

Paris frowns upon seeing and hearing of that. He knew London could be a bit paranoid sometimes but she always meant well and sometimes, it was just what they needed to keep out of trouble. If she didn't want to talk about it in front of D.C, Ottawa, and New York with him, then something really big must have gotten her attention.

"Should we involve," he begins.

"Ja, sollte mein Vater weiß... "

* * *

**Okay now this chapter was a bit troublesome for me to word for some reason but I am really glad about how it turned out. At the moment, I am also working on chapter 9 and am hoping to get that out sometime later today to make up for missing last week. So how am I doing?**

**As always, constructive criticisms are encouraged and I do also take suggestions. Flames will be used to...uhm...make creme brulee? I don't know, my creativity went down the drain this week. Happy reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA!**

**I would also like to apologize if I have accidentally insulted anyone. This was written purely for entertainment and not to insult anyone. **

**Also I would like to thank my reviwer KnivesAndPens13 for being awesome and reviewing as well as Amanda Stofey, Prussia, and Iceland, all of which were from a Hetalia chatroom that I participate in for their assistance in writing Paris' part in this as well as the French. **

* * *

First floor of mansion was for general use with sitting areas and recreational areas (i.e. game rooms, indoor pool, and library) and the second floor was the living area with bedrooms, bathrooms, and theater room. Third floor, however, was used for business with its multiple offices and the huge conference room. The capitals were currently using the third floor as their homework floor.

"You see Londres," chuckles Paris as he finishes his mathematical explanation to the puzzled girl, "The math itself is not hard, it's just that you're over thinking it."

"Oh," she drawls in realization, "Merci Paris."

"No problem Londres."

"I still don't get it Yorkie," whines D.C as he puts his head in his hands.

"Well," sighs New York as he tries to figure out a simpler way to explain the physics equation to his younger brother, "Have you considered thinking about it as a pilot D.C?"

"Yeah!" cheers Ottawa as he claps the American capital on the back, "Doesn't flying planes require a ton of physics?"

There was silence before D.C's eyes lit up and he starts grinning again, finally understanding it. Homework was…okay to say the least about it. Ottawa and New York were mathematics experts, Paris and London (being the "elders" of the group) were the historians, and D.C was a grammarian. Prussia, though their babysitter and their school's librarian, was also very helpful in making sure that they would finish all their work before they could go and have a good time.

Ottawa and D.C both had physics homework to do that night while Paris, New York, and London had math but all of them had World History, a page on Mesopotamia. The history homework wasn't too hard, it was a quick Socratic with all of them combining what France and England had told Paris and London about the ancient civilization. Paris had been assisting London with her math while Ottawa and New York were helping D.C understand his physics.

"So how is everybody doing?" asks Prussia as he appears from the hallway connecting to the staircase, "is everybody done?"

"Just about," replies D.C as the group slip the papers back into their binders.

Prussia nods, "Good, because your older siblings all want a word with you all. I will be in my office if any of you need me."

"Yay!" cheers D.C as he immediately hops to his feet, "I'm gonna tell America about everything!"

"D.C!" calls New York as he hurries after his younger sibling, "Wait up!"

"Cool," chuckles Ottawa as he follows after the two Americans, "I have to tell Grand Frère about what's up."

London and Paris were soon left alone in the conference area with Prussia. The ex-nation could sense the tense atmosphere of the room and took a seat neat the two European capitals. Paris was dead silent and his face was serious whereas London was just silent, not a word coming from her. This was rather odd from the both of them. Prussia had known Paris ever since the child was no higher than France's knee and when London was once his colony so he knew her quite well too.

"So what is making both of you so un-awesome?" he asks curiously.

"London's got one of her feelings," answers Paris seriously, "and apparently one that's got her so on edge that she refuses to tell the juniors."

Now _that_ was odd in itself. Being a part of the British Isles, London's senses towards the odd were rather sharp. She could sense a magical disturbance quicker than her fellow British Isles capitals and the nations whenever there was a disturbance, she was the one that was set on an edge far earlier than they would be. Paris had once ignored London's senses during one of his visits with France to see England and London and to make a long story short, the end result wasn't pretty.

"Is there a disturbance, tochter (daughter)?" asks Prussia curiously as he turns his attention towards the British capital.

"Indeed there is Vater," answers London as moves her fringe out of her eyes, "there is someone at that school who has magic and not the normally weak magic that you would find in a normal everyday human, but magic strong enough to pick up on the faeries and other "paranormal" beings," she says sternly.

"Really?" deadpans Paris as he gives his friend a bored look, "Is that really all London? That doesn't seem like something we should worry about."

London immediately snaps around and practically glares daggers at the French capital. Did he really not understand how dangerous it was for a human to have that much magic, especially with them around? Prussia immediately clapped his hands together, snapping the Brit from her glaring at the Frenchman.

"Now, now," he says, "London, you should know that it is not awesome to glare at someone like that and Paris, it is also un-awesome to say that to someone who saved your butt the last time you doubted their abilities."

"I don't see what the threat is though," counters Paris as he hopes to his feet, "So some human as an abnormal amount of magic in them, there is a magical community in every country! So what! I don't see why I should worry about this!"

"You bloody fool!" retorts London getting to her feet and slamming her fist down on the table, "How could you not understand the danger of this!?"

Paris reels back almost immediately in shock at his friend's anger. Just from her reactions, Paris could tell that London was serious about the threat and that it was much more than he thought it originally was. He takes to his seat again as does London when she calms down from her previous display.

"As I was saying," she continues, "this magic is unrefined; it's the magic of a witch or a wizard who has yet to have their proper training so it is much more like a ticking time bomb. It is dangerous and it could be deadly if it is pushed in the wrong direction. Back at home, we have these…accidents occasionally as Hogwarts is not really all that accurate sometimes. It's only been recently that Big Brother, Uncle Scotland, Uncle Wales, Uncle Northern Ireland, and Uncle Ireland had allowed me as well as Edinburgh, Cardiff, Belfast, and Dublin to accompany them when these accidents happen."

"I can see how it's dangerous London," says Prussia, "but please explain why we should actually be worried and why you wouldn't say this in front of New York, Ottawa, or D.C."

London ran a hand through her snow colored fringe with a sigh. It was clear to her what the danger was but how was she suppose to convey that same urgency to them. This was how her brother had explained what happened to her and the danger of it.

"There is also something else about those humans that you should know," sighs London as she begins to recall another tidbit of information from her memory bank, "Having that unrefined magic…they can sense and see other magical and inhuman beings."

Prussia and Paris could soon piece together what London meant by dangerous. They both began to pale and a look of fear spread across their faces while London's just held the upmost seriousness. No wonder London wasn't willing to speak of the topic in front of Ottawa, New York, and D.C, it would frighten them!

"You couldn't mean," began Prussia.

"Ja Vater," answers London, "That human can sense and read us. They'll see us for _what_ we are rather than the masks we're wearing."

* * *

"Really, sweet dudes," shouts America from the screen. New York and D.C were doing a webcam call with their elder brother and telling him all about their first day.

"Yeah," says D.C excitedly, "and the Career Center is just awesome! I can't wait to use the video production lessons in the next meeting!"

New York immediately frowns at the sound while D.C chuckles nervously at the frown. If the look had said anything clearly, it was that New York did not approve of such skills being used in a "formal business setting like a meeting." D.C pouts while New York just continues to watch him. D.C sighs as he surrenders under New York's stare and begins to wonder how he was even related to the boring brunette.

America chuckles upon seeing that, even so many miles away from them in actuality, it felt as if he were right there speaking with them. It was weird to wake up to a semi empty house, there was still Tony but the extra terrestrial didn't really provide the same companionship as his two younger brothers did. The house felt foreign and quiet, lacking in the sounds of both boys' voices. America had found himself bored so many times that day; he lost count.

"We miss you Bro," says D.C's melancholy voice, "I mean Paris, Londie, and Ottawa are fun and all but we miss you."

"Yeah," sighs New York, "It's just that, nothing feels right without you."

America swore that his heart was now a puddle on the floor upon hearing D.C and New York say those words. Sure, D.C was the emotional one of his two brothers but just hearing both of them say that was just so sweet. America smiles warmly at them as he notices the time on the clock.

"I miss you two too," he says softly, "Do well and I'll try to pop by the next time I'm in Texas, be good for Prussia."

New York and D.C were sporting identical grins as they return the warmth of their brother's smile.

"We promise," they chorus in unison.

America chuckles, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Bro," says New York as he gives his elder brother a little wave before leaving to his room.

"Goodnight Big Brother," adds D.C semi-cheerfully as he gives America a small wave, "I'll try to call more, okay?"

"My cell phone is always on for the two of you," answer America, "Good night."

D.C watches as the screen goes blank and he sighs heavily before getting up and going to his bed and curling up into the fetal position. This just didn't feel the same without America there in person to say "Goodnight" to.

* * *

"It sounds like you're enjoying yourself there Ottawa," chuckles Canada as he hold Kumajirou close to him.

Ottawa sighs as he runs his hand through his hair, "Yeah…I guess…."

A frown soon forms on the elder Canadian's face. It wasn't like Ottawa to sigh or be saddened over anything. Ottawa was high energy and always rather jubilant even when people were scolding him, so to see his capitol looking so down was outside the normal. Canada's concern for the boy grew as he continued to observe his younger brother.

"Are you okay Ottawa?" asks Canada softly, "Are you sick? Tired? Do you need to sleep?"

Ottawa sighs once more, "Non, je regrette, mais je ne sais pas. (No, sorry, but I don't know.)"

"Vous ne savez pas? (You don't know?)" asks Canada.

"Oui, je ne sais pas…. (Yeah, I don't know….)" sighs Ottawa.

It's Canada's turn to sigh now, "Are you sure you don't know Ottawa?" he asks.

"I don't know," answers the younger Canadian, "I just don't know."

Canada frowns once more from hearing that before the idea finally struck him. Ottawa had never been this far from home before. He was probably feeling homesick because of it and Canada couldn't help but smile at his brother at the realization. Even with however loud and obnoxious his frérot could be, he was still a young boy, younger than many of the capitols out there, who still wanted his elder brother there for him always.

"How about we sign off of this and I'll call you, okay?" suggests Canada.

Ottawa looks at his brother his surprise. Did Canada already want to end the web call? Ottawa sighs, oh well, it wasn't really progressing as well as he originally wanted. He does this and shuts down the computer before picking up his phone and falling into bed. It's only a matter of seconds before it chimes, signifying that it was his brother.

"'Ello?" asks Ottawa out of habit.

"Hello Ottawa," answers Canada, "I'm going to guess that it's around time for you to be going to bed?"

Ottawa looks at the clock and groans, "But it's only 8, grand frère!" he pleads, "Can't I stay up a little later?"

Ottawa hears the chuckling on the other side of the receiver and is soon puzzled.

"No, you have school tomorrow," says Canada, "But how about I sing to you?"

Ottawa immediately perks up at the sound of that phrase. Canada used to sing to him when he was small and even to this day, Canada would sing him to sleep whenever he was too bothered to sleep or rather reluctant to rest. Ottawa put his phone on speaker and quickly crawls under the covers to prepare to hear his brother's song.

"How about that one new song that you like," sighs Canada, "What was it called?"

"Je Suis Un Homme!" cheers Ottawa eagerly.

"Isn't that a little dark frérot?"

"So?"

Canada chuckles at Ottawa's insistence and begins the song to Ottawa's amusement.

"Je suis un homme de cro-magnon  
Je suis un singe ou un poisson  
Sur la terre, en toute saison  
Moi je tourne en rond, je tourne en rond

Je suis un seul puis des millions  
Je suis un homme au coeur de lion  
A la guerre, en toute saison  
Moi je tourne en rond, je tourne en rond

Je suis un homme plein d'ambitions  
Belle voiture et belle maison  
Dans la chambre, dans le salon  
Moi je tourne en rond, je tourne en rond

Je fais l'amour et la révolution  
Je fais le tour de la question  
J'avance, avance à reculons  
Oui je tourne en rond, je tourne en rond

Tu vois, j'suis pas un homme  
Je suis le roi de l'illusion  
Au fond qu'on me pardonne  
Je suis le roi, le roi des cons

J'ai fait le monde à ma façon  
Coulé dans l'or et le béton  
Corps en cage et coeur en prison  
Moi je tourne en rond, je tourne en rond

Assis devant ma télévision  
Je suis de l'homme la négation  
Pur produit de consommation  
Mais mon compte est bon, mon compte est bon

Tu vois, j'suis pas un homme  
Je suis le roi de l'illusion  
Au fond qu'on me pardonne  
Je suis le roi, le roi des cons

C'est moi le maître du feu, le maître du jeu  
Le maître du monde, et vois ce que j'en ai fait  
Une terre glacée, une terre brûlée  
La terre des hommes que les hommes abandonnent!

Je suis un homme au pied du mur  
Comme une erreur de la nature  
Sur la terre, sans d'autres raisons  
Moi je tourne en rond, je tourne en rond

Je suis un homme et je mesure  
Toute l'horreur de ma nature  
Pour ma peine, ma punition  
Moi je tourne en rond, je trourne en rond"

Canada could already hear Ottawa's soft snores before the end of the song and the country smiles.

"Bonsoir frérot, sleep well," whispers Canada before he hangs up.

* * *

London fiddles with her mobile as waits for her brother to answer. Sure it was 2 in the morning back home but she was sure that her brother would answer his phone when she would call. He did promise to pick up the phone whenever she called.

"_Hello this is Arthur Kirkland, I'm either away from my desk or on the phone, please leave your name and number along with a brief message and I'll be sure to get back to you."_

London sighs as she hangs up and hits the redial button, hoping that she would be able to get through this time around. She waits through the dial tone and sighs as the familiar message plays again.

"_Hello this is Arthur Kirkland, I'm either away from my desk or on the phone, please leave your name and number along with a brief message and I'll be sure to get back to you."_

She hangs up and redials, repeating the process for the 20th time in a row. London was usually a patient person, especially with her brother but as she watches as 8p.m. becomes 9p.m. she starts to grow annoyed. Funny how her brother would wake 2a.m. or earlier whenever he was gone just so that they could converse yet he wasn't waking for when she was returning the favour. The beep sounds in her ear and London allows her annoyances to overcome her judgment.

"Oh hello _Big Brother_, so kind of you to pick up the phone for the _40__th__ time, _I do hope things are faring well. I was hoping to disclose some interesting information to you but it sounds as if you are busy at the moment. This was Rowena Kirkland and I do hope you have a fan-bloody-tastic day, cheerio!"

London hit the end call button angrily before levitating her phone back over to her desk with a flick of her wand. There were some days that her brother honestly drove her up the wall, today just happen to be one of them.

* * *

"So Angleterre is with you now?" asks Paris in slight surprise as he was speaking his grand frère by phone.

"Oui, Angleterre 'ad gotten bored wizout 'is little capitale following 'im around," chuckles France as the sounds of a drunken Englishman were heard in the background.

"Londres is not going to be happy when she finds out what her grand frère is doing when she has been trying to reach him for the past hour," chuckles Paris.

"Zen don't tell 'er," answers France, "Ca va (how's everything?)?"

"Bien (well)," says Paris, "le professeur cosmétologie est gênant si. (The cosmetology professor is annoying though.)"

"Zut (darn)," sigh France.

"But everything else is fine," adds Paris, "Londres et moi are watching them and everything is going well."

"Qu'en est-il de la Prusse? (What about Prussia?)" asks France curiously.

"He's good," answers Paris before sighing.

"Somezing bozering you mon petit frère?" asks France curiously.

"It's nothing grand frère," grumbles Paris absently.

France, even though Paris' voice was even, he could hear the almost invisible cracks in it. Something was bothering Paris and he needed to know what it was.

"Are you sure Mon Cher?" presses France, "You don't sound so 'appy."

"I'm fine," answers Paris a little too quickly. Paris' voice cracked as he finally admitted to France "I wish I could come home..." He said, Tears falling down his cheeks. France could tell he was crying, even though he couldn't see him. His face softened.

"Mon Cher," whispers France, "Do not cry please, Tu brise mon coeur (you are breaking my heart)"

Paris was choking as his tears flow freely down his face as his back is against the wall. He misses his homeland. He misses his home. He misses his grand frère. The world just felt so cold when he was away from his only true family, his grand frère France.

"I miss you grand frère…."

"I miss you too Paris."

* * *

**Whew! And chapter 9 is finally done! Paris was the hardest part to write in this entire chapter to be honest. He's turning out to be way more difficult than when I first designed him. **

**That song Canada was singing to Ottawa was a song I have recently heard and fallen in love with "Je Suis Un Homme" it's just beautiful and dark!**

**ALSO! IMPORTANT!**

**Next chapter I will be doing a Q&A so if you have any questions at all, whether it be on this story or any of my others or any of the characters, be sure to ask as I will gladly answer them. So submit your questions via PM or review. I'll be sure to answer all of them to the best of my ability. **


	10. Questions and Answers

Question and Answers 

Okay this chapter is entirely dedicated to answering the questions that I had received from one reviewer (who I love for reviewing). KnivesAndPens13, you are awesome and I am really glad for my other reviewers who inspire me to write. Now enough of this, time for the questions.

* * *

**Q:** Are Paris and London going to get together?

**A:** No, Paris and London are not going to ever get together, in a romantic way that is. Sure I might have them pretend to be a couple later when they are spying on Ottawa, New York, and D.C when I have them dating but other than that, they are not a romantic coupling.

Paris and London are actually just best friends. They like to hang out together and chat with each other. They are both each other's greatest rivals as well with how their elder brothers are and the first person they go to when they are a confronted by a "friends only" issue.

* * *

**Q: **When is Londres going to find out about Grand frère and Angleterre getting together?

**A: **NEVER! Wow…should I write a romance next with how these questions are going? Uhm…France and England that just…wow…No….they are not getting together…. I only support FACE family, I'm not a FrUk shipper, sorry. I would guess that after all the times that France and England have fought each other and allied with each other, they would be friends and/or drinking buddies. I vote more like drinking buddies.

* * *

**Q:** Will any of the capitals get with someone?

**A:** Yes. Will all of them be good? No. As I have said in the first question, Ottawa, New York, and D.C will be dating as will Paris. London's all alone; someone besides Prussia has to be the responsible "adult". But yeah, that does not mean she won't have interests in someone.

* * *

**Q: **Is Prussia going to do more things with his detection in all things awesome?

**A:** Yes. Yes he will. Prussia is not only the representative of East Germany and the name of my new kitten; he is the personification of awesome. You will be seeing his detection of awesome a couple times throughout this story as nothing is more awesome than Prussia, just saying.

* * *

**And that concludes my question and answer chapter. I decided to post it today as:**

**A) I had acquired some free time and didn't have very many questions to answer.**

**and**

**B) It's to make up for all the times I have lied in this story. I honestly try to post the chapters as quickly as I promise but homework gets in the way now and I apologize but I put school before my fanfiction. **

**Now I am currently working on the real next installment to this story and it should be up sometime during the weekend. You get more Prussia time, I promise. You guys will also be meeting the bullies, oh dear, I feel so guilty for what I am doing but it must be done. Hope to see you all during the weekend! Bye for now~!**


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA!**

**I also apologize to anyone I have accidentally insulted in writing this. This is just for entertainment purposes and net meant to hurt anyone...except the characters in the story ^-^**

**I would also like to thank my readers and my one reviewer KnivesAndPens13 for being awesome!**

* * *

"See ya Mr. Beilschmidt," call both D.C and Ottawa as they hurry off to first period.

"Have a good day Mr. Beilschmidt," says New York as he calmly walks out of the library office.

"Bonne journée (Have a good day)!" adds Paris as he tails after New York.

"Have an awesome day Kinder," answers Prussia as he shoos the boys out of his office with a laugh.

"Schönen Tag noch Vater (Have a good day father)," chimes London as she gives him a short hug before hurrying off to class after the boys.

"Mach's gut Herz (Take care Heart)," replies Prussia as he waves his former colony out, a smile on his face.

As soon as the young capitals are out of library, the Eastern German goes out to the check out desks and watches as students and staff rushes in and out of the library. Some of the staff stops to chat with him as he works. They apparently found him interesting as he was also technically a representative of East Germany, but here he is working as a High School Librarian.

"Don't you think this job is a bit degrading for a man of your stature?" asks one of the secretaries.

"Not one bit," he answers, "It feels great to be avay from mein office und vith the kids."

"But don't you miss being in Germany?" asks another.

Prussia could only chuckle at how the question was phrased. But he was quick to remember that these were humans that he was dealing with, not countries and not the capitals. They didn't know a thing about the personifications.

"A little," he answers, "but I enjoy my job vith the kinders too."

A while later the secretaries actually left and Prussia released the heavy breath that he hadn't know that he had been holding. Sure, for a while he didn't mind answering their questions and talking to them back after 30 minutes they started to grow redundant and annoying. They also had tried to get personal with him and with Prussia, unless you were a country or a capital, you don't ask about a country or another capital's personal life. It was sort of an unspoken rule that they all knew.

'_Oh, I need to run these up to that French English teacher's room,'_ Prussia picks up a box of Greek myths and takes a peek at the burgundy cover, "Oedipus Rex hmm?" he chuckles as he removes one and flips through it, "Completely un-awesome to screw your own mutter but humans have created awesome torture." He replaces the book and makes his way out of the library chuckling, "I remember those faces vhen Greece told the capitals this story, hehe, Berlin and Lundenwic1 were scared for veeks."

"You gotta be kidding me," mumbles D.C as he watched Mr. Moreau write on the board _Oedipus Rex_.

"What?" he asks curiously looking at the only student in his classroom at the moment, "Have you already read it?"

D.C grimaces at the memory, "it's more painful when the Greek reps are _telling_ you the story."

"Is that what politicians do at conferences?" Mr. Moreau continues to write on the white board before checking his watch.

"During our lunch breaks," chuckles D.C, "Londie and Parry know more of them though," he snorts, " 'cause they're like ancient and know stuff!"

Mr. Moreau snaps back around after hearing the two names. They sounded familiar to him but how? And then it clicked, Londie and Parry, as in the capital of the UK London, England and then Paris, France.

"Londie and Parry?" asks Mr. Moreau curiously noticing Daniel visibly flinching, "A little odd that ambassadors have names similar to London and Paris."

"O-o-oh," D.C is rather frantically, "Did I say Londie and Parry? I meant Rowena and Damien! Yeah! It's just that that they live in those cities that I call them that sometimes as they're the only reps there from there besides there brothers!"

Mr. Moreau looks at D.C oddly, wondering why his student was so frantic to cover up the nicknames he had given for his two cousins. It was as if Daniel was hiding something from him. It didn't seem off for a representative to call other representatives by the location of which they were from. Mr. Moreau shrugs before checking his watch.

"Darn, I forgot I had morning duty today," he huffs before looking at Daniel, "Don't vandalize my room."

D.C nods as Mr. Moreau leaves the room, leaving the 222-year-old "teenager" by himself. D.C smiles as he removes his latest read from his bag. It was a book that oddly enough, both Paris and London had recommended to him. For the two of them to suggest a book to him, it must have been a great book, _A Tale of Two Cities_ by Charles Dickens. He was guessing it was out of their own amusements as the book had to deal with the both of them.

D.C had only gotten through the first two chapters when he felt something hit the side of his head. He decided to ignore it until other things started to hit him. He soon lost patience and that was hard to do for D.C. He was taught by London on how to be a great capital and London made sure that he learned patience and to have a sense of composure. But honestly, he wasn't anywhere near as old as her and he wasn't taught by Konigsberg, Prussia on the issue of patience, so there was only so much that he could take before he lost it.

"WHAT IS IT!?" he shouted getting to his feet and glaring at the immature brats that kept throwing things at him.

But D.C did not see the face of another kid, no; all he saw was a wall of solid muscle. D.C pales upon seeing this. He might be the capital of America, one of the strongest nations in the world, but unlike his eldest brother, he was not super strong.

"What did you say punk?" growls the wall.

D.C gulps in fear. He didn't even know why he was felling fear at the moment. He had been in so many wars, he had been on the front line, he had seen people fall, and he had seen them die, but why? Why now was he afraid of this kid who was probably just a minimal fraction of his age? D.C was just frozen, unable to move.

"He asked you what you said," drawls a rat like boy walking out from behind the wall, "and I recommend you answer."

"Cut it out with the throwing stuff at me," says D.C as he gives the wall boy a small shove, hoping that he and his companion would just leave.

The next thing he knew, D.C was on the ground with London's copy of _A Tale of Two Cities_ as confetti on top of him and pain in his stomach. His blue eyes went wide with fear as the two boys now towered over him. The muscled boy soon planted his foot atop D.C's stomach, applying enough pressure to make D.C gasp and sputter as the rat boy laughs.

"Do you honestly think that a silly politician like you has any power here?" Rat boy says darkly before grabbing the collar of D.C's shirt and yanking the boy up as far as he would go with a foot on his stomach, "You're not on the hill anymore. Here, we do as we please and if you don't like it then too bad. And we don't like your kind."

"Hey!"

Both boys immediately got off of D.C and allowed the blonde to sit up to see Prussia and New York standing at the door. Prussia was scowling, which was odd as he was usually in a good mood and New York looked as if he wanted to kill someone. New York ran over to D.C as Prussia glared at the boys.

"Vhat are you brats doing," he growled.

"Nothing," answers the meat wall.

"Didn't look like nothing," hisses New York as he began to check over D.C to make sure he wasn't hurt too badly.

Prussia glares at the boys once more before putting the box of books down and making his way back out the door.

"Oh," he says as he pokes his head back inside, "That is hurting someone else is un-awesome, I recommend you don't do that again."

Prussia departs from the silent room as New York lets D.C go and sizes up to the meat wall and the rat. New York was a couple inches taller than D.C but even he was still smaller and scrawnier than the meat wall. But there was an obvious difference between New York and D.C, New York was older and he knew how to intimidate people whereas D.C was typically defended by his brothers and cousins. Even right now, D.C could see his two attackers quivering in fear of New York.

"If I catch you touching my brother again," he hisses before D.C swore that his brother was radiating with Russia's aura, "I will make you regret ever being born."

The message had been delivered, processed, and received as they were out of the room as soon as New York finished, shoving past Ottawa, London, and Paris who were entering. The two Europeans were obviously confused by Ottawa could tell what had happened just by how New York was.

"What happened?" asked London, "Why were those blokes in such a rush to leave?"

"Don't worry about it London," answers New York as he takes his seat behind D.C.

"Something obviously happened though," says Paris as he sits down beside New York, "People don't rush out of rooms for no reason."

"It's nothing," New York sighs, wishing that the two older capitals would just drop the subject, "it's nothing to worry about."

"You okay D.C?" whispers Ottawa as he takes the seat in front of D.C.

D.C just nods towards Ottawa, not trusting his voice at the moment. The only ones that needed to know what happened were Prussia and New York. He knew that if he told Ottawa, London, or Paris, they would be upset. For all he cared, only New York and Prussia needed to know.

English went well, except for when they discovered that they would be reading Oedipus Rex. Ever since Greece and Athens told them the story a couple years ago, the capitals had been rather wary of ever looking into Greek literature. D.C and Ottawa hurried to their physics class while New York, London, and Paris went towards their Algebra 2 course. Ottawa was now keeping a close eye on D.C after what happened before English.

They were doing labs that day in physics. Ottawa watches as D.C was placed in a group with two bratty cheerleaders and a guy who thought he was all that. Ottawa could hardly focus on his own lab as he watched D.C get pushed around by his group. D.C was the only one working in his lab group and those people weren't making it any easier on the boy. He watches as one of them trips D.C, the boy's head nearly hitting the sharp corner of the lab table. Ottawa just couldn't take it as they laughed at D.C.

There are three people in the group you did not want to see. Ever. The first was the angry Canadian. Ottawa was usually all smiles but he could only be pushed so far before he'd shove his Canadian rage in your face. Ottawa stormed over to the table, shoving the other teens roughly into the back wall before helping D.C off the floor. The laughter had gone silent and Ottawa's patience had worn thin instantly when he looked at their faces.

"Any of you do something like that again," warns Ottawa to the group in a very low, very dark voice, "and I'll make you wish you were dead."

The class was dead silent as Ottawa tugs D.C over to his group to finish the lab. During the lab's remainder, Ottawa's attention hardly ever left D.C in case of his well being. Something was up with his cousin attracting the wrong attention and he was not just going to stand by and watch this all play out.

* * *

**I may not have named the bullies but please take note in them, you'll be seeing them throughout this story. Now I have a question for you all out there reading. What roles do you think each character plays in this story? I would love to hear your thought some of your thoughts. **

**As always, please review, constructive criticism are always welcomed while flames will be used to try and set fire to the rain. Have a great day~!**


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA!**

**Okay I am really sorry about no updating as I usually do, midterms had come around and I've had a busy schedule with school clubs, homework, and studying so I haven't really been able to type anything up that wasn't for school until now. I will try to work on a couple more chapters this week and get them up but no promises. **

**As always, I do not mean to offend anyone by writing this. It is just for entertainment purposes. **

**Oh and I would like to thank The Dangerous One for their awesome review. It totally made my day when I saw it and the whole first section is just because of your review buddy. But please, everybody, enjoy. **

* * *

"Who do you think you are?"

_'Let's see,'_ thought London, _'London, aka: Rowena Wynter Kirkland, former Prussian colony, capitol of the United Kingdom but mainly England. Younger sister of England/Britain, aka: Arthur Kirkland. Mentor to New York (Derek B. Jones), Washington D.C/ District of Columbia (Daniel C. Jones), and Ottawa (Elliot Williams) as well as best friend to Paris (Damien Bonnefoy). Yeah…I think that's about it….'_

She blinks, "Rowena Kirkland, an ambassador from the United Kingdom."

Rowena watches as the girl blocking her path rolls her eyes in annoyance before putting crossing her arms and glaring at Londoner. London huffs and readjusts the strap of her messenger bag to make it more comfortable on her shoulder. She was kind of in a hurry to get to history class as they were going to be discussing the Roman Empire and she was curious to what Mr. Nagel was planning for it. But with this girl in her way, her progression towards the classroom was halted by this annoying girl.

"I didn't ask for your name bitch," spat the girl, "I asked who you think you are!"

"And I told you," London sighs as she runs a hand through her snow colored fringe, "Rowena Kirkland, an ambassador from the United Kingdom. Now will you please move aside?"

"Shut up witch girl! I didn't ask you who you are!"

"…Are you okay?" London starts to wonder about the girl's sanity.

"Shut up witch girl!"

"…Scratch that, are you a bit on the dim side dear?" asks London, making sure to speak very slowly just in case the girl was as dumb as she thought she was.

The girl let out an annoyed huff before stomping of, leaving a very confused London standing in the middle of the hall.

"GO BACK TO ENGLAND RED COAT WITCH BITCH!" she heard as she was making her way to class.

London turned around in surprise to look at the girl who was stomping off in the other directions.

"She's barmy," concludes London before she hurried off to class.

Honestly! It had been about two hundred and thirty years since she was last called a red coat by an American. Couldn't some people just get over it already? There is something called a "Reality Check" and those folks needed them. It was 2011 for Pete's sakes! Not the 1700s!

She enters the classroom to only be mowed over by D.C and Ottawa who seemed rather cheerful that morning.

"Londie!" they shouted in glee, "Took ya long enough to get here!"

"…hello you two and sorry, there are some weird people here though…." Sighs the Brit as she gently shoves the younger capitals off of her person.

"We're studying Rome's Empire today!" says D.C cheerfully, "And of course everybody knows that the great American Government was based off of Rome's!"

"Is that why it fails?" teased Paris as he took a seat nearby the group.

"No, that's why it's second best," chuckles London.

"And you are wrong to think Parliament is any better Londres because everybody knows your government is _horrible_," taunted Paris.

The next thing they knew, London and Paris were engulfed by a cloud of dust and all that could be heard coming from it were cries of pain as well as "SHUT UP CHEESY MONKEY!" It took New York and D.C ten minutes to try and separate the two arguing capitals before succeeding with a rather ruffled Briton and a bruised up Frenchman. Ottawa just laughs nervously as the two Americans release the two elder Europeans as Mr. Nagel enters the classroom.

"What happened to all of you?" He asks as he watches Damien fix his scarf and Rowena, her tie.

"Just a little," began Ottawa nervously trying to find a way to hide the fact that a little brawl had broken out.

"Just a little family political disagreement," grumbles London as she finishes with her tie, "Harmless really."

The history teacher eyes the four curiously as they regrouped about little farther from his desk near one of the white boards. He had his suspicions about the teens, as well as Mr. Moreau. Sure, he believed that they were normal children at heart but there was something different about them. They had a superior knowledge of history than any other students but how he heard them _speak_ about it was even more suspicious. After his lecture on Mesopotamia, he had heard them talking about other ancient nations, Ancient China, Ancient Rome, Lemuria, and the Rama Empire. But it wasn't the weird thing that he didn't mind them talking about them but how they talked about them. It was as if the ancient nations were people.

It had been Damien and Rowena that surprised him. They were talking on accordance to what their brothers and other family members had told them about the nations. He heard them talk about the likes and dislikes of the people, what they liked to eat, and what they were like in person. But none of that could have been true. Nations were not people. People made up nations, yes. But nations were not actual people.

How they acted was quite different than what normal teens acted like as well. He remembered earlier that week when they were all gathered in his classroom again. Daniel has asked if they would cover any American History during the course and when he had answered that they would cover the revolution that was when he received his surprising response. Daniel, Derek, and Damien were a bit grim while Rowena was just a bit tense. It was odd to him that the two Americans and the Frenchman were sharing the same reaction whereas the English girl was a bit nervous. He had talked to many English, French, and American folks in his life but never had he seen these reactions before. What about the topic made them react as such?

He may have not known much about the students, and their school records did not reveal anything about them. But he was going to find out what these students really were doing at the high school before the end of that year, like it or not.

* * *

**Now that that chapter is done, I am going to start working on a couple more. Maybe a Halloween part, costume ideas for the capitols would be awesome if you guys want that. Speaking of costumes, my best buddy and I were Snape and a generic Ravenclaw at school today. Next year, my little bro and I are Revolutionary America and England. More Prussia in the next chapter too. But people are getting really suspicious about them aren't they? **

**As always: Please review, I am very open to suggestions, comments, and constructive criticisms. Flames however will be used to light up my little brother's jack-o-lantern so that I can see him smile. **

**Happy Halloween!**


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA**

**I would love to thank my awesome reviewers KnivesAndPens13 and The Dangerous One for being awesome and actually reviewing. Those just made my entire day when I read them. **

**As always, this was written for entertainment purposes and not meant to insult anyone. But you have my sincere apologies if I have insulted you in any way, shape, or form. **

* * *

"Is my cape on straight?" asks New York as he adjusts the white and red cape over the shoulders of his red tunic. His faux leather roman kilt and wristbands were studded with gold studs and he wore a gold laurel head wreath. On his feet were brown leather sandals and he carried a fake shield and a dagger was at his waist.

"Why would you be so worried about your cape New York," chuckles a voice behind him, "you look purr-fect!"

New York jumped and snapped around to see London standing behind him and grinning ear to ear. He was immediately taken aback though when he saw his normally formally dressed cousin in costume. She was wearing a black slip on dress with pink ruffles at the bottom and black cat tail swung behind her with a matching pink bow on it. Black gloves with pink cat paw prints on them were on her arms with a black leather collar and Union Jack tag was around her neck. Black cat ears perched atop her white hair while black tights and heels were at her legs and feet.

"Uh…London…what happened…?"

"You look fine poppet," says London, ignoring his previous comment and fixing the cape a tad bit and patting his shoulders when she was finished, "Quite dashing."

New York smiles before taking note in the frantically gesturing Frenchman behind the Brit. Paris's face was painted with white makeup with black eyeliner around his eyes and little tear drop designs down his cheeks with his lips painted black. A black beret sat in his blonde hair and a red ascot was around his throat. He wore a black and white horizontally striped shirt with red suspenders and blacks slacks with black loafers on his feet.

"What did you say Paris?" teases New York with a smirk, "I couldn't get you there?"

Paris continues to gesture wildly as he attempts to make a point while staying completely silent since he was a mine. But with relatives like his, that was going to take all of his will power not to speak. So his sighs in dismay as London and New York burst into laughter at his surrender. Oh he was going to get them tomorrow!

"Hey, what's so funny?" asks Ottawa as he walks over towards the group. The Canadian was dressed in a white jumpsuit that was covered with faux fur with a hood that was decorated with polar bear ears and eyes on his head. His hands were covered by white gloves that were decorated so that they would resemble the northern bear's paws. On his feet were white boots that resembled a polar bear's feet.

"Oh Ottawa my dear boy," chuckles London, "this is the purr-fect opportunity to speak to Paris, meow."

"Really?" asks Ottawa as he races up to the Parisian, "Hey Paris! Hey! What's your favorite color? What's your favorite book? Do you like ice cream? Why are you a sissy? Do you have head lice?"

Paris blanches as Ottawa continues to assault him with questions as London and New York were laughing their heads off. This was going to be a long night with this stuff happening.

"Have no fear! The Freedom Fry is _**HERE**_!"

The questions cease as well as the laughter when D.C jumps into the room dressed up as…a French fry? The American capitol wasn't even the McDonald's French fries with the crimson box. No, he was just a single French fry. He wore a golden rectangular plush costume that if you really didn't pay attention, you would think he was a box with legs. Aside from the costume, D.C had on khaki slacks and a pair of white tennis shoes.

"A French fry?" asks New York curiously.

"No. A _Freedom_ fry," corrects D.C, "You know, like what happened after the frogs pulled out on us."

"So a chip, meow?" asks London.

"Exactly!" cheers D.C happily before hugging his kitty cousin, "But it's _fry _Londie, not _chip_."

"Don't you children look almost as awesome as the awesome me!"

The capitols look towards the stair case entrance and spot the Prussian grinning at them. He was wearing a black, what looked to be, leather jacket, dark washed jeans, a crimson dress shirt, and red shoes. Little red horns were stick out of his snow colored hair and a red devil's tail was behind him. Prussia smirks as the boys look at him, blatantly impressed while London face-palms.

"What's with that face _Ludenwic_?" asks Prussia as he frowns over at the British capitol, "Don't you think that your _Vati_ looks awesome?"

"It's London, Vati," moans London, "and whatever." She looks away, "So do you have a date or something? You're dressed sharply."

Prussia tilts his head back and releases a loud, echoing laugh. It went on for five minutes before the male capitols started giving the East German odd looks.

"Of course I do!" he chuckles as the laugh began tapering off, "Vith one of the hot secretaries. Be back around midnight, be good kids okay?"

"Sure Prussia," chorus the capitols.

"I mean it now," says Prussia as his voice takes on a more serious tone, "Be good or I vill punish you all." His eyes expression darkened, "If I get one un-awesome call from the police that any of you have gotten in any sort of trouble, you vill regret it. Got that?"

The teens nod rapidly in fear before the country's expression becomes jovial once more and he resumes laughing.

"Have a nice night kinders," laughs Prussia as he leaves the fear filled capitals.

They watch as Prussia goes down the stairs and listen for the click of the front door shutting. Once 5 minutes pass from the door shutting, they let out of a sigh of relief.

"So…" says Paris, breaking his silence, "Haunted House?"

"Sure."

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHHH! YORKIE SAVE ME!"

"NO! YOU SAVE ME!"

"_SOMEONE_ SAVE _**ME**_!"

"…"

"…remind me who thought that this would be fun?" asks London as the five strolled casually through the gruesome attraction.

Even though a "chainsaw murderer" was chasing them with a revving chainsaw, they were just taking their sweet time calmly walking through the rooms and admiring the details. Well, it was more like London and Paris were taking their sweet time walking whereas Ottawa, D.C, and New York were screaming in terror and clinging to the Europeans, wishing that they would move faster. Paris had to admit, the costumes of the actors were done quite nicely, and he _almost_ believed that they were the real deal. London, on the other hand, was bored and constantly checking her wrist watch, wondering exactly how much longer they had to endure this.

"I found you pretties and now I'm gonna cut you up!" shouts the demonic clown with the chainsaw as he appeared from behind a panel in the wall. He was covered in fake blood and torn clothing. His makeup was a mess and so was his wig. The chainsaw he carried was also covered with fake blood.

"AHHH! LONDIE! PARRY! SAVE US!" screamed the two Americans and a Canadian.

The demonic clown closes in on the slowly moving group, smirking down at Paris and London who were blankly staring at him while New York, D.C and Ottawa were scared out of their minds.

"You know what he reminds me of Rowena?" asks Paris as he jerked a thumb towards the clown.

"What frog?" huffs London as she checks her watch again.

"Your cooking."

The clown as well as the other ghouls who had appeared out of nowhere in attempt to frighten the group even more were soon the ones _running away_ in fright at what they thought was all hell was breaking loose.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT ME COOKING FROG!" shouts London as she pounced on the Frenchman, "TAKE THAT BACK CHEESE EATING SURRENDER MONKEY!"

"AHHH!" screams Paris in fear as he escapes from London's attack, pulling the three younger capitols behind him, "ANGRY BRIT!"

"GET BACK HERE YOU BLOODY GIT!"

After ten minutes of die hard sprinting, French fear shouting, angry British insults, and many traumatized haunted house employees, the five capitols were out on the road again towards their next haunted house. They were all riding in London's "Union Jack" Mini Cooper.

"That wasn't so bad," comments the Ottawa cheerfully.

"Yeah!" cheers D.C gleefully, "That was fun!"

"That certainly was an interesting experience," chuckles Paris.

"I wonder why they gave us our money back," wonders London out loud.

After pulling into the parking lot of their fifth haunted house of the evening, all of which, they ended up having their money returned to them due to London and Paris being bored and forcing their protégés to complete the experience with them. That and because London and Paris had gone on to have conversations that had ended up scaring the haunted house employees and make _them_ run away _screaming_ _in terror_ from the capitols.

"Hey!" cheers D.C, "It's our buddies from school!" The young blonde took to running towards the other teens, "Yen! Eliza! Kyle! Royce! Katie!"

"Daniel poppet, don't hurt yourself," chides London after the young American before sighing, "Derek."

"On it Rowena," answers New York as he races after his younger brother with Ottawa at his heels, "Daniel! Wait up!"

Yen, Eliza, Katie, Kyle, and Royce had just arrived at the haunted house themselves. They had made plans to come to this specific haunted house after hearing that is was the best and one of the _scariest_ in America. When they saw their classmates there, they were a bit surprised as they didn't seem like the type to go to fun stuff like this. They were politicians, so they were expecting more…stuck up, boring, and fun sucking people. So when Daniel ran up to them, there were rather shocked.

"Oh hey Daniel," greets Eliza.

"Hey!" answers the jovial blonde teen, "What's up, I didn't know you guys liked haunted houses."

"We just heard this was one of the bests and decided to test how good this place really was," responds Yen, "What about you all?"

"Oh this is our fifth stop!" chuckles D.C nervously, "My brother, Elliot, and I love haunted houses, but Damien and Rowena…well, they're bored of them."

"Bored?" says Katie in surprise, "How can anyone be bored of a haunted house?"

"Very easily."

The teens looked over from Daniel to see Derek and Elliot running towards the group with Rowena and Damien walking calmly behinds them. Like Daniel, Derek, and Elliot, Rowena and Damien were also in costume as a cat and a mime. The group had been planning to go to the haunted house so they, however, were just dressed in normal civilian clothing.

"Oui," sighs Paris, "The limey is right, I just hope this one is better."

The two groups merge into one larger group and go purchase their tickets for the experience. The line to enter the attraction was long and actors in gory costumes would pop up out of seemingly nowhere to torment the waiting people. London and Paris roll their eyes at the attempts of the actors trying to get some form of reaction from them. This was all rather boring to them as, honestly, they had lived and been witness to worse.

"Aren't you two even a tiny bit scared?" asks Katie as she settles down from the scare the group receives.

"No," say Paris and London.

"I can't see anything worth being afraid of," explains Paris, "It's just people in costumes that aren't even scary."

"The frog's right," adds London, "besides, reality is more frightening."

"Dang! You two suck!"

Eliza eyes the two Europeans suspiciously. They seemed calm, just a little too calm to be exact. Surely they were a tiny bit scared but no, they were just standing there and taking it as if it were an everyday occurrence. Every now and then, they'd speak with each other and if one of the actors attempted to interrupt their conversation, scathing looks were sent to the actor, scaring the poor fellow away.

As they waited in line, Paris was keeping an eye on the group while London was just zoning in and out of reality. He knew that he had to specifically be in charge that night as Halloween was a day when magic was most active. London was to keep an eye out for anything malicious and out to get them. Halloween was always a day for the British Isles to be wary about.

Only pairs were allowed into the attraction. Yen was with Paris, Royce partnered with New York, Katie and Ottawa were together, Kyle and D.C were paired up, and Eliza and London went together. When it was their turn to enter the attraction, Eliza took lead while London followed behinds. But like New York, Ottawa, and D.C's pairs, Eliza attempted to leave at the first scare and she would have made it out if it weren't for the fact London had a firm hold on the back of her shirt.

"Come on Eliza," huffs Rowena, "Nothing to afraid of and the costumes are cute. I wish little Sealand would wear something like this on Halloween. It would make the holiday a bit more tolerable."

Eliza was far too scared now to realize that Rowena had said something suspicious. The small Vietnamese girl was screaming in fear as the actors popped out and attempted to scare her British partner. Eliza was just terrified of this.

London was rushing through this attraction as quickly and as quietly as she could. It wasn't because she was tired of the lame attraction; it was because there was something there. It was dark, evil, and made her skin crawl. Normally, she would have gone with her wand drawn and at the ready towards the aura but since Eliza was there, it was best to make a retreat instead of heading towards the danger.

'Sod all….'

* * *

"So your family is from Germany?" asks Prussia as he looks at his voluptuous blonde date.

"Ja," she answers as she clings to his arm, "And you are from Deutchland?"

Prussia smirks, "I prefer the awesome Kingdom of Prussia."

She laughs at the statement and Prussia goes to back to leading her out on to the restaurant's dance floor. He might have been a devil but his date was certainly an angel. Halloween just might be one of his favorite holidays after all.

* * *

**And I find this really funny that the Halloween chapter is chapter 13. Ah well, all the more amusing I suppose. **

**I wanted to post this chapter today as this one is really light hearted and cheerful compared to what I have instore next. I almost feel guilty for what I have coming up next and I am hoping to post that one tomorrow. **

**As always, read and review. I am open to suggestions and constructive criticism is encouraged. Flames will be used to light these new pineapple scented candles I just got. **

**Have a Good day~!**


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA! Or more like the day I do own Hetalia, my mother becomes an Anglophile (No offense British People, I'm my family's Anglophile)**

**I would love to thank KnivesAndPens13 and The Dangerous One for their awesome reviews. They totally made my day, alongside a Thai Tea fountain but that's another story. **

**As always I do not mean to offend anyone in the writing of this. This was meant for entertainment purposes and you guys get it by now. **

* * *

D.C was a very cheerful capitol. If you asked any of the other capitols or any of the nations, you would get that D.C was a bubbly, forever cheerful person. He was hardly one to you would see him sad over anything. He could make even the worst, most tense situations light hearted and cheerful. District of Columbia was an optimist who always saw the best of everything.

But District of Columbia was also easily frightened. Being an optimist did not mean that he was brave by any means. He was scared of spiders, scary movies, haunted houses (though he also loved them), most politicians, dripping faucets, being alone for over an hour, dark alleys, fog, and kiwis (fruit should not be furry!). In fact, if New York, America, Canada, or Ottawa weren't there a lot of the time, D.C would book the first plane to London to spend time with his former mentor. He was dependent on them due to the fact he was easily frightened.

D.C looked at the teens in fear. The other capitols were all around the building doing other things. New York was assisting the economics teachers and Ottawa was probably chatting with the choir instructor. Paris was most likely having a conversation with the French teachers and London was in the library assisting Prussia. He had been wandering the halls in search of friends to hang out with when he had been jerked into the boy's bathroom by the rat faced boy (whose name he found out to Rick) and the brick (his buddy Joe).

"I thought we told you to get out of here," hisses Rick as Joe shoves D.C into the tiled bathroom wall.

"Yeah, out!" says Joe.

D.C's mouth and throat were dry and he was sweating bullets. Unlike last time, Prussia and New York wouldn't be able to save him. He tried to push Joe off of him but his hands wouldn't move. Fear just seemed to stop his body from even working, D.C was helpless.

"Hey Joe!" calls another voice, "Where's the government monkey you told us about?"

D.C can only watch as more football players walk into the bathroom. They were all built like Joe, big, stocky, and brick like. They were heavily muscled whereas he was rather scrawny, though he usually was pretty strong like America. He gulps as they all descend on him. This was not going to end well.

* * *

Ottawa was on his way to class when he heard the commotion outside the bathroom. It was a bit weird to him as there was no one in the hallway and men did not chat in the bathroom as women did. He pauses and tries to keep as quiet as he could to hear the muffled sounds coming from the restroom.

"You think you're better than us just because you come from D.C government monkey," he hears before a yelp caused him to wince, "Scum like you shouldn't mess with Texans!"

'Government…monkey?' Ottawa pauses as a crack causes his blood to run cold. His violet eyes become as wide as dinner plates as the blood drains away from his face at the realization of what was happening.

He threw open the door and stormed him, Ottawa was far beyond mad. The Canadian could not see the scene from where he was standing but he was just about ready to kill someone at the moment. Like his Grand frère, it took **a lot** to make him angry though he was the one with the shorter temper. Nobody messed with his family if they wanted to live. Berlin was terrified of him and don't let him get started on Tokyo. Those two might have hurt Britain and America but they were _his_ uncles. If anything were to happen to one member of his family, the country or capitol responsible for it better start running and fast. Once Ottawa was on your case, you were not safe. Funny enough, he was considered _gentle_ compared to what some _others_ could do.

D.C was trying his best to block the hits but there were seven of them, not counting Joe and Rick, and just one of him. His glasses were broken and he was pretty sure he looked pretty bad. D.C was sitting weakly against the wall of the bathroom. Tears streamed down his face from both fear and pain. He wished that it would all stop and that they would just stop. He watches as another pulls back to punch him in the nose and D.C lets out a whimper in fear. He shuts his eyes as not to see it happen and waits for the hit to come.

But it doesn't. Blue eyes open slowly to see a hand that had caught the wrist of the football player. It was encased in a black glove and that hand was connected to a red and white jacket with the Canadian maple leaf right above the guy's heart. The arm lead to the rest of the blonde haired, violet eyed teen. Aviator glasses were perched on top of the teen's head and his hair was pulled back into a short ponytail at the nape of his neck. On his face however, wasn't a grin.

The boy who was about to punch D.C was soon found against another wall of the bathroom with a _very_ angry Canadian gripping his shirt front. No one dared to even breathe with the Canadian like that. They watch as Elliot leans over and begins to whisper.

"If I see you or any of your friends even look at my cousin the wrong way again, I will kill you," whispers Ottawa, his words dripping with venom and malice and each word pronounced sharply, "And this isn't a threat. It is a promise."

Ottawa gives the guy a good punch in the gut to add in for good measure. The hit was strong enough to make him think that he broke a rib when in actuality his bones were not harmed. The guy's eyes bulged out at the hit; he was shocked that such a scrawny looking guy was so strong. Ottawa drops the male and proceeds out of the restroom after helping D.C up, the shattered remains of the American capitol's glasses in the Canadian's hands.

"O-O-Ottawa?" whispers D.C.

"Why didn't you tell us?" asked Ottawa curtly.

"I-I-I-"

"D.C," sighs Ottawa, "Be a man and quite stuttering," An incredulous look was spread across the Canadian's face, "I mean seriously, it's just me D.C. Not Prussia, or New York, or Paris, and god forbid, London."

D.C sighs and spills his guts to Ottawa. The Canadian was right; D.C couldn't disclose any of this information to Prussia, New York, Paris, or London. If Prussia knew, he'd tell America and things would get too serious for him to handle. If New York knew, he would take things into his own hands and that would lead to expulsion AND America would know. If Paris found out, he'd have both America _and_ France on his back about this and things would not be pretty. If London found out, good luck finding the body and if they found the body, good luck trying to pin it on her, and if they could pin it on her, he'd have America and _England_ on his back and England was scary enough!

Ottawa was the only person who could know. The Canadian knew not to tell anyone if he made promises. Ottawa could keep secrets and knew how to rein his temper the best of all his relatives. Even though Ottawa was raised under the reign of the British Empire, he did not develop the sense for battle that the others had. Maybe it was because Canada didn't upset anybody in the world that he didn't. D.C didn't care, as long as he could confide Ottawa and know that his secrets were safe, that was all that mattered.

* * *

"You two do understand that I shouldn't do this at school right?"

"Come on London, you've pulled your wand out in the middle of a busy subway station before," retorts Ottawa.

"That's the thing, the underground was busy due to rush hour and people do not care if I did," countered London, "and I forgot that it was in my sleeve."

D.C sighs and decides to use his more powerful weapon on the Brit, his puppy dog eyes. He knew London or rather, any of the countries or capitols, could say no to him when he used them. He widens his eyes just a tiny bit and tilts his head so that the light reflects off of them _just right_ so that they would sparkle ever so innocently.

"Pwease Wondie?" he says in his baby voice just to seal it off definitely, "I would weally appweciate it if you do."

And that is how the Americans beat the British. Not really. That was just how D.C got London to fix his glasses for him. London was just as big of a sucker for the look as England was as the country often compared D.C to America when he was still a colony.

"By the way," says London as she hands him his glasses while slipping her wand back into her bag, "How did you manage to break your glasses anyways?"

"I fell into a wall!" says D.C quickly, "Is that all? Thanks Londie! See you in class!" He and Ottawa quickly hurry out from the Library office before London could question him anymore.

"See…you too?" There was something strange going on with D.C and usually she would try to get to the bottom of it but there was something more important she had to deal with at the moment.

London looks out of the library office with a stern look in her face to only see Eliza looking right back at her. She knew that Eliza had not seen her repair the glasses as she had done it out of her line of sight.

"Did you need something Eliza?" asks London as she peeks her head out of the office.

"No," answers the girl, "Nothing at all."

* * *

**Whew! I think I am all caught up now! Gah, I feel so guilty for doing that to D.C but it had to happen. It is one of the only parts I have planned. **

**Okay, since this week has worn me out completely, I am now just a tadbit stumped on what to do next. I do not want to jump into the next sections that I have actually planned just yet. So please, I tis now begging you all out there reading this story. Suggestions, please!**

**So please review and if you have any questions, ask them. SUGGESTIONS ARE VITAL NOW! Constructive criticisms are also cool. Flames will be used to boil water for a cup of tea. **

**Good day (or night) to all of you~!**


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA.**

**This chapter was really difficult for me to write on several parts. **

**(1) Someone who I know in real life had insulted me up front on my writing ability and everything I stand by from being an Anglophile to being a studier of the language of Latin.**

**(2) I apologize immensely for any British people who are reading this chapter. I mean none of the insults written in the body of this chapter. It was just as a means demonstrate something. I continue to apologize. I love British people. I have some friends from school who moved to the US and Britain and I love them and I love your history. Still trying to find a good resturant to go to though...I don't go out to eat much.**

**(3) I apologize for the delay as this chapter, I've had to edit it several times over to keep it under an M rating. **

* * *

"We're going to the zoo!" announced New York one morning as he enters the kitchen.

Paris turns around from the stove while London places a cup of black coffee in his place at the island. Ottawa puts down his video game while D.C rests the newspaper on the counter. New York hops on to a bar stool by his brother and Canadian cousin while the Frenchman puts the food down before he and the Brit joins them.

"Why the zoo and why so sudden?" asks London curiously.

"Oui, Londres is right. You are not usually that interested in the zoo so what's got your attention?" presses Paris.

"Well…" New York rubs the back of his neck worriedly, "I mean, even though we are practically spending everyday together now, I was thinking that we could go there just to have a bit of quality family time?" He chuckles, "And the zoo is a pretty family friendly place so why not?"

"Sounds awesome!" cheers Ottawa, "Let's go!"

"Someone say something about awesome?"

The capitols look towards the kitchen's entry way to spy Prussia sauntering into the area.

"Guten Morgen Herr Awesome," chorus the capitols, Paris and London rolling their eyes.

"Gut!" says Prussia in approval, "So was this about awesome?"

"New York wants to go to a zoo," explains Ottawa, "and it sounds like a pretty awesome idea to me."

The country looks at the capitols closely while rubbing his chin in thought. Even though they were all teenagers and could very much make their own decisions, Prussia was still their authority figure while on the "vacation" and they needed his permission to do many things. Well, except that haunted house trip…Prussia never found out about that and that was probably a good thing.

"Okay then," he says as the teens brighten, "BUT!" He chuckles as their faces fall, "Three conditions."

"And what are they?"asks New York.

Prussia smirks, "1. Don't get in trouble and if you get in trouble, don't get caught."

"Got it," answers London, not looking up from her cross word puzzle.

"2. Don't feed each other to the animals."

"Darn," mutters Paris.

"And finally," says Prussia, "3. Do not get lost."

"We won't," they chorus.

"Good," Prussia fills a mug with coffee before heading out of the kitchen, "and be back by 1800, I have something to discuss with all of you then."

Their ears perked towards the mention of the discussion. Was this good or bad? They had been away from their homes and brothers for about three months already so was Prussia mad at them? Or had they done something wrong in school. Okay maybe that guy Paris cursed out in the middle of the busy hallway wasn't that bad, Paris was just tired. Also the kid New York had tripped down the stairs probably wasn't worth it. The guy who had also made fun of Ottawa's "aboot (about)" maybe didn't deserve that slap. Oh and the guy who had spilled Gatorade on D.C's homework probably didn't deserve the gut punch. But maybe the girl London had given the black eye to kind of deserved it because she insulted Dr. Who.

"So what do you think Prussia wants to talk about?" asks Ottawa.

"Probably how awesome he is," sighs Paris, "besides, what does he talk about anyways?"

"Maybe about our classes?" suggests London.

"LONDIE! HOW DO YOU DRIVE THIS THING!" shrieks D.C.

D.C had wanted a chance to drive London's car and well…right hand drive wasn't common in America. New York was clinging to his seat for dear life while D.C kept breaking. The good thing was they hadn't even left the property yet.

"…Why don't we just take New York's car instead?"

It only took about three minutes to switch the cars and to just hit the road. Ottawa and D.C were singing along to the radio while New York was driving. Paris and London were reading. It was about an hour drive with even New York joining in after 5 minutes.

"Can you three sing less tone deaf next time," groans Paris as he closes the door, "Merci."

"Oh shut up Paris," retorts Ottawa with a grin, "I think we sound awesome!"

"Yeah!" cheers D.C as both he and New York jump on London.

"What did you think?" presses New York.

"….no comment…."

The capitols eagerly enter the zoo with D.C and Ottawa rushing towards the primates with New York in tow. Paris was carrying a crimson picnic cooler backpack stuffed with that day's lunch. London walked along side him with the map in hand.

"Hahahaha!" laughs D.C as he points to a large gorilla, "That one looks like you Ottawa!"

"Shut up D.C!"

They were quiet for five minutes as they continued to watch the gorillas.

"So Paris, London," says New York, "If we're following the theory of evolution and humans evolved from primates," he looks over at them, "where do countries and capitols come from?"

"Yeah," adds Ottawa, "Where do we come from?"

The two Europeans began to ponder it. Sure, Paris was the religious one of the two while London was the more "I don't care who or what you worship, I'm neutral." Though it wasn't that she was atheist, after many years of religious wars, she just really didn't care anymore.

"We were placed here on this planet by God," answers Paris curtly, "that simple. God placed us on the planet to watch the humans and to protect them. That simple."

"I disagree Paris," sighs London, "Countries come about by the land but mainly by the people. From the people, the personifications are built off the dreams, ideas, and just the thoughts. Then when the country is established, we come next. Capitols are built off a similar ideal but we're more built to be the country's right hand man _or woman_."

"That doesn't make sense London," counters Paris, "Then how do we come about? We are actual people. God is the best answer."

"Paris, your reasoning does not sound logical. It is not that I am doubting that there is a higher power out there but I honestly do not understand the reasoning."

"Okay! Okay! Cut it out you two!" says New York, "No need to get into a war about it."

They continue through the zoo, stopping every now and then to pose for photos, laughing at the random antics of the animals, and chatting with other zoo goers. They were inside the reptile house, near the snakes. Paris was ahead with New York, Ottawa, and D.C while London trailed behind observing the snakes.

"…but mom, what's so wrong about the British?"

"They're scoundrels; I still cannot believe that America has a partnership with them."

London froze right then and there. Sure, she had heard comments such as these before but those were several years ago.

"Those limeys had taken everything good that was AMERICAN. They refuse to believe their downfall and have taken the internet, cell phones, and technology. They do not benefit the United States but they leech on it! England is nothing more than base."

"That. Is. Enough." Growls London as she snaps around to face the woman.

The woman was taller than her, of an Indian background, and heavy set. Usually London wouldn't snap but once her brother was brought into something, you better be ready. Near the woman were three children and her husband, who was obviously of Asian descent.

"Haven't you heard that eavesdropping is rude?" scoffs the woman.

"Hard not to eavesdrop when you're shouting madam," hisses London, "And what do you have against my bro-home! What do you have against my home nation?"

The woman's eyes narrowed at her, "You're British aren't you?"

"I am and I do not appreciate your comments so please refrain from speaking of them in public if you please," spat London.

"This is America," retorted the woman, "I can say what I want."

The woman and her family shoved past London, who was still fuming. London held nothing against America; she adored her uncle…even if he was several hundred years younger than her. But what his people would say sometimes, she hated them. When they insulted her elder brother for "leeching" she wanted them dead. In fact, when they insulted her family in general, she wished death upon them and wished it slow, painful, and cruel. London looked to her left and smirked when she saw a very peculiar specimen.

"We'll take care of it London," says a pixie flying alongside her, "you just get out of here."

"Sure?" asks London under her breath.

"Just cast the spell and we'll handle everything."

London smirks and snaps her fingers as she walks past the viper. She could hear the glass starting to dissolve and made her way out. The reptile house was busy, to pin it on her was impossible. Magic to humans wasn't real and magic was what London liked to use. She had just made it outside when she heard the shriek and saw a couple of the pixies grinning and giving her the thumbs up.

"Danke."

"It's no problem London."

London was already back with the other capitols when people began rushing into the reptile house. New York, Paris, D.C and Ottawa were watching the scene in surprise whereas London was emotionless. They didn't need to know.

"I can't believe a snake escaped from its tank," says New York as he watches the news, "And while we were there!"

"Yeah, and did you hear? A woman was sent to the hospital because of the snake bite," adds D.C.

"I can't believe it," says Ottawa, "We were so close."

"Oui, we were close," says Paris before looking towards the kitchen where London was fixing drinks, "Londres, why so quiet?"

"Hmm?" she asks, looking from mixing a cocktail, "Oh, I've just been thinking."

Paris narrows his eyes at her, something was up and he wanted to know. "About what Londres?"

"Drink mixing frog."

London was sitting at her desk, reading a book. It was one about her brother's history. She had just gotten to the part about the Tower of London and the executions that had taken there when a voice interrupted.

"Why so quiet Rowena?"

Teal eyes look from the page to meet blue ones standing at her door. Paris was wearing a scowl with his arms crossed. She puts down the book and turns her chair to face him.

"Well isn't that a surprise Paris," chuckles London, "You never call me Rowena unless you are serious."

"You had something to do with the snake, didn't you Rowena," he says.

London just tilts her head and gives him a curious look and Paris scowls.

"Don't play that game with me Rowena. I know you!"

"Damien."

Paris froze now and London was suddenly standing in front of him with a smile on her face.

"Damien, last time I checked a Gallic Rooster1 stood no chance against an English Bulldog2 and a Lion3." She pushes him out of her room, "I believe that this discussion is over." And the door shut.

* * *

**Notes:**

**1. Gallic Rooster: The unofficial animal symbol of France**

**2. English Bulldog: Animal symbol of Britain**

**3. Lion: Animal symbol of England**

**I hope this was up to par now. I'll probably update again later today or tomorrow. **

**As always, please review. I'm open to comments and suggestions but flames...I'll just use those to burn those party pictures, I hate that person.**


	16. Chapter 16

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA. **

**I also apologize if I accidentally offend someone in my writing, unless of course I actually know you and secretly hate you (in that case, full offense, the last chapter was an example of my hatred towards one person...I guess that should explain why I had to edit it several times over so that it wasn't M rated). But to everybody else, no offense is meant to be made to any of you. This is written for you entertainment, not to hurt anyone.**

**The comment about volleyball players and cheerleaders in the chapter, yeah...not meant for you guys out there. That is just what they act like at my school so yeah... Sorry, I haven't seen any real virtuous volleyball players or cheerleaders, all of the ones I've been in contact with have been harlots and concubines. I'm sure at other schools there are probably virtuous one but I've just haven't met any yet. **

**Oh and I would love to thank my totally awesome reviewers KnivesAndPens13 and The Dangerous One. Seriously, you two are Prussia level awesome and I thank you for your support. I also want to thank my readers for even reading this! You guys are Prussia level awesome too!**

* * *

"One week for just one holiday?" asks Paris and London in surprise.

"And Black Friday," adds Kyle cheekily.

"The holy Mecca of Capitalism more like it," sighs Paris.

London looks over at the Frenchmen weirdly, "You sounded like Ilari Braginski just then mate. That was scary."

Paris shudders, "Please don't remind me of that guy, and Russians are scary people."

"I don't see why you're so scared of Ilari, he's a nice guy."

"Who asks you to become one with Russia!"

"Russia's alright when you take the time to get to know him git."

"That's because you're twisted Rowena."

"TAKE THAT BACK YOU FROG!"

The students watched as their two classmates bickered while Mr. Nagel watches in amusement. Even though he was a teacher and should break it up between the two, he could not let the perfect example of past British and French relations go to waste. It wasn't everyday that in an AMERICAN classroom you would have an ambassador from Britain and an ambassador from France just go at it!

"Damien, Rowena," says Ottawa before jumping on the Frenchman while D.C grabbed the Brit, "chill out already yo, a week out is a week out!"

"Hahaha, you two are weird!" laughs D.C. as he lets his former mentor go as she had stopped trying to strangle the Frenchman.

Things were calm for the half hour after that. London and Paris ceased from trying to kill each other and were discussing what they could do during the holiday. They considered going up to D.C's National Mall or catching as show at New York's Broadway. Sure they could go back to their brothers and send the holiday there and catch a plane back but there was something called being lazy.

"Oh my gosh, did you see him?"

"See him? I rather _hear _him. That man has a sexy accent!"

"I know! And so does that French guy he was arguing with!"

The capitols immediately ended their conversation when hearing the conversation occurring among the cheerleaders and volleyball players (coughcoughSLUTScoughcough) in class. A Frenchman with a friend with a sexy accent? Why did that sound so familiar?

"Oh and that Canadian was like _so cute_ with the bear! Ugh! I wish there were cute guys like that at _school_ or in _America_!"

Canadian with a bear? Ottawa pales completely when he hears that. A Canadian with a bear? It couldn't be! I mean, there has to be a ton of Canadians out there with bears right? So for a random other Canadian to show up at school with a bear couldn't possibly mean that it was him right?

"Oh and you have got to love the guy with the leather jacket! He is like _sooo_ hot! I mean, I heard that he was American and he didn't look much older than us. Not to mention he was sexy and he was _blessed_!."

New York and D.C's eyes widen. The Canadian mentioned had put them edge a bit because it sounded like a certain uncle but the description of the American just shocked them. And besides, it was a BOMBER jacket not just any leather jacket. Sheesh, get it right people. But the comment about the American's _ehem_ Florida was...uncalled for.

"The French guy was sexy!"

"NO! The Canadian was sexier!"

"You two are both wrong! The AMERICAN was sexiest!"

"Hahahaha," laughs another cheerleader, "Y'all are all wrong. The British man was sexiest!"

The capitols were suddenly silent and rather pale. They were all stuck in their own little worlds of shock that they couldn't even hear Mr. Nagel scold the girls about the comments. A Brit, a Frenchman, a Canadian, and an American, that just sounded all too familiar. It was all too much of a coincidence, just way too much of a coincidence to just be natural. The school bell rang and this time Mr. Nagel allowed them to all sit wherever they pleased. The capitols immediately took the corner nearest to the teacher's desk, D.C at the corner, New York in front of him, Ottawa and London were across from him, and Paris was next to him.

"Today we have a special treat right before you all go to break," he said, "So we will be heading down to the auditorium for this. Be on your best behavior because the Humanities III and Humanities IV classes will be there too."

While many of the other students bolted out of the classrooms the capitols, Eliza, Kyle, Katie, Royce, Drew, and Yen were all walking behind.

"Hey," said Royce in concern, "Are you guys okay? Y'all seem scared."

"Yeah we're fine," answers New York with a forced smile.

"You don't sound like it," counters Eliza.

"Possibly due to the "special treat" sounds like something that sounds like a _very_ scary coincidence," answers D.C with a shudder.

Inside the auditorium, the capitols sat together near Eliza's group. All of them were extremely nervous, though that was just the light way of saying things. Being capitols, they had a close relationship with the country sibling and could sense when the other was close or not. The onstage lights soon turned on and their nightmares soon came on stage, 4 blonde men along with a certain Prussian.

"Hello Humanities students," said Mr. Nagel cheerfully, "We have a special treat for y'all today." He pauses. "As you know, our librarian this year is a volunteer who is actual a country representative, coming specifically from Eastern Germany, Mr. Gilbert Beilschmidt."

The students immediately started cheering. Some were yelling about how awesome he was while many of the older female students were asking to date him. Prussia just waved and smiled towards the crowd before Mr. Nagel shushed them.

"My fellow Humanities teachers and I had come together to ask Mr. Beilschmidt to assist us in teaching y'all about a couple countries. We were just hoping that Mr. Beilschmidt would be kind enough to do a lecture for all of you but you all were lucky. Mr. Beilchmidt had invited a few of his colleagues to join him in lecturing you all about the countries that they help represent as well. So be polite and give them a warm Texas welcome."

The students applauded and a few cat calls were made. Paris swore he could see his Grand Frère answer a few and he slid down in his seat in embarrassment as London gave him a sympathetic pat on the arm. Once the applause died down, Prussia spoke.

"Hello Awesome students," says Prussia cheerfully, "You all are lucky that the Awesome Me had been able to get my almost as awesome colleagues to come lecture you." He received a couple cheers for that before turning to the Mr. Nagel, "Excuse me, but do you mind if they have their younger siblings join them as vell?"

"They have siblings here?" he asks.

"Of course they do! And they'll call them up in the most embarrassing vay possible vhen they introduce themselves!" chuckles Prussia.

Immediately the capitols were all melting in shame. Did Prussia really have to say that? It was embarrassing enough as is that their brothers were here! Prussia gestures to the person closest to him, as they all had headsets and that person just had to be them.

"Hey dudes!" called America, "I'm Alfred F. Jones, a rep for the heroic United States of America!" Cheers went up from him. "Thanks! Now I would like to have my two younger brothers up here too! Derek! Daniel! Come up here and join me dudes!"

Ottawa gives his two cousins a sympathetic pat on the backs before they got upstage with America and the other countries. He was about start laughing at the look on their faces when another voice silenced him before he could start.

"Hi," says Canada, "I'm Matthew Williams, a representative from Canada." Even more cheers went up for him, "Thank you. Uhm, I would like it if my younger brother came up here too, so uhm, Elliot? Elliot can you come up here?"

Paris and London flash him sympathetic looks as he makes his way on to stage and near D.C and New York. They knew that they wouldn't be safe from that stage soon.

"Bonjour children," says France flirtatiously, "I am Francis Bonnefoy from ze wonderful country of France."

England scoffs when he hears that and France glares at him.

"And what's so funny Angleterre," snaps France.

"And what's so great about France, frog," chuckles England before putting on a suggestive smile towards the crowd, "Everybody knows England is so much better, and it's lovely to meet all of you. I'm Arthur Kirkland, a representative from England."

"That's where you are wrong Arzur, France is so much better than ratty old England."

Then, as usual, the fight broke out between the two with Paris and London bolting from their seats to separate their brothers.

"Grand Frère it's not worth it," says Paris as he attempts to pull France from the fight.

"Come on Big Brother, the frog's not worth it and you're supposed to be a gentleman," chuckles London as she does the same to England.

* * *

After three more minutes of fighting and an hour and 25 minutes of lecture later, the students were dismissed from the auditorium, leaving only the countries and the capitols there.

"Okay, what gives," says D.C to the countries, "Why are you guys here?"

"Hey chill D.C," answers America, "Prussia called us."

The capitols then turned their attention to Prussian who just grinned.

"Erklären (Explain)" hisses London towards the Prussian.

He laughs, "Vell, I vill be going back to Vest after the next class period. So since American schools vere out for a family holiday, I called your brothers in."

"And we totally agreed to a huge week full of fun!" says America as the capitols gave him a blank stare, "Come on, we're all gonna have a ton of fun!"

"But we still have school today," adds Paris.

"And we'll be joining you," laughs France, "We want to see 'ow you all are doing wiz your classmates."

And that right there was the scariest statement that the capitols had ever heard in their entire existence. This was not going to be pretty, not pretty at all.

* * *

**I have to admit, I had a blast writing this. After venting in the last one, this one was just very relaxing. **

**So the countries will be following around their younger siblings for the rest of the day hmm? This can't be good can it?**

**Oh and this story will probably be updated frequently this week as well, I live in America and Thanksgiving is this week and my school district has us off for one week. So be expecting frequent updates this week as I'm going to have plenty of time to write and do something I haven't done since summer, SLEEP!**

**As always please review. Comments, questions, and suggestions are always encouraged! Flames will be used to light my full scale model of a witch burning...not really, I'll just use them to light candles.**

**Have a good rest of the day!**


	17. Chapter 17

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA.**

**I would like to thank my three reviewers: _The Dangerous_ One, _KnivesAndPens13_, and _SharinganWeasel, _you three are awesome and I have to thank all three of you for your support on this story. **

**As always: This was written for entertainment purposes and not meant to insult anyone. But you have my sincere apologies if I have insulted you in any way, shape, or form.**

* * *

If there was one thing that you could live to love, that would be your family. If there was one thing that you could live to hate, it was the embarrassment. Having to deal with Britain and France at a meeting was one thing. Having to deal with them in math class was a _whole_ different story.

Saying that Britain was good at math was as much of an understatement as saying that he liked to read. His people might not have been known for being mathematicians but he sure was. England had such a skill with the subject that he could make even China, Germany, and America shut up when it came to equations. To argue about mathematics with England was like arguing with Germany about beer, you just don't try.

France, on the other hand, was not as fiery about mathematics as England. It was true; France was rather good at mathematics and would humor England with the subject every now and then but he wasn't as skilled as England in the subject. Also, France didn't enjoy the subject as much as England. Math was England's forte while France did not mind being second place to that.

The capitals on the other hand, they were a bit of a different story. Paris was good at math any time of day. It didn't matter what it was, as long as it was math, he could hand you the exact answer less than two minutes after you asked the question. London, she was more of an application kind of person. The subject did not click to her unless she could actually see what was going on because to her, she was a science person.

"As you can see logarithms are not very hard," says England as he continues on to explain the concept to the class with France adding in comment ever so often. This was probably one the only times the two actually got along.

New York had a new found respect for the two European nations. Their explanation of the concept was clear and concise, just the way he liked it. It wasn't like what their teacher had attempted something foggy and wayward that made absolutely no sense. His pen flew across the pages of his notebook as he wrote down every word that they had said.

Class was torture for Paris and London on the other hand. If they could have 1c/1p for every time they heard they heard a girl gush about their brothers accents they would be the wealthiest people in the world just by _walking down the halls. _Honestly, it was just an accent people; there was nothing erotic about it!

"Oh my gosh," whispers a girl sitting in front of Paris and London, "That French guy is just so cute!"

"I might actually start to like math if Mr. Kirkland starts teaching us," giggles a second.

"I know," adds a third, "and his accent is just so _hot_!"

"Well if you know what," grumbles London as she attempts to keep up with the lesson, "If you twats don't shut up, I'll rip your vocal cords right out of your throat."

"Calm Londres," chuckles Paris, "no need to get violent."

"Shut up frog."

Though really, Paris felt the same way every time he heard the girls talk about his elder brother's accent as well. They were supposed to be learning, not listening to hormone induced teenagers discuss disturbing things about their brothers. Honestly! They had been in class for forty-five minutes already those girls were discussing…non school appropriate things. So as a response Paris took the only actions that came to mind, he started hitting his head on the desk.

New York sighs as he puts down his pen to watch his cousins. London was looking rather murderous and Paris, obviously, he couldn't stand any of this though he couldn't blame them for their actions. He honestly felt sorry for his younger brother and Ottawa.

* * *

Ottawa lay his head on the lab table as D.C just pats his shoulder. Their physics teacher had left the class in the hands of America and Canada while he had to go do something for his wife. The girls were squealing at almost every single word their brothers said. The thing was, they were supposed to be doing a lab about free fall and those girls weren't letting them explain.

"Hey Ottawa," says Canada as he approaches the capitals.

"Yeah Bro?" asks Ottawa lifting his head slightly to see Kumajirou being plopped down in front of him.

"Can you keep an eye on Kuma for me?" The quiet Canadian chuckles, "I need to keep America in check before he gets complicated."

America was a genius when it came to physics, in fact, America was just a genius in general but he just didn't show it. The country was just brilliant in any field, whether it be science, literature, mathematics, or history. But what America loved the most was science and that was where he excelled greatest. So, America could get very complicated very quickly if someone wasn't watching him.

"Sure."

"Thanks Ottawa."

Ottawa pokes Kuma with his finger and is about to pick up the bear when a group of girls swooped in and grabbed Kuma before the Canadian capital to grab him.

"Ohmigosh! Isn't he adorable," they coo, "and he's just so cute!"

"Uh, that's my brother's," says Ottawa a little surprised from the sudden actions, "So may I have him back please?"

"Why should we give him to you," scoffs one of the girls, "It's so cute, I think it wants to stay with us!"

'Bitch please, that's my brother's bear and if you don't give him back there will be consequence,' thought Ottawa angrily.

"Uh, can you please give us back that bear," says D.C somewhat bravely as he attempts to take back Kumajirou, "It belongs to his brother and it's not yours."

"How about you just shut up nerd," spits another girl at him.

"Yeah," adds another.

A third gives D.C a rough shove into another lab table before knocking him to the floor. Ottawa was about to go ballistic on the girl when there was a sharp crack coming from the front of the room. The smile on America's face had disappeared and replaced by a more serious expression and in his hands was a yard stick.

The room was dead silent. America places the yardstick on the desk as he slowly makes his way towards the lab table. He plucks Kuma out of the girls' arms in one smooth motion and plopped the bear into Ottawa's. He helped D.C to his feet, giving his brother a once over to make sure he was okay before approaching the girls.

"If I see you do that to my little brother again," America's voice was low, dark, and dangerous, "I'll make your families regret it."

By how America has said it, it had sounded like a promise rather than a threat. America had also done that before and the families that he had done it to were still suffering his wrath. America on the outside might _seem_ like an innocent, cheerful, and friendly nation but if you pushed him, he could make your life a living hell and for several generations.

The rest of class had been silent with America just giving directions and explanations with what their teacher had wanted them to do. The teacher returned soon after the bell had rung. Canada and America were approaching their capitals, who were rather silent. America was also still rather angry about the whole situation.

"D.C," says America sternly as they approach the school parking lot, "What was going on there?"

"Nothing," answers the younger American quickly.

"D.C," says America.

"I don't want to talk about it okay!"

America reels back slightly at D.C's sudden outburst. It wasn't like D.C to do something like that. He wonders why D.C didn't want to talk about it with him. Was it troubling his younger that much that he didn't even want to talk about it? America sighed, if D.C wasn't ready to tell him now, he would just have to hope that he would tell him later and if not, he'd just have to find someone who could find out for him.

* * *

"You can't be serious," laughed London when she saw the car parked in _her_ space in the student parking lot.

"I am," chuckles England, "I thought that you might like it."

In the space, instead of her cute little Mini Cooper that she had brought, was her brother's pitch black Aston Martin DBS. That car was his _personal favourite_ out of all the cars they owned and he rarely allowed _anybody_ to drive it besides him.

"You mean?"

"It's yours until you get back from this job," he answered tossing her the keys, "Take care and enjoy."

* * *

"So you guys are staying for the break?" asks Ottawa over dinner that night.

"Yeah," answered Canada, "as we said earlier, Prussia called us about you guys having a holiday from school and we decided, why not?"

"Uh, it's not a conference," retorts New York, "We hardly ever get together outside of conferences."

"But that's what is going to change," counters America as he hopped to his feet, "We're going to be spending an entire week together and we are all going to like it!"

But who was in control of whether any of them would like that week or not.

* * *

**The whole things with London and England there, yeah...that car is probably going to be important later and you'll see why it's England's favourite. Have I ever said that I hated the word "capital"? **

**Yeah, I just hate how it's spelled and it confuses me greatly on whether it's c-a-p-i-t-a-l or c-a-p-i-t-o-l. **

**But now that this chapter is over, now on to the fun part~! **

**As always, please review. Comments, questions, and suggestions are always welcomed. **

**Have a good day~!**


	18. Chapter 18

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA!**

**I would love to thank my reviewers: The Dangerous One, Scootaboo11, WildCitrusSunflower, and SharinganWeasel. You four are just amazing and are Prussia level awesome!**

******As always: This was written for entertainment purposes and not meant to insult anyone. But you have my sincere apologies if I have insulted you in any way, shape, or form.**

* * *

"PACK YOUR BAGS WE'RE GOING TO DENVER!" shouts America and New York the very next day.

England, France, and Canada look at the younger North American nation and his economic powerhouse oddly while the capitals continue with their breakfast.

"You know what Paris," says London as she takes a sip of her tea.

"Yeah Londres?"

"I think we finally figured out where New York gets it."

Paris continues to watch as New York and America start sing "We're going to Denver, we're going to Denver" repeatedly and puts down his espresso. The countries and European capitals watch as Ottawa and D.C soon join in on the singing and random dancing. The countries are just in shock while Paris really didn't want to admit that his rival/best friend was right before sighing and picking his espresso back up.

"You know Londres," he sighs before taking a sip, "I think you are right."

"Umm hmm," nods London as she sips her tea while the countries look at them in shock.

"How are you two not even the slightest bit shock," asked England.

"Because New York did something like this last week," they chorused.

The countries continue to watch as the younger North American country and the capitals tire themselves out while Paris and London went on finishing their beverages and trying to figure out where they went wrong in mentoring New York, Ottawa, and D.C.

Packing was too hard as "somehow" England was able to already know (coughcoughDIVINATIONcoughcou gh), and warned the other three of this so everybody was ready and packed. Their cars were also already being taken to America's Colorado home as they spoke and a limo had been called for them to get to the airport.

"You know," said New York once everybody was downstairs.

"Know what?" asks France.

"How did Uncle Iggy pack Rowan's suitcase?" asked New York causing the two Britons to look over at him, "I mean Rowan doesn't even let us go through her school bag with threatening that she'll snap us."

"He's my brother," shrugged London, "What's odd about that?"

"You're a girl," retorted New York.

"And Paris and I go shopping together;" London looks over at New York oddly, "What's odd about it?"

"He's a guy that is allowed to go through a girl's closet?"

"Belt up New York or I'll sew your mouth shut with embroidery floss," London sighs with a blank stare.

New York immediately went back to checking to make sure that he had everything for the trip. It wasn't long before they were piling into the limo and on their way to the airport with the North American nations and capitals singing karaoke to whatever that was on the radio, which happened to be One Direction's "Live While We're Young". Luckily, they weren't tone deaf…for the most part.

"That is the very last time I allow them to sing," groans England as he makes his way out of the car.

"That is the last time I allow one of my bands to ever leave the U.K," added London.

"Zat is ze last time I ride in a care wiz any of zem," sighs France.

"Oui," sighs Paris, "Mon Cher, Ottawa, don't sing, s'il vous plait?"

"Non," answers the Canadian capital.

They soon break out into a second song causing the Europeans to groan and the driver to chuckle. This job was far from boring and neither was the drive as the North Americans continued to sing. Being that America was well, America, they were able to just ride in his private jet all the way to Denver.

America's jet was just a patriotic as the America. The seats were all white leather with the floor being cobalt blue carpet with white circles every now and then but if you counted the circles, there would be 50 total. The inside walls of the plane were crimson and in the middle of all of this was a poker table.

Canada sighs, "America, why do you have a poker table?"

"Isn't it great," he cheered taking a seat at the table, "I thought that since the plane trip is about two hours long we could play a game of cards!"

"Only you would think of that," sighs Ottawa as they all to their seats at the card table.

Half an hour into the game, London and Paris had folded to mess with the on board bar. London would play the bartender while Paris was the waiter delivering drinks to those that ere still playing. They knew that they shouldn't really be doing anything like this but with their relatives playing cards without being flat out drunk was not normal. Besides, it was funny just to watch America, Canada, and England drunk and they liked to bet on who would get drunk on what drink.

"I swear Paris, America is going to be completely sloshed with my guess," chuckles London as she carefully layers the liquor.

"I doubt it Londres," scoffs Paris, "Just because you were right with my brother doesn't mean you'll be right about this!"

"Just watch and learn surrender monkey."

Paris watches as London places the glass in front of America before returning to the bar. They watch as America consumes the drink and they wait as the effects of the drink start to take place. First he started ranting on all the good things about _France_, and then he started to sing nonsensically before finally falling asleep at the table. Paris watches this all happen with wide eyes before turning to the drink mixing Brit.

"How?" he asks, "And what drink was it?"

"An American flag," chuckles London as she slides one over to him.

Paris eyes the red, white and blue concoction suspiciously before downing it. It wasn't necessarily a bad drink; it just wasn't his favorite. He makes note of the drinks that were able to bring down the countries and their juniors; France, a Marie Antoinette; Canada, White Quebecer; America, American Flag; England, Pirate Treasure; Ottawa, a Vesper; New York, an original cosmopolitan; D.C, an Independence Colada. He knew that he was very weak when faced with a French 75 while London was out when she had a 007. Drinks were fun to mess with and make but actually having to go through them was just horrible, especially when you were hangover prone.

* * *

**I apologize for the lateness and if this chapter is very sub par. I've been very busy in my academic life (HA! AP BIOLOGY! I WILL CONQUER YOU!).**

***Fun fact: How London speaks is _exactly_ like how I speak in real life. My parents had this weird habit of sitting me down in front of the TV after pre-K/Catholic school from hell (I'm not Catholic and I love Catholics! I do not hate Catholics!) and turning on the BBC News and telling me to be educated while I sat there and watched it from noon until dinner. Asian family that doesn't speak English well, what do they do? Sit their kid down in front of British TV and say "Be educated!"**

**My heart goes out to what has happened in Connecticut, especially to the families of the deceased. It is only a reminder to how fleeting and delicate life is and I offer them my prayers and my condolences. **

**As always, please review. I'm always open to comments, questions, and suggestions as well as crack couples! I do enjoy crack couples such as NorwayxAmerica, HongKongxAmerica, PrussiaxAmerica (Thought I heard there is justice to that one but it's cool), and GermanyxAmerica! As you can see America is my favourite uke!**

**But getting back on topic, flames will be used to set fire to one of my new candles, for it smells really nice!**

**I hope that all of you all have a good evening/day/night/middle of the day/wherever and whenever you are! I offer my condolences and sympathy to the families in Connecticut. **


	19. Chapter 19

******DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA!**

**********I would love to thank my reviewers:** WildCitrusSunflower and The Dangerous One THANKS FOR BEING AWESOME!

**************As always: This was written for entertainment purposes and not meant to insult anyone. But you have my sincere apologies if I have insulted you in any way, shape, or form.**

* * *

"You cannot be serious America, you just cannot be serious!"

"Oui, as much as I don't like to, I 'ave to agree wiz Angleterre on zis."

"SERIOUSLY!" shouted a certain American, "THIS WASN'T MY IDEA! IT WAS CANADIA'S!"

"IT'S CANADA!" Said Canadian glared at his twin brother before sighing, "This wasn't my idea either…."

The four nations in the sled looked at each other in confusion upon hearing the declaration. The European nations were just _positive_ that a certain North American had planned the entire scheme. But now to know that it wasn't either North American, they were suddenly all very afraid. Even more afraid when the sled started moving, causing their heads to snap around and see five tricky capitals smiling and waving at the frantic nations trying to stop the sled from moving.

"YOU FIVE ARE GROUNDED AFTER THIS!" shouted America as the countries went down the speeding hill.

"WHATEVER!" came a chorus of replies.

The countries were screaming their heads off in fright while clinging to the sled as they tried to control it as they went down the hill. What were those capitals thinking? Honestly! They weren't supposed to be sledding down a snowboarding hill!

"WHAT THE BLEEDING HELL IS THAT!" shouted England as three figures soared above them.

The countries looked around to see two very familiar snowboarders on either side of them; Paris, to their right; New York; on the left. The three snowboarders that had previously been soaring in the air above them, touched down and they noticed that the boarders were all laughing hysterically at them.

"SUCKS TO BE YOU BIG BROTHER~!" sang a very familiar voice as one of the snowboarders looked back at them.

The joy run ended when the countries' sled ran into a snow pile at the bottom of the hill. America didn't really ground the capitals but he and the other countries were sure planning to get back at them.

* * *

"Oh come on Paris, I doubt that they're planning something." London poured Paris a glass of Eiswein, specifically Trockenbeerenauslese.

"I don't know Londres," sighs the Parisian after taking a sip, "I doubt that we will get away with something like this."

London rolls her eyes at him. What could go wrong? Sure the countries could be plotting something against them but it was worth the risk, especially with the photos she was going to be sending Tokyo later. The Japanese capital would be laughing his head off once he saw the "prim" and "proper" Western nations being rather crazy.

"Seriously mate, be a good chap and calm down," chuckles London, "Whatever happens will be fun, I doubt that they'll do something too destructive."

The two capitals then laughed at the thought of what their brothers could come up with as revenge. Neither of them was expecting France and England to be standing behind them while they were speaking and enjoying a glass of wine. London and Paris were also not expecting their elder brothers to be carrying cream pies in their hands. The two capitals paled when they saw their brothers with smirks on their faces and pies in their hands.

"'aving fun you two?" chuckled France before he and England allowed the cream pies to meet their younger siblings, face to face.

London screamed while Paris was shouting curses as the two nations ran off laughing with heads off.

"Have a _smashing_ good time you two," laughed England.

"Oui! You creamed us wiz zat one, to ze point of going bananas!" added France.

"But you two know it's just our extreme piety!" finishes both with loud laugher.

To say the least, when the capitals finally removed the pie from their faces, they were chasing after their brothers for the sakes of beating their faces in for the little stunt.

* * *

"Wow…" drawled Ottawa as he watched the entire scene from his place at the stair railings, "Even I'm not _that_ dumb to fall for something like that."

The Canadian had a camera in hand and was taking photos of the whole scene for the same reason as they had taken the photos of their brothers on the sled screaming their heads off. He was going to be sending them to Tokyo just for the Japanese capital's amusement. Ottawa reached over to take a sip of his hot chocolate. Oh how he loved the warm, creamy, and sweet drink when there was snow outside.

"Maybe I'll go skiing after this," he pondered as he put his cup back down on the railing to take more pictures of his angry cousins before noticing that he needed to get another SD card from his room.

The Canadian capital quickly left his place on the railing just to fetch a new SD card from his room, forgetting his hot chocolate on the railing; too bad that he didn't notice a certain Canadian standing nearby with a rather heavy looking bag.

'_Poor Ottawa,'_ thought Canada in disappointment, _'didn't I teach him not to leave his drinks unattended?'_

Canada swaggered up to the abandoned, half empty cup of liquid goodness before reaching into his bag and began his little…alterations. By the time he finished, the cup was all the way full again. Canada sighs as he thinks about his little scheme to get back at his brother and smirks. He just hopes that his little capital would still like the hot chocolate.

When Ottawa returned to his perch, the first thing he did was take a sip of his favorite drink. What he was expecting was something sweet, creamy, and delicious so it was quite a shock when his taste buds were flooded by something different. Instead of what he was expecting, he got something that was sour, spicy, and just utterly disgusting. Ottawa choked on the liquid that still remained in his mouth as he swallowed the rest of it and looked at the offending cup in surprise.

"What the hell?"

Chuckling soon made it to his ears and Ottawa turned around to see his elder brother, Canada, standing there with a smile. Ottawa's head hit the railing in exasperation. He knew he shouldn't mess with his brother. Ever.

* * *

New York and D.C were sitting in the library, terrified. They had heard about the pranks the countries had pulled on their fellow capitals and were just terrified to what America would do to them. America, even though he was very nice and a very kind person, when he was out to get your for a prank, you better run!

"New York," whispers D.C in fear, "What do you think America will do?"

"I don't know," answers the elder American in the same fear, "I mean, what can we expect? England and France smashed pies into London and Paris's faces and then Canada messed with Ottawa's hot chocolate!"

The floorboards soon creaked and the two brothers jumped. They pulled the other into tight hugs as their eyes scanned the library for any sign of America. But because of their fear, they were blinded. They didn't know that America was standing right behind them, holding cymbals. Well…at least they didn't until the American decided to crash them together. The boys screamed bloody murder as the elder American laughed.

"Dudes that was some reaction!"

New York and D.C looked back at the laughing elder brother with tears pushing at their blue eyes. Looks of terror were still plastered on their faces while their brother's laughter dissipated. America's hands were soon on their heads and he ruffled their hair.

"Come on guys," he said cheerfully, "You knew this was going to happen."

It was easy to say that D.C and New York weren't searching for their brother for comfort any time soon.

* * *

**Today is my major "working on chapters" day because I need to finish Thanksgiving, do some middle way, and head towards Christmas. So this MIGHT not be the only update today. **

******As always, please review. Comments, questions, and suggestions are always welcomed.**

******Hope you all have a great Christmas Eve!**


	20. Chapter 20

**********DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA!**

**********I would love to thank my reviewers:** **_WildCitrusSunflower_, _Scootaboo11_, and _The Dangerous One_**. **You three are amazing and I wish you three a happy holidays and Happy Holidays to everybody out there reading this! I love you guys!**

******************As always: This was written for entertainment purposes and not meant to insult anyone. But you have my sincere apologies if I have insulted you in any way, shape, or form.**

* * *

America's house had never been busier. The countries and capitals were all scrambling about making preparations for tonight's Thanksgiving meal, even though France, Paris, England, and London didn't celebrate the holiday. America was excited and had woken everyone in the house at 3 in the morning.

"Remind me why we can't kill the American Grand frère," groans Paris as he sips his espresso.

"'e is family Paris," sighs France, "I won't allow you to kill 'im."

While Paris and France wanted to hurt America for their "unholy" awakening from their beauty sleep, everyone else in the house was okay. England and London were fixing breakfast, England of course doing the actual cooking while London was the barista. They as well as Canada, Ottawa, D.C, and New York were just calmly doing their morning routines. Nobody knew exactly what kind of madness would be happening later.

* * *

"So what did America want us to make?" asked London as she pulled out of America's driveway so that she and her brother could get enough ingredients for whatever course they were assigned to make.

"Apparently appetizers," answered England as he began thinking of what they could make, "Three appetizers should be enough, so how about Belvoir Crumpets, Sausage Rolls, and…." His voice trailed off as he couldn't quite figure out what the make as a third appetizer.

"I'm partial to Pan Haggerty," suggested London with a shrug as they drove down to the city.

"Perfect!"

"We're going to need to fetch a lot of butter and cheese then…."

The two English siblings had worked out a shopping system a long time ago, London just pushed the cart while England was the one tossing in ingredients. Unless of course, if some of the ingredients were spirits of any sort, then London would be the one picking. So she just followed behind her brother as they moved through the aisles, sometimes dodging random flying ingredients before they pegged her in the head.

"Is that everything Rowena?" asked England as they were walking through a busy section of the market.

"I think Big Brother," replied London as she caught another block of cheese before it hit her in the face. "Warn me when you're about to do that will you?" But her reply was only a box of tea to the face. "Or not, whatever works Big Brother."

England looked up from his thinking and over at London curiously. "I'm sorry, did you say something?"

"…apparently not…."

Upon arriving at America's home, they could hear the shouting occurring in the other kitchens of the house as well as from the patio. They went to the first empty kitchen that they could find and quickly settled in with the ingredients spread on the counter so that they could reach room temperature quickly.

"Toss me an apron London," England says curtly, "The soon we're done, the better."

"Got it." She threw him his favorite white apron while tying a black one around her waist.

For the next three hours, England was in the zone. He had brought out his radio to play all of his favorite punk rock songs while he cooked. Aside from the loud music, the two siblings worked in silence as they went to perfecting everything that was being made. This was just how it always was in the kitchen, aside from the glass of rum, or pint of Guinness, every now and then.

Once England was cooking, London's instructions were not to bother him in anyway. Sure she was his sous chef but talking, or communication in general, was kept at an all time low when England was cooking. Complete concentration was very important to the Englishman when he was cooking; either that or he rips your head off, your pick.

"London!"

The capital looked up from her place in grating cheese to see England looking at his dishes in dead seriousness.

"Yes?"

"Bring the cheese over, now."

You didn't need to tell London twice. She raced over with the cutting board covered in the shredded dairy product. She probably stood there for 5 minutes before England decided to add it to his dishes. Cooking with England was always a bit odd, but it was always worth it in the end.

* * *

"So a turkey?" asked New York, slightly disappointed with how anti-climatic his siblings were sometimes.

"And ham!" cheers D.C.

"And even more turkey!" added America as he removed two turkeys from the fridge on his patio.

'_How am I related to them again?'_ New York sighed as he watched as D.C and America got started on the turkeys…by giving them a massage? There were many oddities to cooking with his family but trying to make sense of them all was sometimes just too much for him.

Now New York always made ham on Thanksgiving, well that and plan parades but mostly make hams. As he went about, carefully making sure that everything was carefully measured, he would peek over at his siblings to see how their cooking was going. It wasn't as though he didn't trust his siblings in the kitchen; it was just that he didn't want their guests to have to deal with food poisoning due to distracted Americans. But as long as everything was edible, it was all good.

* * *

"Why can't I drive?" whined Ottawa as he got into his car with Canada.

"Ottawa, I have my reasons," sighed Canada as he stated the ignition, "besides, we have much to get."

"Fine." Ottawa was less than pleased with the thought of not driving his own car. It was his car, so why can't he drive his own car? It was his!

"What dish did we end up with?" Canada wanted to try and lighten the mood with a change in subject, knowing that Ottawa could be easily distracted by changing a subject.

"Side dishes!" says Ottawa cheerfully, "Oo! Can we do Sweet Potatoes and Caramelized Onions? What about Sweet Potato and Sage Gratin! AND MOST DEFINIATELY! Cranberry Relish!"

Canada chuckles at his younger brother's excitement and just nods as the capital starts to ramble on about the ingredients of each dish. That was one way to change his brother's mood, start talking about food. In fact, cooking was what got both Canadians excited. The activity just appealed to the French portion of them, knowing that the English portion was culinary challenged.

The supermarket was just another adventure to them. Unlike the English Kirkland siblings, they never developed a routine for the supermarket. It was just, the cart was shoved along and both of them tossed ingredients into it. Sure there was the occasional catch where someone overshot the cart and it would smack into their face but other than that, their supermarket trip was rather peaceful. But then again, they were Canadians, when weren't they peaceful?

Upon arriving at America's house, they could hear the Bonnefoy siblings shouting at each other. It sounded as if they were arguing about something, but what? The Williams siblings, both carrying heavy bags, looked at each other and shrugged before heading off to one of the side kitchens in the American's house. They carefully spread the ingredients out on the countertop with Ottawa inspecting each and every one of them while Canada went to fetching the cookware.

They worked in unison while cooking. There was only small moments of dead silence between them as most of the time, they were speaking and joking with each other. About halfway through their cooking, they heard a loud blare of punk rock, signifying that the Kirklands were back from their shopping trip and in one of the kitchens cooking.

"Oh god," muttered Ottawa, "England's cooking."

Canada chuckled. "Oh come now, it probably won't be that bad."

"BUT IT'S ENGLAND! IT'S _ALWAYS_ BAD!"

"Ottawa, be nice."

"Fine…."

* * *

Cooking the French way…it could be peaceful, maybe…. Cooking with the Bonnefoy brothers was never a peaceful occasion. Paris and France had two different ideas about cooking. Paris loved the new age things, with different flavor combinations. France, on the other hand, preferred the classic blends of flavors and traditions.

"So we 'ave dessert," comments France, "easy, we will do truffles."

"Non," said Paris curtly with a slight frown, "Eggs in Snow would be much better."

"Lemon tart."

"Candied Chestnuts!"

"Paris! We will make Gaulettes!"

"Grand Frère, we will make Speculaas!"

"Difficult boy," groans France.

"Annoying brother," retorts Paris.

The two brothers were silent as they tried to think of something to make for dessert. They needed something that everybody would like as well as something they could agree on making.

"Pies?" suggests Paris.

"Non, somezing different would be better," sighs France.

The room became silent once more as they continued to ponder what to make. The meal would be heavy so a lighter dessert would be more appreciated but a denser one would best fit the holiday and the "food coma" most Americans strived for when eating the meal. A bird had chosen that moment to fly by their window at the moment, to sing a rather beautiful song when inspiration struck the two French siblings. They looked over at each other and smirked.

"Opera cake?" Paris looks hopeful.

"Oui."

The French Bonnefoys then made their dash towards Paris's car to pick up ingredients for the dessert. Once they decided on an idea, the two siblings were unstoppable in the kitchen, though…they still did argue when cooking. They had very conflicting ideas.

The Bonnefoys, like the Williams, they did not have a particular routine for when they went to market. Depending on the recipe would depend on who would be pushing the cart. But for a mutual decision, such as today, they took turns shoving along the cart while the other would toss in ingredients. But unlike the English Kirklands and Canadian Wiliams, they did not toss things into their cart; they did not enjoy throwing food into the cart. They would take the time to carefully place everything in its place so that their produce was undamaged in any way.

Cooking however, occurred very unlike their relatives. The American Jones would tell each other jokes and laugh while the prepared food. The Canadian Williams would have pleasant conversations with each other while having a good time. The English Kirklands would be silent for the most part except for the abundance of loud punk rock music. The French Bonnefoys liked to argue while they were cooking. They were never sure why they enjoyed arguing while cooking, but it was always a good way to relieve any stress.

* * *

The table was dressed in a crimson cloth with porcelain dishes indicating where everyone would sit. Gold cloth napkins and silver cutlery was paired with every plate while white candles dotted the table every now and then. Crystal wine glasses sat with the plates and bottles of wine from the four participating countries were line along the middle of the table, surrounded by the food that had been prepared that day.

Everybody was dressed comfortably for the meal and sitting next to good friends and family. France and England were beside each other and making merry with jokes that they had recently heard while Canada and America were laughing along to the older countries past antics. Paris and London were discussing their hopes for the next major holiday while New York, Ottawa, and D.C were talking about the joys of their vacation. The holiday was a time for family, and for once, the family was together to celebrate with each other.

* * *

**YAY! I FINALLY FINISHED THANKSGIVING...ON CHRISTMAS! AN UPDATE TO HOW I'M PROGRESSING RIGHT NOW: Christmas, because I have a bad sense of humour, will be chapter 25. I promise. From here to 25 will be middle and moving along with the plot. **

**Also, the capitals, except little London, will be meeting their "significant others" in other words, they'll start dating. But my twisted little mind states that all relationships with not be happy ones.**

**HOPE YOU ALL HAVE HAPPY HOLIDAYS~! See you guys next chapter. **


	21. Chapter 21

**********DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA!**

**********Wooo! Second update today! Happy Holidays to everybody reading this and this will be my last update for this story today. I still have some Christmas oneshots that I need to finish before today is up and I really hope you all will look into those later. **

**********As always: **This was written for entertainment purposes and not meant to insult anyone. But you have my sincere apologies if I have insulted you in any way, shape, or form.

* * *

"Welcome back to class from your break, I hope that you all…."

New York sighed as he began to tune out Mr. Moreau's welcome back speech. The 232-year-old state could care less about the stuff the English teacher was droning on and on about. If he was quiet enough, he could hear the whispered conversations that were occurring among the other students. They were often about relationships the humans were in, not that New York cared.

'_Relationships...'_ The young state sighed as he pondered the word and what it meant to him. It wasn't something that he had had much experience with. In his 232 years, he only had been in one relationship and that was with Bern, the gun toting Swiss capital. She had been a rather sweet and things were going really well between them but they just had to break off for two reasons. One was that Switzerland was not very happy about his younger sister dating the American and the second was that New York just found it awkward because Bern was one of London's best friends.

Besides, it was rather unusual for a country or a capitals to date outside of other countries and capitals. To date a human wasn't unheard of but it was rather rare. But those relationships, New York sighed again, they always ended in tragedy with the semi-immortal beings lost in sadness and depression for long periods of time. The memories also stung at them when they were forced to recall the times they spent with that specific human. He had seen what had happened when he asked France and England about Joan d`Arc and Elizabeth the first as well as when he brought up Colette and Coco with Paris.

"Derek?"

New York's head snaps around upon hearing his human name and blinks when he sees her, Katrien Van Amstel. She was the reason behind most of his thinking. From what he could tell, Katrien was of Dutch origin, and his area was once a Dutch colony. She had long silky copper red locks and brilliant indigo eyes. She always wore her hip length locks down with an odd mauve head band in it with crisscrossing golden bands. Around her neck was a blue velvet choker with a large blue topaz in it. Katrien was also always wore black and gold detachable sleeves with her many outfits.

New York had a crush on Katrien. Ever since he first saw her, he had fallen head over heels for the girl. Paris had often teased him about his crush on Katrien, saying that he should give the girl a chance. But New York, being as hard headed as he was, just ignored his Parisian mentor's teasing to observe Katrien from afar.

For a time, he had considered asking Katrien out on a date, but at his every attempt ended up in flames. She was either bombarded by her many friends or by another guy who had come to flirt with her. Those times, New York wanted to strangle those guys but he knew that he wouldn't make a good impression on her if he had done so.

"Oh, uh, hey Katrien," he chuckles with his ever familiar grin, "what's up?"

She smiles back and he could hear his heart beating louder, "Oh nothing much, I was just wondering what you did for Thanksgiving."

"Thanksgiving?" He remained dazed for a second before memories of the holidays came back into his mind, "Oh! Um, my relatives came over and we kind of ate dinner together."

"Really?" she asks, interested, "Where are they from?"

New York chuckles in amusement, "Oh they were just Damien, Eliot, and Rowena's older brothers; from France, Canada, and England."

"Cool!" she cheers, "I think it's awesome that you all are related. I mean, what are the odds?"

"Yeah," he says excitedly, "but it just runs in the family." He watches as a smile appears on Katrien's face and he feels the blood start to rush to his. _'Eh, why not?'_ he thinks _'Now or never right?'_

"Uh so Katrien," he begins before a familiar shout cuts him off.

"YORKIE! WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!" shouts the familiar voice of his younger brother.

He quickly shoots D.C a glare before Katrien's giggling brings him back from his anger. "Just give me a minute Daniel!" he shouts back before looking back at Katrien, "So I was wondering if you were busy tomorrow night?"

He watches as it is now Katrien's turn to start blushing. New York begins to wonder if he said anything wrong. Maybe he was too direct with the request. Maybe he should have asked Paris what to do about something like this.

"I'm not," she answers brightly, "What time?"

Inside, New York was cheering for his success but his exterior was calm and cool as it usually was, "7."

"Sure, I'll see you the Derek!"

He watches as Katrien leaves the classroom before leaving himself. Paris, London, D.C, and Ottawa were standing there and waiting for him with grins on their faces.

"What?" he asks.

"So you've got yourself a date Derek?" asks Ottawa teasingly.

"Oh shut up Eliot!" retorted New York, "I'd like to see you get a date!"

"Ça m'est égal (It doesn't matter to me)," says Eliot as he pulls out a pair of movie tickets, "I've already got it covered."

Paris nudges London on the shoulder with a snarky smile on his face.

"Look at them," says the French capital proudly, "They are soon going to experience the pleasures of L'amour!"

London, however, oddly remains silent. She didn't seem at all happy by the sound of such but where a smile should be was just a look of calculation.

* * *

D.C looks around at everybody in the physics class. He couldn't believe it! He had been planning this all out for weeks now but New York just had to ask Katrien out on the day he was going to ask out the apple of his eye! He watches as she strode into the physics class. She had long waist length diamond blonde locks and piercing ice blue eyes that couldn't help but make him melt. She was his beautiful head cheerleader, Allegra Sonata, an all American girl. D.C had always had his eye on Allegra ever since he first saw her. She was just so beautiful.

He watched as she made her way over to her lab table to get settled for class. Allegra, sure she was a major pain in the butt to most girls, but D.C loved her. Yes, he didn't even know her too well but he loved her. Besides, it was a step up from his last girlfriend; London couldn't even look at him when he dated Christia (Victoria, Seychelles). He didn't know why but Rowena and Christia never seemed to get along but he knew that London was there to comfort him when Victoria broke up with him.

D.C carefully strode over to Allegra with the chocolates behind his back. His hands were shaking and he was scared beyond belief. Allegra was speaking with her cheerleader friends when he came over. They stopped when they noticed that he was there, a couple even glared at him.

"What is it?" she demanded.

"I-I," stuttered D.C.

"Get on with it nerd! I don't have all day!" snaps Allegra.

"I was just wondering if you would go out with me!" he says quickly, holding out the box of chocolates.

There was silence and D.C tensed. He watched as Allegra took the box of chocolates from him and as she inspected said box. He watched as her eyebrows arched in surprise as she gave him a once over. Her lips soon curved into a smile and D.C could feel his heart start to beat out of his chest.

"Sure," she said, "When and where?"

"I was thinking movies at 7?"

"No."

D.C blinks in surprise at the response before he sees her smile again.

"If you want to date me," she said, "Then we're going to Olive Garden at 7, tomorrow. You're paying."

"Sure!" cheers D.C, "I'll see you then!"

"And you better wear a suit Daniel!"

D.C couldn't be happier. Allegra actually called him by his human name for once! Today just couldn't get any better for the peppy American capital.

* * *

Eliot watched D.C in pride as he was able to score a date from head cheerleader Allegra. He never knew that D.C had it in him. A proud smile crossed his face as he gently placed the movie tickets into his pocket. It was time for him to get his own cheerleader.

He watched as the group D.C had been with previously, start talking again. D.C had his cheerleader and Ottawa had his. She was a voluptuous Champaign blonde with gray eyes who seemed to like wearing miniskirts. She was half French, half English but all beautiful by the name of Geneva Bradddock.

"Hey ladies," says Ottawa with the playboy grin that Paris had taught him. His gaze soon specifically landed on his girl. "Bonjour Geneva."

"Oh uh, hello Eliot," she replies in surprise, "How are you?"

"I'm well," he answers cheerfully, "_Tu as de très beaux yeux. (You have beautiful eyes.)"_

_Eliot watches as Geneva blushes and starts to twirl her hand with her finger._

_"Um, Merci Eliot," she replies nervously._

_"So I was wondering," he began, "_Est ce que vous voulez sortir avec moi ce soir? J'aimerai bien ca. (Would you like to go out with me tonight. I would be honored if you did.)"

He loved using his French side for things like this. It was the easiest way to pick up a date outside of Europe and Canada. He watched as a dark blush be painted across her face and a shy smile go across it.

"Sure, Eliot," she replied, "But not today sorry. Tomorrow?"

"Sure," he says, "I'll pick you up at 7."

* * *

Paris would have been very proud of Ottawa to see how the boy was using his French side to get into a relationship. But Paris, he didn't have to use any of the tricks he taught to his former student to get a girlfriend. No, Paris had a different method.

Paris had his eye on a rather "interesting" brunette with a bob cut. To him, she was the whole package and the most feminine woman he had ever come across, and he just wanted to make her his. Her name was Cailin Vincent, an American girl of Irish descent. She was sweet, sensitive, and overall just the definition of feminine.

"Bonjour." He watches as she looks up at him in surprise.

"Oh, Damian, how are you?" she asks in surprise.

"You," he pointed at her, "me," he pointed at himself, "dinner tomorrow night?"

He watches as a crimson blush spread across her face and the quick nod as her answer. Paris grins and hands her the red rose that he kept on him at all times.

"Good, I'll see you then."

* * *

"So vhere are those boys?" asks Prussia curiously as he looks around the third floor, only to find that London was the only capital at the house.

"Out," sighs the British capital as she finishes up on her paperwork.

Prussia frowned upon hearing the statement. Something didn't sound right with London. Usually she was in a good mood when alone but for some reason, this time, she seemed rather bothered by something. So being the man he was, he went downstairs to the fridge and removed something he had recently made with a couple forks and plates. Before he left the kitchen however, he reached into one of his special cupboards and pulled out a couple drinks.

London sighed as she closed her laptop and stretched out in her seat. Life was just getting way to hectic for her tastes and the break had just been way to short for her. As she undid the bun she kept her hair in, she heard a knock and turned her chair around to see Prussia with a tray balanced in his hand.

"Ja ist Vati, was das? Was die Angelegenheit? (Yeah daddy, what is it? Something the matter?)" asked London as the now East German sat down in an empty seat in front of her at the conference table.

Prussia grinned upon hearing London speak German. It reminded him of how things used to be when she was just his little colony, one of his little girls.

"Es wurde eine lange Zeit, da haben wir ein Gespräch wie dieses Lundenwic haben (It has been a long time since we've have a conversation like this Lundenwic)," he answers with a smile as he offers her a plate with a slice of cheesecake and a fork. "Quarkkuchen?"

She nods eagerly and accepts the slice and the fork as well as the added open bottle of Pilsner. After serving himself a piece as well as opening a bottle, Prussia went back to speaking.

"Etwas auf dem Herzen Lundenwic (Something on your mind Lundenwic)?" he asks.

"Yes," sighs London, reverting back to English, "The boys are dating."

Prussia raises a brow upon hearing that as he cuts into his slice.

"They are dating?"

"Ja, but it is not the whole dating thing that is bothering me," she sighs before taking a swig of the beer, "It's just that I'm worried about keeping up our identities."

Prussia nods in agreement, "Ja, that is something to vorry about. Especially vith how curious humans are they will try to pry their vay into our secrets."

"I know," London cuts into her slice of the cheesecake and lets her mind start to wander off into her memories with the dessert.

"But don't vorry to much about Ludenwic," chuckles Prussia as he ruffles London's hair, "Those boys are smarter than they look. They vill be alright."

London just sighs once more and gives her father a hopeful smile. _'As much as I want to believe you father, I believe that this situation will be much more difficult that you think it is.'_

* * *

**Okay, I don't think I've fully explained this before. Back in the 5th century, after Londinium with the Roman Empire, the Teutonic Order colonized the area and just about every Hetalia fan (at least I think) knows that Teutonic Order later became Prussia. Ludenwic was the colony's name which later became present day London. I know I'm skipping over a lot of history between those two points but I have to get to the point I'm trying to make. Prussia likes to call London, Ludenwic, because it reminds of the time when she was his colony/daughter, when they were much closer.**

**Now that that's done, I hope that everybody is having a wonderful holiday season! Merry Christmas! Gledelig Jul! Joyeux Noel! Froliche Weihnachten! Buon Natale! Frolichi Wienachta!**


	22. Chapter 22

**************DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA!**

**********I would love to thank my reviewers:** WildCitrusSunflower, The Dangerous One, and Scootaboo11. **As always, you three are awesome! Everybody else who is reading this story, you guys are awesome too! I just wish that I heard from you guys sometimes...but at least you're reading! ^-^**

**********************As always: This was written for entertainment purposes and not meant to insult anyone. But you have my sincere apologies if I have insulted you in any way, shape, or form.**

* * *

"Something on your mind Rowan?" asked D.C as he brushed by his former mentor during lunch.

London had been rather quite the past few days. She hadn't really spoken to them at the house and was usually on the phone when she was talking. D.C found it odd that his former mentor wasn't speaking really. Usually she was also speaking with them, checking up with how they were doing, getting them to say something. A silent London was never a good London, the last time she was silent, D.C shuddered at the memory, London wasn't right emotionally.

"It's nothing D.C," replied London in surprise before a smile appeared across her face, "I've just been thinking."

"About what?" The American capital sat down beside her. "You know you can always talk to me about it Rowan."

"It's the 27th of November Daniel," sighed London, "I have to head back home soon."

"WHAT!?" shouted the American capital in shock as he hopped to his feet, "Why?"

"Oh calm down Daniel," scoffed London, "I'll be back in time for the conference." She sighed once more, "It's the decorating for Christmas of course! Oslo and I have to get together for decorating the tree and then it's supervising how everything looks during this season." She ran a hand through her fringe, "I'm surprised you don't take part in decorating your domain for the holidays Daniel, it's much fun, though it is troublesome."

"I do help!" retorted D.C, puffing his cheeks out in annoyance, "It's just that I don't want to this year. I mean, I just want to chill out! New York and Ottawa aren't helping! And Paris isn't ether! I don't get why you haveta go!"

London rolled her eyes, "Oh come now D.C, it might not sound like I enjoy it but it's a lot of fun and it is tradition. Also, Big Brother would have a heart attack trying to decorate without help." She patted him on the head, "And don't worry, I'll be at the Christmas Conference."

"Bring me something good okay Londie!"

"Don't worry I will, don't I always?"

"Not that fruit cake one year," pouted D.C.

London smirked, "But didn't you like it?"

D.C blushed, "Yeah…but I want something better than a fruit cake!"

Checking her pocket watch, London sighed. It was time for her to go if she were to catch her flight on time. The English capital hopped to her feet and slung her bag over her shoulder and started heading for her car. And she almost made it to the door before D.C latched on to her.

"Don't go London!"

London sighed; she thought that D.C had out grown that stage back in 1861. _'Honestly, what is this boy trying to do?'_

"I need dating advice!"

'_Oh…seriously?'_

"You have Paris," sighed London, "And I really need to go D.C."

"But I want your advice," he pleaded.

"D.C, you can always contact me by mobile."

"But-but!"

"D.C," London turned around to face the boy, "I have to go. If you ever need to speak with me, my mobile is always on, and I'll be back for the Christmas conference."

D.C tried to give her his puppy dog eyes, in hopes of London staying and not going home. They always worked, didn't they? Wasn't everybody a sucker for the look? Weren't they?

But his hopes were crushed when London gently pushed away from him with a smile on her face. She disappeared out of the school, leaving D.C saddened.

"LONDON YOU BETTER GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE FAST!" he shouted after her, but he knew that she didn't hear him.

"DANIEL!" screeched a very familiar voice, causing the American capital to cringe slightly as a familiar weight jumped on his back, "What are you doing?! You're making a fool of yourself."

The weight soon got off his back and D.C turned around and gave his girlfriend a cheerful smile.

"Just trying to tell my cousin to hurry it up with her trip," chuckles D.C, "It's nothing you need to worry about Allegra."

But that didn't stop her from pursing her lips at him. She tossed her long blonde locks over her shoulder and gave Daniel a smoldering look. Daniel was supposed to be _hers_, not that British bitch's, even if said bitch was his cousin. If she wanted a guy, that guy had to be _just hers_ and _**nobody**_ could have him. Besides, Daniel was from a family of politicians, therefore he was rich and he could give her everything she wanted!

"Don't worry about her," she pleaded before giving Daniel a kiss, "Don't you love me?"

"Uh…."

"You love me don't you," she said a bit more forcefully.

Daniel nodded and she smirked.

"Then just forget about her and focus on _me._"

"Alright then dear," sighed Daniel.

"Great! Then I want to go to the Rosewood Mansion tonight!"

Daniel just nodded and Allegra smiled and kissed him, "I love you!"

D.C sighed as he was preparing for his date that night. The others already knew that London was gone so the house was just a bit quieter than it usually was. It wasn't that D.C already missed his cousin already, it was just that he didn't like the weird moments without a girl in the house to keep everybody in order.

Paris could see the difference already in the house. New York, Ottawa, and D.C were all rather quiet without their former mentor around. Sure he had also mentored the junior capitals but it was just that family unit that they had built up together when teaching the students. He was kind of like the eldest brother of the group who had the awesome dating advice while London was the big sister who anybody could talk to if they had a problem.

"Where's Rowena?" asked Eliza one day as she noticed that the white haired Brit wasn't with them.

"She had to go home for political reasons," shrugged Derek, "She'll be back after the break."

"Is the school actually okay with that?" asked Eliza in surprise.

"Yeah," sighed Eliot, "I mean, she had a note after all."

Eliza looked at the group suspiciously. First it was their odd behavior. Then it was their reactions to everything being taught, especially history. Now it was a long term disappearing act? They just didn't seem to make sense. There was also the time she had seen in the library, Daniel and Eliot ran into the backroom where Rowena was with Daniel's broken glasses, to only come back out 10 minutes later with the same exact glasses fully fixed. There was something weird about them. _'What are they hiding?'_ She thought. _'I'll get to the bottom of this. No matter what.'_

* * *

**-*SOMEWHAT IMPORTANT SO PLEASE READ!*-**

**Short chapter, I know. So one of my reviwers (I think you people are awesome!) asked "Why not Londres?!" about the relationships.**

**My answer to that: London won't be in a relationship but that doesn't mean she'll take interest in someone. I'm pretty sure you all out there have an idea to what London is like, so I want to see _your_ designs for a guy that catches this capital's eye. If you need anymore reference to what kind of person London is please make reference to my other stories like "Let's Talk London" and "My Big Brother England". The best design will be featured in the chapter where the capitals return to school from the New Year. **

**Hope you all have a Happy New Year!**


	23. Chapter 23

******************DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA!**

**********I would love to thank my reviewers: WildCitrusSunflower, a guest review, Detroit, and Kent Ohio! **

**********For Detroit: Yes they do have scars but since I'm writing this in the 2011-12 school year, New York does not have a Superstorm Sandy scar yet. Yes, Paris did get himself beat half to death by London over the death of Princess Diana. So yes as you so eloquently put it "**London beat the FUCKING HELL out of Paris". 

**********For Kent Ohio: If you're making a note to any of the Vietnamese students in this story, no. They are not personifications. They are just normal humans going along for the ride to make the lives of the capitals hell sometimes. **

**********************As always: This was written for entertainment purposes and not meant to insult anyone. But you have my sincere apologies if I have insulted you in any way, shape, or form.**

* * *

"Just half a school day left!" cheered D.C and New York as they jumped up and down on one of the living room couch.

"D.C, New York," called Paris from the kitchen, "Don't jump on the couch like that! You'll damage it!"

"WHAT?!" Ottawa skidded into the living room. "I WANNA JUMP TOO!"

But the Canadian found himself tackled to the ground by a certain Frenchman. Since Prussia didn't really help out with the whole situation of "parenting" the younger capitals, Paris was basically in charge of the house. It had been crazy ever since the British capital left, the juniors suddenly behave rather differently. They were wilder and seemed to become more childish as well as start undermining his authority.

'_Honestly! What is going on with them!?'_ thought Paris as he returned to the kitchen. _'As soon as Londres leaves, they change!'_

"So do any of you have any winter events coming up?" asked Mr. Nagel as class was coming to an end. The class was silent and he looked around the room to find a student to pick on. "Mr. Williams!" Eliot's head snapped up from his day dreaming. "What do you have planned for the break?"

"Nothing really," shrugged Eliot shrugged, "Just the usual with the fam and friends."

"And what would that usual be?" asked Mr. Nagel, interested.

"The Christmas world conference," shrugged Eliot as if it were normal, "It's nothing big…."

"NOTHING BIG!" shouted Daniel in shock as he leaped to his feet. "DUDE! DO YOU HEAR YOURSELF TALKING?! THE CHRISTMAS CONFERENCE IS THE ONLY ONE WORTH GOING TO!"

"Daniel," chided Damien, "sit down!"

Mr. Nagel raised a brow in surprise, "Really now? Describe it."

"There's a ton of music, food, gift trading," explains Derek, "Nobody cares who you are or where you're from as long as you can party. And it's usually in a pretty awesome place, two years ago it was in Denmark, last year it was in Virginia, and this year-"

"And this year it's in Canada!" exclaimed Eliot excitedly, "And it's gonna be the best conference in 2 centuries because Grand Frère and I are gonna rock it!"

"Sounds like fun then," chuckled Nagel before he looked over the rest of his class.

The Christmas Conference was fun…after all the business was taken care of that was. Once the conference business was taken care of, it was an all out party. Drinks were flowing continuously and it didn't matter who you were, as long as you could have fun, you were good to go. There also plenty of themed nights during the conference such as tropics night, costume night, masquerade night, and glow stick night for a few examples. Besides, during the Christmas Conference, which country you were didn't matter. Turkey would karaoke with Greece, Prussia and Hungary would dance, even France and England would get along!

But there was just one rule at the Christmas Conference: no humans were allowed into the parties. It was more like an unspoken rule than one that was known by everybody. Besides the staff for taking care of the party, humans weren't allowed. Why? It would just ruin their festivities. Countries and capitals could handle everything the parties could throw at them and more but humans; they would just break under the craziness.

"Uh Derek," said a familiar voice after class.

Said American male looked over from packing his back and saw his girlfriend, smiling over at him.

"Katrien," gasped Derek in surprise, "Uh, did you need something?"

"So you have to attend a Christmas Conference?" she asked nervously.

Derek was taken by surprise there. He reeled back a little and nodded which caused Katrien to smile.

"So can I go with you?" she asked.

"No." Derek's answer was curt and strict. There was no way the American state would break the unspoken rule.

Katrien pouted before an angered expression flashed across her face. Why couldn't she go? It wasn't fair! What made Derek so special anyways? Just because he was politician at a really young age, it wasn't fair that he got such special privileges!

"But I'm your girlfriend!" she pleaded, "You're a politician! I have to go with you if you want to be elected into office again!"

'_I wasn't elected into this position,'_ thought Derek exasperatedly, _'I was born into it, just like every other capital and country.'_

"Derek! Aren't you even listening to me?!"

"I am sweetie."

"THEN I'M GOING WITH YOU AND THAT'S FINAL!"

Derek immediately paled upon hearing that. _'I'm screwed!'_

New York wasn't the only one in trouble with their significant other upon hearing about the Christmas Conference. Paris and Ottawa were forced by their girlfriends to also take them but none of them had it harder than D.C. The poor American capital had tried to argue that he couldn't and in return, had to deal with a crying, screaming girlfriend as well as said girlfriend's firefighter father who basically forced him to take her to the conference.

"So let me get this straight," said Prussia as he watched the boys looking depressed at the kitchen table, "You four are being forced by your girlfriends to bring them with you all to the Christmas Conference?"

"Oui," groaned Paris.

Prussia gave the boys sympathetic looks. They would need all the pity they could get, especially who which two people lead the capital conference.

* * *

**Short chapter, I know. I just felt that this needed to be stand alone without any other issues mixed in with it. So now Paris, Ottawa, D.C, and New York are screwed. Next chapter is going to be longer, I swear it will be!**

**I'm still taking designs for London's love interest if anybody is wondering. **

**I hope you all will have a Happy New Year and please review~!**


	24. Chapter 24

******************DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA!**

**********I would love to thank my reviewers: WildCitrusSunflower and Heinous966. You guys are awesome!**

**********WARNING: Yes this chapter comes with a warning, beware of a very bitchy London as well as much cursing.**

**********************************As always: This was written for entertainment purposes and not meant to insult anyone. But you have my sincere apologies if I have insulted you in any way, shape, or form.**

* * *

"Daniel! WHERE IS MY MAKEUP BAG!?"

"I don't know," groans D.C as he attempts to call Canada and demand where their ride was.

Prussia had forgone getting on the plane with them and gotten a ride of his own. The plane ride for the four male capitals, however, was not pleasant at all. Their girlfriends had all gotten in an argument and tried to drag their boyfriends into it. None of the capitals wanted to argue with each other though which led to their girlfriends yelling at them during the plane trip.

"Why would someone want to build a house there?" scoffed Allegra as she clung to D.C, "There's _nothing_ to see in Canada."

She had only found out that they would be staying at a house directly on the Canadian American border. What was so special about that? And seriously? There were going to be two other families there two? Who the hell were the "English Kirklands" and the "French Bonnefoys"? Also, if this was supposed to be fun, why was it being held in _Canada_? Nothing cool ever happened in Canada.

"Then why did you come," snapped Ottawa angrily.

Allegra gasped upon hearing Eliot snap at her. She immediately latched on to Daniel's arm much tighter in fear of the Canadian attacking her. She was just too pretty to be mangled to death by a rude Canadian.

"Daniel! Eliot's being mean to me!"

"But he has a point," muttered D.C in slight annoyance.

Allegra's head snapped towards him and glared. "What did you say?" There was just no way she was going to get that disrespect from her boyfriend. He was hers! He always agreed with her!

"Nothing, nothing at all."

"Can you just shut up for 2 minutes Allegra," snapped Katrien, "We're all pretty sick of your complaining."

"At least _I _didn't invite myself," scoffed Allegra.

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK BITCH!" shouted Geneva.

"_What did you say to me!?_"

"Ladies please," said Cailin softly with a small smile, "Let's just try to keep the peace and stay out of arguing."

"SHUT UP!" shouted Geneva, Allegra, and Katrien at the Irish girl.

Paris quickly pulled Cailin away from the girls as she was starting to tear up. People were staring at them in the airport because of all the commotion coming from the group. Ottawa and D.C were trying to separate their girlfriends were rather close to getting into a fist fight while New York was attempting to sweet talk Katrien from furthering the verbal argument. Luckily the driver showed up before anything could happen but the capitals were already wishing the end to the break.

* * *

"Sorry about that guys," said Canada as soon as the capitals arrived at the border house, "I forgot what time your plane came in."

"Don't worry about it Matt," Ottawa stood next to his elder brother, "At least you got there before they started killing each other."

The border house was styled like a French chateau. It was white with many windows, stone steps out front with a large front lawn, and elegant railings. The living room was a red and white theme with white walls, tiled floors, and leather seating with red accents throughout. There was a flat screen also mounted on the wall. The chateau featured two floors with multiple guest rooms, state of the art kitchen, a pool sized hot tub, swimming pool, Tennis courts, and an archery field. There was also a rather expansive garden at the back of the house.

"So are London and England here yet?" asked New York as the girls were getting settled down.

"No, not yet," answered America, "Canada already called around and made sure that they haven't checked into the Nation's hotel already."

"But Londie said she'd be back in time for the Conference!" whined D.C. He didn't like it when people went back on their promises, especially if that person was London. She never went back on her promises with him, ever.

"Calm down D.C," sighed Paris, "Maybe they're jet is caught in bad weather."

"Or Scotland 'as gotten drunk again," added France.

The British Isles always took the same jet to conferences. Sure, it was a hassle to try and keep England and his brothers from arguing but their capitals did a pretty good job on keeping the peace and everybody alive. But it was rather unusual for the British Isles not to make an appearance yet, they were usually the first ones to arrive at any meeting or conference.

* * *

The conference itself was taking part in Niagara Falls, Ontario, Canada which wasn't too far from where the house was. Getting to the conference would have been much more enjoyable if they were allowed to call each other by the names like preferred as well as allow the Jones and Wiliams to sing along to the radio. But no, the girls just had to invite themselves to the conference as well so the ride was silent and rather awkward. Well, silent besides the fact the girls were all basically screaming and bragging into their friends about what was happening and annoying the people riding with them.

"Shoot me now," groaned France, the girls' voices were just getting so annoying. He looked over at the source of this problem. "Damien."

"Oui Grand Frère," asked Paris.

"We are going to 'ave a _long_ conversation once zis conference is over."

Paris looked down into his lap in embarrassment. To have _France_ get on to you about a relationship was an all time low. The country of love was a master when it came to them so when he was reprimanding his own younger brother about the relationship he was in; it meant that it was bad. Really bad.

The countries and capitals stared at Ottawa, Paris, New York, and D.C as soon as they entered the atrium of the building with their girlfriends. They could all tell that the girls on the capitals' arms were human. An unsettling silence flooded the room as all eyes were on them. New York and D.C hated the feeling that they were the center of attention for the wrong reason. It had happened when they first started attending the meetings after America's Independence from Britain and it had been uncomfortable then.

"What are they staring at," demanded Allegra.

"Yeah," added Geneva and Katrien.

"Shouldn't they mind their own business," scoffed Katrien.

"Rude," hisses Geneva.

The other representatives looked away and began whispering amongst themselves, occasionally pointing at D.C, New York, Paris, and Ottawa. Slowly, however, the capitals of the G8 started approaching. The four's embarrassment was only increasing as Rome, Milan, Berlin, Moscow, and Tokyo were in front of them.

"Konnichiwa Derek, Daniel, Eliot, Damien," said Tokyo, "You arr seem busy." He felt sympathetic to his Western friends with the girls clinging tightly to their arms. It must hurt to have circulation cut from part of the body.

"Oh hey Masato," chuckles Daniel, "How's it going guys?"

"Vhat are they doing here?" asked Berlin suspiciously as he, as well as Rome, Milan, and Moscow glared over at the girls. Tokyo wasn't much for glaring so he just stared at them blankly. "You four know the rules."

"Just lay off of Hartwin," spat Derek, "You can't tell us what to do."

The German capital raised a brow at New York's response. He wasn't used to the American being so curt with him when they were not enemies. The Americans were usually so mild mannered. Usually he and New York were rather good friends who enjoyed a good laugh with each other but an angered response was odd.

"Comrade," began Moscow with a frown on his face, "Why so angry?" The Russian wasn't so fond of an angered American, he preferred cheerful ones.

"Just shut your trap Ilari," hissed D.C, due to Allegra's whining, his temper had been shortened.

"What's crawled up your ass and died," spat Rome as he grabbed Moscow's arm, "Come on, we don't want to start any problems."

"Not until we find out," countered Moscow.

"Brizio, Ilari, Hartwin!" squealed Milan in fear, he really did not like arguing. "It's the Christmas Conference, don't be mad! You all get so scary when mad!" But the scared Italian didn't cause the rest of the capitals to calm down. He only added fuel to the fire.

"Shut up Basilio!" shouted Moscow, Rome, Berlin, New York, and D.C.

They shouldn't have done that. The younger Italian ran off from the group in fright with tears threatening his eyes. Tokyo hurried after his past ally in concern. Hopefully, Milan wouldn't go to _that capital._ If Milan were to tell _her_ then they all were officially screwed with a slim chance of escaping alive.

"Look what you did you bastard!" shouted Rome as he grabbed New York by his collar, "You made my cousin cry!"

"And you shouldn't be the one talking!" Ottawa glared at Rome, "You shouted at Basilio too!"

"You better shut your mouth Eliot," Berlin loomed over the smaller Canadian capital threateningly, "Or else you'll leave hear in stitches."

Berlin soon felt himself get pushed away and found the French capital in between him and the Canadian, looking rather angered.

"Don't you dare speak to Eliot that way," spat Paris.

The animosity between the remaining G8 capitals was almost tangible and could be felt by just about everyone else in the room. Luckily, the girls knew to keep their mouths shut for their own good. If they were to say anything now, it would only mean a fight breaking out between the politicians.

"Vhat ist going on here?" demanded a female voice, the sound of heels tapping against the tiled floors.

The capitals' heads snapped to where the sound was coming and they immediately paled at who they saw. To Tokyo's relief, Milan hadn't gone to _that capital_ as said capital wasn't at the conference yet but Milan had to go to _that capital's Onee-Chan._ Hip length white hair, sectoral heterochromatic red and blue eyes, tall, and very scary came the past personification of the Prussian capital of Konigsberg but now the current personification of Leipzig, Julchen Beilschmidt. Her long Prussian blue over coat brushed her calves that were covered by thigh high black leather stiletto boots which led to a black mini skirt that was partially covered by a navy blazer which hid a white dress shirt and black tie. Black gloves hid her hands which were planted firmly on her waist.

"J-J-J-Julchen," the arguing capitals were struck by fear as soon as they could see the former, most feared capital glaring back at them.

"Then vhy vas Basilio crying?" The room felt as if it had gotten 10 degrees colder as soon as she had spoken. Even though Leipzig lacked in the power she once had, she was still quite feared.

"W-w-w-well," stuttered D.C.

"Why don't you stop being a bitch and quit ordering people around," shouted Allegra as she glared at Leipzig, "Geez, you people are _crazy!_"

Every capital in the room paled drastically upon hearing the statement, as well as a few countries. It would be a miracle if that human left the conference _alive_. Leipzig glared right back at Allegra, challenging the human girl to speak to her in that way again. Allegra was terrified and slowly went back to hiding behind Daniel. That weird white haired girl was scary! But that was normal for Leipzig to command a room if she had to. Milan was sniffling behind her and nobody had given her an answer yet.

"Do I need to repeat myself?" She asked coolly.

It was silent until Paris decided to be the brave one and stepped forward. He took a breath and faced the Prussian, "We lost our tempers and yelled at him, sorry."

Leipzig just gave them one last empty look before turning around and leading the young Italian away. Once out of earshot Geneva leaned over to Eliot.

"Who was she," asked the girl curiously.

"Julchen Beilschmidt," he answered, "Probably the second scariest women you'll ever meet."

"The second scariest?" Katrien looked at Julchen skeptically, "Are you sure?"

"Trust us on this," added Derek, "She is the second scariest; her little sister is _the_ scariest."

The conferences began shortly with the capitals heading to one room, including the girls, and the countries heading into the other. But the whole thing was horrible! The girls seemed to ignore every single rule on purpose from no cell phones allowed to no public displays of affection. D.C, Ottawa, New York, and Paris were heavily embarrassed by the actions of their significant others as their fellow capitals were glaring at them during the role call that was being done by Tokyo and Berlin as usual.

"So the British Isres are not here yet?" asked Tokyo.

"Ja," nodded Berlin, "Should ve begin the conference without them?"

"Ha—" He was cut off the heavy oak door being opened rather loudly.

"So sorry we're late!" said a very familiar female voice, "Scotland, Ireland, Edinburgh, and Dublin were drinking, again."

"Ah shut yer trap London!" snapped red haired male.

Five people practically ran into the conference hall, causing surprised expressions to appear on all the capitals' faces. Four of the five were men around their twenties with either red, blonde, or brunette hair but all with emerald green eyes. They were adorned with tailored black business suits. The fifth was a white haired girl with teal eyes around her late teens wearing a white dress shirt, black suit vest, tie, trousers, dress shoes, and hand gloves with her white hair down and hanging by her waist. D.C, Ottawa, and New York were out of their seats faster than anyone could blink.

"LONDIE!" The girl looked over at the sound of a diminutive of her name to only find herself on the ground a second later with three teenage boys on top of her and hugging her as if she was the last lifeboat on the Titanic.

"Hello to you three as well," chuckles London as she pushes them off her gently so that she could sit up, "I hope you three didn't give Paris any troubles while I was gone."

"We didn't," they chorused cheerfully.

"Isn't that a lie," grumbled a certain Parisian.

"Did you bring us anything Rowan?" asked D.C gleefully.

"Yeah didya?" added Ottawa.

"You three can wait until after the conference," London shakes her head fondly before getting to her feet to face Berlin and Tokyo, "Edinburgh, Dublin, Belfast, Cardiff, and London also known as Forbes, Owen, Galvin, Leoline, and Rowena Kirkland and present though tardy."

"Not necessariry," said Tokyo, "We just finished the rore carr, you arr are on time."

London nods as everybody gets resituated in their seats while she and Berlin did their job in taking charge of the Conference as usual. During business, she couldn't help but notice that her housemates had brought their girlfriends with them and frowned. _'Didn't I teach those boys the rules well enough,'_ she thought in annoyance_, 'I guess not. Well, as long as those twats are not a distraction, I won't do anything.'_

However, the girls were less than pleasant to her annoyance. They ignored every rule that was put in place for a conference and were making just about everybody in the room uncomfortable. But what set London off the most was when their cell phones went off during _her_ speech and they told _her_ to _shut up_.

"OI!" shouted London angrily, "TWATS NEXT TO MY RIVAL AND FORMER CHARGES!"

The room, though it was relatively quiet before, became even more silent at the English capital's exclamation. It was not normal for London to curse at all during conferences for however long they were. The girls glared at London.

"Didn't we tell you to shut up," snapped Geneva.

"Wasn't I giving a speech?" countered London coolly, "And aren't you guests to this _supposedly __**PRIVATE**_ conference?"

"You can't tell us what to do," retorted Katrien, "You're not in charge of us!"

Remember when Leipzig could make the room 10 degrees colder? London made the room below freezing. People didn't like London mad, and in return, London didn't like being mad. But when you pushed her buttons, you better run for the hills and keep running. Don't stop running unless you were dead because that was the only way you'd be safe but even that wasn't guaranteed. A dark expression and twisted smirk appeared on the usually calm capital's face.

"You're right," she said cheerfully, "I'm not in charge of you." London was making her way up the lecture hall life stairs to the row where the girls were, "But I am in charge of this conference."

"So what," challenged Allegra as she stood up to challenge the shorter girl, "You can't tell us what to do! We're guests!"

London ignored the girl's challenge as she grabbed the girl by her ear and proceeded to drag her as the English capital made her way over to the rest of the girls. She ignored their cries of pain and death threats as she grabbed them by their ears and hair while gathering their cell phones as well.

"Hey cum dumps," chuckled London darkly before she attempted a Californian Valley girl accent, "Do you like know what like totally happens to bitches at this super special awesome conference?"

She dropped their phones to the ground and brought her foot down on them. The girls were stunned at the fact their phones were broken and the English girl was still smiling as if they were going shopping. London proceeded to drag them out of the conference room and literally, kicked them out of the room.

"OW! BITCH!" shouted Cailin, "What hell was that for?!"

"We'll kill you!" shouted Allegra, Geneva, and Katrien as London rolled her teal eyes.

"I've heard that line too many times to care anymore," she answered in a bored tone, "Do you honestly believe I care who you are? You're intruding on an international conference and making everyone feel rather uncomfortable." When the girls were trying to enter the room again, Rowena blocked their path and gave them a look that made them want to die. "Haha, not a chance twats." Her voice darkened as she gripped the door tightly with one hand, "I do not want to see enter this building ever again and I will be making calls for you all to be escorted out of the festivities. You know the expression "twats gets slapped" correct?" The girls looked at Rowena in shock, "Well bitches get stitches and get out of my bloody sight!" Rowena slammed the door in their faces with all the strength she could muster before clicking the lock.

* * *

The room was dead silent as no one dare to speak – or even breathe – with the English capital in such a mood. London slowly crossed the floor back to the podium, she commanded the floor. She looked up from her notes and settled a hard look on her housemates.

"Daniel Cadence Jones, District of Columbia also known as Washington D.C," D.C froze, "Derek Blythe Jones, state of New York." New York tensed. "Eliot Aymeric Williams, city of Ottawa." Ottawa paled. "Damien D'Artagnan Bonnefoy, city of Paris." Paris looked ready to cry. "I want to speak with you four personally after this conference is adjourned." London made her way away from the podium and to her seat between Leipzig and Edinburgh while Berlin attempt to regain a sense of cheer from the rather frightening atmosphere that London had just installed.

Not much was said after London. They all were frightened about setting the English capital off again. The flame had been lit; there was no need to add anymore fuel to the fire. When the conference was adjourned, everyone left the room as quickly as they possibly could, everyone besides London, Ottawa, New York, Paris, and D.C.

"So," drawled London, "What gave you lads the idea that you could bring _humans_ to a conference?"

"London, we're sorry but we had no control over it!" blurted Ottawa, "They forced us to take them."

Ottawa soon found himself choking, London's stare was practically ripping him apart and the air in the room grew thicker.

"What do you mean by forced?"

"They said they'd break up with us if we didn't," squeaked D.C.

The tension in the room lessoned as London turned her gaze over to Paris. It was his turn to be under fire.

"So I leave you alone with the juniors for a couple weeks and this happens?"

"Londres," he pleaded.

"Save it frog." Paris winced at the statement as London turned her back on him. "Next time, I'll call for someone to stay with you all when I have to go."

* * *

That night, the girls were gone in collaboration between London and the countries. The Christmas tree also went up with only a couple minor arguments between England and France. However, the best point in the evening came around when England, France, London, and Paris went to read "The Night Before Christmas" to America, Canada, D.C, New York, and Ottawa. It was tradition established by them ever since the story was written. No matter how far apart they were, they would read the story night after night until Christmas day.

"Do you think Santa's going to visit us?" asked D.C as he and Ottawa peek out the window in hopes to catch a glimpse of the jolly man in the red suit with his team of reindeer.

"Only if you all are sleeping," chuckled America as he and Canada coaxed their brothers away from the window.

"But we wanna see Santa," yawned Ottawa as he rubbed his eye.

"But Santa will only come if you're asleep," says Canada.

"Alright," sighed D.C and Ottawa as they trudged up to bed with London and Paris dragging them along, New York had already passed out from that night's festivities.

Christmas was a time where the world supposedly stood still in happiness with one's family and to D.C and Ottawa at the moment that was as true as it could possibly be.

* * *

**Wow this was a long chapter to write but honestly, I had a lot of fun writing out London's part. As promised, the chapter after this is Christmas and I have an idea to what I'm going to be doing for that one. **

**I am also still taking designs for London's love interest, please submit your ideas as my brain has become rather spent.**

**Also please review, I love hearing from people and it's a great joy to see that people actually take interest in the story.**

**Hope you all have a happy new year!**


	25. Chapter 25

**********************DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA! Or the songs that they sing, they belong to Hidekaz Himaruya-Sama. **

**I ************would love to thank my reviewers: WildCitrusSunflower, Vavara L. Warrick, **The Dangerous One, and Scootaboo11. You guys are awesome.

**********And to answer Vavara L. Warrick: Yes I did attempt to research it before I actually wrote this story. But you see, the internet is very unreliable at giving clear answers so I've attempted to remain general in describing the area London is. Sorry if this comes off as a bit rude but I haven't been able to properly learn how not to "bitch" on the internet. **

**************************************************As always: This was written for entertainment purposes and not meant to insult anyone. But you have my sincere apologies if I have insulted you in any way, shape, or form.**

* * *

"IT'S CHRISTMAS!"

Every previously sleeping body in the house soon found themselves up to a rude awakening as D.C and Ottawa were racing from room to room shouting about the arrival of the gift giving holiday. They didn't care if they had pillows thrown at them; they just wanted to get the message out. The two excited capitals were soon at the tree to find many presents waiting for everybody under it.

They knew they couldn't open any of the presents until everybody was awake and not wanting to kill them for the wakeup call. Three minutes passed until everybody started trickling down to the living room. England and London were soon nursing cups of tea while Canada, America, New York, Paris, and France were drinking coffee.

"Come on, come on!" chides the excited duo, "We wanna open the presents!"

"Calm down guys," chuckles America, "It's not like the presents are going anywhere."

"But we wanna open them!"

"After we finish the beverages," answered England as he took another sip of tea.

"But Uncle Iggy," pleaded D.C and Ottawa, "please?"

The countries and capitals began to laugh after that. The two youngest capitals hadn't called England that ever since the Great War when the battle was paused for Christmas. But it was expected as they two youngest were also the most eager to see what they received for the holiday. Gifts were opened soon enough with wrapping paper flying everywhere in the room.

"OH MY GOSH IT'S SO FLUFFY!" shouted D.C as he hugged a giant stuffed polar bear with a red, white, and blue bow around its neck.

"Glad you liked it," chuckles London, "and thank you for the fountain pens, I have a feeling I'll be using them a lot next year."

"AMERICA!" shouted England as he began to chase the former colony around, "That was not funny!"

"Hahahahaha! Come on dude it was joke!"

America's gift to the older nation had been a box stuffed with spring snakes. Both nations should have been expecting that to happen. It was routine for the two to give each other gag gifts for the holidays before giving each other their real gifts. In the end England ended up receiving a tea set from America, wine from France, maple candies from Canada, film passes from London, wine glasses from Paris, maple syrup from Ottawa, apple jam from New York, and cologne from D.C. America has received a new video game from England, wine from France, maple candies from Canada, a new video game system from London, wine glasses from Paris, maple syrup from Ottawa, a new video game from New York, and another video game from D.C. France received wine from just about everybody except Paris who gave him wine glasses. Canada received polar bear themed items except from wine from France and glasses form Paris. D.C had received many video games except for the giant stuffed polar bear from London. Paris had been gifted with various chocolates except for wine from France and rum from London. London had been given various time pieces except for the fountain pen set from D.C. New York had received many books from his relatives except for wine from France and wine glasses from Paris. Ottawa had received so many music products that the boy was practically swimming in them.

"Come on guys!" shouted America, "We have to get to the party! We don't want to be late for the performance!"

"You try hurrying in a dress America," hissed London as she nearly tripped downstairs in the high heeled shoes.

"Whoa there Londres," chuckles Paris as he sweeps the English capital off her feet and into his arms bridal style, "Do you need a hand mon cher?"

"Not from the likes of you froggy."

"Don't be so cruel Londres, mon amour," chuckles Paris, "It's Christmas."

"I am not your lover you blasted idiot! Now put me down!"

"Okay then," Paris lets the English capital go as they were at the bottom of the stairs, "See, that wasn't too bad was it?" He watches as the girl scoffs as she stomps away, "You know Londres, the view here is _very _good. Maybe that Christmas decorating did you some good, ohonhonhon."

He didn't expect to be hit over the head and elbowed in the gut by the female capital's older brother who just happened to be passing by. Maybe he should have made sure England wasn't anywhere close when he made the comment. They decided to take separate cars which for France, was a good things as he needed to speak with Paris.

_**(Because I really don't want to insult any French people any more than I've already had by using Google translate, I also apologize to the German people reading this, I'm not fluent and I'm kind of lazy. - This person is a lazy Asian when away from school. So I'll be typing everything out in English, okay?)**_

"So how has your girlfriend been Paris?" asked France.

"She's fine," answers the capital, "why do you ask?"

France frowned, "You could have done better, much better actually. She is a black widow Paris."

"She is not!" countered the younger Frenchman.

"Paris." The capital froze. "I am your elder brother as well as your country. _I _have been where you are now. Cailin is a very beautiful girl but she will not replace Colette or Coco as none of my present lovers will replace Joan d`Arc." Paris lowered his head, all his fight gone. "No matter how much you wish, they will never be replaced."

* * *

"Oi, Froggy!" called London as she and her friends ran over, "What took you blokes so long to get here?"

"Well isn't this a shock," commented Paris with a sleazy grin on his face as he pulled London into a _very _compromising position with one of his hands on her waist, the other holding hers, and their bodies rather close, "Was Londres getting worried? I didn't know you cared Londres."

"Hahaha," A sweet smile spread across her face as she quickly allowed her knee to meet his vital regions and removed herself from the falling male, "Nein, America was just wondering when France was going to get here. The show's going to start soon." She and the other girls giggled at Paris's pain before they ran off.

"Bye bye Paris," calls Oslo, Copenhagen, Bucharest, and Bern.

"Cruel girls," groaned Paris, "that hurt!" He soon saw a couple other girls and grinned, maybe they'd help him out. "Vienna, Budapest, Taipei, Vaduz, mon amies, could you help me please?"

Vienna looked at the French capital scandalously while Budapest and Taipei giggled. Vaduz's expression was just curious and the young Liechtensteinerin was about to approach him when Vienna caught her friend's wrist.

"Nein Vaduz, you do not assist that lecherous man at all," scoffed Vienna, "You vill only get yourself into trouble if you mess around vith him."

Vaduz nodded and proceeded to follow after Vienna and the other girls as left to find the rest of the female capitals. Paris sighed as the pain began to recede. Maybe he should have taken Londres's advice and not act so much like a flirt.

"Paris," commented a familiar voice, "Was are you going down there?"

"Oh bonjour Leipzig," sighs Paris, "Londres kicked me."

"In the vital regions?"

"Oui! And it hurt!"

Leipzig laughed, "There is still some Prussian in her after all!

"Not helping Konigsberg," grumbled Paris, addressing Leipzig by her old name.

"But seriously, do you need some help?"

"Oui," Leipzig took the Parisian's hand and pulled the Frenchman up to his feet, "Merci Leipzig."

"No problem," Leipzig answered, "Hope you have a great rest of the day Paris."

* * *

The show was about to begin and the countries and capitals gathered around a dark stage with crimson curtains. On there stood Canada with the spotlight on him. Unlike everybody else, Canada wasn't wearing a Christmas costume but a dark brown three piece suit that fit him rather well. At this conference, there was not a chance that you would miss or forget him.

"Hello everybody," he says, his voice amplified by the microphone attached to the lapel of his jacket, "And Merry Christmas. For the first performance of today, we have my brother America, England, France, Russia, and China singing "We Wish You a Merry Christmas." So please give them a warm welcome!"

The crowd applauded as the group got up on stage with America in front and eager as usual. But odd enough, the others were also rather excited to perform with each other for once. The applause soon dies out and the music begins, starting to lift the spirits of everybody in the room.

"Merry Christmas!" -America

"S Rozhdestvom!" -Russia

"Merry Christmas!" -England

"Joyeux Noël!" –France

"Shèngdàn kuàilè!" –China

"Alright! Tonight we're gonna eat, drink and party it up!" calls America into the crowd before the group began to sing.

"Let's all sing together Christmas

It'll be fun if we get together Christmas

Let the awesome party begin!"

America then picked it up, "We wish you a merry Christmas

a super flashy Christmas

We wish you a merry Christmas

and a happy New Year

The whole town is

in Christmas colors, woohoo!

The beer, the trees, the houses

and of course today's cake!

How 'bout it? Looks delicious, right?" He had actual brought a cake with him with neon blue icing causing the audience to burst into laughter.

"Ehh…." –France

"Uu... what an incredible color, aru..." –China

"It doesn't really look like something that should be eaten~" –Russia

"Alright! Next it's my turn!" –England

England took center stage and grinned towards the crowd before singing, "We wish you a merry Christmas

a Christmas together with family

We wish you a merry Christmas

and a happy New Year

Santa Claus

loves sherry and

the mince pie I made!" Like America, he too had brought a prop, one of the mince pies he had made the night before looking absolutely perfect, not a single burn.

"That thing will poison Santa for sure~" says France teasingly.

"What the hell was that, wine-bastard? Santa said he likes it!"

"Get out of the way, next is the très bien moi's turn!"

France gently shoves the Englishman back and takes the stage, "Je te souhaite un Joyeux Noël (we wish you a merry Christmas)

a luxurious and gorgeous Christmas

a celebration with a superior menu

The romantic and charming

Pére Noël (Santa Claus) enjoys

the very best wine"

"Haha~! So even Santa likes booze!" –America

"Seems that way, aru~." –China

"VODKAAA~! By the way, at my house December 25th is just a normal day~"

Russia takes center stage this time around as the laughter dies down, "On January 7th

Rozhdestvenskiie zabavui

The reason for celebrating the New Year is pretty powerful~

Yolka (Christmas tree) decorate the busy streets

and Ded-Moroz (Santa Claus) performs miracles." A dark purple aura soon surrounds the Russian, "It's said that after the 25th he starts to move around~"

"GYAAAAAAAA!" –America

"Aiyaa! Stop trying to scare us, aru!" –China

"S-s-s-s-s-so scary...!" –America

"Next is my turn!" China takes Russia's place at the center of the stage and begins to sing, "wŏmen zhù nĭ shèngdàn kuàilè (we wish you a merry Christmas)

Everybody eats pizza

and decorating with Christmas trees is forbidden

Hong Kong taught me about it

but it seems different from how everyone else does it, aru..."

"Kahaha~! Since we went to all the trouble of having this party, why don't we kick the singing up a notch?!" says America as all the countries on stage began to sing.

"Let's all sing together Christmas

It'll be fun if we get together Christmas

Let the New Year begin!"

The music soon decrescendos and the crowd applauds more than before the countries performed. They leave the stage and joins everybody else in the crowd and Canada takes his place back on stage.

"Wasn't that great," says the cheerful Canadian, "Up next we have Italy, Germany, and Japan singing "Santa Claus is coming to town!" So please help me welcome them to the stage!"

The crowd went applauded once more as the three nations climbed up on stage as the swing style music began to play.

"Merry Christmas!" says the three countries one after the other in the order of Italy, Germany, and Japan.

"Now, a Merry Christmas from you to me

A Merry Christmas from me to you" sings Germany.

"Santa Claus is coming to town," they sing together.

"Hey, you can hear it, right?

The Sound of sreigh berrs is just right there" –Japan

"Santa Claus is coming to town," they sing together.

"He'll surely bring wonderful presents

To the children that couldn't wait but slept." –Italy

"Now, a Merry Christmas from you to me" –Japan

"A Merry Christmas from me to you" –Germany

"Santa Claus is coming to town," they sing together.

"Yahoo, Germany, Isn't this fun? There's so many things to eat—" –Italy

"Oi Italy! Don't eat while you're singing! This stage is going to get dirty! Be like Japan for once!" –Germany

"Don't worry, I've become accustomed to western tendencies." –Japan

"Nee Nee Germany, can we call everyone else? Like Romano-niichan and Prussiaa" –Italy

"Leave that for later, ve're still in the middle of singing! If ve call them now, ve'll never finish! Besides you're alvays so—" –Germany

"Ah, everyone, the song's almost about to start..." –Japan

"Pasta~!" sings Italy, "Now, a Merry Christmas from you to me

A Merry Christmas from me to you"

"Santa Claus is coming to town," they sing together.

"Hey, you can hear it, right?

The Sound of sleigh bells is just right there" –Germany

"Santa Claus is coming to town," they sing together.

"Counting down to Christmas Eve with my fingers

Such a nostargic memory is remembered tonight" –Japan

"So, Merry Christmas!" –Germany

"A Merry Christmas from me to you" –Italy

"Santa Claus is coming to town! Santa Claus is coming to town!"

The music soon ends and the crowd went wild. The rest of the party went on like that with groups going up to sing songs that with their friends. Nobody judged anybody about their singing that day as it was all for good cheer. Hey, it was Christmas and everybody deserved to be in a good mood that day.

* * *

**I hope everybody has (had) a great New Years Eve/New Years! Best wishes to everybody!**

**I'm still accepting designs for London's love interest. **

**Please review, I love to hear from you all and it just brightens up my day, or night, depends on when I check my account.**


	26. Chapter 26

**************************DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA! Or the songs that they sing, they belong to Hidekaz Himaruya-Sama. **

**I ************would love to thank my reviewers: Scootaboo11 and The Dangerous One. You two are awesome and if it weren't for you two, I probably would have procrastinated on this chapter even more. **

******************************************************As always: This was written for entertainment purposes and not meant to insult anyone. But you have my sincere apologies if I have insulted you in any way, shape, or form.**

* * *

"Come on!" shouted New York as he was pulling everyone along, he was going to make sure they got the best seats, "We have to be there!"

The Empire State was eager to watch the ball drop to signify the start of the New Year, year 2012. They had only just gotten off their flight hours ago and settled down in America's house in the state, where New York stayed much of the time. New York had always gone to the ball drop on New Year's Eve, even if he was alone. America might be in another part of the country while D.C was sorting out government troubles in his domain but not matter what; he was always in _his_ city to watch the ball drop.

But this year was going to be different. He wasn't going to be alone for his New Year celebration and making phone calls to _potentially dangerous_ friends who had just gotten some good sleep after their celebration. He was pulling out all the stops for this. Well, he pulled out all the stops for himself every year but this year, he had others with him.

"New York, please stop being so jittery love," sighed London as they walked into the house, "God I hate hangovers…."

"Welcome to my world London," groaned England as both siblings collapsed on the couch, "Never drinking that much again."

Before they had left Canada's house, the Canadian had decided to pull out the spirits and things got…spirited. America, Canada, France, England, Paris, and London were all down for the count when it came to hangovers when they got on the plane and still were even after the plane. From D.C, New York, and Ottawa's understanding, it was because it was New Years on France and England's side of the world and they all decided to celebrate with plenty of French wine and English rum.

"It can't be that bad," says D.C cheerfully.

But his words went unnoticed as the party goers were passed out from the effects of alcohol. In return, the three young capitals went to setting up bedrooms for their unconscious relatives. They were used to this happening every now and then with all of them, so they were prepared for such a thing. Paris and London had run them through the course several times in the past in case they were part of the unconscious group when it came to alcohol. Though, it was a very rare occurrence that they would be taking care of the unconscious group themselves as London and Paris were typically very much in control of their alcohol consumption.

"What have you boys been up to?" asked England as he walked into the kitchen after waking up.

"Oh hey Iggy," Ottawa looked up from the blender, "Smoothie?"

"Cookie?" asked D.C as he took out a baking sheet from the oven.

"Or coffee maybe?" New York showed the Englishman the coffeepot.

"Nothing thank you," sighed England, "I am never drinking that much again."

"You say zat every time Mon Ami," countered France as he walked in, "Bonne année."

"Bonne année France," chorused the young capitals cheerfully.

They had started to wake up after an hour had passed with Canada being the last to awaken from his drunken slumber. But now they only had a few hours until they had to go to go New York City to watch the ball drop! It also didn't help that they couldn't find any of their clothes besides their undergarments when they reached the rooms the younger capitals had prepared. Instead of their planned outfits, they found other clothes that the capitals had set out for them.

"I don't understand why we have to dress like this," comments England as he fixes the forest green tie around his neck, "But I do admit we all look smashing."

"Oui, you even managed to make Angleterre look fashionable," comments France. He was dressed in a grey version of England's three piece suit but had a purple tie instead.

"NOW SEE HERE GIT!"

"Calm down dudes," laughs America. He wore a black suit with a blue and pink pin striped sweater and a pink tie. "I say we all look awesome!"

"Yeah," says Canada softly, he wore a black pinstriped suit with a blue and yellow striped tie. "We do look awesome."

Soon a phone rang the familiar tune of "The Star Spangled Banner". America quickly searched his pockets for his smartphone and quickly answered.

"Hello, America speaking."

"THE ONLY THING THAT LOOKS AWESOME IS ME! THE **AWESOME** PRUSSIA!" The phone clicked and the room was left silent.

How did Prussia even know that they were discussing the word "Awesome"? The countries were quickly searching the room for microphones or hidden cameras. After twenty minutes to no avail, they found nothing.

"'ow did Prussia know," asked France.

"My god," whispered England, "is he spying on us?"

"Nein," London sighed as she and the capitals entered the room, "Vater is just way too attached to that word."

New York was dressed in a black leather jacket on top of a grey vest, white dress shirt, black tie, and dark washed jeans. Paris was wearing a white dress shirt, grey vest, blue tie, and grey slacks. Ottawa and D.C were dressed in identical white shirts, black vests, charcoal colored Milliner blazers but Ottawa had a crimson bow tie and D.C had blue one. London had somehow been convinced into a green sleeveless mini dress with a beaded keyhole opening, white ballet flats, and a long violet cashmere tunic jacket.

New York could not contain his excitement as they were watching the ball slowly move down as the countdown began. They were standing out in a crowd of millions, all watching the ball slowly dropping towards the New Year. He looked around and saw the excitement and anticipation on the faces of everybody around him as well as feel it was almost tangible. The final ten seconds caused his heart to beat loudly.

_Ten…_

Ottawa and D.C had their arms around each other's shoulders.

_Nine…_

America and Canada were grinning from ear to ear as the ball grew closer and closer.

_Eight…_

France had his arm around Paris's shoulders and they both looked at the ball expectantly.

_Seven…_

England had his arm around London's waist and she was pointing towards the ball as she clung to her brother.

_Six…_

He could not remember a time where he was any more excited than at that moment. His face was pulled in a smile he didn't think that he could have been able to wear anymore with how everything was going in the world.

_Five…_

New York took a step forwards as the crowd grew hushed.

_Four…_

It was not only his heart that could be heard anymore, it was the hearts of everybody around him, beating in unison.

_Three…_

He looked back and saw his family with their heads starting to bow and their eyes slowly closing.

_Two…_

Their eyes were shut and he joined them, knowing what he wanted.

_One…_

'I wish,' he thought, 'I wish that everybody will be happy during the New Year, that everybody will be alright. That Uncle France and Paris as well as Uncle Canada and Ottawa go through another year without something like 9/11 or 7/7. I hope that we'll all be well off for 2012 and that everything gets better.'

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" shout the people around him.

The shout caused New York's eyes to snap open and look up towards that ball that touched the numbers as the fireworks started. He could hear "Auld Lang Syne" playing in the background as well as England and London singing it softly behind him. He turned around and saw and heard Paris and France singing "The Song of New Years". America and Canada were laughing and smiling. Ottawa and D.C were in tears with smiles on their faces. But out of everything they were doing, they were all hugging and enjoying the fact that they were all together. America soon gestured for him to come towards them as he, Canada, Ottawa, and D.C were getting together for a group hug. New York laughed and jumped into the hug as Time Square erupted into a rendition of "Auld Lang Syne." This New Year Celebration was probably his best of yet.

* * *

**Links (remove the spaces):**

**France, America, Canada, and England's outfits : ww w .z e ro c ha n 372 3 00 #f u ll **

**New York, Ottawa, D.C, and Paris: p r e tt y pl ea s e. u s/ 20 11 /1 2/ 22 /n e w - yea rs -e ve - ou tf it s -th e- ni gh t- bo y s -t urn- in to -m e n / **

**London: (Dress) www .p ala ce of br ide s she rr i- hi ll/ 72 51 - sh or t- om br e- pa rt y-d re ss -2 2 7 2- by - sh e rr i -h i ll .h tm l**

**(Coat) w ww .g oo g l e s ho pp in g/ pro du ct /7 37 41 3 4 33 58 1 60 925 36 ?q =l on g+ ja cke t+ fo r+ wo me n& sa =X &e i= z Kb kU N r FM9 H-2 QW r 3YG gB A& ve d=0 CD kQ1 x0 **

**This is because I am terrible at describing clothes. **

**-Also-**

**London's love interest submissions are still open...until noon tomorrow that is. It is probably the time I start writing them back in school. **

**For those who also have a little question about London and Paris, as I have written the stair scene in the last chapter, I also have another story I am writing going furthur in depth with it. "French Desires, English Annoyances" if you're interested in England and London being stalked by desperate Frenchmen, it's for you. **

**I hope that everyone is so far having a great year! Please review, I love to hear from you all and it just brightens up my day, or night, depends on when I check my account.**


	27. Chapter 27

******************************DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA!**

******I ************would love to thank my reviewers:** WildCitrusSunflower and JorwayBlacknight. You two are awesome!

**********************************************************As always: This was written for entertainment purposes and not meant to insult anyone. But you have my sincere apologies if I have insulted you in any way, shape, or form.**

* * *

"I already wish that I was still on vacation," groans D.C as his head flops down on to the cold surface of the desk.

"Belt up Daniel," sighs London as she begins to rummage through her bag for something, "Would you rather be here or at the office?"

"Office. I get to watch politicians argue and it's always funny!" D.C smiled fondly on the memory of his usual workdays watching the politicians argue back and forth, though he knew he shouldn't found it funny. The slamming of an ice cold coke bottle on his desk brought the American capital back to the present.

"There you are, good way for you Americans to start your day," London chuckles as D.C immediately attempts to open the beverage.

"Thanks Snowy!"

London rolls her eyes at the nickname as she watches D.C continue to struggle with the cap. Maybe it was too early in the morning to give the boy a soda? Usually it was around mid afternoon when she gave him the drinks and the American was more awake around that time and could get the bottle cap off the bottle quicker than she could blink. She sighed before swiping the drink from the younger capital and removing the cap before handing it back to a happy American.

"I wuv you Wondie!"

"No talking with your mouth full, bad form." D.C pouted. "Don't look at me like that; good form is important young man." D.C raised a brow and pointed to the punk styled vintage brass flying ear cuffs on the English capital's ears. "Someone stole my jewelry box and these were the only ones in my suitcase." D.C gave the girl a bored look. "What!? I like them!"

"Punk is bad form," he giggles before poking the dragon on her left ear.

"Belt up D.C."

"But why didn't you wear the dangly ones with the chain?"

"They were in my jewelry box." D.C gave his former mentor puppy dog eyes. "Only if I find my jewelry box will I wear them."

"YES!"

"But come along poppet, Herr Beilschmidt asked us to assist him in the library."

"I can bring my coke?"

"Ja."

* * *

Paris and Prussia were going through the library's card catalog while Ottawa and New York were going shelf by shelf to make sure that everything was in order. Prussia's goal for the library was to get it just as organized as his diaries were at home but with how teenagers were, having been one and having to raise a couple himself, he knew that would be rather difficult. But as long as he put an effort into it, he was pretty sure that it would end up will.

"Vhy don't you kids come down to the library during lunch," said the Prussian as they were in the middle of organizing, "I made cake."

"Cake?" Ottawa and New York chorused from the other side of the library, "We'll be here!"

"I'll relay the message to Londres and D.C once they get here," adds Paris, "After all, Londres always raves about yours and Angleterre's cooking."

"That's because my cooking is AWESOME!"

The capitals started laughing at the familiar exclamation. They could always count on him to make the comment to brighten their days sometimes. It was funny and it also brought them a piece of their normal lives.

It wasn't that they didn't enjoy the experience of being around normal humans but it was just crazier than what they were used to. Their normal lives were usually happening around discussions of politics with their elder siblings and foreign nations. Paris missed strolling around the city and shopping with his brother most out of everything. New York missed the baseball games that he would go to with America. D.C longed for a walk down the national mall. London wanted to be back to evening tea with her brother. Ottawa wanted to return to watching concerts with Canada.

Their new lives now revolved around their relationships and whether they had homework or something to study for the next day. They didn't like having a day to day life, they just wanted to live freely again. It was odd. Humans would say that _their_ lives were much too restricting and hectic but to them, it was everything anybody could ever want. They didn't have time limits or day to day things. They could do whatever they pleased sometimes and feel nothing. Whenever they thought about their lives, it was like floating in air. Their human lives were just restricting and it felt as if they were chained down, unable to fly anymore. Humans lived for the short, fleeting pleasures, no longer wanting what would last forever like the countries and capitals did. How did people live like that?

"What's so great about the short things?" sighed Paris as he continued to go through the card catalog with Prussia.

"I agree with you there kiddy," said an unfamiliar voice.

Paris looked over and was surprised to see a human walking into the library and right up to them. The other humans were mingling about on the couches or the computers or gossiping. Said human was taller than him, Paris was 5'8 in Imperial measurements but this guy had to be about 6ft. The guy had black hair in a messy-I-just-got-out-of-bed style with matching dark chocolate colored eye.

"And you are?" asked Paris, his tone a bit snarky.

The guy held up his hands in surrender, "Calm down man, the names Alexander, Alexander Jones." He smiled,"And guessing by your accent, you're the French guy that most of the girls are talking about?"

Paris nodded, "Oui, I most likely am."

"Then is it true that you're an ambassador?"

"I am," nods Paris before looking away, "So what are you saying?"

Alexander turned his attention the people gossiping and on the computer, "Life shouldn't be for the short pleasures. It should be like it was in the past, with people searching for longer, more fulfilling pleasures than the minute ones we receive now."

Paris looked at Alexander in surprise. He had never expected anything deep to come from a guy that looked like him. Especially since that guy was a Briton by the sounds of it and by how it was going off on Paris's "nation sense".

"Damien Bonnefoy, nice to meet you." He held out his hand to the guy.

"Well it's nice to meet you," Alexander shook his hand.

"Was is going on here?" asked Prussia as he walked over and saw the two boys, "Und who are you?" He nodded over to Alexander.

"Alexander Jones, Mr. Beilschmidt."

"You British boy?" asked Prussia.

Alexander nodded, "Family moved here from Sussex, England a couple years ago."

Prussia nodded before looking at the boy carefully. He seemed nice but seemed was the key word. He wasn't sure about the boy. Being in a relationship was part of the learning experience that he wanted _all_ the capitals to get and trying to convince his stubborn littleLundenwic to break her "no relationships" rule was easier said than done. Maybe that was the negative portion of letting England have her.

"Alexander," said Prussia slyly, "I've seen you come into this library often."

Alexander grinned. "I love to read Mr. Beilschmidt."

"Are you single?" Alexander nodded and Prussia smirked, "Then tell you was, how about you come down here at lunch like you usually do, there is someone that I vould like you to meet."

Alexander looked at the German man in surprise before nodding and leaving the library. But as he was leaving, two more people were running in. One was the blonde boy he had seen running around the school, he was a rather jolly all American boy from what he heard. The other was a girl he had had his eye on for a while, long white hair and usually seen chiding the boy. He guessed that they were siblings a while back with how attached the boy seemed to be to the girl. Alexander had been attempting for a while to speak to her but whenever he tried, she always had to run off somewhere.

"So sorry we're late Vater," said London when she and D.C approached the check out desk.

"It's nothing," he answered, "Ve're all coming down here for lunch, do you two vant to join us?"

"We'll be there," D.C smiled brightly, "Now let's get to work!"

* * *

Alexander hurried down to the library once the bell rang for his lunch to begin. From what Mr. Beilschmidt had told him, the person he wanted Alexander to meet sounded rather interesting from the one the librarian had told him. When he arrived, he saw Mr. Beilschmidt standing at the checkout desk.

"Ah, Alexander, there you are," he said grinning, "Ve're about to have a bit of tea and cake, care for some?"

"We?" he asked curiously.

"Oui," adds Damien popping out from the room behind the check out desk, "come here rosbif."

Alexander frowned at the Frenchman at being called "rosbif." That explained why some of his friends at home really did not like some French. But he walked towards the room to find the group of students he had heard so much about. There was the brunette New Yorker chatting with the blonde guy from Ottawa. Then there was the other blonde American who seemed to be chirping along as he was following _her._ The white haired girl was watching a tea kettle with a thermometer.

"I don't get it Rowie," says the blonde, "You've done this for how long and you still use a thermometer?"

"Only when I want it perfect Daniel," She poked the boy's nose, "And besides, I'm going to making sure you and your brother drink some tea."

Damien clears his throat and everybody turned their attention to him as Mr. Beilschmidt entered the room.

"Guys," says Damien, "Alexander's going to be joining us for lunch."

He watched as they all seemed to just stare at him blankly for a while. None of them said a word or even made a sound in his presence.

"Did Prus- I mean Gil- Vater- I mean, Mr. Beilschmidt rope you into this?" asked the white haired girl curiously as she gestured for him to take a seat at the table.

It was already set with a white table cloth with six places. He couldn't help but examine the tea cup where he was sitting. It looked to be something rather old, but obviously well cared for. It reminded him of a tea set his mother had that had been passed through many generations of her family.

"Huh?" He complied and sat down as the others guys sat near him.

"Did he or did he not make you come?"

"Yes?"

She rolls her eyes and pours some tea into his cup, as well as everyone else's. He watched as she set the pot on the table and took the only free seat left, the one to the right of him. Every now and then, he takes a peek of her from the corner of his eye and it seemed as if she didn't notice. After Mr. Beilschmidt served them the cake, a very well decorated black forest cake, the librarian cleared his throat.

"So Alexander," he said, "how about I introduce you to everyone?"

"Uh, sure?"

Mr. Beilschmidt grinned as he gestured to each teen around him starting with the brunette, "This is Derek Jones, representative from New York."

"Hey," says Derek cheerfully.

His hand went to the cheerful blonde he always saw around her, "This is his younger brother, Daniel Jones, a representative from Vashington D.C."

"Nice too meet you," cheers Daniel.

He pointed to the boy with the blonde ponytail, "This one is Elliot Villiams, representative from Ottawa, Canada."

"Nice ta meet cha dude!"

Mr. Beilschmidt soon got up from his seat and caught Damien and the girl on the shoulders as they looked as if they would kill each other.

"And of course, you've already met Damian from Paris, France," he chuckles clapping the boy on the shoulder, "But I'd also vant you to meet mein Schätzchen, Rosvitha Kirkland."

"Vater," groans the girl before looking over at him, "It's Rowena, now Roswitha."

"London," he said automatically.

The room became an eerie silent as soon as the word left his lips. All the representatives paled drastically. Did someone actually figure them out?

"You're from London right?" he continued, "With your accent and all that is."

Rowena laughed nervously, "Yeah…yeah I am." She chuckled before looking over at him, "And you're from Sussex?"

He nodded and the small talk began. He found out that Rowena was _technically_ Derek and Daniel's cousin and that she was rather nice, except for when it came to a certain Parisian. Those two just constantly butted head but to how Elliot had put it, he really should be worried when they weren't arguing with each other.

"So are you busy tomorrow?" he asked, "I mean, I'm doing a project for my AP Euro History class and we're studying England and all…."

"Pah!" laughed Damien causing all attention to go to him, "If you need any information about _Angleterre_, you can't get any better than Rowena." He soon lifted his chin to think, "Well, you could though, you could find her _Grand Frère_."

"Oh shut up frog," hissed Rowena, "but sure, I'll help you. What's the topic?"

"England from year 1066 to the Hundred Years War," he answered causing Rowena to grin.

"My specialty," she said, "I'll be there."

It was Alexander's turn to grin now.

* * *

**My feelings towards the chapter: ...I failed near the end of it. I'd love to thank WildCitrusSunflower for their submission for London's love interest. He's a great character from what they told me about him. Too bad my twisted little mind might be doing dangerous this -insert evil smirk-**

**As always, please review. I love to hear from you all and it just brightens up my day, or night, depends on when I check my account.**

**Have a good day~!**


	28. Chapter 28

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA!**

**I would love to thank my reviewers: Bellflower's tale and WildCitrusSunflower. You two are awesome and I also believe whoever is reading this to be awesome!**

**As always: This was written for entertainment purposes and not meant to insult anyone. But you have my sincere apologies if I have insulted you in any way, shape, or form.**

* * *

London was spending so much around Alexander nowadays, being that she was his English History tutor. The boys were also dating a bit more now as their girlfriends seemed to want to get "closer" to them. Closer meaning that the boys hardly had anymore **them** time.

They hardly had any more time to themselves anymore. They didn't have any time to finish their paperwork or to look at reports so that they could prepare a descent presentation for the next meeting. That wasn't a good thing though. If they didn't prepare anything descent or get their paperwork done, it would mean something close to total humiliation in front of the other capitals. Luckily they had London, who didn't mind doing their paperwork and constructing their presentations as she was typically done rather early. But they really didn't like making the female capital do their work as well as her own as London was getting busier by the day. Besides, it was also their responsibility to get their work done, not hers.

"So how's everything with you and Alex?" asked Ottawa curiously as he, D.C, and London were washing the dishes. He was scraping the plates, London was doing the actual washing, and D.C was drying and putting all the dishes away.

"Oh," London smiled, "he's getting better, though having to remember everything can be a little annoying, but in a good way." London sighed, "He's a good guy, kind, and can cook rather well, a great study."

He and D.C smirked upon hearing their former mentor and started giggling. London put down the plate and looks at her former charges curiously.

"What is so funny, both of you?"

D.C smirked, "Londie's got a crush! Londie's got a crush!"

The British capital's face became as red as her coat had been when they were still her students while the two juniors were laughing and singing.

"Londie's gotta crush~! Londie's gotta crush~! Londie's gotta crush~! Londie's gotta crush~!" they sang to the elder capital's annoyance.

"Belt up you two!" ordered London, fuming.

"Londie's gotta crush~! Londie's gotta crush~! Londie's gotta crush~! Londie's gotta crush~!"

"Not gonna happen Londie," says D.C cheekily.

"Yup," adds Ottawa as they continued to sing the annoying little song.

'_Where did I mess up with them?'_ though London dismally as she continued to wash the dishes while tuning out the song.

"We wuv you Wondie," chime both juniors.

"…love you two too…."

* * *

"So I was thinking," says Allegra slowly as she wrapped her arms around Daniel's shoulder, pulling him into a backwards embrace with his head at her chest, "Valentine's day is coming up."

"And?" asked Daniel in slight annoyance. He really needed to get his paperwork done and there was a meeting coming up and he really needed to be prepared.

"Well," she lowered her lips right next to his ear, "Where are we going to go on Valentine's Day?"

"I don't know yet."

Allegra pulled back in surprise before glaring at Daniel. What did he mean he didn't know? He was supposed to be a politician! They were supposed to know everything, especially since he was one that worked with foreign dignitaries! Why did she just have to suffer with the _worst _politician boyfriend? What did she ever do to deserve this?

"What do you mean you don't know," she whined, "You're supposed to be prepared for these things!"

"Now I see why Londie told me never to get into a relationship," he muttered in annoyance.

"WHAT!?" Daniel winced as he pulled away from Allegra to protect his hearing.

"Ow!" Daniel rubbed his ear in pain, "Seriously! Don't do that next to my ear!"

Allegra glared at him, "Who is this "Londie?" She hissed angrily, "Are you cheating on me?"

Daniel immediately reeled back upon hearing that, a look of disgust appearing on his face.

"Ew! I was raised to be a gentleman by Londie!" Daniel's nose wrinkled. "Rowena's my cousin as well as my former teacher! Plus she's like my sister! Why the heck would someone want to date their own sister?!" Suddenly a though crossed his mind and he tapped his chin as a light bulb went off in his mind. "Besides, Rowena's brother is one scary dude! I'm pretty sure he'd shoot any guy that even looks at her the wrong way!"

Allegra wasn't convinced though. Politicians were weird and she was pretty sure that they would sleep with their siblings if it meant they stay in office. That's what the internet told her and the internet _never_ lied. But other than that, _nobody_ touched her boyfriends! She would just need to speak to that British bitch.

* * *

"So Valentine's day is coming up," said Alex.

"Isn't that wonderful," replied Rowena nonchalantly, "Now what separated a pirate from a privateer?"

"A charter," Alex answered before smiling, "So are you going to be doing anything on Valentine's?"

"Calling my brother or more like cursing him for not picking up the blasted phone and for not sending my favorite pocket watch," Rowena did not look up from the book.

Alexander closed his book and walked over to the Londoner before taking her book and shutting it.

"Oi!"

"So I does that mean you're free?" Alexander was smiling and holding the book out of her reach.

"So what if I am?" Rowena raised a brow and placed her hands on her hips.

The next few movements were done so quickly that London's mind didn't have time to process what had just happened. His hands were fast as hers were no longer on her hips. She was pulled up close to him in some sort of dance position. If knowing Madrid taught her anything, she knew Salsa as soon as someone took her hand.

"I was thinking that we could go out," he chuckled, leaning in, "Maybe for a little dancing and dinner?"

London blushed at his statement and diverted her eyes as she pulled away from the boy from Sussex. "I don't know," she answered, "I have a conference coming up that I need to prepare for."

Alexander sighed upon hearing that. It was just like her to turn him down that that. You couldn't say that Alexander didn't try to convince Rowena to go out with him, but she kept saying that she was busy. There was a meeting coming up, a phone call she needed to take, something to study for, or his favorite excuse, "it's the Prime Minister/Queen, now will you bloody well belt up and not bother me git!" It was a _**blatant**_ lie of course, what were the chances that she'd know either the Queen or Prime Minister?

"Fine," he said dejectedly, "But can you at least give me an answer on Valentine's then?"

Rowena sighed before nodding, "I'll try."

And that was good enough for him.

* * *

**Sorry for the delay, I was completely spent after Finals. As I've said before, AP Biology is a ton of fun but it is also a ton of studying and work. Yes, I also know I'm skipping a lot of time and heading straight to Valentine's Day in the next two chapters but I really need to move onwards. **

**Have a great day or night or whatever time of the day/night it is on whatever side of the world you're on (all in all, this person wishes you well)!**


	29. Chapter 29

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA!**

**As always: This was written for entertainment purposes and not meant to insult anyone. But you have my sincere apologies if I have insulted you in any way, shape, or form.**

**Sorry for such a long delay, I've been very busy lately as it is the new term as well as studying for the area Latin competition coming up this month. I'll try to update as soon as I can. **

**I'd love to thank my reviwers: WildCitrusSunflower, The Dangerous One, and turtlehoffmann2251. Thank you for reviewing and I also thank the people who have read this story, it makes me happy to see that people have taken interest to this. **

* * *

"So about Valentine's Day," says Alexander as he saunters over to the young Londoner.

"And what about it?" asked Rowena curiously as she continued shelving books, "Listen Alex, I am honestly trying."

Alexander only sighed upon hearing that answer. He started to wonder if he had shot too high when he set his sights out for the Londoner. Back in England, he had been a normal school boy who resided in Sussex, far from the bustling city of London. He had been a quiet, small town boy who was surrounded by the countryside, farm animals, and much quieter streets. He could tell that Rowena was all the glitz and glamour that was the city of London, full of life but also in stressful and forever in a rush.

"You know Rowena," he said wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his head on her shoulder, "Maybe we're just too different now that I think about it." He sighed, "I mean I'm a guy from a small countryside town and you're a bird from a bustling city."

London just stood there, rigid. She wasn't used to this sort of thing. She didn't know exactly what to do. Her male relatives and her sister were the ones usually in relationships with humans. London was the one who watched everything play out, keeping far from their relationships. She wasn't one for heartbreak. London was one for her work and making sure that everybody else's work was also done (Scotland and Northern Ireland could vouch for that).

'_I'm trying Alexander,'_ London sighed as she continued to shelve books, _'Honestly, I am but relationships have never been my best subject.'_

* * *

New York looked at his laptop screen with a wide grin on his face. Valentine's Day was always a high grossing holiday and being the guy in charge of watching money, he loved watching people spend it. New York loved watching the numbers jump and change. It was one of his favorite thrills, to watch the numbers constantly change. It was his little guessing game, just wondering if they would rise or fall from one second to the next.

"Just watch them dance," he whispered as his eyes were trained on his laptop screen. "This is gonna be a fun day!"

"Oh Derek~!" sang a very familiar voice that almost caused the state to hit his head against the desk.

Derek forced a smile on to his face as Katrien pranced over to his seat. She was smiling happily at him as she wrapped her arms tightly around his shoulders. This closeness was nice for him at times but sometimes, such as now, he found it rather troublesome. He rather be back at staring at the numbers with nobody to bother him unless they understood what was going on.

It wasn't that he did not feel anything for the Dutch girl but there were times when she was just annoying. She had the annoying habit of calling him in the middle of dinner, as well as ignoring all his attempts to quickly end the conversation so he could returning to dining with his family. Katrien was also becoming increasingly clingy since Christmas holiday. She would grip his arm tighter and tighter as they walked down the halls together and she was often glaring at other girls who dared to look their way.

"Yes dear?" Derek sighs exasperatedly.

"Are we going out on Valentine's Day?" she asked cheerfully, ignoring all sound of him being tired.

Derek groaned, "Are we seriously going to discussing that again?"

Katrien scowls at him, "Yes we are!" She gave him a peck on the check, "I wanna go to a fancy restaurant," her eyes lit up, "Like those old Hollywood movies with candles and roses and all that fancy stuff!"

Derek rolled his eyes. Where had he heard that before? Oh yeah! That was _every_ date they had ever been on besides the first one!

"I'm working on it," he muttered.

"Oh and," she leaned in as to let his head rest in between her bosom, "I was also thinking that maybe after dinner we could rent a hotel room…."

Derek's eyes quickly widened as he tuned out the rest of what she was saying. Exactly how long had it been since he had last done _that_ sort of activity with anyone? He turned his head slightly and saw Katrien looking at him oddly.

"What?" he breathed quietly.

"Oh come on Derek," she scoffed at him, "you're not a virgin are you?"

His face was on fire at how direct his girlfriend was.

"I'm not," he answered, "but why? I-I mean w-we're not even of age yet!" _'Well I am but you're not! Would I be a pedophile then? I mean she's 16 and I'm 233 but physically 16…now I see why Londie told me never to date a human, way too confusing!'_

She rolled her eyes, "Oh come on Derek everybody's doing it! There's nothing to worry about!"

Derek just tuned out of the rest conversation as Katrien continued to speak while he was lost in thought. Now it kind of made sense with all the teenage pregnancies with teenagers already being sexually active but he really didn't want to partake in those activities. New York let his head hit the desk when Katrien finally left him. Oh how was he going to get himself out of this mess?

* * *

Ottawa gave Geneva a bored look as she proceeded to tell him her Valentine's Day. She had included dinner and a night a local hotel but that was what got him. He wasn't interested in _that_ sort of activity. Sure one of his teachers was Paris but he wasn't interested. After hearing the French capital speak about his little escapades so many times when he was a baby capital, he grew bored of it.

"Yeah," he sighed, "this isn't going to work out."

"What!?"

"I said," began Eliot.

"What do you mean this isn't going to work out!" demanded Geneva as her eyes began to water.

"Look," Eliot ran a hand through his hair, "You're a lovely girl Geneva but I'm not interested in sex."

Geneva looked at him as if he had grown two heads.

"What do you mean you're not interest!" she just about shouted, "Am I not pretty enough?!"

"No," replied Eliot as he walked made his way out of the classroom. "As I've said already, you're a pretty girl but I'm not interested in harlots."

With that said, he made his way out of the room with the same bored expression he had worn since the beginning. He could hear the muffled sobs coming from within the classroom but really, he didn't care. It wasn't that he was a heartless Canadian, rather far from it at times, but it was one of his principles. He would not associate himself with a harlot, Paris being his only exception though.

"I wonder how D.C's doing," he whispered before chuckling, "I mean, Allegra's got him on a pretty tight chain and Paris already has his date with Cailin worked out."

* * *

"Hey Bitch!"

London turned around upon hearing the exclamation to see Allegra marching up to her. British capital quickly dodges a slap from the human girl and caught her wrist in a tight grip to assure at least a little safety.

"I would prefer if were to speak on more friendly terms," said Rowena calmly.

"Stay away from my boyfriend!" shouted Allegra angrily as she stomped a stiletto heeled boot down on to Rowena's trainer adorned feet.

Though she could feel how sharp the heel was, as it was currently stuck in her foot. Rowena merely allowed her eyes to venture to the other heeled shoe. The rubber grip on the heel was missing, exposing the metal spike. _'Oh great,'_ thought Rowena in annoyance, _'this is going to hurt for a while. Those shoes should be illegal in schools.'_

"How can I," asked Rowena, ignoring the fact that there was a little bit of blood coming from the hole in her foot as Allegra hadn't removed her heel, "he's my younger cousin, we live in the same house, and he insists on riding with me to school."

Allegra glared at Rowena and removed her foot from the English girl's. Rowena had to admit, that even if her facial expression did not show it, it hurt like _hell_ as the spike was being removed. She took a quick peek at her right foot, there was a bit of blood around the hole in the shoe's material where the heel had been. Other than that, it didn't look too bad, she carried an extra pair of shoes anyways and the wound would heel quickly. A quick slap across the face brought the British capital back to reality as she found herself glaring at the human, oh how she wanted to just run a cutlass through the wench.

"Just stay away from Daniel or I'll ruin you," warned Allegra.

"Ha!" challenged Rowena as she raised her chin at the girl, "You dare threaten me?"

"You stay away from Daniel or I'll," she leaned in close to the shorter girl, "Or I'll be taking Alex."

Rowena glared at Allegra angrily, "Don't you dare lay a single whore finger on him!"

"Make me." And Allegra walked away leaving the English girl standing alone, feeling rather triumphant.

Rowena only remembered one time when she had been as irate as she was now. The receiver still lived in fear of what she had done to them then even though several hundred years had passed since her little revenge. Attack anything important to her and it was a declaration of war.

* * *

**This chapter was a bit of fun in my opinion. Next chapter will be pre and the actual Valentine's holiday. The mention of sexual acts in this chapter, it's just what I've heard in the hallways of my school during the month of February. **

**Out of curiousity, I was just wondering if I should go mainstream like many other authors and have a tumblr page. I'm not sure yet so I just want your opinions of it.**

**Have a great day and please review, it makes me smile. **


	30. Chapter 30

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA!**

******As always: This was written for entertainment purposes and not meant to insult anyone. But you have my sincere apologies if I have insulted you in any way, shape, or form.**

**Whew! I actually got this chapter done before the Superbowl (to non Americans, it is a sporting event that a lot of people watch that involves American football(? Why is it even called football? They hardly use their feet.), multiple advertisements, American beer, chips and dips). But this author really doesn't care for AMERICAN football, I prefer the real football that involves the actual use of the player's hmm, I don't know, FEET! I know I might be yelled at for this but honestly American football is a sissy girl padded version of the amazing sport of rugby!**

**I would love to thank my reviewers: WildCitrusSunflower, Chibi America, and The Dangerous One. You guys are awesome and do you all know who else is awesome? You! The people who are reading this story are honestly awesome! So are the people who have favourited it and put this story on alert!**

**Oh yeah, that reminds me. I now have a tumblr: _cola - tea . tumblr . com_ please visit me and if you all ever have ANYTHING you want to say or suggest, I'll be happy to listen. **

* * *

"This is going to be awesome!" cheers D.C as the capitals were walking out of the store, carrying their needed Valentine's Day surprises.

"Calm down D.C," chuckled Paris, "There's nothing that you should be too worried about, especially with a lovely lady like yours."

"Lovely my arse," muttered London under her breath.

Most of what they had bought had been candies as well as pieces of clothing that they planned on wearing, mostly new ties, vests, or dress shoes. The Valentine holiday was one of the days that just overtook the senses of all the countries and capitals as it was a day of love, passion, romance, or single's awareness. Holidays and celebrations usually overwhelmed a capital's and country's senses until they felt exactly what their citizens felt.

For Paris, the French teen was eager for _l'amour_ and for the fiery passion of lovers. London was bipolar, sometimes desiring the cool romantics but other times she was overcome by the depression of not having a date for the holiday. New York usually spent his Valentine's holidays at night clubs, partying and living it up with anybody who was cool enough to roll with him as he played the part of the mysterious bad boy. D.C would go out to local diners on the holiday and spend his time playing the perfect gentleman to any of the lonely ladies there, always trying to make them smile. Ottawa was the chill musician who spent his holidays playing and singing for the couples on their date at fancy restaurants, sometimes even scoring a date himself because of it.

Paris had been planning to go to bed early that night with what he had been planning for Valentine's Day tomorrow. He had already finished giving New York and D.C their little lesson about what to do with their girlfriends, it ended with the American capitals blushing and extremely embarrassed. He was about to climb into bed when a knock at the door caused him to rush over. When he opened the door, he was surprised to see London standing there looking rather angry and embarrassed, an almost identical expression to her brother's when the black sheep of Europe had to ask his brother for his help. He grinned smugly at the girl, doing what he knew would set her off.

"What brings you here _Londres_," he asked smoothly, leaning on the door frame, watching the girl, hoping that she would show him some sort of annoyance.

"I need your help frog," grumbled London angrily.

"Hmm?" he said pretending that he hadn't heard her, "I can't here you."

"YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT I SAID YOU BLOOD BASTARD!" shouted London angrily as she began to glare at the Parisian.

Paris laughs whole heartedly before gesturing for the English capital to enter his room. He lay down on his bed, gesturing for her to take a seat at his desk but she of course refused to do so. _'Typical Rowena,'_ he thought with a small smirk.

"So what brings you to me Londres?"

"I need your help Paris," sighed London.

"With what?" asked Paris curiously.

London shook her head and shoved her pride away as she made her request, "I need your help in making chocolates for Alexander for Valentines, alright?"

Paris blinked upon hearing her request. It was a bit odd due to the English capital, having just about no skill in the kitchen. Plus the last time they had made a sweet together resulted in an event that he never wanted to happen to occur. Paris frowned a bit, was London really falling for the boy as hard as when she had fallen for him all those years ago?

London frowned upon seeing the Parisian's surprise. Was it really that unbelievable that she really did like Alexander? He was a nice boy, a gentleman, appreciated fine music and literature. He was close to the perfect boy for her and she knew that her brother would surely be okay with her courting him. Besides, Alexander was just a wonderful guy altogether and he knew exactly how to make her smile.

"Well," demanded London, "What is it frog?"

"Uh, okay," Paris grinned happily, "Sure! I'll help you London."

He watched as London grinned and thanked him before leaving his room for the kitchen. Once she was gone, Paris frowned. _'Rowena, I really hope this actually works out for you.'_ Paris sighed, over 200 years and the memories still haunted him. She might have been his ex but he still cared.

The pair spent several hours in the kitchen that night. London had gotten better over the years but she was still dreadful. Instead of arguing like they usually did when it came to the culinary arts, they were laughing and smiling together. By the fourth attempt, they had successfully completed a box of 12 chocolates with the Europeans mentally exhausted.

"Thank you so much Paris," cheered London as she hugged him tightly.

"It is fine Londres," chuckles Paris as he finished shelving all the newly cleaned materials they had used.

* * *

"Good morning my love," says Paris cheerfully as he pranced over to Cailin.

"Oh, uh, good morning Damien," said Cailin in surprise, caught off guard by her cheerful boyfriend, "Happy Valentine's Day."

Paris pulled out the bouquet of roses that he had hidden behind his back as well as the box of chocolates. He had the perfect date planned out for the two of them, planning to woo her like the French gentleman he was, kind of. Paris really wanted those passionate Valentine's nights that he always had and there was absolutely no way that he was missing them this year.

Cailin jumped into his arms after accepting the gifts he had brought and grinning happily. She had always dreamed of some sort of gentleman coming to her and sweeping her off of her feet one day and Damien just happened to be that gentleman. She loved him and she was sure of it. He was perfect and a guy of every American girl's dreams: European, hot, kind, and with a sexy accent. How lucky could she have gotten this year?

"I've made reservations at this great restaurant, 5 stars with a chef from my home," added Damien, "and then maybe we could stay at a hotel for tonight?"

Cailin blushed at the sound of a hotel before nodding her head vigorously. Damien was everything she had ever dreamed about, so what was the harm in that? Besides, after that, she could brag to the other girls about how good _her __**French**_ boyfriend was in bed. Oh they would be so jealous once they heard. And besides, it wasn't like she'd get pregnant because of one night.

Paris just mentally thanked his lucky stars that nations and capitals were sterile.

* * *

"Are you honestly staring at those boring numbers again?" whined Katrien as she peeked at Derek's tablet.

"Numbers aren't boring Katie," chuckled Derek, "they're very important, it's just that too many people underestimate the complete awesomeness behind them."

"Lame."

Derek just rolled his eyes and handed her a box of chocolates as well as a stuffed bear holding a heart. Human girls were simple in his opinion, give them something cute and so chocolate and you were in the clear. It was only the true idiots in the world that believed that girls were complicated; maybe that was why they were alone on Valentine's Day.

"So I was wondering," began Katrien.

"Don't worry," Derek answered, cutting her off, "I'm wining and dining you before we head to the hotel. I've made all the reservations and everything's gonna be cool, kay?"

Katrien looked at her New Yorker boyfriend in surprise. She didn't expect him to get straight to the point like that. Usually Derek was so into the details that she ended up getting lost in them before he gave her a wrap up of everything. There was an odd twinkle in Derek's eyes as he continued to stare at his tablet, watching the numbers like he always did.

"That's good I guess."

"Hey whatever makes ya happy!"

* * *

"What is this?" asked Allegra in surprise as she looked at the large box of chocolates that Daniel had given her.

"Belgian imports?" answered Daniel unsurely, he really wasn't sure if Allegra liked them with the tone of voice she had used.

He watched as Allegra popped one into her mouth. His heart was beating so loudly that he could hardly take it anymore. He swore it stopped for a second, however, as Allegra's lips curled up into a smile.

"Oh my gosh! These are delicious!" she squealed hugging him tightly, "Thank you so much Danny-kins! I love you!"

Just hearing that she liked his gift made him calm down from his recent nerves. Winning Allegra over had to be one of his greatest accomplishments. She was just so picky with everything that just hearing that he had gotten one thing right was calming and overall, pleasing to him. Daniel just grinned as he told her about the rest of the things he had planned, fully confident that she would enjoy what he had planned.

Allegra merely nodded as she listened to what her ambassador boyfriend was saying. It wasn't like Daniel was anything special to her. He was just one of three, soon to be four though. Wrapped around her finger were a football player, an ambassador, and a future mathematician. Watching the boys all try to win her affection was a game she enjoyed playing and so far she had gotten pretty great date offers. All she needed now was a certain Sussex boy and everything would be complete.

Allegra had told Daniel that she'd call him when she was ready for their date and left him the classroom. She hurried down the halls of the school and down a flight of stairs, straight to where the school library was. It was the favorite hang out of a certain Alexander Jones and the perfect place to crush that annoying little British Bitch.

"Hey Alexander," called Allegra cheerfully as she skipped over to the boy.

"Oh," Alexander looked up and smiled when he saw Allegra walking over. She had been his best friend since the day he arrived at the school from Sussex and they had always gotten along splendidly. "What's up?"

"Nothing much Alex," giggled Allegra, eyeing the roses and chocolates the boy had with him, "So who's that for? Alex got a crush?"

"Am I that see though?" he laughed before picking up the roses and carefully inspecting them, "they're for Rowena actually; I was hoping to ask her out for a date today."

"Oh _her_," said Allegra as she put a slight emphasis on "her."

"What?" asked Alexander curiously, "Do you not like Rowena or something?"

Allegra nodded, "She's sort of a bitch ya know," Allegra leaned in closer to Alex, "and besides, she doesn't like ya."

"What?!"

"Uh huh," nodded Allegra, "I saw her making out with 4 different guys earlier."

Alexander was caught in a stunned silence. Rowena was just playing him along? She had seemed so sincere earlier. But it kind of made sense in its own way now that Allegra had told him. Besides, Allegra had never lied to him; she always told him the truth.

"That bitch," growled Alexander.

"I know," agreed Allegra, "but you know Alex," she leaned in closer to him, "I like you and I care about you. I've always been there for you."

Allegra knew how to play a guy. Alexander was at his weakest right now to do a mental shock. He was like putty in her hands all over again.

"Really Allegra?" asked Alexander hopefully.

"Really."

Alexander smiled happily before showing the roses and chocolates to Allegra, "So how about dinner and dancing tonight?"

Allegra grinned, "I'd love to."

They leaned into share a kiss just to seal the deal.

* * *

London's throat ran dry when she saw that all happening. She had forgotten the chocolates in her car and run out to get them to only find this when she ran back into the library, it hurt. It hurt as much as it did over 300 years ago with Paris. Just a bitter reminder of why she kept away from relationships.

"Schatzi (treasure)," said Prussia noticing London's odd stillness, "Ludenwic? Was ist los? (What's wrong?)"

She turned and ran, unable to process anything that was happening. She could hear Prussia shouting after her. London bolted towards her car and stepped on the gas. Once at the house, a simple spell took care of the door allowing her to run up the stairs and to her room.

It was 2 in the afternoon and England was finishing up his papperwork for that day when his phone rang. England was confused though after checking his watch, it was only 8 in the morning in Texas and London was supposed to be at school. Being suspicious to the nature of the call, he decided to pick up.

"Hello, Arthur Kirkland speaking. "

"Big Brother," he heard but the sound of choking and sniffling was also heard causing his blood to boil.

"London," he whispered in concern as the sobs became louder, "London, poppet, don't cry please. It hurts me to hear you sad." _'Lord have mercy on whoever did this,'_ thought England angrily.

"B-b-b-big brother, I-I-I-I w-want t-to g-go home…."

"It's going to be alright love, now tell Big brother what's happened dear." England needed to know exactly who he should kill. Nobody messed with his loved ones without him wanting to wipe them off the face of the Earth.

Valentine's Day can be seen in one of two ways. It could be the holiday where lovers shower each other in affection. But it could also be the holiday where those without lovers are left to deal with their loneliness. The holiday of love could be a day of rejoicing or a day of dread.

* * *

**Yeah, this was a fun chapter to write, it let my twisted side come out _a little bit_. You'll see more of my twisted side later. **

**Please review it makes me smile and don't forget to visit my tumblr. _cola - tea . tumblr . com_**


	31. Chapter 31

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA!**

******As always: This was written for entertainment purposes and not meant to insult anyone. But you have my sincere apologies if I have insulted you in any way, shape, or form.**

******Hello everybody, I really wanted to post this chapter on Valentine's Day but life got in the way. Also this chapter is not a "lovey-dovey" one. I did not know if I should include this but- nevermind, you will see once you get there. **

******I would love to thank my reviewers: Bellflower's tale, Crickett5, Shadowdistrict2, and WildCitrusSunflower. Yes I know that I am an evil person, have I not told you all before? I would also love to thank everybody who has read, favourited or put this story on their alert. You all are awesome and make me smile!**

* * *

Eliza could not help it if she was just a tiny bit suspicious after seeing what had happened in the library. But it wasn't the fact that Rowena had just bolted from the building in tears that alerted her suspicions, it was how Mr. Beilschmidt addressed Rowena that was what set her on edge a bit. She had watched him shout after the other girl calling her various things like "Roswitha", "Ludenwic" and Eliza's favorite, "London."

She knew for a fact that none of the parts in Rowena's name contained the capital of her home country. Eliza had connections with the student office aides and with their help; she had gotten a hold of a copy of the ambassador's student files. Legally, her name was Rowena Wynter _Beilschmidt-_Kirkland, not just Kirkland as so many believed and Rowena never seemed to correct anybody. None of that contained the "London" that Mr. Beilschmidt had used to address the distraught girl. But why did Kirkland share part of last name with the librarian? Were they related in a way?

"Hey Eliza!" called a familiar voice.

The small Vietnamese American turned around and found the Canadian ambassador walking over to her with a cheerful grin on his face. Lately Eliot and she had become rather great friends and she grew less and less suspicious of him. He seemed like a normal teenage, like Daniel, just a bit overly happy and sometimes a bit too loud.

"Oh hey Eliot," answered Eliza with a small nod, "What's up?"

"Nothing much," he chuckled, "Have you seen Rowan? I've been running around the school looking for her but I can't seem to find her." His grin widened, "I mean it should be pretty easy since she's the only girl at this school with white hair! Londie's usually pretty hard to miss!"

Eliza raised a brow upon hearing Eliot say that. "Londie" a diminutive form of "London" possibly? Why did Eliot call Rowena "Londie?"

"Yeah," she nodded, "I saw her running out of the school."

Eliza watched as Eliot grew increasingly pale when she mentioned the English teen leaving the building. But just as quickly as Eliot had grown pale, he had turned red with anger. The boy's usually jovial expression turned deadly and it frightened Eliza quite a bit.

"Eliot," she began.

"Where is that bastard?" Growled Eliot angrily.

"Who?"

"That Sussex hoser! Alexander Jones!" Eliot looked ready to kill someone, "I am just going to go and make him pay!"

Eliza reeled back when she heard Eliot say that. She never thought that the boy was capable of negative emotion or even dark thoughts such as that. Seeing him like that brought another image to mind, instead of the lively and cheerful city of Ottawa in Canada that she had visited a while back; Eliot now brought upon thoughts of the harsh Canadian north in the winter. Right now, he seemed colder and harsher than any blizzard that could possibly be in that area.

"Eliot," she said placing a hand on her shoulder, "Hey! Calm down! No need to spill blood!"

Eliot only glared back at her, "For you there isn't but _nobody_ does that to _my family_ and should expect to live!"

"But can't Rowena handle herself?"

Eliot sighed and calmed down a bit before answering, "She can but…I don't know. Daniel, Derek and I grew up together and when we were growing up, Rowena was our mentor, the one who protected us from the others." Eliot sighed once more. "London's perfect capable with handling herself and others but sometimes, I just wish she would take a break from that and let others handle things for her." Eliot snorted. "I mean, come on, London's kinda like my Big Sister or my mum sometimes with how much time I spent around her as an up and coming capital."

Eliza blinked upon hearing the Canadian's explanation. It officially caught her off guard. She hadn't expected to hear something as deep as that from Eliot. But once the show wore off, there were certain parts that caught her attentions. The portions where Eliot had called Rowena "London" were suspicious but what set her suspicions off was when he said "up and coming capital."

"Hey Eliot," she said, catching the Canadian's attention, "What did you mean when you said "up and coming capital"?" She watched as Eliot change from a relaxed teen into one that was on edge, as if he had made an error of some sort. "I mean, it does sound really weird, what did you mean by that? And why do you guys call Rowena "London"?"

She watched as the Canadian paled out once more but this time, he had a look of fear painted across his face. Eliza raised a brow upon seeing that. What did Eliot have to be afraid of? Was there possibly be something he was hiding from her?

"N-n-no reason," stammered Eliot as he force a smile onto his face, "I-I mean, Rowena's from L-L-London, England, eh! And it was pretty hard to say Rowena back then so we used to call her London since it was simpler! No reason, eh!"

…That wasn't suspicious at _all!_ Eliza rolled her eyes. Sure, younger children would have a difficult time pronouncing Rowena but wouldn't London be equally as hard for a child's tongue? It didn't make sense as to why Eliot, Daniel and Derek would call Rowena, London as children. There was something that they were hiding.

"Uh huh," she said slowly, "and what about Rowena and Mr. Beilschmidt?" Eliot now was sweating bullets, "Why does Rowena have the last name of Beilschmidt?"

"Beilschmidt!?" Eliot choked.

Eliza nodded.

Eliot's booming laugh soon filled the halls as the Canadian raced away from her. Eliza had more questions than she did answers and it definitely didn't help that Eliot wasn't willing to give her a straight answer. But with what he had told her, it was just one step closer.

* * *

Ottawa couldn't believe how loose his lips were. He had spoken freely to Eliza about everything! The young Canadian capitals slapped his hand over his mouth and instantly felt angry at himself. He almost betrayed their deepest secret because once Eliza knew what Rowena was, that girl could probably figure out the rest of them. Eliza was brighter than she looked and his loose lips could have sunk him, his fellow capitals and Prussia quickly.

"Why am I such an idiot?" groaned Ottawa tiredly, "One more slip up and we'll have to book it."

* * *

Prussia had woken up to a rather quiet household, which was odd as usually the house was up and filled with noise by now. The East German had to check his digital clock just to make sure he hadn't woken up too early in the morning. The LEDs displayed 6:00, causing him to raise a brow in confusion. This house was far too quiet for his liking

With his work suit on, Prussia hurried down the stairs to where the kitchen was to find a very quiet trio there. Ottawa was sipping coffee while nibbling on biscotti, D.C was sighing into his coffee and London was staring into her tea cup, eye still red from crying. Prussia looked around, wondering where New York and Paris were until he remembered that they had decided to spend the night with the Valentine's dates.

"Vhy so quiet?" he asked. "This is so unawesome."

"Just shut up Dad," murmurs London as she continued to stare into her tea.

Prussia raised a brow at London's address. She never addressed him as her father in English, always in German. Ottawa sighed and went to pour himself another cup of coffee as D.C sipped his. Without Paris and New York around, the house was silent and boring. There was not much to speak about with the two gossip friendly members of their "family."

"Not a good morning is it," Prussia mumbled as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

While the children were cleaning up after breakfast, Prussia went up to his bedroom and started searching it for a certain object. He usually kept one around him, just for his own amusement but also for when he needed an answer. He may have been a country of religion in the past but that did not stop him from exploring other things. England was not the only one to fool around with the darker arts.

"Ah hah! There you are," whispered the Prussian man as he picked up a deck of playing cards.

Prussia enjoyed using divination. He loved the thrill he got from fortune telling, it was something that he was surprisingly good at. He foresaw his rise to power, the day he would receive his precious daughters, the day one daughter would leave him, when he would have a brother, the outcome of a war, and even his fall from being a country. Even when one of Germany's past bosses had outlawed divination, sending fortune tellers to concentration camps, he kept to his hobby in secret, finding different, not so blatant methods.

Playing cards was that method. It was discreet enough for him to continue, it was also much easier to carry around than his tarot cards or crystal ball. He could always keep a pack of playing cards with him without looking too suspicious. Prussia could endure being called a gambler; he would rather have the world know him as a gambler than a fortune teller.

Prussia fanned out the deck on his desk and eyed the suits carefully. There was the suit of hearts, known for being emotional. Diamonds was often concerned with their material well being. The suit of clubs enjoyed achievement and recognition. Spades was one for being overly analytical. Each suit had their positives, but there was still always a negative. Life was random, just like a deck of cards.

"I just hope that things vill turn out vell for the children," he whispered before picking the cards up once more and shuffling them. After believing that the cards were completely shuffled, he drew three.

His first was the Ace of Diamonds, the card of change. Change could mean something good or something on the opposite end, he would need to look at the others for a clearer idea. The second was the Two of Spades, the sign of a negative end to a relationship. Prussia was not looking forward to the change now. His final card was the Ten of Hearts; the sign of good fortune after difficulty. Prussia let out a sigh of relief, so he should expect a breakup among the children before the good times? As long as they were alright, he didn't care how long he would have to wait.

But now, he would need to know the fortune of his little ones. Prussia raced downstairs as the capitals were all about to leave for school, the deck being reshuffled in his hand. They were about to open the door when they saw the East German approach them, looking rather serious.

"What's up Prussia?" asked Ottawa curiously, removing an ear bud from his ear.

"Before you children leave," he said, holding out the deck to them, "take a card from this stack. Just one."

"Why?" D.C removed a card from the stack, "What's with it?"

"London," whined Ottawa as he took a card, "Prussia's being a gambler again."

London didn't answer the younger capital as she took her card. Prussia had always been fond of divination, and he was awfully good at it. If he requested that they take a card for one of his predictions, then she wouldn't question it. It was just a sign that the country was worried.

"Vas card did you receive D.C?" asked Prussia.

D.C flipped his card to show the Prussian, "The Two of Spades."

The East German frowned, so D.C would be the one receiving the break up. He felt sorry for the poor boy, even though he did not know the American capital well; he knew that D.C was rather emotional.

"And you Ottawa?"

"Seven of Clubs," answered the Canadian.

Seven of Clubs was a card symbolizing a bit of difficulty in the work place. Ottawa would need to be careful then and hopefully, with no pun intended, would play his cards right to get what he needed. Prussia then turned to London.

"And you?"

"Ace of Spades," she replied, a bit bored.

Prussia's breath hitched upon hearing that. The card was a dark one, symbolizing misfortune but often, death. It was a card that he had received just before his dissolution. Prussia carefully took the cards back from the capitals as they left the house. He was worried to say the least. Two of the capitals had received negative fortunes. Two of them would be in great danger. Two fears weighed heavily on his heart.

But Prussia seems to have forgotten one important thing. The Ace of Spades only foresees misfortune or death, but it didn't necessarily mean that the holder would be the receiver.

* * *

**Haha, I'm evil and I know it! If things are not exciting as of now, they will be _very_ soon. You can say that the next few chapters, I have had them planned since the day I posted chapter one. Now my only question here is this: Should Alexander, London's previous love interest, be part of my upcoming plans? Please give me an answer. **

**I hope everybody is having a nice day/night! Best wishes for everybody and please review.**


	32. Chapter 32

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA!**

******As always: This was written for entertainment purposes and not meant to insult anyone. But you have my sincere apologies if I have insulted you in any way, shape, or form.**

******WARNING: Yes this chapter comes with a warning. There will be a lot of D.C breaking. You have been warned**

******Okay! I'm going to start this by saying, I am very sorry if this chapter feels rushed. I got very excited as this story is heading towards a very exciting portion. Please heed the warning above, if you like D.C then please heed the warning. It gets rather...stressful on D.C at times in this chapter. **

******I would love to thank my reviewer The Dangerous One for being awesome and reviewing. I am very grateful for it. I am also very grateful for the people who take the time to read this story, put it on their favourites, or add it to their alerts. I think you all are amazing and I just want to say thank you. **

* * *

D.C was a very emotional boy. He had always been a very emotional boy. He was one to upset and cry easily, no matter how brave he tried to be. He always gave his best efforts when it came to bravery but those efforts typically ended in a mass of tears. D.C was a boy who could be easily broken.

Therefore, to keep him from being broken, his family and "extended family" did whatever they could to protect the young capital. It was a job that they all both loved and hated. The elder countries and capitals would wonder when the "child" would grow a thicker skin and have a stiffer upper lip. The younger countries and capitals still wanted to care for the boy and love him as he was. Though even through these disagreements, they all continued to shield the emotional capital from most of the troubles the world had to offer.

"Bye bye Londie! Ottawa!" says D.C cheerfully as he sprinted out of the Aston Martin DBS with his school bag tossed over his shoulder.

"Daniel!" called London worriedly.

"Chill Rowena," says Ottawa with a sigh, "Daniel will be fine."

The cheerful American capital had spotted his elder brother and Paris when he was whizzing down the halls. D.C didn't know what was up with him that day. He just felt really cheerful today and the smile on his face felt as if it couldn't be wiped off. Now D.C was normally a cheerful person with a huge grin on his face but today for some reason, even though he had been rather tired earlier, felt as if he was on the cloud nine of happiness.

Too bad he didn't see the leg that was in his path. D.C's foot had caught on the leg causing the young capitals to trip and land face first into the school's linoleum floors. The fall had hurt a bit, both physically and to his pride, but other than that, the young blonde felt fine. Well, he was fine until he could hear the laughter behind him.

"I thought we told you to go back to Washington government monkey," spat the familiar, high pitched voice of the rat faced boy.

His breath soon hitched and D.C could feel his blood slowly start to drain from his face. He could hear the footsteps echoing in the hallway and the shoes starting to come into his vision. He could feel fear start to creep up on him, numbing his senses and stiffening his limbs. He could feel every beat of his heart, every torturous, thundering beat. Fear's ice cold grip soon overtook every one of his senses, the world went black.

"Da…."

'_Huh?'_

"Daniel…"

The American capital felt as if he was floating. His blue eyes were wide open but all he saw was black. There wasn't an up or down, a floor or ceiling, a sky or ground. Everything was black. All that he saw was himself, floating in the black.

"Daniel…"

That voice. He knew that voice, even when it was cloaked in fear as it was now. It was New York's voice, his elder brother.

"Come on Daniel snap out of it."

D.C knew New York's worried voice and it was not something he enjoyed hearing. But the voice that New York was using now, it was not New York's worried voice. No, this was something different. New York wasn't scared either. He knew New York's scared voice. No the voice that his brother was using was one that he was used when he was downright terrified.

"Wake up Daniel! Please wake up!"

'_But I am awake.'_

"Come on Daniel, wake up! Please!"

D.C hated it whenever anyone he cared about was worried. To hear his brother so frantic hurt him. D.C slowly slid his eyes shut. When he attempted to reopen them, pain flooded him. It was if he had been run over by an 18-wheeler, twice! His blue eyes snapped opened immediately and he let out a loud gasp.

New York released a sigh of relief once he saw D.C's eyes open. The Empire State had been searching for his fellows when he came upon a scene he hated more than anything. It brought out his bloodlust but New York learned that his self control was better than he anticipated. One order from him had caused the group to flee like cockroaches when a light was flipped on. To see his brother lying there unconscious in the hallway had scared the living daylights out of him.

"Daniel," whispered New York in relief before he pulled his brother into a hug, "You have no _idea_ how worried I was about you?"

"Derek…"

"Hush, let's get you patched up and after that, you have a lot of explaining to do Daniel."

D.C watched as New York lied straight to London's face about his injuries. He watches as the English capital eye them suspiciously as she went to healing his wounds. Not once did she seem to believe them. But she did not question them about the lie.

"Boys," she said as they were leaving the library's back office.

"Yeah?"

"We will be discussing this tonight. Understood?"

The Americans remained silent as they left the room. They did not need to answer London. They only had to be there, there wasn't a yes or no answer.

"You sure you will be alright for D.C?" asked New York quietly.

"Yeah," answered the younger American giving his brother a cheerful grin, "Don't worry about me! I'm the Hero! Remember?"

D.C watched as New York gave him a scrutinizing look. He knew that New York did not believe his "Hero" act, especially after what had just occurred. But the elder American only nodded before walking towards their first period class. D.C just stood there sighing. He had hoped not to have to discuss this with his family but with how things were going, they were all concerned and they were going to be discussing it.

First period had been rather uneventful; all they were studying the Black Death. He watched as many of the humans grow ill over the images, finding them disturbing and disgusting. They weren't that bad, he had seen worse when he helped out the doctors in the Great War, D.C never wanted to go near a trench again. Second period was just as eventful as his first period but the only relief he received here was from seeing Allegra.

"What happened to your face?" she asked, scrunching up her nose after seeing the bruises.

"I fell into a wall," shrugged D.C, "Nothing bad."

Allegra made a motion to shoo him away, "Well get away from me! Your face is gross!"

D.C merely sighed at her comment and was making his way to his desk before Ottawa caught his shoulder. D.C watched as the Canadian glared over at his girlfriend, which was odd as the Canadian was usually so peaceful.

"Lay off skeeze," spat Ottawa bitterly, "If you wanna see gross, just look at a fucking mirror."

D.C looked at the Canadian in shock. He never expected something like _that_ to leave Ottawa's mouth. He heard Allegra shouting insults at Eliot, who gave her the middle finger as a reply, led him back to their desks.

"Daniel," sighed Ottawa slowly, "You're my cousin and best friend, you know that right?"

"Yeah."

"You also know that I care about you right?"

"Where are you going with this?" asked D.C curiously.

"Why are you dating a slut?" asked Ottawa sternly, "Seriously, you could do _so_ much better than _her_." Ottawa ran a hand through his hair, "Daniel, have you even heard the things she's said to you?"

"Look El—"

"Daniel," said Ottawa curtly, "I am not going to just stand around and watch you get pushed around by some airheaded skeeze. I am your best friend and I do not want to see you hurt by the likes of her."

"But," he began before Ottawa cut him off again.

"We'll be talking about this later."

D.C only sighed as he let his head hit the desk as the bell rang. What was with everybody getting so darn concerned about him? It wasn't as if he was doing anything wrong and now New York, London, and Ottawa wanted to speak with him. What next? Was Paris going to lecture him too?

The American capital huffed in annoyance. This was why he really didn't confide in his relatives, usually. They always got way too concerned with him. Sure, they were just looking out for his best interest but he was 222-years-old! He could look after himself just fine!

However, life just continued to hate him that day. D.C was making his way towards the student parking lot as he had made plans to go out for lunch with Paris, not wanting to have to deal with the other three. He was almost out of the school building when he saw it. Right in front of him, in the middle of the hall stood _his girlfriend_ and a certain Alexander Jones. D.C's jaw dropped and his eyes widened to the size of dinner plates as he watched the two make out in front of him. They didn't even stop when they noticed the young American's presence.

"What the hell," gasped D.C.

Allegra and Alexander paused in their little make out session to see Daniel standing there. Alexander kept his hands on Allegra's waist as he glared over at the American ambassador. Allegra only gave Daniel a blank look.

"What are you doing here loser?" she asked in disgust, "Can't you see we're busy?"

"What are you doing with _him_?" demanded Daniel as he glared at Alexander, "Aren't you supposed to be _my_ girlfriend?"

Allegra rolled her eyes at the statement.

"As if! You're like, the most boring guy out there! I mean seriously, are you like, supposed to be, like, super cool or something because of your job? Because honestly, you're just a whiny little loser," scoffed Allegra as she made a shooing motion with her hand toward Daniel, "Consider us over, Alex is 20 times the man you will ever be."

The numb came over him again as the words tore at him. D.C didn't know what was happening, one minute he was inside the school and the next; he was sitting in the passenger seat of Paris's car. He couldn't believe it. First he was beat up and then his girlfriend broke up with him? D.C began to sniffle as it all caught up with him. He could feel his resolve starting to crack as it all began to hit him.

His resolved had been the only thing that kept him going. It was what kept him from breaking down in many stressful situations. But with everything that had happened, it cracked and he could physically feel it cracking as the sobs wracked his body. He couldn't take it. He just couldn't take it.

Paris had seen what had happened and it took every fiber of his being to not march up to the couple and give them an opinion. But as much as he would want to do that, he needed to find D.C first. The young capital had looked to be in a state of shock when he bolted from the school. So Paris marched right past them, making sure to knock into Alexander on his way out, and towards his car.

He was a little surprised when he found the passenger side door of his car opened until he saw the American capital sitting there sobbing. Paris immediately rushed over and held the young capital to his chest in a comforting manner. It hurt him to see D.C sobbing the way he was. Paris scooted closer to the American in the car seat and slowly began to run his hand through the young capital's hair and down his back, attempting to hush he sobs.

"Everything will be alright," whispered Paris gently, trying to calm the broken teen, "I promise. Everything will be alright; I'll make sure of it." He pressed his lips to the crown of D.C's head. "Hush little one, everything will be alright, I promise."

* * *

**Now before I get yelled at for being mean to D.C, please make reference to the Author's note at the top of the page. Uh huh, I provided you all a fair warning, just saying. **

**Also, I need some help when it comes to the chapter after the next one. You will see my dark, evil, twisted little mind working and I need some help writing out a darker personality for the capitals. I need some help to for the following: Paris, New York and Ottawa. PLEASE! I need some help in figuring out how to write them! And I can't decide whether I want to do a punk or pirate London though I'm really leaning towards Pirate as of now. **

**Your help will be very much appreciated! Please drop a review if you may, they make me smile and brighten up my day. I hope you all have a good night/morning/middle of the day! **


	33. Chapter 33

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA!**

******As always: This was written for entertainment purposes and not meant to insult anyone. But you have my sincere apologies if I have insulted you in any way, shape, or form.**

******I AM SO SORRY FOR BEING SO LATE! My school's Latin Club went to competition last Saturday and one Sunday I had been brain dead from tests and studying. But I hope that this chapter makes up for it. **

******I would love to thank my reviewers: turtlehoffmann2251, The Dangerous One, ShadowFox197, Crickett5, PrucanadaLover, and Katie-Kat1129. You all are awesome! I am also very grateful for the people who take the time to read this story, put it on their favourites, or add it to their alerts. I think you all are amazing and I just want to say thank you.**

* * *

Washington D.C/ Daniel Cadence Jones sat silently at the head of the conference table. All eyes were on him; all eyes, displeased. The young blonde kept his head bowed, not daring to look up at his elders. He knew they were all going through a whole mix of emotions, mostly anger but he didn't know how much of it was to him.

He knew the layout of the table. Prussia, being the adult, sat opposite of him. The usually jovial man's face would now be stern; he would be his most serious. To his left sat Paris, the eldest capital. The elder blonde would be calculating; his face would hold no emotion. London would be at Prussia's right. She would be just as calculating as Paris, but in the ways of a war general and not a family member. Ottawa would sit on Paris's right while New York, on London's left. The young blonde Canadian would be enraged, one false move would set him off; he was a ticking time bomb. The brunette would only be watching him, shock and concern were the only emotions known to New York in such a state.

He listened to the ticking of a nearby wall clock as the persons sitting before him were not daring to break the silence. His guilt and fear grew with each and every passing second. It taunted him. The ticking reminded him about how different he was compared to the other capitals. He wasn't a great lover like Paris or a witch like London. D.C was not an intellectual like New York or musically gifted like Ottawa. He wasn't one to keep his composure; he was the easiest to break. He was the weakest in the group, the odd one out. According to Darwinian Theory, he would die.

"District of Columbia," said Prussia slowly, "Washington D.C, American capital Daniel Cadence Jones," D.C gulped. "Do you know why we are gathered here today?"

D.C shook his head; his throat was useless at the moment. He kept his head bowed and began to fiddle with his thumbs.

"We would like to know more about what you have been experiencing in school," said Paris sternly, "Care to fill us in?"

D.C shook his head again; he didn't want to tell them. If he involved them, everything could be worse. Everything could get worse, he knew it, and nothing would get better. It could only get worse.

Paris and the others only frowned when they saw the young American shake his head. Was he that afraid? Was it that frightening to him that he would not want to tell his "family" and want to involve them?

"We only want to help D.C," began Ottawa gently.

D.C only shook his head.

"Come on little bro," whispered New York, reaching out and taking D.C's hand, rubbing his thumb gently across the smooth skin, "Please tell us, you know we don't like it when you are hurt."

"We only want to help," repeated Ottawa.

"Let us help D.C," added Paris.

"It won't help!" retorted D.C softly as the tears began to fill his eyes again, "It'll only get worse! It'll never get better and you all know it."

"It vill get better if you involve everyone," countered Prussia, "Ve need to discuss this, do you understand?"

"But it'll only get worse!" Tears were now flowing freely down his face. "If they know that you all know then it'll only get worse. It will only get worse."

"Pathetic."

That one cold word hushed the whole room. All eyes turned to London, who was looking at D.C with a cold look in her eyes. It was odd, usually she would be the first one to jump at the opportunity to comfort the young American but what was she doing now?

"London!" shouted Paris, glaring at the Briton, "That is not helping the problem!"

"Belt up frog," she retorted before turning back to D.C, "If you think that this only affects you lad, then you are a bloody fool."

"Lundenwic!" scolded Prussia, as D.C began to sniffle. "Hold your tongue!"

"What happens to you, D.C," continued London, "affects the rest of us as well. You might want to believe that what happens to you only happens to you but you're living in a lie boy." London laced her fingers together while resting her elbows on the table before placing her chin on them, "Now, you can either tell us what has been happening willingly or…"

"Or what?" asked D.C, wiping away his tears in somewhat fear.

"Or I will force it out of you in ways that you can hardly _imagine_," whispered London with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

D.C paled; knowing London, he knew she could get _very_ creative in extracting information. He began to spill his guts to them. He told them about Rick and Joe and what they had done. He spoke about the football team and the physical abuse he was given. He mentioned the cheerleaders and what they had said and done. He closed with Allegra and everything she had done to him.

All the while, his audience was silent. They were stone faced and at points, he wondered if they were even breathing anymore. But there was one thing that he was unable to ignore, something that had grown almost tangible. It was the murderous aura spouting from his fellow capitals. It had made the air grow thick and he could almost taste the blood lust. Once he finished his story, darkened looks were apparent on their faces.

"I'll be informing America of this," said Prussia as he left the table, "He vould need to know this unawesome information."

"Why don't you head on to bed D.C," suggested Paris calmly, "I'll bring you something later."

"And you may take the rest of this week off," added London, "You look as though you need it."

The American blonde only nodded as he walked towards his bedroom. Once the door was shut, discussion in the room began again. But this was hardly a normal discussion. Capitals were like a coin, one side nice and the other not so much. Whereas nations were rather balanced individuals, capitals were coins that could flip sides at anytime. If one were to enter the room right then, they would be forced to leave. The air was as thick with murderous thoughts and desires.

"I'll be taking those footballs players," chuckles Paris darkly as a crazed look spread across his face, "It will be much –"

Paris was knocked from his chair with a heavily bruised cheek and a smirking London above him.

"Sod off Frog," she chuckles, "Those bastards are mine!"

"It's been a while since my boys have spoken with their Boss," New York smirked, "You can leave Rick and Joe to me, _capito_ (understood)?"

"I will have my fun with Allegra then," says Paris as he rubbed his cheek while glaring over at his assaulter.

"Damn," growls Ottawa, "Why do I have to deal with the cheerleaders?"

"Because you're the youngest and least experienced so belt up," retorted London before smacking the boy's arm, "Now remember not one of us may mess this up."

"_Tutte le norme_ (Any rules)?" asked New York.

"One," answered Paris, "Don't get caught."

To Paris and London, something like this was routine back in the days of old. They knew how to hide evidence among other things due to experience as well as taking jobs in law enforcement. New York knew his way around the darker end of his namesake city, became their boss as time passed before becoming King of America's organized crime. His brother had no clue about his darker side. Ottawa was probably the kindest of the group but he was a long distance sort of guy. One could only be peaceful for so long.

One thing for certain, you did not want to be on the receiving end of their anger. You had a _slim_ chance of coming out alive.

* * *

**I sense that this chapter was lacking a bit? Ah well, I'll make up for it soon. Here's what the line up is going to be:**

**Mafia!New York**

**Ottawa**

**Paris**

**Pirate!London**

**I still need some help with deciding Paris and Ottawa. Please tell me! I need help!**

**Thank you for reading and please review.**


	34. At a Drop of A Hat

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA!**

******As always: This was written for entertainment purposes and not meant to insult anyone. But you have my sincere apologies if I have insulted you in any way, shape, or form.**

******Let's see, where do I begin. It was Spring Break this week and when I should have been writing a new chapter, I was relaxing in Hot Springs, climbing mountains, touring universities and observing farm animals in Arkansas. I am not from Arkansas, United States of America, just need to point that out. I also DO NOT speak Italian, I am studying Latin but I have no comprehension of the language of Italian. I had to rely on Google translate for this chapter, I apologize if any of it is wrong. **

******As always I would like to thank my reviewers: The Dangerous One and Katie-Kat1129 for their reviews. You two and everybody who has read this story up to this point is awesome! I also love all the people who have favourited this story and/or have added it to their alerts list. You are all awesome people!**

* * *

If one were smart, they would not be outside at certain times. If one were smart, they would know not to go to certain parts of town at certain times. If one were smart, they would learn not to make certain people angry by targeting their family.

Obviously Rick and Joe were not smart.

They had gone after his younger brother which was never a smart thing to do. He had always had a bit of a violent side, something you would come to have after being taught by the capital of a world power. All your combat training would be measured in blood but to pass the course, none of that blood had to be your own. When someone had taught him the brutality of slaughter, four more taught him the thrill of organization.

A drop of the hat could not be any truer with him. He was king of America's organized crime as soon as that specially tailored _Italian _hat touched his head. Gone would be his normal, ever so calm and smiling self as soon as that hat was on. What would replace it would be a smirking, dastardly villain who would destroy the hero _at any cost_. Once that hat was on, he couldn't care less about how many lives were lost, how much the penalty was, or how much danger he was in as long as the task was completed.

The families, all of them, they served him. He was their legendary leader in the Americas. He allowed none to see his face after the initial meeting, unless under certain circumstances. He did not need the cops on his trail. Though, the authorities could not do anything to him due to the fact he was _their_ authority. The families all saw it as an honor when would call them to do specific tasks for him. They were all his servants, all disposable and easily replaced. Their honorable head of the family was only a pawn, one that he could get rid off without having to care about the rebound.

That was what New York was all about. All his fellows saw him as calm, yet cheery being who they liked to be around. He was their little money master, trained by one who could dethrone him at any time. He was a hero, sort of, in their eyes. But underneath all that, all that glitters is not gold. Underneath that shining exterior lies a scheming villain who was picking out his next target. That target was whatever human that stood in his way.

"_Ciao?_ (Hello?)"

"_Ciao il sig Sanguine, sai chi sono io?_ (Hello Mr. Sanguine, do you know who I am?)"

As soon as those words had left his lips, he could hear a gasp. A sly smirk slowly made its way across his features. It was obvious that Sanguine knew who he was, or at least paid enough attention to the stories told to him by the previous boss to guess who he was. He could hear the man rustle about to check the caller ID, which New York knew it would come up at Fortunato. Fortunato was a name that North and South Italy gave him after his training was done.

"_Oh mio, Fortunato, avevo sentito molte storie di te e che solo scegliere il meglio per parlare con. E 'un onore._ (Oh my, Fortunato, I had heard many stories of you and that you only pick the best to speak with. It is an honor.)"

"_Mi fa piacere che la pensi cosi ', ho un lavoro per te. Accetti?_ (I am glad that you feel that way, I have a job for you. Do you accept?)"

"_Certo! Tutto Fortunato! Si tratta del più alto onore di essere in grado di ricevere un lavoro da voi. Che cosa è che è necessario fare?_ (Of course! Anything Fortunato! It is of the highest honor to be able to receive a job from you. What is it that you need done?)"

"_Ha a che fare con la mia famiglia._ (It has to do with my own family.)"

"_La tua famiglia? Che cosa è successo?_ (Your family? What happened?)"

"_I due giovani, Rick Doe e Joe Smith, voglio che tu per trovare le loro famiglie e li distruggono._ (These two young men, Rick Doe and Joe Smith, I want you to find their families and destroy them.)"

"_Cosa? Ma la famiglia Doe e la famiglia Smith è vicino al mio stesso Fortunato. Non riesco a far loro del male._ (What? But the Doe family and the Smith family is close to my own Fortunato. I cannot harm them.)"

New York was near seething when he heard that. So Sanguine did not want to harm the boys because their families were close? That was _not _acceptable! New York grits his teeth, if Sanguine wanted to be stubborn with him, he would just need to make and an offer that Sanguine would not be able to refuse. He would make sure that Sanguine would pay for his insolence in blood if he refused.

"_Erano abbastanza stupido per danneggiare il mio fratello minore e se hai le palle per fare il lavoro, ci sono molti altri che mi può chiedere di fare questo per me ed eliminare voi e la vostra famiglia._ (They were stupid enough to harm my younger brother and if you do you have the balls to do the job, there are plenty of others that I can ask to do this for me _and_ eliminate you and your family.)"

New York could hear the gasps on the other side. So their conversation was not private on that fool's end? That was perfect! For a crowd to hear out his orders would be the perfect motivation for Sanguine to carry out his orders.

"_Siate misericordiosi Fortunato_ (Be merciful Fortunato)" begged Sanguine.

"_Sono Sanguine, ho più di un telefono e se avessi voluto, avrei potuto hai distrutto in questo momento per la vostra insolenza._ (I am Sanguine, I have more than one phone and if I wanted, I could have you destroyed at this very moment for your insolence.)" New York glared at the phone, "_Allora, qual è la vostra risposta Sanguine ed è meglio scegliere correttamente._ (So what is your answer Sanguine and you better choose correctly.)"

There was a pause as New York slowly slid the mobile he borrowed from London out of his pocket and placed it on the table. He made sure that the move was loud enough so that it could be heard on the other side. He could hear people scrambling in the background, in fear most likely.

"_Accetto Fortunato._ (I accept Fortunato.)"

New York grinned happily upon hearing those words. It had taken that stupid oaf of a man long enough. Any longer and he probably would have started dialing. He happily gave the specifics, they had a week force the families into insanity and then let them meet their maker. New York knew that his Fortunato signature would be enough to silence any media that dared display a story such as this. He still had to follow the one rule that Paris had set in place for this, do not get caught. When it came to Rick and Joe, he said that he would be the one to take care of them.

Only two minutes after he had hung up, he heard a knocking at his door. Inside, New York panicked a bit and quickly tore the fedora off his head and threw it in his closet. After shutting it, he rushed to the door of his room. New York quickly tidied himself up before opening it with a bright smile on his face. D.C was standing there dressed in his pajamas looking a little drowsy.

"What's up D.C?" he asked curiously, "Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"Can't," yawned the younger American, "Can I sleep with you tonight New York? I don't want to be alone."

New York nodded; there was no way that he could say no to his younger brother. Even if he was a cruel villain, he would never show that side to his immediate family. They did not need to know his darker side. Once D.C was all tucked up beside him in bed, New York began staring at the ceiling.

He would get his portion of the job done tomorrow. In the morning, he would ruin them financially. In the afternoon, he would spy on them; know their path home after school. That evening, he would go in and eliminate them. Paris and London would cover for him until he got back.

It only took a couple words of encouragement to convince his people to do as he said. He was sipping his coffee when he received a call back telling that the job had been done. Keeping an eye on the two guys was easy enough. It wasn't like they tried hiding anything, they were practically flaunting with every step they took. It was only when they were walking near an abandoned house did he decided to reveal himself to them.

"Hello Rick," he said smoothly, stepping out from the house. New York was wearing a black tailored Italian suit with the fedora on his head. "Joe."

He watched as the two glared at him. New York merely smiled back in return; they wouldn't be glaring for long. Not long at all.

"What do you want Jones," spat Rick.

New York decided to make his move right then. He punched Rick across the face with all the strength he could muster. He could hear the boy's jaw breaking and it was music to his ears. New York could feel Joe approaching him from behind and quickly brought his elbow back and into the boy's nose. While the boys were writhing in pain, he covered their mouths and noses with chloroform clothes. Once they were unconscious, he dragged them inside and down into the basement where his task would be done. People often say that dying by an acid bath would be a horrible way to die. Well, New York was a much darker being; he forewent the acid and went with base. A base bath would be much more worthy of these two boys. In the end, nobody could hear their screams.

That night when he came home, D.C was fast asleep in his own room and the rest of the house was waiting for him in the living room. His suit was still spotless and the whereabouts hidden in the depths of his mind. The fedora perched on his head only said one thing, that he had done his job.

"So how did it go?" asked Ottawa, "Did you follow the rule?"

"I'm not an idiot," retorted New York as he removed the fedora and hurried over to the kitchen to pour himself a cup of coffee, "and do you think I would have come home if I didn't?"

Prussia, London, and Paris nodded in approval of his answer. It was exactly what they had wanted to hear. One down, three to go.

* * *

**Yes, I am a bit twisted. Yes a basic bath is worse than an acid bath, look it up. How New York was able to hide the evidence, it is all up to your imagination. Ottawa is up next and my only remarks towards him is that this will be a very psychologically fun chapter to write. **

**Please review, I love hearing your opinions and they inspire me a lot of the time. **


	35. Fun with water

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA!**

******As always: This was written for entertainment purposes and not meant to insult anyone. But you have my sincere apologies if I have insulted you in any way, shape, or form.**

******I AM BACK...from procrastinating! On what I said the last chapter about Ottawa being a psychological thriller, I am not so sure now. I am not a master of psychology but a novice writer who is very new to everything. There was not much to read about the topics but it was a fun write. **

******I would love to thank my reviewers: The Dangerous One and 1342 for being awesome. I also love all the people who have favourited this story and/or have added it to their alerts list. You are all awesome people!**

* * *

Reducing a subject to tears was never a hard subject, especially if you were related to one Mathew Williams. The Canadian was a master of the art though the majority of the time, he was far too kind to use it just at his leisure or to even flaunt it. Of course he was far too kind to flaunt it; he was Canada and only liked to use it when it was necessary. But those occurrences were rather rare.

Eliot Williams was Mathew Williams' younger brother. There were only a few characteristics that he shared with his elder brother but even a slight shove, he threatened explosion. Eliot was not as passive as his elder brother and liked to demonstrate it. If you shoved him the wrong way, being reduced to tears would be the nicest thing he would do to you. As been said, Eliot was not as passive as his brother and he liked to demonstrate it.

The school cheerleaders, they were part of the school royalty alongside the American football players. Many of the normal students would "bow" before them as they passed by in the hallway with their skimpy uniforms. They didn't care for anybody below them, just those who threatened their social standing. Their favorite activity was picking on anybody lower than them and meeting cute boys.

Unfortunately for Daniel C. Jones, he is political standing was not impressive to them. The fact that he worked directly for the President was not impressive. Jones wore glasses, he read books, and he was far too much of a nice boy. Daniel loved spending time with his family instead of going out to clubs and drinking. Daniel C. Jones liked to dress in office casual to school, like his relatives. He could speak French, Italian, German, Russian, and a couple other languages but that was not impressive. He even had money, a lot of it, but that did not matter. Daniel C. Jones was a nerd and the cheerleaders did not like nerds.

He had dated their head cheerleader, Allegra Sonata. She was their queen, their great leader whose orders they would follow without hesitance. But she only dated him for his job and his money. She saw him as a wallet that held all the money that she would ever need. He was the wallet that she used to get her girls everything they wanted. But once she was done with him, she didn't need him.

But that was their greatest mistake with being so loyal to Allegra; they put themselves in danger when they followed her actions. After the break up, they spoke harshly of Daniel, call him rude names and spreading vile rumors about him throughout the school. The ruined Daniel's reputation and that was not going to do. Especially since now, they had pushed Eliot Williams the wrong way in response to their actions to his dear cousin.

Silence could drive a person mad. A person with the ability to hear would break after only so long in the silence. Humans desired noise; it was the thing that kept them sane. Silence was what could break them, silence and darkness.

There was cloth on their faces in that silent room. Were they all in the same room? Was there even only _one_ room? Each cheerleader had their wrists bound to their ankles as they lay on the floor of their own solitary cell. A hood was placed over their heads as they lay in their skimpy outfits on the cold concrete floor. It was humiliating if anybody could see them.

Ottawa sat in his control room, watching everything with a cup of tea in hand. He enjoyed watching the cheerleaders slowly start to freak out. They were shouting for an answer, which he made sure they didn't receive. Ottawa smirked behind his cup as he tapped the 34.3 cm cherry and dragon heartstring reminder of his Hogwarts days against one of the arms of his chair. Some charms were fun, others were very useful.

"This could be better," he whispered before sipping his tea, "Ah yes, there is that one thing."

Ottawa gave the wand a simple flick and watched as hooks slowly descended from the ceiling of each cell and catch on the ropes before making their way back up. He watched as the girls scream and squirm in fear of what was happening. Oh how much he loved watching people squirm under his control. He loved their helplessness when bound and dangling. Was it wrong that he enjoyed preying on victims with this method of torture?

But why should he stop there? He already had them dangling and squirming in the air. Why should his amusement end there when there were plenty of other things he could do to break them? They deserved to be broken after what happened to D.C. Ottawa reached for the microphone and smirked as he gave his wand another flick. Pools of water appeared below the dangling girls.

"Hello ladies," he said slowly into the microphone, "how have you all been enjoying your afternoon with me? Has it been splendid?"

He heard them shout at him and call him a psychotic bastard and to release them immediately. Release them? But he hadn't had all of his fun yet! There was still much that he could do and he hadn't had his fill in entertainment yet.

"If you ladies think that I'm going to let you free now," he said, "It is not going to happen. I haven't had the full pleasure of watching you all squirm just yet."

He shut the microphone off and watched as the girls dangled above the pools. It was only amusing for a couple more minutes before he decided to dunk them. He only let them stay under for a couple seconds before pulling them back up; he couldn't let them die…maybe. As tempting as it was, he wouldn't let them tie, torture yes but die, no.

He watched as they gasped desperately for air and as they coughed up water that had entered their lungs. He continued to do it over and over again, each time keeping them under for a couple second longer. But Ottawa had his limits; he wouldn't let them stay under for a minute. He couldn't try to drown them, yet.

"Have you girls been enjoying yourselves?" he asked.

He heard them beg and plead for him to release them. Usually he was a nice guy and would let them go, but they hurt D.C, he wasn't through with them. Ottawa checked his watch and frowned, it was almost dinner time. Paris would be very upset with him if he were to miss dinner time. He sighed; his fun was going to be cut short.

"You girls got lucky. I have to go."

So he gave them one final dunk. This time, he kept them under the water for a straight minute before pulling them back up. Ottawa went to every cell to erase the memory of his voice from each of the girls. They deserved to be left there but not with the memory of his voice, he didn't need them to pin it on him even if he had done it. His diplomatic immunity only did so much and he didn't want to stretch it.

After dinner, once home, he placed and anonymous call to the police. He gave the location of the girls to them over the phone and once he hung up, he destroyed the device and made sure to make the line look as if it had come from Hawaii. Why he chose Hawaii of all places? He just threw a dart to a map of America and Hawaii was where the dart landed.

Ottawa leaned back in his desk chair and let out a quiet sigh. Today had been a good day. Two down, two more to go.

* * *

**Two to go is right, Paris is up next. **

**Please review, I love hearing from everybody and it's nice to know that people are actually interested. **


	36. Slice away at Silence

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA!**

******As always: This was written for entertainment purposes and not meant to insult anyone. But you have my sincere apologies if I have insulted you in any way, shape, or form.**

******You all remember what I said about procrastinating right, I have a valid reason this time. It was Midterms. I am just hoping I did well in AP Bio. Paris was a fun one to write and I hope you guys like this chapter as much as I had fun writing it. **

**************I would love to thank my reviewers:** WildCitrusSunflower, Karen and Crickett5. I also love all the people who have favourited this story and/or have added it to their alerts list. You are all awesome people!

* * *

Paris had seen many things in his life. He had seen his brother age and grow into an empire. He had seen people be born, age, and then die. He had seen battles and wars fought around him. He had also seen treaties signed within his limits. He had seen people guillotined in his streets.

But most of all, Paris had seen love. He was called the city of love just as much as they called him as the city of lights. Lovers seemed to flock to him year after year. He had seen them smiling, be wedded and then return years later just as in love as they were the day they had first visited him. He enjoyed seeing all the lovers so madly in love with each other, it was a peaceful state.

Love, however, was a bittersweet affair though. When he had seen his fair share of lovers, he had also seen his fair share of heartbreak. Having experienced it himself, it was a pain worst than any he had ever felt. Heartbreak was an emotional wound that could shut one down quicker than any other and could make even the strongest, most heartless men weep.

This was the reason why Paris felt the need to tear Allegra limb from limb. She toyed with the heart of one of his precious students. She played D.C and did not know when she should have kept her mouth shut. She spread nasty rumors about the young capital. If only she learned to shut her mouth.

Paris ran his hand along the aged cloth; still as blue as the day he last wore it, a robin's egg blue. The white jabot still had its lace and was still pristine from its last cleaning. The brown leather belts were well worn but still in considerably good condition with everything he had done. But the most impressive item among his collection was a single cutlass, its blade still glimmering and sharp.

"Reminiscing old man?"

The Parisian turned around and smiled towards the Londoner leaning against his door frame with her arms crossed.

"Who are you calling old?" he retorted.

"You're older than me _old_ chap," chuckled London as she walked over to him, "Fascinating that you were able to keep that thing in such good condition."

"Jealous Londres?"

"No."

Paris turned towards his friend incredulously, raising a brow in disbelief.

"Oh really?" he replied, "Because I remember a certain someone begging her brother to let her go out to sea and her pouting about not being able to. "

London merely shrugged, "Doesn't mean that I wasn't able to go out Frog. Her majesty allowed me a place in the Navy."

"Explains the crimson found on a Navy ship."

"Aye," drawls London softly as she leaned on the Frenchman, "But tell me Paris, what is it that you are planning?"

Paris merely smiled over at his female English counterpart. She looked at him curiously, she knew that look. It was the look that said that it had to do with something she was very familiar with.

"Are you familiar with the art of war Londres?" he asked.

"I am the capital of the British Empire Frog, of course I'm familiar."

"Silence is a source of great strength."

"Lao Tzu."

London sighed and left the room. The frog's method was boring; which was why he was a frog and not a lion.

Paris could only chuckle when Londres left his room. They had differing opinions when dealing with subjects like these. Her method was to hide the stains in her red coat and her love of loud music, especially the ones that screamed. His were ones where he broke a person, sometimes mentally, sometimes physically. He just broke them.

* * *

Allegra was walking to the school with her head held high. She was dressed to the nines in designer wear, all of which she had used her ex's credit card to get. It was all that he was good for anyways. His reputation at school was down the drain and she had gotten just about everything that she could want from him, except maybe a private island. She didn't see the hands behind her and dragging her into a car.

When she awoke, she found herself tied –or rather chained—to a chair. The room was solid concrete with only a wooden door separating her from whatever it was outside. She blinked her ice coloured eyes as she looked around upon hearing a sound. A voice from what she could tell, male.

"Uh huh…merci Londres, I knew you could do it I owe both you and New York…okay…okay…bye."

A phone snapped shut and footsteps came from the shadows. Her eyes widened as she stared at the man before her. He was dressed in fine leather boots, dark brown pants, a frilled white shirt with some sort of neck scarf and a light blue ornamental coat that was cuffed and trimmed with gold. He had a chunky brown belt around his waist but what caught her attention was the glinting sword attached to it.

But other than that, the man in front of her was someone familiar, Damien Bonnefoy.

"YOU BASTARD! LET ME GO!"

He said nothing and took a step towards her; in his hand was a stick.

"Silencio."

And then it seemed as if her vocal cord stopped working. She panicked, she couldn't speak. No matter how much she tried to scream or shout or even speak, she was muted. Her vocal cords were slack.

Paris grinned at the result and pocketed his little chestnut and dragon heart string Beauxbaton's reminder.

"You know," he said as he drew his cutlass, "you could have avoided all of this if you hadn't decided to destroy my cute cousin." He tucked the tip under her chin, a millimeter from her throat. "But unfortunately, you are an idiot who does not know when to shut her mouth and chose to destroy my cute little Daniel."

Allegra looked at the Parisian with wide eyes. Daniel was the reason this was happening? She knew that those politicians were crazy! Once out of here, she could go out and sue their asses for more money!

"You should be grateful," he continued, pushing his blade a little closer. The blade nicked her neck and a small trickle of blood began to flow. "You should be grateful that I and the one doing this to you and not Rowena." Damien chuckled. "Rowena would not have let you live, especially for this long. No, she that girl still has Prussian blood in her, a barbarian who would have hacked you to pieces."

Paris removed his cutlass from the girl's throat and cut into her shoulder. It was a light cut but it was enough to inflict pain. He watched as she silently screamed as he drew his blade across her stomach. It was another light cut, one to inflict pain and not to cause severe injury.

He didn't know how long he kept at his little game. All he knew was that he didn't want to stop. That girl deserved more than what he was giving her but he couldn't kill her. He had New York and Londres destroy the financial status of the family, destroy them where it would hurt.

It wasn't until she stopped screaming when he stopped. His work was done. Magic cleaned his blade and covered his tracks. He placed his anonymous call with New York rerouting it, his location was Arizona.

Three down, one to go.

* * *

**London is up last. **

**As always, please review. I love hearing from everybody and it inspires me to write as well as reminds me, "Hey idiot, you have a chapter coming up and people are waiting!" **


	37. Don't Mess With Me

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA!**

******As always: This was written for entertainment purposes and not meant to insult anyone. But you have my sincere apologies if I have insulted you in any way, shape, or form.**

******Well, it's Good Friday, I'm Buddhist and due to the fact I do not have school today, new chapter! This is the last chapter of the revenge sequence with it being London's turn. I hope this pleases you all. After this, the excitment isn't over just yet. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter as much as I did writing it. **

**********************I would love to thank my reviewer:** The Dangerous One. I also love all the people who have favourited this story and/or have added it to their alerts list. You are all awesome people!

* * *

London sighed as she brushed D.C's soft blonde hair with her hand. They had been watching a film when the American capital had fallen asleep with his head on her lap. She was used to the young capital doing something like that, when he was a small child and she read to him, he usually ended up falling asleep on him.

There was a smile on the sleeping boy's face and London couldn't help but wonder; what was it that the boy dreamt about that made him smile? What was it that kept a perpetual smile on the young American's face? No matter the situation, Daniel would always be smiling, attempting to lift the spirits of those around him. The other capitals would never admit it but D.C's smile was the only thing that kept them sane when the world just wanted to fall apart on them. No matter how annoying the American could be, his smile was a sign of hope that things would get better.

But to see that smile just disappear crushed her. To see Daniel cry just broke her heart. She never let anyone get away with something like that. When Canada and her brother burned the boy in 1812, once she was done with Napoleon, she tore the two countries apart. Nobody harmed her charges without her going in and ripping them a new one. **Nobody.**

After getting the boy to go to his bed to sleep, she went to her closet and removed one outfit. In all honesty, London had taken the coat without permission from her brother's closet and hopefully he did not notice that it was gone. A white ruffled shirt, black jabot, black gloves, a black belt with a gold buckle, an emerald sash, black trousers, and black leather boots that smelled of the sea. A black tri corner hat trimmed in gold with its flowing white feather sat proudly on a shelf. The coat itself was a commanding piece, crimson but trimmed in gold as well.

Her phone soon began ringing; it was her very distant younger brother Canberra, Australia.

"What is it?"

"Not even a hello for your brother?"

"I'm busy, you git."

She could almost hear the frown in Canberra's voice, "Does it have to deal with your charges again?"

"I does," huffed London, "A couple idiots decided it was best to harm D.C."

"Bastards! Give them a good punch from me London."

"I will, goodnight love."

"Night Londie."

She hung up and threw the phone on her bed and sighed heavily. She still held the coat in her hands and brought it to her nose. All she could smell was the sea, a comforting reminder of what the past was life. It reminded her of a time when life was both harder and simpler, where she ruled the world –not that she didn't now, she still ran the world economically—but where she and her brother were the supreme law that no one wanted to argue against.

"Nicked it from your brother Londres?"

The female capital looked up from the coat and turned her attention to the Frenchman currently standing in front of her. How long he had been there, she had no clue. She had been in her own little world.

"Your point?" she asked.

"You're nervous." Paris frowned at the Briton, "Which is very odd for you Londres, I have seen you take down entire armies without a second thought but now you're nervous?"

"So what about it," she shot back.

"You're scared about these times aren't you?" he asked, "Where you aren't the law that people would bow down to just so that you wouldn't hurt them. You are afraid of being caught aren't you?"

"Times have changed since my pillaging days," London sighs.

"As long as you can cover your tracks you'll be fine." Paris made his move to leave, "You're a skilled witch Londres; you'll find a way to hide yourself."

London merely sighed and lay back in bed, clutching the coat in her hands. _'Everything will be alright. I will be alright.'_

* * *

The football players were the kings of the school. Like the cheerleaders, the ruled the school and nobody dared to speak out against them. To challenge them was an idiotic move that would ensure a time of suffering and pain. If you messed with the football team, you were dead, that was just it.

They were just leaving practice after school. Cars were still parked in the parking lot but there was someone there along with an Aston Martin that didn't belong. A person dressed like a pirate from the story books. Their coat was blood red and trimmed with gold. The hat on their head commanded attention and obedience. Their posture was slumped and on their waist was a cutlass.

"Who the hell are you," demanded the team's captain in slight fear as a mist began appearing around them.

They lifted their hat slightly to reveal angered teal eyes; ones that made their blood run cold as the mist grew thicker.

"You're worst nightmare," she answered in a low voice as the wind began to pick up.

Spells were easy; they came at her will once the magic circle appeared beneath their feet. A reflection of a glowing sapphire clock face with ancient symbols of magic, this was her magic circle. Once inside her circle, you couldn't leave without her permission.

The football players couldn't move their bodies, only their eyes. It was as if their bodies were frozen. And they were, her circle was a clock face, their bodies were frozen in time. The scene soon began to blend and disappear all together until they were in a black with the only light coming from the eerie sapphire clock face.

They weren't lost in the black for long. They were soon on a ship, just like the ones in the movies. It was being tossed and turned by the sea and they were unsteady on the deck. The only person who seemed to have a footing on the ship was the girl in front of them, the ship's captain.

"You bastards don't deserved to even be alive," she growled with her cutlass drawn as she approached them, "You harmed my charge."

"W-w-what do you mean?" one of them asked in fear.

"You touched my lovely little cousin Daniel," she hissed pushing them back with her blade, "You made him cry, therefore, you don't deserve to live."

They continued to back up as she walked closer to them with the cutlass in hand. They had seen her in the halls of the school and she had looked harmless. But now, her true colours were revealed and they weren't pretty.

"On to the plank," she ordered, "Get on it!"

They did as she ordered and raced onto the plank going off the edge of the ship. It was supported by ropes and teetering as they got on it. London narrowed her eyes at them, holding her cutlass threateningly.

"Good bye." And she sliced every rope holding the plank to her ship. She watched as they screamed and shouted before the disappeared under the waves.

A smirk crept its way on to her face as she took her free hand and snapped her fingers. The ship and ocean dissolved away and the football players were lying on the concrete, unconscious but alive still. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a string of rainbow coloured pearls, each of them containing a tiny football player screaming at her and banging their fists against their cages.

It was a simple task really; the illusion was a way to "humanely" remove their souls. The bodies were fully functional but they wouldn't be all there. The souls were her lovely pearls. She probably had hundreds of these strands dating all the way back to when her Vater first taught her magic. And like the other strands, this one would be hidden in her special little tower.

_Don't mess with me_

* * *

**But things aren't going to calm down just yet my dear readers. **

**Please review, I love hearing from all of you and it makes me smile. **


	38. Chapter 38

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA!**

******As always: This was written for entertainment purposes and not meant to insult anyone. But you have my sincere apologies if I have insulted you in any way, shape, or form.**

**Hi again, I guess as you can tell, I will probably be updating this story several times today. I have been able to find a direct correlation between writing fanfiction and my essays I write for school and apparently the more fanfiction I write, the higher my essay scores are. I guess you can say, fanfiction is what clears my mind for essay writing and that is exactly what I need. **

**I would love to thank my reviewer: Crickett5. I also love all the people who have favourited this story and/or have added it to their alerts list. You are all awesome people!**

* * *

She always knew that they were weird, more different than normal. They had just come to the school from out of nowhere and from places that were a bit odd: London, Paris, Ottawa, New York, and Washington D.C. They were different from everybody else, no matter how much they seemed to try and blend in with the school. They just stood out like sore thumbs.

"Eliza, why can't you just accept that they're different?" asked Yen one day during lunch. She had grown concerned about her friend.

"I can accept the fact that they're different but they're just different in a different way," retorted Eliza, "A way that I'm not sure about."

Yen frowned, "You can't seriously be talking about faeries and unicorns and elves again are you?" Yen sighed. "Eliza, they're not real. Trust me! They aren't real! You just have an over active imagination."

"They're real Yen! Believe me!"

"Sure, sure…."

Eliza couldn't stand it half the time. People never believed her when she said something like that was real. Her parents only brushed it off and her sister always thought she was silly to believe in the fairytales. But to her, the fairytales were real, just as real as she was as she was the one who saw them.

"Are you alright Eliza?"

The Vietnamese girl sighed as she placed her chin in her hands looking at the faerie in front of her, Seraphina. The fiery faerie had wavy hair that transitioned from charcoal black to flaming red and bright pink eyes. On her head was a golden tiara with a single opal in it that seemed to glow as if it were on fire. She was dressed in an edgy black, shoulder less, long sleeved dress that looked to be made of black leather on the bodice but turned to a translucent orange material as it reach the hem. A shimmery translucent purple scarf was draped around her body atop the dress.

Seraphina was there for Eliza when she just did not understand something. They had only met on a sunny day when Eliza was young and since then, Seraphina had stuck by Eliza's side. Sometimes getting revenge on bullies for Eliza whenever she was teased.

"I'm fine Sera," sighed Eliza exasperatedly, "just caught in thought."

"About what?" the fire faerie was always curious about what was one her friend's mind.

"These weird kids at school…"

"Are they picking on you," demanded Seraphina angrily, "I'll destroy them."

"No," answered Eliza quickly, "It's just that, they're weird and I just don't get them."

Seraphina raised a brow upon hearing that. She was a faerie and weird was something that she understood rather well.

"Tell me about them."

Eliza told her about Daniel, Derek, Eliot, Damien, and Rowena. She told her about the weird feelings that she received whenever she was around them. She told them about what she had witnessed, about how Daniel's glasses were broken and how Rowena had somehow fixed them. She told the faerie about what she had seen the past few days; about what happened to Rick and Joe, the cheerleaders and Allegra.

"And then today, Rowena did some sort of weird magic trick the football team just collapsed and she had this string of pearls in her hand." Eliza sighed. "I don't know what to think, they're just weird."

Seraphina's expression became stern as she heard about the five teens. They sounded very familiar to her, especially Rowena but she knew the girl by another name, one that she couldn't quiet recall at the moment but she had a hunch.

"Do you know where they are all from Eliza?" asked Seraphina.

"Daniel's from Washington D.C, Derek's from New York, Eliot's from Ottawa, Damien's from Paris, and Rowena's from London," Eliza answered before looking at her friend oddly, "Something wrong Seraphina?"

"Do you happen to know where they live?"

"Yeah, but what's up?"

Seraphina looked at Eliza seriously, "Those five are not human Eliza." She watched as Eliza's chocolate eyes widen in surprise. "They might look human and they might act like humans Eliza dear but they themselves are not human."

"But if they're not human, what are they?" asked Eliza, "Are they dangerous?"

"They can be," nodded the faerie, "But tomorrow Eliza, go to where they live, tell them what you know. I just find it odd how they're in a high school like this."

"Are you okay Sera?"

"I'm fine but you might not be."

* * *

**Eliza is on the trail. Is this too much action at once?**

**Please review, I love hearing from everybody and it's cool to see people who are interested. **


	39. Chapter 39

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA!**

******As always: This was written for entertainment purposes and not meant to insult anyone. But you have my sincere apologies if I have insulted you in any way, shape, or form.**

**Hi again, this chapter as well as chapter 40 coming up was originally just one whole chapter but it had gotten a bit long and I decided to divide it into two chapters. I hope you all like it!**

******I would love to thank my reviewers:** 1342 and Kittyruvsyou. I also love all the people who have favourited this story and/or have added it to their alerts list. You are all awesome people!

* * *

Eliza eyed the large building in front of her, three stories high and white with an arched entry way and multiple windows. There were three visible balconies and a dome of windows, in fact, the most apparent feature of the house was the many windows. It was old as well as new, American as well as European, a magnificent building over all.

"Someone must have had some money to blow," commented Eliza as she made her way up the concrete pathway to the front door.

She couldn't help but to admire the perfectly manicured lawn, the grass was probably the greenest in all of Texas. There were rose bushes in front of the house, red and yellow. Everything just seemed to be well taken care of in a way that looked to be as if it were a scene right out of a storybook or a painting come to life. There was definitely _no way_ that teenagers were living there.

When she finally approached the door, she took a breath and admired the stone working. It looked much sturdier than any other house in Texas. Someone obviously wanted to have the house around for many years to come as it had shown no signs of foundation problems either. Eliza carefully knocked on the door before waiting to see what would happen; sure someone would come and open the door but this house was just too amazing to actually belong to the nonhuman students. The door soon opened as she was face to face with Derek Jones, who was staring at her in shock.

"Eliza!" he gasped before recovering and a smile appeared on his face, "Uh, hey! I wasn't expecting to see you here! Uh…come on in!" He stepped aside and opened the door wider, gesturing for her to enter as well.

Eliza only nodded and walked in slowly. As Derek was shutting the door, she took the time to admire the interior of the house. The walls were white just like the outside but the floors were made of polished and there were twin staircases with iron railings heading up to the second floor. Derek had led her to the living room and she couldn't help but look upwards to see flags hanging from doorways and the railings. The only ones she could recognize were the ones for Canada, America, France and the United Kingdom. She didn't know what the black and white one with the eagle was but she had to admit, it did look pretty awesome.

"Eliza, what a surprise!" The small Vietnamese girl turned her head and saw Damien walking down the staircase and smiling before turning his head back up and shouting, "Daniel! Eliot! Eliza's here!"

As soon as those words were said, she watched as two of the doors on the second floor open and the two blondes' race down the staircase and over to her as the Parisian stood there at the bottom of the staircase with a smile on his face. She watched as he looked around for a second before looking over at Derek, who shrugged.

"Daniel, Eliot," said Paris, "Do you know where Rowena is?"

"Yeah!" cheered Daniel happily, "Rowan's in the rose garden!"

"Not anymore I'm not," they turned their heads and saw the Briton entering the house from the back entrance. Once Rowena caught sight of Eliza, she paused before smiling. "Hello Eliza, it's nice to see you here. Pardon me while I go fix us all some tea."

Eliza watched as the guys all took seats on the leather couches around a glass coffee table in front of a large flat screen TV. It wasn't long before Rowena reappeared from the kitchen carrying a tray containing a tea set as well as a plate of chocolate chip cookies. Eliza watched as Rowena carefully set it down on the table and pour her a cup of tea. When she accepted it, she couldn't help but admire the cup and set. It was white like classical tea sets with blue designs and edged with gold.

"Elizabethan era?" asked Eliza curiously, she hadn't seen this sort of work on a tea set before.

"You're a bit off but actually it's not English but Prussian," answered Rowena as she handed cups to Eliot, Daniel, Derek, and Damien before pouring herself a cup and taking a seat across the table from Eliza, "So what brings you here Eliza?"

Eliza was only mildly surprised when she saw Rowena take charge of the situations. Judging by how she was dressed and her posture, straight back and wearing a business suit, Rowena was a person who led this house. She wondered why Rowena was the one in charge though, the only girl in a household of men, but she was in charge. It was rare to find something like that. She watched as Rowena lifted the tea cup to her lips before she spoke.

"What are you?"

It was a simple question but the reaction was off. The tension in the room grew and she could see Daniel and Derek jerk, Eliot freeze, and Damien tense up slightly. Rowena's eyes only lifted to her before she took a sip of tea and rested the cup on its saucer balanced on her lap.

"And what do you mean by that Eliza?" asked Rowena curiously, her eyes trained towards the younger girl, "I am an ambassador from the United Kingdom if that is what you're asking."

"You're not human," continued Eliza, matching Rowena's expression, "I don't know what you are but I know for a fact that you aren't human. You might behave like one but you are not human."

You could cut the tension in the room with a knife. All eyes were focused on her as she watched as Rowena move the cup and saucer from her lap to the table. Eliza could tell that every move made was calculated, as if Rowena were being careful of something. Eliza suddenly felt as if she were a bug under a microscope, they were observing her.

"Be careful where you make your assumptions Eliza," Rowena's voice was calm and even, "There are dangerous things in this world and making assumptions on one's humanity might get yourself into danger."

"But I've seen what you all have done," said Eliza confidently, "I've seen Derek murder those boys." Derek tensed. "I've seen Eliot torture those cheerleaders." Eliot choked on his drink. "I've seen Damien attack Allegra, though that one I'll cut him slack on." Damien looked at the girl oddly before Eliza glared at Rowena. "And then I saw you use some sort of illusion on those football players." Rowena didn't change. "I know what I saw, I can't quiet explain it but you three are not human. You all don't even look as if you feel guilty for what you've done!"

"There is nothing to feel guilty for," replied Rowena, "What punishment each of them received was what they deserved." Her eyes flickered over towards Damien. "Though I do not believe that the physical punishment that Allegra received was substantial towards the trouble she has caused my dear cousin Daniel."

"You don't believe that her nearly dying was a substantial punishment!?" Eliza couldn't help but jump to her feet in shock. "Just because she broke up with Daniel, you feel that it's necessary to kill her!?"

"Eliza, sit down."

"I will not sit down! You're a murderer!"

"Eliza." Said girl froze when she heard her name the icy tone that Rowena used. "Sit. Down."

Eliza felt as if she had no choice but to comply. She lowered herself back into the chair and watched as Rowena glared at her.

"Do not dare accuse me about being a murderer," spat the English girl.

"Then what are you," demanded Eliza, slightly less confident than she was before.

She watched as Rowena seemed to drop her dominant stance for a minute as she looked towards the boys. They all seemed to be communicating about something silently. A minute later, the boys slowly began to nod and Rowena turned back to her and sighed.

"Eliza," Rowena's voice was softer than it was before, "How did you come to the conclusion about us not being human? I promise I will explain everything once you tell us."

"My friend Seraphina told me," explained Eliza before blushing in embarrassment, "She's a faerie." Eliza watched as Rowena shook her head and chuckle softly. "What's so funny?"

"So you're the human that Seraphina's told me about," answered Rowena with a slightly chuckle, "Well _indirectly_ told me about. She actually told Aura and Aura told me."

"Who's Aura?" asked Eliza in surprise, "And you know Seraphina?"

"Of course I know Seraphina," answered Rowena with a smile, "Queen to fae of fire," Rowena then grimaced, "Gave me a nasty scar when she decided to play a prank on this poor baker."

"Huh?"

"Hey Lundy!"

Eliza turned her head and saw Seraphina fly into the room from an open window and over to Rowena followed by another faerie. This faerie had long wavy hair that transitioned from indigo to ice blue with storm grey eyes and delicate white wings. She wore a flowing white dress and a pair of curling silver rods decorated with dangling stars and tiny gems. Eliza watched as the faerie land on Rowena's shoulder and Seraphina land on the coffee table.

"Eliza, meet Aura," the faerie on Rowena's shoulder smiled and waved, "Queen to fae of the air."

"Hi," said Eliza, the shock from finding out that her faerie friend was a queen still hadn't worn off.

"Aura and I might be queens Eliza but we still are under the rule of Queen Mab, queen of all fae," explained Seraphina, "We are just queens of our elements."

"You can see faeries," asked Eliza in shock before turning to the boys, "Can all of you see them?"

"Of course," answered Daniel with a smile, "I mean, my big brother America likes to joke that he can't around Rowena's brother, England, but every nation and capital can."

Eliza blinked upon hearing that. Big brother American and England? Nations and capitals? What the hell was that?

"Judging by your expression," said Derek, "You're confused aren't you?"

Eliza nodded, what was this talk about nations and capitals? It couldn't be real. Landmasses were not people.

"How about I give you a run down," said Eliot, "I'm actually Ottawa, capital of Canada." He pointed at Daniel, who waved at her happily, "Daniel is actually Washington D.C, capital of America." He pointed at Derek, who smiled. "Derek is New York State, the Economic hub." Damien waved at her. "Damien is Paris, capital of France so he is really French." Eliot then pointed at Rowena, who grinned and lifted her tea cup. "And Rowena is London, capital of England and representative capital of the United Kingdom."

"You guys are crazy." Eliza then slapped her hand over her mouth. She didn't mean to say that, it just slipped out. But the idea of capitals and nations having personifications was just…it was just way too weird to be true.

"What do you mean?" asked Damien, or rather Paris, curiously, "You can see faeries but you don't believe us?"

"No," retorted Eliza, "Faeries are real but nations and capitals personified, I'm sorry but that is just out of the ball park weird to believe."

The room grew silent.

"But what if we can prove it?" asked Rowena, or rather London.

"Excuse me?"

"But what if we can prove it?" repeated Rowena as she withdrew her wand, "I only promise honest magic, no illusions, just honest magic." She saw the doubt in Eliza's eyes. "I would never use and illusion spell that would injure Daniel, Derek or Eliot. The frog, yes, but my former charges, I wouldn't dare hurt them."

Eliza looked at Rowena nervously. After Rowena's last display of magic, she really wasn't sure. She didn't want to end up like those football players but how Rowena had put it, it did sound true. She might not trust the Londoner but from what she could understand, the boys were coming with them and from what she had seen, Rowena wouldn't dare hurt them.

"Prove it."

* * *

**Magic isn't all that evil Eliza, London just chooses to use it for evil. ^-^**

**Please review, I love hearing from everybody and it's cool to meet new people with ever review.**


	40. Chapter 40

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA!**

******As always: This was written for entertainment purposes and not meant to insult anyone. But you have my sincere apologies if I have insulted you in any way, shape, or form.**

******Hello again, this chapter was fun to write...well the first half anyways. I apologize but after D.C, everything starts sucking in my opinion. I couldn't quite put everything together with Paris and London so I apologize when it comes to them. **

**************I would love to thank my reviewers:** 1342, Kittyruvsyou and Shadowdistrict2. I also love all the people who have favourited this story and/or have added it to their alerts list. You are all awesome people!

* * *

Rowena grinned and hopped to her feet, gesturing for them to follow her. Eliza walked after the girl, slightly nervous. They all entered a library and Eliza watched as Rowena clear away a space in the middle with a flick of her wand. Eliza watched as Rowena dropped her pocket watch in the middle before moving out 5ft and began muttering something in a language she did not understand.

"Scot's Gaelic," whispered Damien to her, "and Old Prussian. It's easier for her to perform the spell in those languages than Latin or English."

Eliza only watched in surprise as the sapphire clock face appeared again, spreading out from the pocket watch. The room became pitch black; everything was black other than the glowing sapphire clock face. But now that she was actually close to it, she could tell that it wasn't an ordinary clock face, ancient runes were inscribed along the edge and the numbers although they Roman numerals; they were written in a way that she couldn't quiet understand.

"Where are we?" asked Eliza when Rowena stopped her mutterings. Her voice echoed and she was curious.

"The ins and outs of magic," answered Rowena as she walked over, "but mostly, the ins and outs of time due to the spell I'm using. So basically, we're in a space where time can't touch us."

"What?"

"Fascinating right?" said Rowena excitedly, "In this area, time doesn't affect us at all! It's ace right?" Rowena tapped her chin at that. "Well, not as ace as Vater but still very ace."

"Ace?"

"She means awesome," answered Derek, "But how does it work London?"

"Oh it's easy," said Rowena with a grin, "Eliza just has to hold the hands of one of us and then whoever she latches on to has to say, "_ostende nobis aevum"_ to activate the spell and to return it's just _finite incantatem_." Rowena looked over at Eliza, "So who do you want to see first?"

Eliza looked around and walked over to Eliot, she trusted him more than the others.

"Cool," said the Canadian as he grabbed both her hands, "_ostende nobis aevum._"

Eliza screamed as the clock face just let up beneath them and dropped the duo. Ottawa watched as Eliza shut her eyes and chuckled until they reached a river, a familiar memory to the Canadian.

"Hey Eliza," he whispered, "open your eyes."

Eliza did as Eliot told her and looked around at the scene in front of her. It was wooded area alongside a river with what she could guess as construction going on.

"Welcome to Bytown, September 28, 1826," said Ottawa, "This is where I begin."

It was kind of like how Eliza saw movies about old colonial life. People were wearing together and trying to build something without power tools and in old fashioned dress. Women were walking about in colonial skirts. But what caught her attention was a person she had only seen a couple months earlier, though he looked younger was still Eliot's elder brother, Matthew Williams.

"Mr. Williams, how do you do?" asked a man.

"I am swell and you?"

"Never better," laughed the man with wave as Matthew passed.

"That," said Eliot pointing at his brother "is my brother, Matthew Williams, also known as Canada."

Eliza watched as Canada move around the developing town. He seemed rather peaceful at the moment and he also seemed to be looking for something. But then something dressed in white raced by her. Eliza kept her eyes trained on whatever it was and gasped when she recognized who it was; it was Eliot dressed in a white nigh gown and looking very much like a 2-year-old. The Eliot beside her chuckled as he watched his younger self run around and his elder brother just watching his younger self do that.

"Bonjour," whispered Canada as the child stopped running and was staring at him.

"Fluffy!" squealed mini-Eliot as he pounced on the bear that Canada was carrying.

Eliza gasped as she watched the toddler hug the polar bear that Canada was carrying and she was especially surprised when the bear did nothing to the toddler.

"How would you like to come and live with me and be my little brother?" asked Canada softly, "You can play with Kuma everyday with you want?"

"Really? YAY!"

The scene before them soon dissolved away as Eliza gave Eliot an indcredoulus look.

"Seriously?" she asked.

"Times were different then," he answered as the scene changed.

The town was fully constructed and the toddler had grown up to look around 7 or 8-years-old and was walking around with a girl wearing a violet dress and matching hat. It took her a while but Eliza came to recognize the girl as a slightly younger Rowena, probably 13 or 14 at the most.

"You grew up rather quickly, haven't you Ottawa?" asked Rowena as she looked around the city.

"Of course I have London," he chimed, "I'm going to be the strongest capital in the world so I have to grow up quickly!"

Eliza watched as London gives Ottawa a kiss on the forehead and watched as the little boy squirm and wipe the spot away in disgust as she giggled.

"Just don't grow up too fast Eliot," whispered London gently to the young capital, "The world is a scary place and sometimes it's better to be a small capital than the strongest."

The scene dissolved away to reveal a battlefield but the battle had already been won. On it stood an Ottawa that looked identical in age to the one next to her. But this Ottawa looked exhausted and as worn as the military uniform he was wearing.

"Are you okay Mon Cher?"

Ottawa turned around and saw Paris walking over to him and shrugged.

"Yeah," he answered after some though, "yeah I am, at least I think I am."

"That was an impressive battle you fought," Paris continued, "You gave Leipzig a run for her money and usually the only one who can do that is Londres."

"I never thought that war," he paused, "I just never thought..." he looked back out into the battlefield, "I just can't believe…."

"I understand Ottawa," sighed Paris as he put his hand on the younger capital's shoulder, "Nobody is ever prepared for war and no matter how it looks, nobody ever gets used to it either. I mean look at moi et Londres, we have been at war several times in the past but even now, we are still not used to it."

"Does it ever get better though?"

Paris's expression became grim, "Non, it doesn't."

"_Finite Incantatem."_

Eliza grabbed on to Eliot, or rather Ottawa, and felt herself being pulled up by some unknown force until they were back on top of the clock face. London, Paris, New York, and D.C were looking at them expectantly.

"How did it go?" asked New York.

"It went alright," replied Ottawa.

Eliza walked over to the New Yorker and he grinned as he took her hands.

"_ostende nobis aevum."_

* * *

The plunge caused her to scream once more but it was less terrifying than it was before. Eliza recognized the scene from the pictures of paintings of colonial America. She looked around and saw a familiar face, well a younger face really. It was Derek, looking around age 7, and he was with his elder brother, Alfred F. Jones, who also looked younger around the age of 16-17.

"America," said New York, "where are we going?"

"To see President Washington," answered America with a laugh and grin, "We have a bit of work to do."

"And then we can play right?"

"Of course!"

The scene dissolved away and she was met by a shouting match between America and Rowena's brother, Arthur Kirkland. But other than that, she saw London and New York speaking together away from the two men.

"So you're really London?" asked New York curiously, tugging at the girl's snow coloured fringe.

"I am." London smiled over at New York, "And you must be America's little New York." She patted him on the head.

"I'm not little!" retorted New York, "I'm a big state! And I'm very important so don't you dare look down on me!"

London just giggled, "Don't worry, I won't. You have much to learn New York and I hope to teach you to do your job well, but I'll warn you, it won't be easy."

As the scene began to dissolve away, Eliza could hear New York chuckling beside her.

"And she sure did," he chuckled, "With the exception of America, I've never had a teacher harder than London."

"Really?"

"_Oh yeah_!" New York grimaced, "London was a scary teacher."

When the scene came into view, New York had to explain to her that what was happening was the Great Depression. The air was smoggy and people were bustling around outside the stock exchange. A 15-year-old looking New York stood in front of his "Empty State" Building with a saddened look on his face.

"Well isn't that nice."

New York jumped and looked at London standing next to him in a military uniform. She looked a bit rough around the patches but overall she looked fine.

"London! What are you doing here!?"

"Visiting you for three minutes," answered London as she checked her pocket watch, "Hell is going on in Europe and I can't stay long."

"You guys over there can't stop trying to kill each other can't you?"

"Unfortunately we can't," London sighed as she checked her watch again, "Goodbye New York." And the English capital disappeared with a quiet pop, once again leaving the American alone.

The scene dissolved away and the next was one that tore at both their hearts. New York was standing at the base of there the Trade Centers used to be. Ruble was everywhere and his eyes were trained on the lonely American flag waving in the wind nearby. Everybody around him was scrambling about, doing what they can to find anyone they could.

"I'll get those bastards," growled New York as he continued to stare at the flag, "I get them and make 'em pay."

"_Finite Incantatem."_

They were pulled back to the clock face with the others waiting for them. Eliza didn't get to make a decision this time, D.C just walked up to her, grabbing her hands and reciting the spell to cause them to plummet.

* * *

The first scene caught her off guard. They were standing in the middle of a fire, a city on fire. Eliza couldn't help but to cover her mouth in surprise as she watched buildings begin to fall as, but one specifically, the White House.

"1812," chuckles D.C, "I've got a nasty scary from it but its cool now."

"But aren't you mad?" asked Eliza.

"Hmm?"

"Aren't you mad at England and Canada for setting you on fire?"

D.C looked up at the sky and smiled, "Not anymore, I was for a hundred years but now, it's all cool."

Eliza watched as the scene ahead of them dissolved and another one appear. They were standing on the sidelines of some sort of parade or march. Eliza looked around, trying to figure out what was going on until D.C tapped her shoulder and pointed to Lincoln Memorial where Dr. Martin Luther King Jr. was standing.

"Is this when he gave his "I Have a Dream" speech?" asked Eliza curiously.

"Correct," D.C grinned over at the people before pointing a little ways off. Eliza followed his finger and found a slightly younger D.C watching everything happening. "I was taking a break from the paperwork I had to do that day and came upon this during a walk. I had to admit, I am very glad I took that break."

Eliza remained silent as the scene began to dissolve again and she found herself in front of another scene of crisis but it was one she remembered seeing on the news. The grim expression on Daniel's face could only cover so much about what was happening. Whereas his brother had shown him a scene from his experience with the date, D.C was showing his day on September 11, 2001. They stood in front of the Pentagon, the western side where hell was unfolding.

Eliza looked around and was surprised when she found Daniel standing there, holding a bleeding wound on his side as he watched everybody rushing about. Seeing him like that sparked one of her own memories, she had rather young when this happened and remembered seeing on the TV, a bleeding teenager standing in front of the scene and watching it with a hurt expression. It was only now that she had come to realize that it was Daniel that she had seen.

She watched as a man in a dark suit approach D.C as soon as the camera was diverted.

"Mr. Jones," he began.

"Is the Commander in Chief alright?" asked D.C curtly.

"He is."

"Then that is all I need to know." Daniel made his move to walk away but the man caught his arm.

"What are you planning to do sir?"

A dark look appeared in the American Capitol's eyes as he tossed the man's arm off, "To go find the sunnovabitch in charge of this and give him a piece of my mind."

The scene dissolved once more before Eliza found herself in some place that obviously wasn't America. She could hear gunshots and some shouting until everything became deathly silent. There was only one image shown and that was of D.C, standing there in military garb with a gun in one hand and a radio in the other. The same dark look he had worn in the scene before was apparent on his face.

"For God and country, I pass Geronimo, Geronimo E.K.I.A."

Eliza had only a guess to what that meant and was about to ask her friend for conformation but he was still.

"_Finite Incantatem."_

Once they returned, Eliza looked between Paris and London. Both of them were European so what she might see there would probably be rather interesting but also probably rather bloody. To have to decide between the two most fascinating European capitals was a difficult decision to who see wanted to see first. Eliza sighed once she came to her decision and grabbed Paris's hands, she might as well see what the French teen offered.

"_ostende nobis aevum."_

* * *

Eliza kept her eyes shut tightly as they plummeted to the scene. When she opened them again she was with Paris in the middle of a hallway. At least she thought it was a hallway, with the many windows there and how everything lit up with the light of the sun, it could have been heaven. She was about to ask Paris what was going on when two people came into view, a Paris looking about 11-ish and his elder brother, who Eliza was suspecting to be France.

"_This is so pretty brother!"_

"_And here I thought that you would be disappointed with Royalty choosing not to live within your city limits Paris."_

"_As long as where they live looks as beautiful as me, everything is fine."_

Eliza watched as France lightly cuffed Paris behind the ear a chuckle, _"Cheeky child."_

"The Palace of Versailles," sighed Paris longingly, "Such a beautiful building. His majesty did a wonderful job with it."

"Hey Paris?"

"Yes Eliza?"

"Why can I understand what is being said in your memories?" she asked looking at the Parisian curiously, "I mean, you two are speaking French right?"

Paris nodded, "But this spell translates it to your ears, my memories might be all in French but you will hear it in English."

Eliza nodded in understanding as she watched the scene in front of the dissolve away to a crowd in unrest. The people were not dressed in the fancy clothes she had seen Paris and France in, but these people were dressed in what looked to be aged cloth that had turned brown from frequent wear. The people also looked to be angry, yelling and rioting outside what she could tell was a palace.

"What's going on?" she asked curiously.

"Peasant revolt," he sighed in response, "Don't worry about it, many of these occurred and I'm used to them." He gave the girl a cheesy smile, "It's what led to the common French hobby of striking."

Eliza only rolled her eyes as the scene dissolved away once more and to her surprise, the scene was an awfully violent one. Two people were fighting with swords and were in clear military uniform. The one in blue, she could tell that he was Paris, while the one in red was, to her surprise, London.

"What is it Londres?" chuckles Paris, "Can't keep up?"

"Shut up and die froggy!"

As the two continued to fight, Eliza couldn't help but notice how they were looking at each other. With each swing of the blade, their eyes revealed them to be apologizing to each other. As if they did not want to fight each other but they had to.

"Londres's brother often fought against mine in the past," explained Paris with a sorrowful sigh, "I can't remember what year this was or what battle it was, but I can tell you this."

"You and London were together weren't you?" concluded Eliza before looking Paris in the eyes, "I can see it in your eyes."

Paris nodded solemnly, "We were."

"But what about now?"

"Not anymore, though I wish it sometimes."

"Why?"

"I don't know that answer myself."

The scene dissolved once more to a battlefield but one that was raging; unlike the one she had seen with Ottawa. She easily spotted Paris amongst all those fighting but he was fighting hand to hand with another girl, one that looked similar to London but scarier.

"Who's that?"

"Konigsberg, or rather, Leipzig," answered Paris, "She's London's elder sister and mentor. Leipzig is a Prussian."

"Prussian?"

"Oui."

"So where are we exactly?"

"The Great War," Paris continued to watch the fight, "Both times, in The Great War and World War II did Leipzig be the one to capture me." Paris grimaced as Leipzig kicked his memory self in the vital regions. "The girl was ruthless."

"I can tell," said Eliza as she grimaced as she watched the Prussian beat the Parisian into the ground.

"And I think we're done here," said Paris, _"Finite Incantatem."_

They quickly popped back on to the clock face with the other waiting for them. Eliza let go of Paris and walked over to London and grabbed the girl's hands. London grinned.

"_ostende nobis aevum."_

* * *

They dropped and Eliza kept her eyes open this time. She watched as they plunged into an area on fire. The flames were high and spreading throughout the city at a rapid place. Though, the city didn't look anything like D.C, it looked older.

"Welcome to the Great Fire," explained London, "Stung for years. Probably a reason Seraphina no longer hangs around me."

"You mean Seraphina caused this?" asked Eliza in shock as she watched people as they raced away from the flames.

"Decided to play a prank on a baker," answered London, "I was ready to behead her when this was all over."

The scene dissolved away to a softer one. Eliza was surprised to see a harbor and a visibly 12-year-old London standing there with a teenager dressed like how London was a couple days ago when she had gone after the football team. The teenage boy was standing in front of the ship and London looked close to tears.

"Do you really have to go Big Brother?" asked London, sniffling.

"I do London," sighed the teenager, who Eliza was starting to suspect to be England, "I have to go out and conquer places. Expand the empire."

"But you're always gone and I swear the royals are mad!"

"London," said England in a warning tone, "Do not speak of them like that."

"But there are!"

"London."

"Fine…."

Eliza watched as England pats London on the head and grins at her.

"I'll be back soon, just be patient."

"Alright…."

The scene dissolved away to one that caught Eliza off guard. She couldn't help but jump as something fell in the street _only 3ft in front of them._ Eliza screamed and latched on to London, who was rather calm surprisingly.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE WE?" demanded Eliza in fear as something fell from the sky even closer to them.

"Blitzkrieg," answered London blankly, "You have no idea how hard it was to resist gutting Berlin, Germany, Prussia, and Leipzig after this."

Eliza watched as the memory London was running around, dodging the falling objects. Odd enough, she was wearing a pilot's uniform which she was bleeding through. It surprised Eliza how the girl could be running while injured and being continually injured like that.

"They wouldn't let me fly that day," explained London, noticing Eliza's surprised expression, "Normally, they would but they said that I wasn't allowed due to injury."

Where the bombs did not strike, the buildings were alight. Eliza couldn't help but be surprised by all of this. She had read about the Second World War but she never really studied it before or any of the wars. But from what Ottawa, Paris and now London had shown her, she considered reading about them.

"I think that this is enough," sighed London, _"Finite Incantatem."_

"What?"

Eliza soon found herself and London back at the clock face with the other capitals. With a flick of her wand, the blackness shattered revealing the library with the clock face gone. Eliza watched as London walk over to the pocket watch and pick it up.

"Do you believe us now?" she asked.

"I do," answered Eliza.

"Good."

* * *

**Okay, Eliza now knows about them and I am officially brain dead. This is the part where I ask you guys to help me with ideas because right now, I can't even think. **

**So please review, I love hearing from everybody and I am in need of suggestions right now. **


	41. Chapter 41

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA!**

******As always: This was written for entertainment purposes and not meant to insult anyone. But you have my sincere apologies if I have insulted you in any way, shape, or form.**

******Wow it's been a while but hey everybody! Sorry I've been gone for a while, I've been busy lately with my school's Latin Club (we competed at State Competition on the 12th and 13th and we also made a Roman Military Standard to bring to the State Competition. If any of my Americans readers were there at the TSJCL convention, yeah, we were the school with the huge Aquilla.) as well as with my other classes who decided to have huge projects that I decided to procrastinate on. Please bear with me until around May 21, I have AP Tests coming up very soon. Also! At the bottom of this chapter will be an extended note I would like you all to read. **

**************I would love to thank my reviewers:** SharinganWeasel , The Dangerous One and WildCitrusSunflower. I also love all the people who have favourited this story and/or have added it to their alerts list. You are all awesome people!

* * *

America didn't know what to expect as he drove up to his Texas home. It had been a while since he had visited the capitals and he knew that Canada, England, and France would want to know about how everything was going. Also, he had not heard from the capitals at all for quite a while, ever since Christmas.

That silence had made him feel rather uncomfortable to be honest, but not just him but Canada, England, and France. They knew that the capitals, all the capitals, were a rather chatty group who could not stay silent. So this silence was rather alarming to him, something must have happened to them and he needed to know what it was. To know that they were alright would be all he needed to know to report back to the others that there was nothing to be worried about.

It was evening and a Friday night so he suspected that the capitals would be at the house right then. After parking his car, he walked up the pathway to the front door and removed the key form his pocket. He was about to stick the key in when the door opened to reveal Prussia standing there, looking slightly surprised at the host country's sudden appearance. A minute of silence sat between the two nations before America decided to clear his throat.

"Hello Prussia," he said simply, "How are you?"

"Gut," answered Prussia before opening the door wider and stepping aside, "Come in."

America nodded slightly as he carefully made his way into the house. He could hear the sound of the capitals laughing and chatting; he smiled. But there was one voice that caught his attention specifically. It didn't sound like one he was familiar with. America looked at Prussia curiously and the elder nation's gaze was just stern. There was someone in the house that didn't belong and he didn't know who, America wasn't really comfortable with that.

"Oh come now Eliza," he heard London say over the chuckles coming from Paris and Ottawa; "A little wine won't hurt you."

"But it's illegal!"

"…Oh yeah…I forgot about America's 21 and up law," he heard Paris sigh, "Zut!"

"Ah well, all in due time I guess."

He slowly made his way into the dining room where he found the capitals, laughing and eating together. D.C was laughing loudly with Ottawa chuckling beside him with a set of headphones around his neck. Paris was dressed in the latest fashion with a glass of red wine in hand as he attempted to annoy London, dressed in office formal like usual. New York only attempted to keep the peace at the table while he was chatting with another girl, one that America did not know.

"BROTHER!"

America was brought out of his daze when he was knocked to the floor by the force of D.C's hug. His younger brother looked rather excited to see him judging by the size of the boy's grin. He watches as the other capitals and the human turn in their chairs to look at him, all of which were smiling broadly at him.

"Oh, hello there America."

"Bonjour America."

"Hey America."

"Yo what up Bro?"

"You're really the personification of America?"

America looked towards the human once he had heard the question. Once he was at his feet, he couldn't help but look at the human girl in surprise. He honestly didn't expect to see a human girl at the house, especially when the capitals were using their real names and not there human names.

"Don't worry," said Paris, cutting into his thoughts, "She knows."

"You told her?" he asked incredulously.

"The Fae told her and she questioned us," explained London as she sipped her own glass of wine, "It was situation beyond our control."

"You make it sound as if I'm a problem London," said Eliza in a false hurt tone.

"Because it kinda is," commented New York, "we weren't really supposed to tell anybody the secret."

America nodded once he heard that. So a human, who wasn't any of their bosses, now knew their secret huh? England was **not** going to be very happy once he heard about this. It was him who made sure that the capitals swore to do whatever they could to not reveal their secret to any humans. But now that a human knew about them, there was nothing neither him nor England could do about it now. America sighed as he held out his hand to the human girl with a "heroic" grin on his face.

"Hello there little lady," America was honestly smiling now. "I'm Alfred F. Jones, the elder brother of Daniel and Derek Jones, but I'm better known as the personification of the United States of America. Might I ask who you may be?"

The girl smiled back and gave him a firm handshake. "Eliza, Eliza Nguyen. It's nice to meet you and I promise to keep your secret safe."

Eliza turned out to actually be a really nice girl from what America could tell. She was very polite and very friendly with everybody. Though sometimes, she was a bit curious, he didn't mind answering her questions as it seemed as if she could tell when parts would be too sensitive for him to speak about. She had left once dinner was over and America had to admit, of all the people to find out their secret, he was glad that it was Eliza and not some other person.

"So what have you capitals been up to?" asked America as he sat amongst the capitals in the living room.

"Oh, stuff," answered New York vaguely.

"Like what?"

America listened to what they had gone over in class; it was funny how humans brushed over the "fun" portions of the battle. He heard about their relationship, specifically their relationship troubles. He listened to their thoughts about the school and the education system; he could see the pros and cons about it and what he needed to improve. It was good that the majority of what they were doing was having fun though; it was what he wanted them to experience anyways.

"Is that all?" America pressed.

He watched as the capitals suddenly grow quiet at his question. The tension in the room suddenly became very apparent and seemed to thicken by the minuet until it was starting to become difficult to breathe.

"Head up stairs D.C," ordered New York, "How about you go to bed early? Okay?"

The younger American could only run up the stairs so fast however. By what he could see, America could tell that D.C could not go up the stairs fast enough to his liking which was a surprise to the nation. Once they heard the door shut, the tension from the room dissolved away but it was only replaced by an even thicker murderous aura.

"Is there something you all needed to tell me?" asked America in all seriousness. He could tell that whatever the capitals wanted to say next required the upmost seriousness from everyone.

"D.C was bullied," said Ottawa coldly.

"HE WAS WHAT!?"

"He was bullied," repeated New York.

Mad was not the right word to describe America at the moment. Neither was enraged, angered or annoyed. America was _livid. _He couldn't believe that some _human_ had thought that they were good enough to pick on _his younger brother. _The desire for the blood in the room rose considerably after that. _Nobody_ hurt any portion of America's family if he had a say in it, and if they dare to try, they better be prepared to have to deal with the strongest nation in the world because there was _no way_ that he would dare go easy on them. _Nobody should dare to mess with his family._

"Where are they?" he growled.

"2 of them are dead," chuckled New York darkly.

"24 of them are mentally incapacitated," continued Ottawa with the same dark grin.

"1 of them has been mentally and physically scarred," Paris added as he began to file his nails.

"And 25 of them no longer have their souls," finished London as an evil smirk painted its way across her face.

"So none of them can fully function anymore?" asked America sternly.

"Of course."

"None of them."

"Not even if they tried."

"We're not armatures you know."

"Good."

Later that night as America was driving back to the airport, he couldn't help but question if this experience was good for the capitals. Sure, they were enjoying themselves and there were some good things to them being able to be themselves, though not entirely, in the human world. But what he was told about the bullying that D.C had endured and the murderous side it had brought out in the capitals; was the experience really all that good for them?

* * *

**Okay! We've now had the family fluffy! I'm still trying to figure out how I'm going to take this to the end of the story's school year but it's going to happen!**

**My Note to All my Readers:**

**Thank you all for being awesome and dealing with my wierd updates. Right now, I'll be discussing stories.**

**1. High School Experience: This is getting finished, I'm still trying to think with how school is right now. **

**2. French Desires: Sorry about it being in Haitus for so long. Is that spelled right? I swear, I am honestly working on it and it will get finished...eventually...**

**3. Starstruck (New Story Idea): As you can see by the parentheses, it's a new idea that I am considering on working on. Arthur is a movie star (Dr. Who or Sherlock, you guys get to pick that one) and Alfred is his biggest fan. They meet at a party and the crap hit the fan. Honestly, I can't write a good summary yet but it'll be in the works once HSE and FD are done. **

**4. Hidden Truths (New Story Idea): A Harry Potter AU. I've thrown this idea to a couple people lately and I am considering it. 8 years ago, 8 Aurors and hit wizards went off on a mission to apprehend a new danger to the wizarding world. Nobody had heard or seen them ever since. In present time, the younger siblings of these wizards are recieving odd gifts in the mail. A pocket watch stronger than any time turner, a quill that forces the truth, and ...I've got nothing from there...Yeah...I'll need help here to because I can't think of anything French, American, Canadian, Japanese, or Russian at this point. **

**5. Hetalia/Black Butler (Kuroshitsuji) crossover (New story Idea): For all of you out there who seem to like my character London, this one will be centered mainly around her. London's been having some really wierd dreams lately, ones from the days of being the Prussian Colony of Lundenwic. She keeps on hearing about Demons and Grim Reapers in them but she doesn't know why. Is there something that she's seemed to have forgotten and why is a wierd grey haired man called Undertaker keep on asking her to remember? Things have become wierder than normal and it's time to get to the bottom of it! Pairings: PrussiaxEngland (England takes on a father/brother role in this story), RonaldxLondon, WilliamxGrell. Modern time.**

**So please tell me what you all think about these ideas and I'm always open to comments and suggestions. See you all next chapter! Hope you ll have a nice rest of they day! **


	42. Chapter 42

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA!**

******As always: This was written for entertainment purposes and not meant to insult anyone. But you have my sincere apologies if I have insulted you in any way, shape, or form. **

**Hi everybody! I've been doing some thinking (I know, dangerous thing but it needed to be done) and I've come to this. Do you all like my stories better when I plan them out (like French Desires) or if I write on a whim (like this one)? I mean, I've seen the pros and cons for both and I'm trying to use this as a plan for the Kuroshitsuji crossover I'll be starting very soon, there will be more information about it at the bottom since I saw that peoples are interested. **

******************I would love to thank my reviewers: The Dangerous One and Bellflower's tale. **I also love all the people who have favourited this story and/or have added it to their alerts list. You are all awesome people!

* * *

"GAH!"

"What the bloody hell was that all about?" London had looked up from her book to figure out what the hell the human was screaming about, "AP Test, 3 week away," she read, "alright then."

"NO!" shouted Eliza running over and grabbing the Londoner by the shoulders and shaking her, "IT'S NOT ALRIGHT AS I KNOW NOTHING ABOUT HISTORY!"

"I'm pretty sure you know something dear," sighed the English capitol.

"She literally doesn't," said Yen with a small sigh, "Eliza has a problem with forgetting everything before and exam."

"Even though she has a B average on tests," added Kyle, "She still doesn't seem to get it."

"But a B average isn't that bad," D.C commented, "But history isn't that hard."

New York, Paris, London and Ottawa immediately gave the American capital a deadpanned looked that said, "That's because you've either _lived it_ or _know people_ who've lived it idiot." Most of the history covered in the class had been experienced by London and Paris but if they had requested a certain _Asian_ capital to come over; he would be able to explain everything a bit better as he had lived through much more than the Europeans.

"The AP test will be easy," Royce proclaims with a grand old American smile, "Nothing to worry about."

"Are you 5 taking the AP Exam?" asked Katie curiously.

"Since Rowan and Damien are not from the US, they aren't," explained Ottawa, "And since I'm from Canada and it wouldn't help me much, I'm not taking it as well."

"Daniel and I are already covered in this area," chuckled New York, "So we won't be taking it either."

"Urgh!" groaned Katie, "I hate you guys!"

"Don't hate what you can't have my dear," says London with a grin, "besides; the test will probably be pretty easy." _'It is easy, what the bloody hell could you possibly worry about that's on it?'_

"Like you would know," retorted Katie, slapping the Londoner on the shoulder.

"How about y'all coming over to our house for a study session then?" asked New York.

"Yeah!" cheered D.C. "I mean we all know the material and are pretty familiar with the stuff on the test, so maybe it'll help you guys score better."

To their surprise the group actually agreed to the study session; though it was rather obvious, some of the humans didn't seem to believe that they would help. But that was for good reason as why they would trust a randomly appearing group of "teenagers" to know a thing about the exam they would be taking.

* * *

"Okay New York," said Ottawa as they sat around the living room that night. The television was on, Paris was making them hot chocolate, London was doing paperwork for upcoming events that she was stressing about and the younger capitals were relaxing as they watched the daily global news. "What was that all about?"

"What was what?"

"They whole "you guys can come over to have a study session" thing," retorted the Canadian. "Honestly! Are you an idiot!?"

New York sighed, "We know what's on that test and they need help." He shrugged. "What's so wrong about it?"

"What is wrong is that _they'll_ be in _the house!_"

"And name something that could go wrong then Ottawa!"

"They could sneak into our bedrooms and find our photos," called Paris from the kitchen.

London poked her head out from one of the home offices, "They could find our paperwork."

"Besides that!" retorted New York.

"But it'll be fun," whined D.C, "I mean; we get to have more that Eliza over to the house now! We'll get to play video games and eat lunch together and just chill like normal human teenagers."

"And this is why baby capitals should be kept in another realm," huffed Paris.

"Huh?"

"Never mind."

Paris, London and Ottawa didn't quite believe that the experience would be as great as D.C or New York said it would be. All they could think about were the possible dangers that could be associated with the fact that humans were coming over to their home. But New York and D.C were very confident that nothing would go wrong and that everything would be alright.

"Are you kids sure about this?" asked Prussia as he was about to leave on his Saturday date. He would be gone until the evening and after hearing about what the Americans had planned, he was a bit worried.

"We'll be fine Prussia," chuckled New York, "Honestly, what's with everybody and worrying?"

"The fact that one of them knows about us," muttered Paris, "And how we don't want the rest of them to find out about us."

"What did you say Paris?"

"Nothing, nothing at all."

The study group was planned from 11Am to 6Pm; plenty of opportunity for those humans to discover their secret. But of course, New York and D.C said that nothing would go wrong and that the others were just worrying for the sake of worrying. Why would they plan? For the most part, they would be using the grand third floor office/conference room/homework room to do their studying. Paris and London had even decided to help cater for the event, though Paris did the cooking portion, London was just making drinks.

"Wow." Royce looked up at the many flags, "Do you have the UN at your house or something?"

"More like North American origin," chuckled Paris, "France and England as parent nations and then you know Canada and America."

"Offspring then?" asked Drew.

The human group – Kyle, Royce, Katie, Drew, Yen and Eliza – looked at Damien and Rowena in confusion. The two had just looked at each other before breaking out into loud laughter. They didn't understand what was so funny about the "offspring" comment. It had taken three minutes to get the two to calm down.

"What was that about?" asked Yen in confusion.

"France and England," choked Damien out between chuckles, "Very funny."

"Especially with America and Canada as their kids, just blow me!" chuckled Rowena.

The room became very silent.

"Uh…it means it's so funny you can blow me over," explained Rowena before receiving more confused expressions, "It's an English thing."

"British people are weird," whispered the group turning to speak amongst themselves.

"YOU WANKERS DON'T IGNORE ME!"

* * *

To say that their tutors were a bit unusual was probably the understatement of the century. Eliot was rather nice and a very calm teacher. Derek and Daniel were the funny teachers. But Damien and Rowena looked as if they wanted to skewer them at points. Even Royce, who was the toughest male of the group, almost cried after Rowena and Damien drilled him.

"Did Damien and Rowan do anything?" asked Daniel cheerfully as he walked back into the room.

"How did you survive with them as your cousins?" asked Royce in fear.

Daniel just tilted his head to the side before he understood. "Ah," he said with a slight sigh, "It gets worse than that, trust me."

"Is that possible?" asked Kyle, trembling slightly.

"Very," nodded Daniel before grinning, "but I'm just here to invite you guys down to lunch. Damien cooked! Come on!"

Lunch was a very shocking experience for all of the guests. They were lead out of the house and down to the middle of a rose garden was a simple glass table with places for eleven people. Up and down the middle of the table was a row of clear glass bowls filled with water that had fresh cut roses floating in them and rose petals were scattered across it. There were also champagne glasses placed alongside their lunch, French onion soup.

There was only one way to describe it, heavenly. Even though Damien was a scary as heck teacher, he was just an amazing chef! And to have Rowena make them faux champagne to go with the dish, mainly because they couldn't have wine yet, was even better. They quickly came to the conclusion that Europeans were scary teachers but great party hosts.

* * *

**I really think that that was a pretty bad chapter end but it was screaming at me to end it there.**

**Okay back to more information about the Kuroshitsuji crossover: Warning: You will see a whole different side of London in it.**

**PrUk will be a major pairing in it, there will be a wedding and a _very_ confused London in it. But back to my main thought, I was looking at the story line and I realized one thing, I had London in a dispatch team but there are places missing. If that doesn't make sense, maybe this will. **

**Undertaker: William-esque, Supervisor, the guy who tries to get London to remember**

**London (back then): A mix between Grell and Alan (wierd I know but I have twisted logic), Junior Dispatch officer, has forgotten everything**

**Lawrence Anderson: Same, Senior Dispatch Officer, assists Undertaker in trying to get London to remember, brings the rest of the team to help**

**Open Space**

**Open Space**

**Open Space**

**And also, I kinda see Undertaker as an alias rather than a name so in the story, you'll probably see me trying to come up with a name for Undertaker. But on the topic of alias, London will be known as Ace of Spades (Ace for short) and I'm still trying to work something out for Lawrence.**

**The Open Spaces are for OCs if you want a part in the story. Please send them to me by PM please. The OCs have to follow this:**

**Name:**

**Death Scythe:**

**Glasses:**

**Appearance (in 1300 and in modern time):**

**Personality:**

**Bio:**

**Alias:**

**Extra information (if needed):**

**And when I say modern time, I'm still trying to decided on a year. Do I want to do 2000, 2001, 2010, 2011, 2012, 2013? I have no clue honestly, if you guys want to chime in on that too, that would be awesome. **

**_But moving back to this chapter_, please review, I love to hear from everybody!**


	43. Chapter 43

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA!**

******As always: This was written for entertainment purposes and not meant to insult anyone. But you have my sincere apologies if I have insulted you in any way, shape, or form. **

******Hello again, I had some time today and decided to write this chapter. This story is going to draw to a close very soon. There are only two more offical chapters left and then they will be followed by an Epilogue that I will leave up to all of you to decided on it. **

******I would love to thank my reviewer: The Dangerous One. I also love all the people who have favourited this story and/or have added it to their alerts list. You are all awesome people!**

* * *

There was a trend happening down at the capital house and it was one that the Americans did _**NOT**_ like. Every day before school, London was shut up in home office that she enjoyed using to do her paperwork –it had a view of the rose garden – doing paperwork and every day after school, London would be shut up in that office again, doing paperwork. It seemed as if the English capital's paperwork stack was growing every single day and it bothered the Americans that she would hardly leave the office to play with them.

Usually, London would be up every day before school and make them coffee and hot chocolate to start off their day and then after school, she would make them hot chocolate and tea to help them calm down. She would also be the one to play video games with them as Paris didn't enjoy them and called them a waste of time. But now that she was shut up in the office doing paperwork, they were bored and it was bothering them.

"Can we play now London?" asked D.C, tugging on the sleeve of London's dress shirt as she reached for another stack of papers.

"I'm sorry D.C but I'm rather busy."

"But you're always busy now."

"Well things are happening in Europe, love, and I need to make sure that everything is ready."

"But I wanna play with you!"

"I'm sorry Daniel but I'm busy."

"London!"

"Sorry Daniel."

"London!"

"I can't right now."

"LONDON! PLAY WITH ME!"

District of Columbia soon found himself flying out of the off the office with the door slamming shut behind him. D.C pouted and rubbed his head. Being magically thrown out of an office hurt, he needed to ask London what spell it was later. Ottawa had just been walking past, a stack of papers in his arms, when he noticed D.C lying there.

"You okay dude?"

"London threw me out," he pouted.

Ottawa could only shake his head sadly, "Well, she is really busy right now."

"But I want to play with London," whined D.C.

"So do I but she's busy," sighed Ottawa as he walked into the office and dropped off the new stack on London's desk.

New York couldn't help but be amused by his younger brother's attempts to get the English capital to play with them. D.C would act like a young child, trying to pull at London's heart strings, but it would always backfire. But D.C was stubborn and he would attempt to get London to play with him every day with the same exact method, it was insane. It wasn't that New York didn't want the attention of the English capital, he wanted it just as much as D.C, and he just wanted to find another method of getting her to play with them.

New York strode into the office with his head held high and a grin on his face. He knew that none of the female capitals could resist his charm if he tried to charm his way into anything. London was working on paperwork when he walked over to her desk with his thousand watt smile. He couldn't help but notice the white horn rimmed glasses that she was wearing. London hardly wore glasses, though he knew she carried them around with her at all times for they represented the London Eye. She only wore them when she was really tired if he remembered correctly.

"What is it that you want New York?" groaned London, not looking up from papers she was reading.

"I was hoping that you could play with D.C and me," he answered, grinning at his former mentor.

He watched as London turned her attention upwards at him. She saw his grin; they would be playing video games very soon. But to his dismay, London only smirked and looked away from him.

"Sorry Derek," she chuckled, continuing her work on the papers, "but I was the one who taught you that trick, remember?"

"Yes…."

"Only reason as to why I had done so was because I knew it would be useful to you but useless to use on me love. Now be a dear and don't bother me please."

New York couldn't help but resort to D.C's method of attempt to get London to play with them. He found himself thrown out of the office the exact same way his brother had been. New York sighed; London obviously didn't want to play.

* * *

Around midnight, London leaned back in the chair and winced as she heard her stiff back crack into place again. She was very that night that her teachers did not assign her any homework so that she could finally get caught up with her paperwork. The Brit reached into her jacket pocket and extracted a silver spade shaped pocket watch and sighed after reading it. She didn't expect it to be that late already.

"I'll make it up to those two tomorrow," she whispers as she grabs the box that contained all the paperwork. A shrinking charm paired with one to make the contents lighter would make it much easier for an owl to carry.

London honestly felt horrible for turning away both New York and D.C. She hated seeing the boys look so blue. She also, honestly, enjoyed playing video games with them. As long as it made the boys smile and was within reason, London was fine with doing it. But she hated to have to turn them away for the sake of paperwork. It was one of the drawbacks to hosting the world's largest sports festival.

* * *

"Today in class we'll be covering the American Revolution." Said Mr. Nagel, "Or as how I like to call it, the war of American Succession." A hand went up. "Yes Kyle."

"I thought that this was World History, not American," commented the boy.

Mr. Nagel nodded sagely, "It is but the war of American Succession is featured on the AP Exam so I will be covering it." He looked around at the exasperated expressions amongst the majority of his students. He knew that they had learned about it enough times in their lives so he turned his attention to a certain group of transfer students. "Daniel, how about you and your family all come up here."

The capitals were surprised but complied anyways. Just exactly was this man planning? Whatever it was, it had to deal with a rather…sensitive portion of the "family's" history. Sensitive meaning that it took several decades for London to pick England back up from being a spiteful idiot and wanting to get revenge on America (who _she_ supported).

They all stood at the front of the classroom and Paris couldn't help but notice how they were all dressed. London was wearing a crimson blazer with a terra cotta red blouse, black shorts, over the knee black socks and black wedges. Ottawa was wearing a scarlet blazer, white dress shirt, black slacks and black trainers. New York was wearing an Air Force button down shirt with a white tie, black khaki slacks and black trainers. D.C wore a cobalt blue blazer with a white polo, dark washed jeans and black trainers. Paris himself was wearing a Sapphire blue suit vest with a white button down, matching tie, khaki slacks and black dress shoes.

"Now," continued Mr. Nagel, "The war of American succession could be seen as an extension of the English civil war." He turned to the "family" in front of the class. "If I remember correctly, your family is from both sides of this correct?"

"Yeah," answered D.C enthusiastically, "Derek and I are Americans! Damien's from France! Wynnie's from England! ("Wynnie?") And Eliot's from the place nobody remembers!"

"HEY! I'm from _**CANADA**_ and all of its Maple Leaf Awesomeness!"

The door of the classroom soon opened causing all of them to look towards it. To their surprise, Prussia poked his head in.

"Nothing is as awesome as me!" he shouted before leaving.

Once the door shut, the class was left in silence, trying to figure out exactly what had happened right then. Two minutes passed before Mr. Nagel decided to continue with his instructions for the group.

"Now my challenge for you all is for you to reenact a possible scene from the war," he said to the group, "Can you all do that?"

They looked at each other nervously. There were plenty of things in the war that Paris and London could "reenact" and there were a couple things that Ottawa, New York and D.C could do but they knew it would open a sore in their history. After a minute they sighed and nodded their heads.

"Sure, we'll do that," said New York confidently.

"Good, now begin when you all are ready."

The group hurried to a corner to huddle together.

"So what's the strategy?" asked New York.

"I've got a plan," whispered Paris. He pointed at London. "You play England." He pointed at D.C. "Since you look the most like him and are blonde, you play America." He pointed at Ottawa. "You play Canada." He pointed at New York. "And you play Spain."

"What?" asked Ottawa in confusion, "Slower and explain, please."

"We'll call each other by the "country" names and we do a reenactment like he said." Replied Paris.

"Why do I have to play Spain?" asked New York.

"Because you're a brunette," answered Paris simply, "So are we all in agreement?"

"Nein," they looked towards London, who was looking rather shell shocked, "look." She was pointing towards the door.

They watched as the last people they would expect to come through the door at that moment, their brothers. England, France, Canada and America were standing at the back of the classroom with Mr. Nagel speaking to them. Judging by the expressions, they suspected that he told them about their little assignment. But to their surprise, they actually looked rather amused and were looking at them in a way that seemed to say, "Show us what you got."

"Are you 5 ready yet?" asked Mr. Nagel.

They stood up straight and gave each other smiles. They might as well get it over with; it wouldn't get any easier if they were to draw it out. Each capital drew their wands, something they could each lie about later, and took their places in the front of the classroom. London was standing on the right side of the classroom, carrying herself in the way she did when England had been an empire with Ottawa standing behind her looking just as regal. D.C carried himself as he did when he enforced the fact that America was a superpower on someone, it was a stance that rivaled London's. New York and Paris stood behind him, carrying similar stances.

Eliza couldn't help but wonder what they were going to do. From observing how they were standing she would have guessed that they were measuring each other up, each side not wanting to give an inch to the other. She was sort of afraid of all this, especially with how they were all looking at each other. Usually they were all smiling and friendly with each other but now, now they were looking at each other in pure hatred and betrayal.

"Hey Britain!" called Daniel in a forceful tone with his wand pointed at Rowena. "All I want is my freedom! I'm no longer a child! Nor your little brother! From now on, consider me, independent!"

They watched as Rowena smirked before she charged at the young blonde. Her wand moved quickly and she quickly disarmed him, leaving the American unarmed while his wand fell 15ft away. Paris and New York raised their wands in retaliation and Ottawa raised his wand to counter theirs.

"I won't allow it!" retorted Rowena, "You're an idiot if you believe that you will survive out there without my protection America." Her expression softened, "Why can't you follow anything through to the end?"

"Ready Spain?" asked Paris.

"Ready France," chuckled New York.

"Stand down," ordered Ottawa.

"And why should we Canada," retorted Paris.

D.C couldn't help but feel actual fear when he was staring down at London's wand. If she were an in experienced witch, he would be very scared of her letting a spell lose. But it was London and she practically taught him alongside his Hogwarts Education. London could see the look in D.C's eyes and couldn't help but feel sympathy for the boy. On normal circumstances, she wouldn't dare do it but it as a show and the show must always go on. She lowered her wand and dropped it on the ground.

"There's no way that I could shoot you," she said sadly, "I can't." She placed her hand on his shoulder. "Why do you have to do this? You're not ready yet."

There was silence followed by the sound of D.C slapping London's hand away.

"You know why," he sighed before turning away from a confused looking London. D.C turned his back to her and looked upwards, "You used to be so great England."

There was silence and then the 5 broke out into their normal laughter and smiles before taking a bow in front of the class. After D.C retrieved his wand, London was still standing there and smiling when he practically tackled her to the ground in a hug.

"I'M SORRY LONDIE! I'LL NEVER DO THAT AGAIN! I PROMISE!" he said frantically as he buried his face in her blouse, "I PROMISE TO NEVER BOTHER YOU DURING PAPERWORK EVER AGAIN! JUST DON'T MAKE ME DO THAT!"

London just sighed as she patted the young American on the head. D.C raised his head and saw London smiling at him.

"You idiot," she chuckled, ruffling his hair, "like I could ever be mad at you."

* * *

**Please review, I love hearing from all of you. If you have something you would like to see in the Epilogue, please tell me and I _promise_ to incorporate it into the Epilogue. **


	44. Chapter 44

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA!**

******As always: This was written for entertainment purposes and not meant to insult anyone. But you have my sincere apologies if I have insulted you in any way, shape, or form. **

******Hello Hetallians (is it one L or two?)! Here's another update for you all to enjoy! I want to say that the next chapter will be the last official chapter and an epilogue will follow it. The Epilogue is reader's choice. You all tell me what you want to see in this story and I'll write it. **

******I would love to thank my reviewers: Kittyruvsyou and The Dangerous One. I also love all the people who have favourited this story and/or have added it to their alerts list. You are all awesome people!**

* * *

"That was a rather interesting play you all did," commented England as he and the other countries watched the capitals do their homework.

"Interesting in a good way or a bad way?" asked D.C, ever since he had seen America and the other countries in the room; he had grown rather nervous about what they thought about the reenactment. He knew that it was a very delicate subject in their "family."

"Good," said America with his thousand watt smile, "I thought it was funny how you were playing me and London was playing Britain." He gave the Englishman a teasing look. "But you should have made it a bit more accurate."

"I rather give my brother more dignity than falling to my knees and sobbing over a loss that would have happened eventually," retorted London as she sipped her tea.

"But it would have be funny," whined America.

"No it wouldn't have!" retorted England.

The capitals sighed as they went back to completing their homework. The school year was almost over, only three weeks were left. While humans were stressing out about their AP Exams, they had time to spare and enjoyed it that way. The amount of paperwork that needed to be done had decreased significantly so time was theirs to manipulate.

"So what do you children plan on doing now?" asked France during dinner.

"What do you mean by that?" Paris was confused.

"Was he means is that now that you all have almost completed one year, vould you like to do another?" asked Prussia.

"Oh hell no," scoffed London, "I might admit that I've enjoyed this experience but no way in hell are you making me go through this for another year."

"Same," said Paris, "human teenagers are more annoying than under aged capitals." He turned his attention towards the Brit, "Isn't that right Londres?"

"What are you implying frog?" growled the English capital.

"Oh you know what I'm implying under 1000 Londres*," teased Paris before he found himself pinned to the ground under an enraged London.

It took both Canada and England to tear London off of Paris, who was unconscious when she was not anywhere close to done with him. France was dragging away Paris, who had multiple bruises. London's age was something that Paris liked to poke fun of, being that she was younger than him and it was just amusing to rile her up. He liked to tease that the, even he would admit, history's second greatest empire had one of the youngest and most immature European capitals as its center. Though that was true to an extent as colonies didn't age**, London still hated how Paris would point that out.

* * *

"Retirement Party?"

"Yeah," said Eliza as she was sipping her coffee, "Mr. Nagel's retiring this year and we're hosting a retirement party in humanities."

The Vietnamese girl had shown up at the house to hang out with the capitals. At first, England, France, Canada and Prussia were wary about her but America and the capitals calmed their worries, saying that Eliza was one of the trustworthy humans. They countries were in the living room while the capitals and Eliza were in the kitchen area, specifically the bar counter. Paris was making some sort of pastry while London was working drinks.

"He is of that age," chuckled New York.

"To an extent, he was a pretty good teacher," added Ottawa.

"So what do you want us to do about it?" asked D.C curiously as he was licking the whipping cream off of his hot chocolate.

"Well I was hoping that you all would help us plan his party," said Eliza nervously.

The capitals were silent for a minute as they processed the request. It would be nice of them to do this and _they did have the time._ But the challenge would be that the classes had wanted the party in the classroom and during the class period.

"I'm in," said Ottawa, "I'll bring the beats."

"Sure," said New York with a smile, "You can count D.C and I both in."

"I guess it would be nice to join in on the festivities," sighed London.

"I'll help," said Paris.

"Great!" cheered Eliza, "Thanks you guys!"

"No problem."

"So what does Mr. Nagel like anyways?" asked London curiously, "If you want us to do this, we have to know what he likes."

"Harry Potter stuff."

"It's scary how accurate those books were," chuckled England.

The capitals and Eliza turned their attention to the Island nation. England and London both knew the whole story while the rest of the other nations were clueless.

"What do you mean?" asked Eliza curiously.

England looked over at the girl, "Those Harry Potter novels, you've read all of them haven't you?"

"Yes," answered Eliza slowly, "What about it?"

"What if I were to tell you that all of that was true," said England, grinning when he saw the girl's shocked expression, "That there really is a Hogwarts with four houses, that Voldemort was real and that magic is everywhere."

"You mean?" began Eliza.

"Yes," said London with a smile, "Rowling was a brilliant witch, Hufflepuff if I remember correctly. You couldn't believe her fright when her biographies had made it out to the muggle community."

"So there really is a Hogwarts?" asked Eliza.

"There is," said America, "England made Canada and I attend and let me tell you, it was awesome."

"Not as awesome as me," retorted Prussia.

"Whatever you say Vater," sighed London.

"But what really surprise me right now," said England as he got up and walked over to Eliza, "Is why you are in a normal school."

"Huh?"

"It's true," added America, "I've been wondering the same thing."

"What do you mean?" asked Eliza.

"London had written to me multiple times about a young witch attending a normal human school," explained England, "I can sense that you are a witch and I'm starting to wonder the same."

"What do you mean?" repeated Eliza.

London sighed, "What he means is that we're confused about why you're attending a non magical high school opposed to the Salem Witches Academy or Hogwart's new American branch."

Eliza looked at her friend in surprise. She had only come to the house to ask if they would help out with the retirement party but to hear this was a bit shocking.

"But I can't be a witch," began Eliza.

"You can see things that others can't," interrupted London, "Is that right Eliza? And you can sense magic correct?"

"Well yeah, but—"

"But nothing Eliza," said London, "you're a witch and a bloody good one at that since you could sense out that my family and I were something far more powerful and dangerous than your everyday elf and faerie without training."

"We could put in a good word for you at either school," said England, "It doesn't matter if you're a bit late. The system isn't always accurate."

"I don't know," said Eliza slowly.

"Don't worry about it," America chimed, "my schools of magic incorporate the non magical education into their magical education, unlike in Europe where it is still really messy."

"Can I at least think about it?" asked Eliza.

"You may," answered England, "Just tell London when you're ready to make your decision."

Eliza nodded and took the chance to leave. She was only supposed to ask them to help out with the retirement party. She wasn't expecting to be told that she was a witch. She didn't expect to be told that she could be recruited into a school of magic. Eliza was only supposed to get them to help out, not find out all of that and to now make a decision.

* * *

"Don't you think that that was a bit much Big Brother?" London asked as she stared into her cup of hot chocolate. How he was able to make a latte leaf in the cocoa was still a shock to her.

"Not at all poppet," he replied, sipping his own drink, "You know how dangerous untrained witches and wizards are."

"But we kind of just threw her into the deep end of things Big Brother."

"Well then let's hope that she makes the right decision."

London sighed and sipped her drink, letting the smooth and creamy chocolate trickle down her throat. "Whatever you say Big Brother, whatever you say."

* * *

Party preparations were not hard due to the students' simplicity. All they wanted was a cake for their teacher, one with the Hogwarts crest on it. But to add to it, Eliza had asked London if she and England could possibly brew a small potion for them. Luckily, England had brought some prepared with him so that they wouldn't have to. Aging spells never produced great potions anyways.

When the AP Exam came around, they spent their school day taking their final exams. They had special permission for it to happen and they really didn't need the rest of the course to complete it. They had all studied each of their subjects at least once in their life prior to this. The exams were hardly worth their time, it could be spent doing something actually worthwhile.

"So is this it?" asked Eliza as she held the small vial filled with a golden tinted liquid.

D.C nodded, "Yeah, according to Londie and Uncle Iggy, it should be enough for him. It is rather dangerous when consumed in large quantities and witches and wizards do sometimes go crazy from it."

"I never realized that such a potion could do something like that," whispered Eliza, wondering if it had been foolish to request something like this.

D.C shrugged, "Magic's a dangerous thing. It's not a toy for us to play with but that's often easy to forget. That's how many witches and wizards get into trouble, they forget that magic is not a toy. There are consequences."

Upon arrival to the classroom, a large white box was the first thing that caught her attention. She saw her friends and the capitals lounging by it, speaking casually with each other as if there wasn't a cake right between them. From what she could tell, her friends were the ones that were fidgety and the capitals had mastered the art of acting natural in nerve wracking situations.

"Aren't you guys at all nervous?" asked Eliza.

"No."

"Non."

"Not at all."

"Nope."

"Why not?" she asked.

"Why should we be?" retorted Paris, "It's not as if we're in the middle of a battle. There is nothing to be afraid of."

The party was a success. Apparently Paris and France were the ones to make the cake while Canada and Ottawa were the ones to decorate it. America, New York and D.C picked out the dining utensils and England and London picked out the drinks. The utensils and plates looked to have been made out of silver and china when they were really plastic and to think that there was a perfect soda for everything was a surprise.

"I was scared you would have brought some wine or something," whispered Eliza to London.

The English capitals laughed, "Oh no, we wouldn't do that. We respect the law and wouldn't dare to break it for the sake of spirits."

Eliza was the one to present the retiring instructor with the vial of Felix Felicis. Mr. Nagel had joked about drinking it the day he would set off on his retirement causing the students to laugh. The cake was delicious; people were laughing and enjoying themselves and everything just seemed to be right in the world right now. Eliza looked over to where the capitals were; they were laughing together and talking with other students. The offer that England made her came to mind and she sighed. She had been thinking about it recently and maybe it was for the best. She spoke to her parents about the recent boarding school offer she had gotten and they believed that it would be good for her.

"Hey Rowena," she said catching London's attention, "I accept the offer."

London looked at her in surprise before grinning happily. Crisis Averted.

* * *

*** In this story London is only 946-years-old. I correspond London's age to the Tower of London and when William the Conquerer officially named London the capital of England. If there is anything wrong with the historical part, please tell me. **

**** "colonies didn't age": Just a head canon of mine. A colony doesn't age (so when America started growing up, it meant that it was approaching his breakaway from England in the anime) so until they start to breakaway from their colonizer, they'll remain the same age as when they were found. A colonie's birthday would be the day they breakaway. **

**I was also wondering about how you all saw the characters and what roles they played. Can any of you out there try to describe the capitals' personalities to me and what role the play in as family together?**

**As I mentioned at the top, the next chapter is the last official one and an Epilogue will follow it. If there is anything you all would like to see in the Epilogue, please include it in your review. **

**As always, please review. I love to hear from everybody. **


	45. Chapter 45

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA!**

******As always: This was written for entertainment purposes and not meant to insult anyone. But you have my sincere apologies if I have insulted you in any way, shape, or form.**

**Hello all of you out there! This is the last official chapter of High School Experience and I hope that you all enjoy it. **

* * *

"'ave you all packed your bags?" asked France.

The table had been silent for the first time in many nights. Normally there would be much to talk about at dinner; usually that discussion would be about work but sometimes it was on more "familial" manners. Prussia's part was that of the family friend who might as well be family. But tonight had been uncharacteristically silent for the capitals seemed to have lost their need to speak as well as the countries. France felt as if it were necessary for him to be the one who broke the silence.

"We have," answered Paris before sighing, "I just can't believe it now, we actually made it to the end of the school year and we'll be heading home tomorrow."

"I know," said Ottawa in agreement, "I almost feel bad for having to leave everybody at the high school."

"It was a lot of fun," added New York.

"I concur," sighed London, "but, I would love to be back in my own office as well as back in my own home and domain. I can't stand those hormone induced windbags called human teenagers."

D.C pokes his former mentor in the cheek, "But that's not a very nice thing to say Londie! They were very nice to us!"

'_Only after _incapacitating_ your attackers love.'_ London sighed into her glass. 220 years and the boy's positivity still confused her.

"I take it that you enjoyed yourself?" asked England to the young American.

"It was so much fun! We got to meet new people, get closer to them and find out how humans worked," cheered D.C, "I never knew that human life could be so much fun! I always thought nation life was a blast but human life seems like an adventure!"

"Adventure is right," said New York in agreement, "High School was something different."

"Still think that it vas a vaste of time?" asked Prussia with a smirk.

The capitals shook their heads. Sure there were times when they wanted to just punch the nearest person for another's idiocy but other than that, they never knew what to expect. But the surprises were also what worried them the most. A day for a capital was usually very predictable so to be out of a predictable environment scared them a bit. This "adventure" as New York and D.C had called it was also rather good for them in breaking the unpredictable fear.

* * *

"So when are you guys leaving?" asked Yen as the ambassadors walked into the school building.

They looked between themselves nervously before D.C spoke up. "Tonight," he said slowly as if he were attempting to break the news gently.

"That early!?" shouted Yen, Royce, Kyle, Eliza and Katie in shock.

"But that's hardly enough time for a proper goodbye," whined Katie.

"Can't you guys postpone it for one more day?" asked Yen.

"Sorry," answered Damien, "But we can't. I mean, over in Europe, we're doing big things over there and it requires just about every representative so Rowena and I need to head out to our home nations as soon as possible."

"Same here," said New York, "big things are going to be happening and it requires us to be there."

"So can we at least hang out a bit after school?" asked Royce.

"We can't, sorry," replied Rowena with a sigh.

"You guys will visit right?" asked Eliza.

This question was probably their most difficult. None of them had even thought about returning to visit the friends they had made. Getting to the school wouldn't be difficult but showing up with their physical age unchanged would be a problem as, let's face it, teenagers aged quickly. The capitals were frozen in time while their human friends were running alongside the clock.

"We'll try," said New York earnestly. Saying that one would try would ease an emotional burden but going through with an attempt was another thing. It was something that they would most likely not do.

* * *

"So what do you think?" asked America as they got aboard their jet, "Did you two have fun? Tell the truth."

"We did," answered New York, "it was fun for the most part."

"I guess it was a good way to hang around the people," commented D.C, "we got to see a different age group and how they react in their normal surroundings."

"So it was all an experiment?" concluded America after hearing his younger brothers speak.

"I guess," shrugged D.C.

"In a way…."

* * *

"_So did you enjoy yourself little brother?" _asked France as they got aboard their jet.

"_It was an…interesting experience,"_ replied the French capital before sighing, _"The only drawback could possibly be the lack of cute girls. So many girls but so few were easy on the eyes, too many with too much makeup."_

"_It is the style nowadays Paris,"_ chuckled France.

Paris huffed,_ "Well it better go out of fashion quickly. I prefer natural beauties."_

* * *

Canada and Ottawa were already on board their jet and heading back to their home. Canada and Ottawa were seated facing each other. Canada was enjoying a new novel that he had purchased while Ottawa was going through his music library for something new to listen to.

"So I take it that you enjoyed yourself?" asked Canada as he looked up from his novel.

"It was okay," answered the boy blankly, "could have been better but barely anything worth missing."

"Is that true?" Ottawa turned his full attention to the nation, wondering exactly what he was implying. "I'm sorry Ottawa but I know you and you form quicker attachments than D.C."

Ottawa sighed heavily at the statement. It was true, in a way. He was younger than D.C and did have the tendency to get attached to just about anyone, but why would his brother bring it up now of all moments?

"As I've said before," he sighed, "nothing worth missing it could have been better."

* * *

London and England were already flying over the ocean when the nation decided to strike up a conversation. He had been reading a new novel he had picked up and London was listening to her MP3 player. The jet was oddly silent and England wasn't really comfortable with too quiet of a trip.

"So what did you think about the whole experience London?" he asked. When he didn't hear a reply, he grew a bit worried. "London?"

England took his eyes off his new novel and looked around. That was odd; his sister had been sitting right next to him when the jet took flight. Where could she have gone? He was about to rise from his seat when he felt that his lap was oddly heavy. England moved his novel away and looked down to find London fast asleep, she was using his thigh for a pillow. He could only chuckle and ruffle her hair.

"Rest up little one," he whispered, "You will be needing it very soon."

* * *

**My next update will be the Epilogue which is still very open to ideas. **

**As always, please review, I love hearing from everybody and it brightens up my day. **

**Have a good day/evening/night!**


	46. Epilogue

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA!**

******As always: This was written for entertainment purposes and not meant to insult anyone. But you have my sincere apologies if I have insulted you in any way, shape, or form.**

**I would love to thank last chapter's reviewers: WildCitrusSunflower and theHuntress101. You two are awesome. **

**So we have finally made it to the end of High School Experience.  It was a pleasure to write this story and for people to actually take interest in it and read it all the way through. You all are awesome. **

**I would love to thank all those who have favourited this story: Bellflower's tale, Blanckary, Chibi America, Crickett5, Dissappear, Donkeyemma, Doom the Sandwich, FallingDown98, FezandBowties, Forever South, JorwayBlacknight, KHtresLZ, Katie-Kat1129, Kittyruvsyou, LadyXleria, Mittens12, Nekolandia, Newlan's Order, Panda'Cupcake, Redthorne19, Roxburry Black, Scootaboo11, ShadowFox197, Tammy251, The-Alicorn-of-Deduction, The Dangerous One, TheDudeImHungry, WildCitrusSunflower, awesomenesss101, ecskraps, ninjafish13, summer164, sweet magic gal, theHuntress101 and violet tsubaki. **

**I would also love to thank those who have put this story on alert: Bellflower's tale, Blanckary, Chibi America, Crickett5, Dissappear, Donkeyemma, Doom the Sandwich, FallingDown98, Flying Pancakes, Forever South, Heinous966, JonesysFan, JorwayBlacknight, Kittyruvsyou, LadyXleria, Mittens12, Monarchy of a Fangirl, Nekolandia, Newlan's Order, PastaAndWurst, Redthorne19, Roxburry Black, Scootaboo11, ShadowFox197, Shadowdistrict2, SharinganWeasel, Tammy251, The Dangerous One, TheDudeImHungry, WildCitrusSunflower, eaanderson7895, ecskraps, mvdolphin, ninjafish13, sexyfrenchlady, 1342, turtlehoffmann2251 and violet tsubaki. **

**All of you who have followed this story are awesome and I would love to thank everyone who has also ever read this story. **

* * *

The Salem Witches Institute had welcomed her with open arms, especially with the recommendation letter that London had written her. During the summer, she had acted as London's personal assistant allowing her VIP status at everything that the Brit attended, including the Olympic Games. London had been her tutor in magic for the majority of the time spent but every now and then Edinburgh (a stocky red headed Scot's man), Dublin (a man with a similar build to Edinburgh but with brown-red hair), Belfast (slimmer than Dublin) and Cardiff (an athletic brunette male) when the English capital was especially busy and not allowed to take her.

To have to be caught up on 6 years worth of magic within her summer break was a very stressful as well as very exciting. Even though she had been horrible at chemistry, she was surprisingly good at brewing potions. Defense Against the Dark Arts was a challenge that kept getting harder and harder. Transfiguration had caught her off guard several times. Astronomy was boring while Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures made up for it. History of Magic was something that was rather hard for London to teach oddly enough, the English capital didn't really know what to teach her since she would be attending an American school; London knew Hogwarts Curriculum like the back of her own hand but she had no idea what to expect at Salem's.

Eliza sighed as she looked over the email that the English capital had sent her. Yes, at Salem Witches Institute, they had muggle technology. They might have an ancient disdain towards muggles –not muggleborns (thank whatever deity was up there), just muggles- but muggle technology was throughout the campus. The Institute was like a ritzy private school than anything else. It was all girls and uniforms, white dress shirt (tucked in) with a black bolo tie, black skirt, black pantyhose, black wedge heeled shoes and a purple blazer on a normal occasion but on special occasions they wore a black A-line sleeveless cocktail dress with a purple hooded wool caplet and black ankle boots.

_Hey Eliza, _

_How are your studies going? I hope that you're enjoying them. Magic is both a very difficult and very pleasant art to be trained in. Hopefully you aren't too behind your classmates, I mean, I did train you at the Hogwarts standard and I (as well as the other British Isle capitals) hope that it was good enough. Sorry for replying so late, I've been behind on my paperwork and it has gotten to be rather annoying. I sometimes wonder if there is a desk under all the paperwork but it is all worth it. Please write back, I just can't wait to hear how it's all going. _

_Sincerely, _

_London Rowena Kirkland_

Eliza could only chuckle when she saw the letter. Wondering if there was a desk was right. During the time that she was London's personal assistant, she wondered exactly how the capital ever found time to play games and just have fun with all the work that she did.

_Hey London,_

_School's going pretty well. My professors are nice and so is the Headmistress. She called me to her office one day and showed me the recommendation letter you wrote, thank you so much! She was also rather surprised when she found out that I knew you. Why's that?_

_I wasn't behind in my studies. I was actually _ahead_ of the rest of the class. I guess if there's something that you European witches and wizards are good at it is school and lessons. Though there was one thing that you didn't teach me and that was broom construction. Apparently Salem is big on the whole broom thing but it's just _so much fun_ to actually build your own broomstick and enchant it and stuff. _

_I've also made a ton of new friends here. Everybody's just so friendly and you wouldn't believe their faces when I said that I was tutored in the UK during the summer as a catch up. They were so jealous and I wouldn't blame them, learning from you guys was awesome. _

_I hope you find a life outside your office London._

_Sincerely, _

_Eliza Nguyen_

A month passed before she received a reply.

_Dear Eliza, _

_Yeah...the reaction might have come from the fact that I _kind of_ was in charge of the construction of the Salem Witches Institute. I remember a group of witches coming from America and marching straight into my office and demanding a witches' sanctuary/school in America after what had happened. It's nice to know that they remember me, I guess. _

_It's great that you're making friends and are ahead of your studies. Just don't let your scores drop; it's very important to look good if you plan on getting a job in the wizarding world. _

_Keep up the good work Eliza, I wish you well. _

_Sincerely, _

_London Rowena Kirkland_

Their letters continued like that throughout the school year. Eliza was able to contact D.C, New York, Ottawa and even Paris after a while. London really didn't want to give Eliza their emails as a risk to security but she had been able to persuade the English capital after a long argument by phone. They were there when she graduated from Salem and New York had offered her a job in America's auror office.

Meeting the capitals had been a life changing experience for her. If they had never come, she would have never known that she was a witch. She would have never attended Salem Witches Institute. She would have never become an Auror. She would have never known what it was like to know what she was truly capable of. Eliza sat back into the chair of her desk in America's Auror office, 30 years had passed since the day she had met the capitals and not once had she regretted meeting them.

* * *

_London, England, United Kingdom 2038_

Alexander Jones was a hard working man. He had a loving wife, Allegra, and 3 beautiful children. He was originally from England, North Sussex to be exact, and was now an ambassador between the United States and United Kingdom. He had originally wanted to go into the study of history between the two nations when he was a high school senior but after meeting a certain group of ambassadors; he chose to pursue a career in the US government instead, leading to the job he currently had.

Allegra had continued to be a cheerleader after her junior year of high school, even though she and the rest of the squad had somehow accumulated massive psychological trauma. They never did find whoever did it and the case was left closed after 16 months of searching for leads and only finding dead ends. She had gone to college and later dropped out and became a waitress where she met her future husband once again. They had broken up after Alexander had graduated because neither of them could deal with a long distance relationship because the boy had been accepted into a school in Vermont while she remained in Texas.

Their three children were born 4 years after their marriage. Their eldest was a girl named Susan, who was 12 and almost exactly like her mother in every which way besides her dark hair. Their second child was a boy, Richard, who was 10 and a book smart boy with an interest in London history, not English history, just the history of the City of London. Annie was their youngest at 8-years-old and she was a sweet little angel.

"Why are we here?" asked Susan, texting on her phone while glaring at the Heathrow airport, "this is so lame. Why couldn't we go somewhere cool, like I don't know, France or Italy?"

"Dad has a meeting here," Richard said as he looked around the airport before making a face at his sister, "and those places are way to girly!" He puffed out his chest. "Besides, London's an awesome place."

"Yeah right," scoffed Susan, "Paris and Milan are awesome places, London's boring."

"Children, please," began Allegra.

"I might have to disagree with that," said a voice from behind them.

The Jones family turned around to see three teenage boys behind them. All three of them were dressed rather smartly in business suits, looking as if they were ready to step into an office. One of them was a brunette with piercing blue eyes hidden behind a pair of glasses. Another was a blonde with an unruly cowlick with bright blue eyes and he also had glasses. The third was also a blonde boy but his eyes were hidden under a pair of aviator sunglasses.

"Huh?" asked Susan nervously, she couldn't believe that she was caught in an airport in a not cute outfit with a bunch of cute boys in front of her.

"London's not a boring place," said the brunette, "it's actually probably one of the most interesting places I've been."

"Yeah," said the cowlick blonde cheerfully, "She's really nice and her people are really nice too."

"She?" asked Alexander in surprise, "What do you mean by that? We're talking about the city, not a person."

They watched as the group cringes a bit before the one with the sunglasses smiled.

"Oh don't mind him," he said, "my cousin's just tired after the flight." He held out his hand, "I'm Eliot Williams by the way and you are?"

"Susan Jones," answered Susan enthusiastically.

"Awesome!" cheered the blonde, "I'm Daniel Jones and this is my brother Derek!" He pointed at the brunette.

"Nice to meet you," said Derek.

Alexander and Allegra froze upon hearing the names. Eliot Williams, Derek Jones and Daniel Jones. They had heard those names before but it wasn't for many years with those exact faces. They watched the three "teenage" boys in shock, wondering what exactly was going on until another voice broke their thoughts.

"Boys! There you are!"

They all turned to the sound of the voice and saw a white haired girl come running up. She was dressed similarly to the boys in a black pants suit but she was in black stiletto heels. The boys seemed to know the girl fairly well by their reactions, running over to hug the girl.

"Londie!" cheered Daniel, "Hey!"

"Hey Snowie," teased Derek.

"Couldn't have arrived earlier could you Wynnie?" teased Eliot.

"Oh hush up Eliot," chuckled the girl, poking him in the nose, "Traffic, if it wasn't for that I would have made it on time."

"And who are you?" hissed Susan, glaring at the girl. How dare this girl take away the boys from her? It wasn't fair!

The girl turned to them and merely smiled, "Hello there, I'm Rowena Kirkland, their cousin. Nice to meet you."

"Whatever," scoffed Susan.

They watched as Rowena glare at their daughter before looking towards them. Instantly, the glare turned into a look of shock and realization before a smirk formed on her face.

"The apple doesn't fall to far from the tree does it?" she chuckled, "Ah well, come on boys, we have much to get done before the meeting later."

"Okay Rowena," said the boys before hurrying off in the direction that Rowena had just come from.

Alexander looked at Rowena long and hard. He had heard her name before as well as seen that face. But where had be possibly have done that?

Rowena only sighed, "Those boys, known them ever since they were born and they are still a handful." She chuckled and started to head off before turning and smiling at them, specifically Alexander and Allegra, "Anyways, I best be off. Welcome to London, don't let the door hit you on the way out!"

But they swore that under the cheerfulness of the welcome, there was a slight undertone of, _"get out of here, I still hate you."_

* * *

**Thank you for finishing this story. As you all know from reading the end notes I put on the chapters, I will be working on a Kuroshitsuji/Hetalia crossover for the time being. **

**Summary (since I don't have a title yet): For all of you out there who seem to like my character London, this one will be centered mainly around her. London's been having some really wierd dreams lately, ones from the days of being the Prussian Colony of Lundenwic. She keeps on hearing about Demons and Grim Reapers in them but she doesn't know why. Is there something that she's seemed to have forgotten and why is a wierd grey haired man called Undertaker keep on asking her to remember? Things have become wierder than normal and it's time to get to the bottom of it! Pairings: PrussiaxEngland (England takes on a father role in this story), RonaldxLondon, WilliamxGrell. Modern time: End of 2009 and 2010.**

**I am still accepting OCs for this story as there are three open spaces left on Undertaker's dispatch team.**

**Undertaker: William-esque, Supervisor, the guy who tries to get London to remember**

**London (back then): A mix between Grell and Alan (wierd I know but I have twisted logic), Junior Dispatch officer, has forgotten everything**

**Lawrence Anderson: Same, Senior Dispatch Officer, assists Undertaker in trying to get London to remember, brings the rest of the team to help**

**Open Space**

**Open Space**

**Open Space**

******And also, I kinda see Undertaker as an alias rather than a name so in the story, you'll probably see me trying to come up with a name for Undertaker. But on the topic of alias, London will be known as Ace of Spades (Ace for short) and I'm still trying to work something out for Lawrence.** If you want an OC to be part of it please submit it to me by PM. The OC has to meet the following: 

**Name:**

**Death Scythe:**

**Glasses:**

**Appearance (in 1300 and in modern time):**

**Personality:**

**Bio:**

**Alias:**

**Extra information (if needed):**

**Thank you all for reading this story and please review, I love hearing from all of you. **


End file.
